To Love Again
by amoet
Summary: REPOST - After a difficult divorce at young age, Bella Swan moved to Chicago from Seattle with her two year old son, Nathan. It's only the two of them for 7 years. Can a charming and handsome Edward Cullen change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So yeah, I decided to re-post this story again on FFn. I received lots of PM and request on my blog from my readers about they want to re-read the story. So many things have been going on since I pulled out this story and I think this one should return to its origin, as a fanfiction. This re-post thing also as a farewell from me to Twi fics fandom. I won't write another fics due to my RL and also I'm trying to write my original fiction. Thank you so much for all of your support, to my old and new readers.

And if you remember too, this story has 40 chapters with one future outtake which I haven't posted yet. When I planned to re-post this story, Oklahoma hit by tornado and I donate the outtake for Fandom for Oklahoma. And now Oklahoma strikes by tornado again so I'm asking you to please donate. If you donate, you'll get TLA outtake on July 14, 2013. And by the rules, I will post the outtake freely after Sept 1, 2013. You can find about it on my FB author page: **amoet's fiction**.

I don't have high expectation for this re-post story after receiving more than 1k reviews, but I will appreciate all the reviews for this one. And the updates will be twice a week, like the old times :) Last but not least, thank you to my pre-reader and beta, **irishnlove2shop** and **SunflowerFran3759**.

Happy reading :)

* * *

**One**

_**Bella**_

Lots of people told me that being a single mother was hard, but I guess that was better than living with an unfaithful husband. I was married when I was 18, since I was pregnant by my boyfriend, Shane Adler, and then had a son, Nathan, 8 months later. Shane came from a wealthy family. His family did not approve of my relationship with him since I was just an "average girl" whose her father worked as the Chief of Police in a small town. My parents were divorced when I was just a little girl, and I thought their Karma was finally getting its hands on me. My mom got remarried to a lawyer, Phil Dwyer, and lived in Seattle.

Our wedding took place because my dad insisted that Shane be a responsible man, unfortunately, that didn't last long. When Nathan turned 2, I found out that my husband was cheating on me with his secretary. I filed for divorce not long after that, and struggled with custody of Nathan. Being a housewife, I didn't have much savings. During the tortuous custody battles for Nathan, sadly my Grandma passed away. She left me her flower shop, Belle Fleuriste, in Chicago. She knew I loved flowers, and over the years I learned so much about flowers from her. I finally got full custody of Nathan, so we moved to Chicago from Seattle in order for me to run the shop. Once in Chicago, I was able to find us a suitable two bedroom apartment with a cozy living area, kitchen and one bathroom. I struggled with taking care of Nathan; and how to manage my Grandma's shop. After a few months, I finally found a daycare center where I could send Nathan in the morning until after I closed my shop in the early afternoon. My flower shop was not so big in the beginning, but as the years went by, and Nathan was getting older, I could open my shop a little bit longer, and sometimes Nathan stayed with me after school to help me around the shop.

Now, Nathan is 9 years old and already in Elementary School. As for myself, life was good and I remained single. It wasn't that men weren't interested in me, there were lots of them, believe me…but, I was the one who wasn't interested in having a relationship with a man. I basically only focused on taking care of Nathan and running Belle Fleuriste.

I did see my parents on occasion, but not very often. As for Shane, I never heard about him again after I left for Chicago, nor did I want to for that matter. He only contacted me if he was in Chicago or if he wanted to see Nathan while he was in town, but other than that…never. Thank Heaven for small miracles! If my son learns anything from my ex-husband, it is how NOT to treat a woman, and how to act like a respectable man. As Shane possessed neither of those qualities! Ugh, what did I ever see in that man! The only good that came out of that relationship was our beautiful son!

Today, I opened my shop like any other day, and like always, customers came and went. They usually bought common flowers like roses or tulips. If they only took the time to know the meanings of these beautiful flowers in my shop. They would probably buy more than just roses or tulips, but I was happy nonetheless. That meant that they knew about my Shop, and hopefully they would pass the word on to their friends or families about Belle Fleuriste.

I was checking the delivery list when I heard the sound of the bell from the front door, indicating a customer just entered the shop. I continued to look over my list when suddenly a pack of Lavender landed on my desk. I looked up and almost gasped when I saw the person.

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could tell that he was incredibly gorgeous!

So tall, fit and his hair was uniquely bronze. I'd never seen a hair color like that in my life.

From his suit, I could tell that he was a businessman or some kind of high-profile professional.

"How much are these?" he asked me in a hurry, pulling out his wallet from his briefcase.

I cleared my throat and counted the flowers in the pack…there were five of them. "Each lavender costs 10 dollars, so that would be 50 dollars."

He raised his head and suddenly stopped when our eyes met. Again, I almost gasped when I saw his eyes.

They were enticingly green!

We stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, but only could have been a few seconds before I shook my head to break from the daze I felt I was in. When I looked back at the man again, he still stood there unmoving.

I raised my eyebrows. "Um…sir?"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"That will be 50 dollars for the lavender," I repeated.

"Oh…yeah…I'm sorry…I think I must have been daydreaming," he chuckled nervously.

O…kay…

"I'm sorry I'm in a hurry. My friend just got into an argument with his fiancé, and he wanted to give her flowers, asking for her forgiveness…I think. However, he was busy and couldn't do it himself, so he asked me grab some flowers for him. My regular flower shop was closed, then I saw your Shop…uh…so I thought I would give it a try." And then, he looked around, giving me a sheepish grin. "Your shop is nice. I like it. Belle Fleuriste. French, right?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, sir and thank you. However if you don't mind a suggestion, you just choose the wrong flower."

He made a face. "I did?"

I smiled. "Yes, you did. Lavender's meaning is distrust, so that is not really a good choice for your friend in this situation." I stood from my chair and walked to one of the shelves. The man walked behind me, and I must admit I was a little bit nervous with him following me…in a good way. I took out a pack of hyacinths and gave it to him. "These flowers would do perfectly. They mean sincerity."

His handsome face broke into a big smile. "Thank you so much for your help. I really owe you one."

"I'm just doing my job. Just tell your friend about the thought put into his flower choice, and maybe his fiancé will be curious enough that she'll "Google" its meaning on internet, and everything will turn out fine for them," I grinned.

The handsome man laughed again. "You've got a point, though. How much are these?"

"40 dollars."

He handed me the cash, and took the flowers from my hand. "Thanks again."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

He turned around and then walked to the front door. Before he was out, he turned to me and smiled. "I'll see you again if I need advice about flowers."

"Sure. Have a nice day, sir."

His eyes turned soft. "You too, Ma'am."

I took a deep breath when he finally turned and left the Shop.

I was wondering if I would meet him again soon.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Nathan when we arrived at our apartment. I decided to close the Shop early because Nathan had a Math exam tomorrow.

"I can eat anything, Mom," he answered.

I smiled at him. Nathan inherited most of his genes from me, which was a good thing; the only thing he inherited from Shane was his hair. Nathan has dark hair with my brown eyes. For a 9 year old boy, he has already been through a lot. He witnessed my struggle to support both of us alone, therefore he has grown into a such a smart and tactical boy.

"Why don't you go have your shower and change your clothes while I prepare your dinner, Nathan."

He nodded and quickly ran into his room.

I made a simple dinner for the both of us. We both ate together after my son had his shower and changed into fresh clothes. We spent our night together, just like any other night.

Nathan knew about Shane. He had met him several times, but he never wanted to get closer (emotionally) with his Dad. Somehow, someway, I think he knew his Dad was putting on a front for him, and was really not a good person on the inside. At a very young age Nathan could see right through his bullshit, and I think Shane knew it too. Suddenly, Shane's visits to our son started to become few and far between. Not that I was complaining! Despite the fact I knew Shane tried to "buy" Nathan's affection with expensive toys, occasionally Nathan would accepted his gifts. However, Nathan would take some of his gifts and sell them…mostly the ones that he despised…to a toy shop near our apartment. Nathan once told me that he wanted to have his own money so that he could pay for himself to go to college in the future. I almost burst into tears when I heard him say that. He was such a charming boy. I felt so proud of him in that moment.

"Have you finished?" I asked him.

Nathan nodded and then I took our plates to the sink in the kitchen. I started to wash the plates when suddenly Nathan asked, "Mom, do you love Dad?"

I stilled for a moment, then put the plate in the sink. I turned around and stared at my son. "What brought this on, Nathan?"

"I just want to know, Mom. I mean…it's been a while and I never saw you with a guy. I thought you still loved Dad…so you never wanted to have a boyfriend."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why on earth you would you ask me that question? You're only 9."

Oh shit…where is this going?

He rolled his eyes. "I'm 9, but I'm not stupid, Mom."

I scoffed and turned back to the sink. "Yeah…well, your question earlier was silly. Are you asking me this because you want a new Dad or something?"

Damn…how do I answer that if he says yes…?

"Not really. I'm happy with the way things are now. It's just…I saw Maria's Mom at school. Her parents are divorced too, and now her Mom has new guy. She looks happy, and Maria said her Mom is getting married soon," my son said back.

I took a deep breath. "I don't need a guy to make me happy, Nathan. I am happy just being with you." He is all I will ever need.

"I know, Mom, but I want you to be happy."

My heart constricted in my chest. I was so blessed for having this charming young boy. He was thinking about me and my happiness. How many 9 year old boys do you know of, or think would do that? I turned around again and walked to my son. I hugged him tight, and kissed his hair. "Thank you baby, but I'm already happy with you. I don't need someone else."

Well, at least I thought it was.

Nathan leaned away from our embrace and smiled. "Are you sure, Mom? Because I can tell Mr. Newton likes you. I often catch him giving you funny looks."

I made a face. I thought for a minute I might lose my dinner too.

Ugh!

Mike Newton was the owner of a grocery store right across from my Shop. He spent a lot of his time in my Shop when we first arrived here in Chicago, but apparently he took the hint and realized that I was not interested in him. He stopped bugging me at my Shop. I was eternally grateful for that. Besides, I knew he just wanted to get laid. Yuck!

"Eww…I don't like that guy," I wrinkled my nose.

Nathan nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, me either. I just hope someday I could see a guy that I like, and then you both start dating. It will be great."

"Nathan!"

"Night, Mom!" he shouted before he kissed my cheek, and ran to his room.

"Don't forget to study for your Math exam tomorrow!"

"Okay, Mom!"

I laughed lightly and returned to the sink. I can just picture it now…Nathan coming home from school with single teachers, the mailman, oh God…the man who works in the video store…he can't be more than 20…I just shuddered at all the people that my son could possibly bring home to "try to make me happy, and start dating" the people he likes.

While washing the dishes, my mind was wandering about what Nathan had said.

Do I want to date? Am I happy? I know one thing for sure…Nathan can't be playing matchmaker!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews for the first chapter. And thank you for still loving and wanting to re-read this story. So glad to know that :)

And now, here's chapter 2.

* * *

**Two**

_**Bella**_

The next morning, after Nathan went to school, I made my way to Belle Fleuriste. The scents of the various flowers attacked my nose, instantly brightening my mood. I cleaned the Shop, and watered some of the flowers before I hung the 'OPEN' sign on the door. The first customer was Angela, a Junior High School Teacher. Angela is married to Benjamin Cheney, a Financial Consultant. She has been a regular customer, although I have not seen her husband much. She has told me that she likes to have fresh flowers in her office, so she visits my Shop often to buy flowers.

"Morning, Bella," she greeted me, and put a pack of flowers on my desk.

I smiled. "Morning, Angela. The usual flowers?"

She pursed her lips. "I kind of wanted a change, and I think this flower is perfect. I like the scent…it is quite…calming."

I chuckled. "Good for you."

While I was wrapping the flowers, she asked, "How's Nathan?"

"Oh, he's good. Getting way smarter than his age, actually," I almost rolled my eyes when I remembered my son's words about me being happy, and wondering if I wanted to date!

Angela laughed lightly. "What did he do this time? The last thing I remember you telling me was that he told you not to pay any attention to that Newton person."

Boy, she wasn't kidding there!

I grimaced. "Well…he was basically telling me to get a date, and wanted to play matchmaker, I think."

Angela's eyes twinkled. "Really? Clever boy."

What…

I made a face. "Oh, please…he's just 9 years old." She can't possibly be agreeing with him, can she?

"Well, you should know, Bella. Kids these days are way smarter than their actual age. One of my kids even knows how to hack a Blackberry," Angela shook her head.

I guess she is right on that one.

I chuckled again. "Yeah, but still…it's just weird."

"Maybe this is the time for you to open your heart, Bella."

I stood still.

Angela took my hand in hers gingerly, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, I've been talking to you since you arrived here 7 years ago. You are a wonderful woman and I KNOW for a fact that there are plenty of men that are dying to be with you. Maybe now is time for you to move on, and possibly give Nathan a brother or sister."

I looked up at her face and sighed. "It's easier said than done."

Angela smiled softly. "I know, but just think about it. Nathan already gave you his permission to date."

I laughed lightly. Boy oh boy did he ever!

"I better head back now. How much do I owe you?" she asked me.

I gave her the amount, and Angela handed me the money. She turned and waved her hand at me before she exited the Shop. I took a deep breath. Maybe this was the right time, but I wasn't so sure if I was ready for that just yet.

* * *

I had a very busy day. There were many people that I didn't recognize, or "first timers" as Nathan and I referred to them, visited the Shop. Most asked me about the kinds of flowers that were good for their specific occasions. I was happy, of course, because that meant I had a lot of new customers.

I was still busy when Nathan got home from school, and he frowned when he saw me.

"Mom, have you had time to eat your lunch yet?"

I wiped my forehead and looked at my son. I just realized that I hadn't had my lunch yet. Wow, where the hell has the day gone! "I've been so busy, baby. I haven't had my lunch yet, no. How was your Math exam?"

"Let me buy you something, Mom. You need to eat. And my exam went well, by the way," Nathan put down his bag, and started to walk out of the Shop.

"Do you need-"

"I got it, Mom."

I blinked. I was just about to ask him if he needed money, but he said he already had it. Holy shit, what just happened here? I'm supposed to be taking care of him, not the other way around! Damn, how did I get so lucky with this sweet boy?

Nathan came back not long after that, and insisted that I have my very late lunch while he handled the customers. I was enjoying my food in the back room, when suddenly Nathan came in with a man. I almost choked on my food when I saw the man next to Nathan.

Holy Fucking Shit!

It was the bronze haired man from yesterday. The same damn HOT guy from yesterday!

"Mom, this man is looking for you," Nathan said to me.

Okay, he must need some help with flowers again, nothing more, calm the hell down Bella!

I quickly wiped my mouth while Nathan quirked an eyebrow at me. "Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"

The man smiled softly and his beautiful green eyes bored to mine, they seemed to be looking for something.

Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. I was just passing by. I was hoping to see you, but then I saw this young man. I wondered if you had a child employee. It's against the law, you know."

I blinked.

W-what the hell is he talking about, a child employee?

"H-he's not my employee. He's my son, and he's not working here, he was just helping me while I ate my late lunch." I was starting to panic.

Who the hell was this guy?

Nathan rolled his eyes. "He was just joking, Mom. He knows I'm your son."

"Oh…"

Jesus, way to give me heart failure, after all the crap I went through for custody of Nathan 7 years ago….no, I'm not even going to go there!

So, I just shook my head a little to clear it of the ugly memories.

The man laughed lightly. "You are clever, young man. What's your name?"

Nathan smiled. "Nathan Adler, sir. Nice to meet you. "Then, one of our customers needed some help, so Nathan excused himself leaving me with the man alone.

Great…

"He's wonderful kid," the man said. Don't I know it, I thought lovingly.

I smiled. "Yes he is, and way smarter than his physical age." Suddenly I remember what Angela had mentioned to me this morning.

The man chuckled and extended his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. Thank you for your help yesterday. My sister and her fiancée are already on good terms today. She was thoroughly impressed by the flowers, and asked her fiancée where he bought them. He told her about your Shop…well, actually I was the one who told him about your shop, and he in turn told her."

I took his hand, large and strong against my small one. I felt something when our hands touched. "I'm Bella Swan, and as you already know", I said tipping my head toward the front of the shop, "and that's Nathan, my 9 year old son." I blushed.

What was that I felt, and why the hell am I blushing?

He smiled thoughtfully. "Swan?"

I chuckled nervously. "Um…yes."

"Oh," he looked taken aback.

I grinned sheepishly. "I'm a single parent."

"Oh, I see…" he looked surprised, and then smiled again.

I raised my eyebrows looking at his happy face.

Why would this make him so happy though?

"It was really good to see you again, Miss Swan. Your shop is already my top choice for any recommendations to my colleagues, or if my office is looking for flowers. Thank you again."

Well, that was very nice of him to come back to tell me this.

I couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward, please," he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes, and my heart rate increased infinitely.

Why is this guy having an effect on me?

I blushed again. "Edward."

"That's better. I'll see you around…Bella."

I stood there motionless while he gave me his dazzling smile. He turned around, approaching Nathan who was arranging some flowers near the front door.

"See you later, Nathan," he said to my son.

Nathan turned his head and grinned over to Edward. "See you, sir."

He turned to look at me one more time before exiting the front door.

Whoa!

What was happening here?

"I think he likes you, Mom. He looks at you funny like Mr. Newton but, I like him better." Somehow, I heard what Nathan said in my hazy brain.

This boy is too intuitive for his own good sometimes. Does he look at me like Mike does still? I didn't see that, did I? No, no way, not a gorgeous man like that. There is no way he would be interested in someone like me, would he?

I wasn't sure if I was ready for that either way.

* * *

I'm on fb: amoet's fiction and twitter: TAmutia if you want to chat with me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

_**Bella**_

"So, Mom…will you say yes if that man, Mr. Cullen, asked you on a date?" Nathan asked me when we arrived at our apartment.

Oh God, how do I even begin to answer that? Am I ready for this conversation with my son? Am I ready to even consider dating, PERIOD? Damn!

I sighed. "Nathan, drop it!"

"I think he's a good guy, Mom," my son said again.

Well, he was easy on the eyes too. Whoa, Bella…don't even go there!

"Nathan, just because he was wearing a suit doesn't mean he is a good guy. Just look at your father for example," I said heatedly.

Ugh, I hope Nathan realizes that just because a man is wearing a nice suit, it doesn't automatically mean that he is a "good guy".

Nathan stared at me hard. "Well, Dad is not a good guy, but that man is different!"

"Nathan! That's enough!" Wow, he is really adamant about this...seriously, I'm going to need a stiff drink after this conversation, and I can't even remember the last time I had a drink! Geesh!

"Why can't you see that he's a good guy, Mom? I like him."

Okay, he met Edward all of what, 5 minutes, and he thinks he is a good guy, and likes him. How do I even address this with him?

"You barely know him!" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at my sweet boy, but he was seriously starting to work my last nerve!

My son scoffed. "I'm old enough to know if someone is good or not."

I don't even know if he is good or not, how can my boy even tell? What the hell do I say to him to explain this? Is there a freaking book I can read about this shit…ugh… Google…where the hell is my phone?

"You're just 9 years old." And now I feel like I'm talking to a 30 year old, not my son!

"Stop treating me like a boy, Mom!"

"Well, you are a boy."

"Ugh!" Nathan dramatically threw his arms to the air before storming to his room and slamming the door shut. Hard.

Great…

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was the first time I ever had a disagreement, or dare I say "fight" with my son…because of a man no less! This is probably one of the main reasons why I really didn't want to have a relationship with any man. I never wanted anyone to come between Nathan and I, or ever have him feel neglected or left out.

On the flip side, Nathan was also confusing me. He rarely liked the men who showed any interest in me. What was with this man…I mean what was it about Edward that had my son so fond of him so quickly?

That night I fell asleep on the couch feeling extremely exhausted physically, and emotionally.

Nathan went to school the next morning without saying much to me before he left. I opened my Shop like always, and served my customers the whole morning. Around the lunch time, a lovely dark haired woman and a blonde man appeared at my desk. The woman smiled at me while I returned the smile in kind. I didn't recall either ever patronizing my Shop prior to today.

"May I help you?" I asked them.

The dark haired woman's eyes twinkled. "Are you Bella Swan?" She asked sweetly.

I blinked. "Um…yes."

How did she know me?

She flashed me an adorable grin. "Oh, so you're Bella. Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my fiancé, Jasper Whitlock. I have come in to thank you for the flowers."

Alice Cullen?

Cullen?

Where did I hear that name before?

"I'm pretty sure you have already met my brother, Edward," the woman went on.

Edward?

Oh, yeah!

Edward Cullen. Holy Shit, this is Edward's sister, what the hell is she doing here? I have to admit, these are some seriously nice people, to come all the way down here to personally thank you for flowers! And…why is she grinning at me like that?

Now I know exactly where I've heard that name before! The man my son is trying to get me to date because he thinks he is "a good guy" after meeting him for 5 minutes. I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes thinking about how worked up Nathan got over this whole dating thing last night. Focus, Bella…Edward's Sister, Alice!

"Oh…your brother…yes. He stopped in yesterday," I responded.

Yeah, the really tall, handsome, green-eyed, bronze haired sexy man.

"It is my turn to say thank you, Ma'am," the blond haired man said to me with thick Southern accent and smiled. "If it weren't for you, I don't think My Alice would have forgiven me."

Again with the personal thank you. There aren't many people out there as kind as this! I can't remember the last time a customer, or recipient of my flowers has been so appreciative, and respectful.

I smiled back and blushed over the compliment. "No need to thank me. I was just doing my job." As embarrassed as I felt receiving the compliment, it did feel nice to actually be appreciated for once. Especially after the shitty night I had last night with Nathan…that was literally a first for us and it was really bothering me all morning.

"Well, you did a really great job then. There are not many people that know about flowers. Where did you learn about them?" Alice asked me.

"My grandma taught me," I answered her. Ah, remembering the wonderful times we shared together when I was younger, right here in this very same Shop, as well as in her lovely garden. She would teach me the name and meaning of each flower, along with how to care for them. We would play games, sing songs…it would be such fun!

Alice grinned. "Then, you both are really amazing. Actually, we have come here to ask you for a favor. We wanted to ask you if you would be our florist for our wedding day. We would like for you to handle the entire affair."

Whoa! Did I just hear her right? This could be huge! Damn!

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Please repeat that…I'm not quite sure I heard that right or got the details correct.

"I was asking you to be our florist for the wedding. Will you accept? I would really like you to do it, because I know that you are special," Alice said again.

Wow!

Being the Florist for a wedding ceremony and reception was huge!

I've never had an offer like this since I took over Gran's Shop seven years ago. I mean sure, I've done a few bridal party bouquets, but have not been the wedding florist, per se. This could open so many new doors for the business, and something tells me Alice Cullen does not do things small, even though she is petite herself!

"What do you say, Miss Swan? My Alice is a little bit pushy, but she knows what she wants. I really hope you'll say yes." This time Alice's fiancé, Jasper, spoke to me.

I was nervous about the offer, but I couldn't say no either. I knew I could handle it, and was actually getting a little excited at the thought of it.

This was big.

"Okay," I finally gave them my answer.

Alice clapped her hands gleefully and suddenly held my hands. "Oh, thank you…thank you…I'll come here tomorrow to tell you about the venue. Maybe you could start giving some ideas for the decorations as well. What do you think?"

She said flowers…now she is talking decorations…this girl has so much energy, I can barely keep up with her. It is like that time Nathan ate an entire candy bar when he had just turned 3 at 7:00 p.m. He found it in the cupboard…OH MY…that boy ran in the apartment nonstop bouncing up and down for about 2 hours straight, until his sugar buzz wore off. Well, this is what Alice reminded me of; this was definitely going to be an interesting working relationship, not to mention her fuck hot brother.

Focus again, Bella!

I was still in a daze from this amazing offer so I just nodded. "Sure." Excitement welling inside me.

She looked so happy and linked her arm with her fiancé's. "Thank you, Bella. Oh…and I'm sure Edward will be happy too." She grinned.

What is that supposed to mean? Why would Edward be happy if I worked for his sister, helping to arrange her flowers for her wedding ceremony and following reception?

I blinked rapidly while the couple turned to walk out of the Shop.

Jasper turned his head slightly to me and smiled. "Have a good day, Ma'am."

I nodded, and returned his smile, watching them walk away.

Oh, dear…what did I get myself into?

* * *

Nathan came over to the shop in the afternoon, but still didn't speak to me. I was too tired to have another disagreement with him over nonsense, so I decided to check the Shop sales, and started to do inventory. I was checking on some of the flowers when suddenly I heard someone behind me.

"Hello, Bella."

I went rigid.

Oh, lordy…I knew that voice. I took a deep breath, and then turned around to see Edward standing behind me. He was still wearing his suit, so I assumed he was heading home from his office.

"Edward?"

Damn, this guy is just …

He smiled brightly. "It's really nice to know that you still remember my name. How are you? How's your shop today?"

My body did strange things when he asked me those questions. No one ever paid any attention to me, let alone be nice to me. I looked at his eyes, looking for any fakeness, but he looked so sincere. Just then, thoughts of what Nathan said to me yesterday about Edward being a good guy flooded my mind. Maybe he was.

I cleared my throat. I felt silly and I shouldn't feel nervous either. "I'm well, and the shop is good too. Thank you for asking, Edward." Then, I remembered about his sister visiting me earlier. "Your sister came in earlier."

His eyes twinkled. "She did? Wow, she didn't waste any time. She told me that she wanted to visit your shop, and wanted to meet you personally."

I nodded slowly. "She also asked me to be her florist for her wedding day."

"Really?" Edward asked me in amazement and then he turned nervous. "And what was your answer?"

"Of course I said yes. I've never had an offer like that since I took over the shop years ago. I need to thank her."

Edward laughed lightly. "No need to thank her, Bella. She wants you to be her florist all on her own."

Then his gaze fell on Nathan who stared at both of us. Nathan quickly averted his gaze when he met Edward's eyes. Edward looked at me again. "What's wrong with the two of you? You look so distant with each other today."

Ha, if this man only knew the reason for our distance today, as he so eloquently put it!

I sighed. "Just a small argument. It will pass."

"I see," Edward nodded. "Will you excuse me?"

I didn't get the chance to reply to him when he turned around and approached my son. He sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Nathan's shoulder, leaning down and speaking to him. Something stirred deep within me at the sight of the two of them like that. At that time I realized Nathan not only saw the goodness in Edward, but he also saw Edward as a father figure.

Edward said goodbye to me and Nathan a few minutes later. Not long after that, we headed home after closing up. My son still hadn't talked to me all evening, and the tension was weighing heavy on me. Finally, just before he was getting ready to go into his room for bed, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said to me when I sat on the couch with the list of flowers on the table. I was starting to list what kinds of flowers that Alice may be interested in for her wedding.

I looked up and saw my son standing next to me. I opened my arms and he went straight to hug me. I stroked his hair. "It's ok, Nathan. I'm not mad at you." Although I was a little bit stunned. Was it because of Edward that Nathan finally talked to me?

He nodded and leaned away from our embrace. "I'm sorry if I upset you Mom, but I just want you to be happy. It's just that Edward looks like a nice guy."

I smiled. "Thank you, baby. Let's just see if he really likes me. If he indeed likes me, then he has to like you too." We come as a package deal.

"Oh, I'm sure he likes me. He said that to me." That is not going to help my case here at all, but makes me all the more happy that Edward is at least nice to my son.

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Don't stay up late, Nathan. It's your bed time." And I sure as hell need time to think about all of this!

He nodded. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, baby."

Nathan started to walk to his room before he turned around and said, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

He smiled. "At least say yes if Edward asks you on a date, please?"

I laughed lightly. "Go to bed, Nathan."

My son gave me his boyish grin before opened his bedroom door and closed it.

I took a deep breath and leaned over the couch. Oh my, this kid is going to seriously kill me here. What is the deal with him and Edward? Are they plotting something together?

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and I wanted my baby boy to stop growing up and being too smart for his own good. I didn't want to admit that it was really nice for once to receive compliments, and someone who gives a shit about me. I didn't want to admit to myself that maybe, just maybe I would say yes if Edward asked me on a date.

Whether it was because of Edward or not, my life was definitely changing.

* * *

Next...EPOV :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**_Edward  
_**

I twirled a Sudoku book in my hands while I stood next to the window, staring out over the City. I was in a gloomy mood because I had an urgent meeting today, and that meant I would not be able to visit Bella at her shop.

Bella.

Bella.

I could not keep my mind off of her since I met her days ago; mostly after I shook her hand when I introduced myself. I swore it felt like something sparked inside of me. I sighed and threw the book on my desk. There was something about her that captivated me. She had natural beauty that not many women had possessed nowadays. Her brown eyes were so deep I couldn't stop thinking about them. Not to mention that she had a smoking hot body! I vividly remember walking behind her, as she helped pick the flowers that I needed. She had those nice curves, and lovely legs. I could barely hide the fact that I was blatantly ogling her ass, and a fine ass it was!

I must thank my best friend Jasper for that.

He was the one who begged me to buy him flowers for my baby sister, Alice, who also happens to be his fiancée. I said no at first, but now I couldn't be more grateful because I got to meet Bella.

Then there was Nathan, Bella's son. He was the male version of Bella, with nearly the exact features and same brown eyes. At first I was a bit disappointed when I thought Bella was married, but then she said she was a single parent. This gave me hope that I may have a chance with her. Well…you might put it that way. The fact that Bella already had a son did not affect me. I was more interested in her. I also knew if I wanted to be with Bella, her son Nathan and I would need to get along, and he would have to like me. I did not think that would be so tough or such a big deal, because Nathan seemed to like me so far.

I couldn't resist finding out about Bella's ex-husband, though. After Nathan told me his last name, I did a quick Google search which led me to The Alders. They were a wealthy family from Seattle. I had several theories on why they divorced, but looking at the blonde woman next to Adler, Jr., in the picture on my computer screen, I could see some of my theories were true. As for Bella, I learned that her parents were also divorced, and she stayed with her Mother in Seattle, and probably moved here to Chicago after her divorce. It was wrong, I know…but I couldn't help myself, I wanted to know anything and everything about this beautiful woman…well, until my sister told me that I should ask Bella herself. To let her tell me about herself on her own terms, at her own pace, and only if she wanted to. Anyway, Alice told me that Bella learned about flowers from her Grandmother, so I assumed that the Shop was her Grandma's before. It is understandable if her Grandmother left the Shop for Bella. She was so good at handling her job there.

Another reason I was in a shitty mood was because I was hoping I could hear about Bella from my sister, but apparently she had to deal with something involving the venue, so she also couldn't see Bella today.

Shit!

Emmett, my older brother, is already married and has one daughter, while my little sister is getting married soon. That leaves me as the only single one in the family. It was not because I didn't date. I had a long-term girlfriend once, Tanya, but we ended our relationship because I felt she was not "the one". While my ex-girlfriend has already married, I have remained single. My parents have tried to pair me up with some of their colleagues' daughters, but none of them have captured my attention. It has all been a pain in the ass.

Unlike Bella.

She has certainly captured my attention.

"Hey!"

I was so deep in thought, I almost jumped out of my skin. I heard the deep voice and I turned around to see Emmett standing across from my desk. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can you at least knock first?"

Stealthy bastard.

My brother raised his eyebrows. "I already did. Several times to be precise, but you seem lost in your own world. What's wrong with you?" He sat on the chair.

Shit! Was I so out of it thinking about Bella that I really didn't hear him knock?

I sighed and sat across from him at my desk. "It's nothing."

"Is it because of that flower girl?"

What? How the hell does he know? Alice…

"What flower girl?" Play dumb…that always works with Emmett.

Emmett grinned. "Yup…definitely because of her. You can't fool me, brother."

Shit, Shit, Shit! Now what the hell am I going to say to him? Think quickly!

I blushed.

"So, is she hot? Beautiful? Blonde? Brunette?"

I can't believe he is asking me this! He is married for Christ's sake! Why is everyone always worried about my love life anyway? Is nothing ever private!

I made a face. "Stop that, and she's a woman, not a girl." Stall tactics…that might work.

"Oh?"

See…

"And with a son." Dammit…where is my verbal filter?

Emmett whistled. "A woman with a son. That's fuck hot."

Jesus Christ! I'm worried about MY verbal filter, where the hell is HIS!

"Emmett!"

My brother laughed. "Sorry…Seriously, dude…There are plenty of single women out there, but you are thinking about pursuing a relationship with single parent."

Hmm…how do I explain this to Em?

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. "It's because she's different. She's unlike any other woman that I know. She's a hard worker and smart…and…" I sighed. "She's just different, okay?" Yeah, because that sounded real convincing, even to my own ears…but why do I even need to explain myself…Bella is just beautiful, and all kinds of sexy, and I really do like Nathan a lot.

Emmett nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, I see. I thought Alice was exaggerating when she told me about this Bella, but I think she was telling the truth." Damn right she was.

My heart did a little jump when I heard him speak Bella's name.

"What are you going to do next, then?" he asked me.

I played with the Sudoku book on my desk. "I'm not sure." Hope like hell she will go out with me…and continue to work on gaining Nathan's trust, so he knows that I will be good to him and especially his Mom. I'm not really sure…help me out here, Emmett…

"Sudoku book? You play that game?" Suddenly Emmett asked.

No…Maybe I know someone who does.

I blushed again. "Um…no. This is for Bella's son, Nathan. The last time we talked, he told me that he likes Math, so I told him about this game. He looked interested, then I promised to give him this book, but I can't see him today. I have to be in a meeting which will run well after the time the flower shop closes."

Dammit. So no seeing Bella today!

My brother laughed again. "Oh, dude that's a good sign. If her son likes you, it will get easier for you to make your move on Bella."

Again…where is your filter, Em? So crude sometimes!

I frowned. "Stop saying it like she is a conquest for me. I would really like her to say yes if I ask her on a date, or maybe a little time outside of her shop." Alright, he is pissing me off now. He may be bigger than me, but I will kick his ass if he keeps disrespecting my Bella. Whoa, when did she become "my Bella", I haven't even asked her out yet…way to get ahead of yourself, Edward! She may not even like you. That would suck!

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm…this is getting really interesting."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here anyway…besides bugging the shit out of me? Don't you have a business to run?"

Emmett owns a sporting goods store in town, while Alice is a fashion designer for one of the high end fashion labels. That left me to handle the family business.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I was just passing by, and I wanted to ask you about Bella. Alice told me about her meeting with her yesterday. Maddie said hi, by the way."

Madeline was my niece, Emmett's 5 year old daughter. She was a lovely girl with blonde hair just like her mother. Emmett is married to Rosalie (formerly Hale), they met when they were in college. Rosalie is a beautiful woman, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a body like a supermodel. Emmett always thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but since I met Bella, another woman's beauty was nothing in comparison.

"Dude, you're spacing out again," I heard my brother say to me.

Lingering thoughts of Bella flooding my mind…the curves of her body, her long neck, brown hair swept up into a pony tail with little wisps around her face…my fingers just aching to touch them and tuck them behind her ears…and her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to capture the essence of my entire being in those few moments that I stared into them. I felt like she could see into by soul…

I shook my head and looked over at him. Damn…

Emmett smiled softly. "You should do something about this situation with her, or you're going to ruin your work here with this company. You are falling hard, baby bro!"

"I know."

I had been so deep in thought for so long today, I wasn't sure if I was prepared for my meeting, and definitely did not want to attend. All I wanted to do was go see Bella, and give Nathan the book I had for him. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Wait...Maybe I need to talk to Em about this. I mean…he has a daughter. Maybe he can give me some perspective as a parent about Nathan.

"And Edward…"

"Yeah?"

He smiled again. "What about her son? Do you really like him, or do you just like him just to get to Bella?"

I looked at my brother and sought out his eyes. There was nothing but genuine concern. I understood his feelings as a father. Even though I don't have any children, I could still tell the difference between liking and tolerating a child, and loving a child with your whole being…mind, heart and soul.

As for Nathan, I felt more than just a tolerance, or even the feeling of just liking him, because I truly did like him. He was a good kid. Somehow though, I felt connected with him. He was not my son, but in the short time I knew him I felt like he was.

"I really like him, Emmett. I truly do," I answered him honestly.

My brother smiled warmly. "Then, go after his mother. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. With Alice on your side, I'm really sure of it." God, he sounded so crude sometimes, but I knew he had the best of intentions, and with my sister Alice, anything is possible.

I rolled my eyes again while he was laughing. God, I loved my brother. He could always lighten my mood.

A soft knock alerted both of us, and I saw my secretary standing in the doorway. I sighed. I didn't have to wait for her to let me know I was expected in the conference room.

"Have a nice meeting Edward, and good luck with Bella. Bring her to a family dinner sometime soon. I want to meet her," Emmett said again.

I smiled. "Thanks, Emmett. I really needed that."

He knew that he could lighten my mood. I wonder if Alice had anything to do with my brother's unexpected appearance at my office today. My baby sister had this way of interfering with our lives, and she always just KNEW when I needed some help with my moods. I guess I will have to thank her again later too.

He nodded and stood from his seat. We both walked out of my office, and Emmett bid his goodbye. I walked with my secretary to the conference room.

I had no problem handling this company, but I needed help in dealing with my situation with Bella.

I hoped that Bella being Alice's florist was a good start.

* * *

Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts and favorites...see you on Monday...have a great weekend :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

_**Bella**_

Today I went to the shop early because I was having a little meeting with Alice…well, if you want to call it that. We would be discussing her wedding flowers before it was time for me to open my shop for business. Alice popped into my shop yesterday unannounced, and advised me that she had to cancel our meeting because she had to deal with something at the reception venue. She was feeling so bad, and insisted that we had to meet the next day. I, of course, agreed. She was the client after all. So here I am, waiting for Alice Cullen to go over flowers for her wedding and reception.

I didn't see Edward yesterday, and I must admit I was a little curious about that. Even Nathan was anxious to see Edward, although he did not admit it to me. Other than curious, I also felt a bit nervous. What if he decided he didn't want anything to do with me and Nathan? He was so gorgeous. I was sure women were lining line up for him, while I was just a single mother who ran a flower shop. I did not know what I would say to Nathan if that were the case. I did not want him to have any false hope where Edward was concerned, because I knew he really liked Edward already. I needed to protect Nathan at any cost.

I unlocked the front door and went in, readying myself for my meeting with Alice, as well as my work day ahead. While waiting for Alice, I checked some of the flowers, and began to water them. Alice opened the front door about 15 minutes later with a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Bella. I hope I'm not late," she greeted me cheerfully.

I set down my watering can, and removed my apron. God, even this early in the morning she has a ton of energy! She is practically vibrating….she makes me smile.

"Morning, Alice. No, you're not late. I was just watering the flowers." I gestured her to the table in the corner of the room, and we both sat down on the chairs. I put the tables and chairs there for the customers, so there would be a place for them to relax while they waited for me to arrange their flowers in a vase or a pot. It was in a cozy spot in the shop, surrounded by fragrant flowers.

I handed Alice the preliminary list with pictures of the flowers which I had been working on since our first meeting, and showed it to her. Alice looked pleased with the choices I had suggested, and in the end she just handed everything back to me.

"I really love your shop. It feels so cozy," she complimented after our discussion was over regarding the list of possible wedding flowers.

I smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh…maybe you can come with me to see the venue tomorrow so you can start to get some ideas for decorating it," Alice piped in.

Tomorrow is Sunday…Nathan and I usually spend the day together.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup. Tomorrow is Sunday…that is the only day that Jasper and I can visit the venue together, because we both are not working."

I chuckled nervously. "Um…well, if I come with you, who will look after my son? Sunday is usually our family day." There is no way I am agreeing to this without bringing Nathan with me.

Alice smiled softly. "It's fine, Bella. Bring your son. Besides it shouldn't take long. Probably only two or three hours." Her eyes glinted. "I know Edward will be there too."

I blinked and blushed. Okay, that was really random coming from Alice.

"He really likes you, Bella."

"W-who?"

My heart stammered in my chest.

Alice rolled her eyes. "My brother, of course. And I'm sure my older brother too."

Edward? The man I've been thinking about quite often…the one that was amazing with my son? I like him too; he seems to be a really nice customer. Who are you trying to fool, Bella; he was more than just a customer to you. How would she know if her brother liked me or not? Did he say something to her I wonder?

And older brother?

"Edward is not your only brother?" I asked her curiously. Another piece of information that was important for me. I didn't know anything about Edward's family.

"Nope. Emmett is the first child. Edward is the second child, and I'm the last child. Emmett is already married, and has a daughter," Alice answered proudly.

So, Edward's brother is already married, and now his sister is getting married. Was he married?

"Is Edward married?" I asked Alice nervously. Although I hadn't seen a wedding ring, that doesn't mean he wasn't single.

Alice grinned. "No, not yet."

Why did this make me so happy?

"I think he's waiting for the right one. He had a girlfriend once, but they broke up years ago. His ex-girlfriend already got married though, I never liked her anyway," Alice wrinkled her nose. "After that, my parents were always trying to get him with their colleagues' daughters, but Edward didn't budge. Until now."

What does that mean…until now?

I hoped she was telling me the truth.

"What do you think about my brother, Bella?"

That he is gorgeous, he seems to be amazing with my son, that my son wants me to date him, and probably wants me to marry him and have babies with him. Oh God, Bella, slow the hell down…but just think how cute they would be.

"Um…" I stuttered. "I think he's a nice guy." How do you answer Mr. Gorgeous' sister properly…um…you don't!

"Do you like him?"

Yeah, to look at…beyond that, I don't know, really Alice!

Oh, no!

Too forward.

I fidgeted in my seat.

"I…I don't know. I haven't thought about that. I had a really hard divorce before with a man just like Edward, the businessman type. It didn't end well," I added sadly. Yeah, keep it vague, but then again, that isn't fair to Edward to just classify him as a "businessman type" either…file that one away for later.

"Oh, Bella," she held my hand. "Maybe Edward is a businessman just like your ex-husband, but I assure you he's not the same. I know my brother so well. Trust me when I say he really likes you. A lot."

I smiled softly.

I just don't know what to make of this whole conversation. I want to believe Alice, but someone that is insanely gorgeous as Edward couldn't possibly be interested in someone like me, a divorced, single-parent struggling to raise her son on her own. It just doesn't make sense to me.

Alice looked down at her watch and then to me. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to go. Thank you for your time. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. here. What do you say?"

It seems I had no other choice, but in a way…this was all so new and exciting to me. I'm sure Nathan would also like the change in plans from our usual family day activities. I guess it would also be good to see the venue, so I can get an idea as to how many flowers I will actually need as well…I guess it won't hurt. This is business, of course.

I cleared my throat. "Um…yeah. Sure. No problem."

"That's great!" she smiled again. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Yeah."

She got up from her seat and left the shop. I also stood and hung the 'Open' sign while watching Alice speed down the street in her car.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I could just feel it.

* * *

"How was the meeting, Mom?" Nathan asked me when we both finished our dinner.

"It was good," I answered him casually. "Tomorrow Miss Cullen wants us to come with her to the venue. Do you mind the change in plans?" I was hoping this was OK with him. We usually only hung out together on Sundays doing mundane things, but it was always "our" time together to catch up from the hectic week. Whether it was as simple as playing a board game, or taking a walk, it was just the two of us together.

"Tomorrow? Are we going to be gone for the whole day?" my son asked me.

"No, maybe only for two or three hours." I'm holding my breath now for his response.

Shit, I hope this doesn't upset him in any way.

"Okay."

That's it…no protesting…no comments…nothing? Wow…he is getting older.

I looked at Nathan closely. He was in foul mood these past two days. Could it be because Edward didn't visit our shop, and he hadn't spoken to him?

"Nathan?"

"Hmmm…"

"Are you alright?" Is it bothering you that you haven't spoken to, or seen Edward, baby? Nope, no balls can't come out with it and ask him.

"Yeah."

I smiled and sat next to him. "You can't fool me. What is it?"

My son frowned. "I didn't see Edward for the past two days."

Damn…he can say it out loud, but I can't. My son is so brave when I can't be.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "He's probably just busy, Nathan. You know that he is always wearing a suit whenever we see him. He is probably some type of successful businessman, and has been working late or something like that." Why am I making excuses for a man I don't even know? But, I must protect my son…I will not allow him to be hurt, at any cost.

Nathan bit his lip, a gesture that he seemed to pick up from me. I smiled involuntarily. "What if…what if it is because he doesn't want to see us anymore?" he asked me in small voice.

My heart clenched. "Oh, baby…"

Oh my poor boy, he is so attached to this man already.

Nathan leaned his head on my shoulder. I was afraid of the same things. I could deal with it if Edward truly did not want anything to do with me, but, Nathan…not so much. What do I do or say to him about this? I don't even really know Edward Cullen, or his intentions with my son. Does he want to be involved in my son's life? This is the first man that my son has ever taken to like this, and his absence the past 2 days is really affecting him. Nathan hadn't even had a relationship like this with his own father, which was fine by me, the asshole, but the instant connection between these two was just stunning to watch. Also, what if the things Alice said today were true…that he liked me, what would that do to Nathan if something were to go wrong? Oh God, there were just so many things to think about in this whole situation.

"Well, from speaking with his sister this morning, it seemed like everything was fine. Maybe we can see him tomorrow." I tried to lighten up the mood. Hoping this would make him feel better, because nothing broke my heart more than seeing Nathan like this, just so down in the dumps…because he hadn't seen or spoken to Edward in two days.

Nathan's head whipped up quickly, looking at me with such hope in his eyes. "Really?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, his sister said he would be at the venue. So, you need to get to bed early, we will be going with Miss Cullen tomorrow." Since I will need my sleep too…something tells me I will have my work cut out for me.

"Yay! I will, Mom." Nathan stood from the couch, and bolted to his room. Suddenly, he appeared back in front of me, and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Mom. I love you."

I chuckled. "Good night, baby." God, he was just a little too excited to see Edward. I still can't figure out their connection. It was a little exciting and confusing at the same time.

I watched my son run to his room and close the door. I took a deep breath, and looked out our apartment window, losing myself in thought, as I watched the City lights.

I really hoped everything was going to be fine. Even if nothing ever happened between Edward and me, that he could at least be a role model for Nathan. I don't know what the connection, nor dare I say "bond" it was that the two of them were forming, but something deep inside of me told me that it was running deep and strong. This made my heart constrict again in my chest at the mere thought that Nathan would have a strong male in his life to look up to, and to even speak to for guidance in situations where I am sure he wouldn't feel comfortable talking to his mother about, even though it would break my heart that he would ever feel that he couldn't come to me about anything. He is my only reason for existing, and pushing everyday. Otherwise, I really don't know where I would be today. His father really did a number on my ego, crushing me to pieces emotionally. Making me feel useless, unworthy and just plain ugly in comparison to the beautiful blonde secretary I found him with, and I absolutely never, ever wanted Nathan to feel that way, or treat women that way. In a way, I even think Nathan knew what his father did to me, emotionally, and I'm wondering if he is starting to really see it now, and that is bringing about this whole "Mom, you need to date" thing.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan and I arrived at the Shop at exactly 9:00 a.m., and we both saw Alice already standing out in front. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted me, and then smiled at Nathan. "Hello there, Nathan." She looked at him so sweetly, her eyes twinkling.

My son blinked. "How do you know my name?" He asked her so innocently.

Alice grinned. "Oh, I know your name. Someone named Edward told me." She winked and Nathan grinned happily. I think this is the happiest I've seen him in what seems to be a week.

I smiled at Alice. "I hope we're not late."

"Oh no, you're not. I just arrived. Shall we?" She asked, nodding in the direction of her car.

I nodded and Alice turned to my son again. "Come on, Nathan."

My son nodded frantically, and Alice held his hand. I almost gasped, taken aback. Nathan never liked to interact with someone he just met. He was a bit shy when it came to meeting new people, but with Alice it looked like they were old friends. Looking at Alice, she seemed like she truly liked Nathan, and her words, gestures, and dare I say…feelings were so genuine, not at all fake.

We rode with Alice to the venue. It was quite large, and I began calculating how many flowers I would need to decorate this place. Damn…this was going to take way more planning than I expected. I hope Alice won't be too upset when she sees the preliminary estimates for the cost for a job of this enormity. She wants the bridal party's flowers, as well as for me to decorate the venue with flowers as well. This is going to be huge.

"Do you want to take a walk and look around, Nathan?" I asked my son, while Alice had left me alone to start my planning as she went to talk to the venue owner with Jasper.

"Yeah," he answered and started to wander.

"Don't go too far," I said to him.

Nathan nodded as he began to look around. I decided to draw sketches of how I pictured decorating the venue. I was in the middle of my fourth sketch when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and almost collapsed when I saw Edward. He was wearing a leather jacket, T-shirt and jeans. This look was very different from how I was used to seeing him. I didn't know which was sexier, this look or the suit. Either way he looked so handsome.

Okay, Bella…you keep telling yourself that you are not ready to date, but Alice told you that Edward likes you. A lot. You KNOW that Nathan really likes him, but damn he is hot! Focus, Bella! The business at hand…Nathan, always Nathan! No one will come between us, and no one will ever hurt Nathan.

"Hi," he greeted.

I tried to smile while taming my frantic heartbeat. "Hi."

"Are you here alone?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm here with Nathan. He is here somewhere."

His eyes lit up when I mentioned Nathan. Wow, I wonder if he missed Nathan as much as Nathan missed him. Could he really be as good as Nathan thinks?

"Oh, great. I missed him these past few days. I was stuck in meetings. That is why I couldn't come see you two at your shop."

Oh, I see… that is what I figured, he was busy with work. Maybe Nathan was right; he is a good guy…even Alice was trying to tell me that too. Dammit, I just don't know what to think, this is all so confusing…

Edward looked down at my sketches and smiled. "Those look beautiful so far. I'm sure Alice is going to love it."

I blushed. "Thank you." What is it with me and blushing at compliments?

"So, you are here, and Nathan's here…so this means your shop is closed today, right?"

Yup, today is our "family day"…

I nodded. "Yes, Sunday is usually our family day, but Alice said we will only be here for a few hours, so…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Edward fidgeted, stepping from one foot to the other, and suddenly he seemed nervous. "Actually, I want to take you and Nathan for a walk. You know…sightseeing in town. What do you say?"

Oh shit, how did I know this was going to happen, and I wouldn't be prepared? I wanted to scream…hell yes and I wanted to yell…fuck no, I don't even know you! My brain was flooded with unanswered questions; I don't think I could get past my lips fast enough to Edward, even if I tried.

"Oh…" That was the best I could come up with.

What was I going to say?

"Please…" Edward pleaded.

Oh God…look at the pout on his face. It is worse than Nathan's…how in the hell am I going to say no to that! If I thought he was hot before, he was smoking hot now! Damn, just damn!

I cleared my throat. "Um…Edward, you should know something."

Just spit it out, Swan. At least be up front and honest with this man.

He blinked. "Okay…"

I took a deep breath then stared at his breathtakingly beautiful green eyes. "To be honest, Nathan has never really been close with a man, not even his own father, if you know what I mean. I just don't want to give him any false hope, or sense of security. I hope you understand, Edward."

He frowned. "What do you mean give him false hope?"

How do I express my concerns to him properly?

I closed my eyes briefly and opened them again. "I just don't want him to get disappointed, or hurt if you decided not to show up, or just not care about him one day." I stated as honestly as I could. I could tell that Nathan was somehow becoming attached to this man, and I needed to know his intentions regarding my son, the only priority in my life.

Edward stared at me hard. "I assure you that is not my intention. I really care about Nathan. He is a good kid." And then, his eyes turned soft. "I care about you too."

My heart sped up. Could this guy be for real? What do I say to this hot as hell man standing in front of me…saying all of the right things?

"Edward…"

"Edward!" Nathan suddenly shouted from across the room, and broke the little bubble we were just in.

We both turned our heads, and saw Nathan half running to Edward and hugged him. The look on Edward's face was priceless. His face lit up immediately, and he hugged my son back. My heart clenched in my chest once again.

I was busy studying Edward's face during this entire exchange when suddenly I heard Nathan call me.

"Can we go, Mom? Just this once, can we do something different than just the two of us? Please, Mom?"

Both Nathan and Edward were looking at me expectant, each with a slight pout gracing their adorable faces. Again with the pouting…the two of them will be the death of me.

I tried to stifle a laugh, and looked at the two adorable boys in front of me; Nathan with his pleading eyes, and Edward with his smiling face. How long have I been daydreaming, and with the looks of these two, I don't think I could really win, could I?

I sighed. "Alright."

"Yeah!"

Nathan turned again to talk to Edward, and I smiled involuntarily watching their interaction. Edward definitely cared for Nathan, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for him in my life just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

_**Bella**_

I showed my sketches to Alice while Edward was busy talking with Nathan. They looked so adorable together. I saw Edward give Nathan a book, and then Nathan's face turned up toward Edward smiling. Edward returned his smile, and ruffled my son's hair. There was something between them that I just couldn't put my finger on. After having a quick discussion with Alice and Jasper, Nathan and I went with Edward to have lunch. Alice winked at me when we were about to leave.

What the hell was that about? Secret girl code or some shit?

Edward took us to a nearby diner and then we went on a long walk visiting some of the City's nearby sites. Finally, we stopped at a lovely park. I have to admit that I have enjoyed myself so far with Edward. Sadly, this is the very first time since Nathan and I moved to Chicago 7 years ago that we have enjoyed ourselves with someone else. The few times that my ex-husband came to town were strained and uncomfortable, and we rarely saw any other family members. Thinking back to those visits, I don't remember feeling as happy as I do right at this moment. I smiled involuntarily at the thought.

"Thank you for inviting Nathan and I out. We don't have much time for little breaks from our usual schedules," I thanked him when we sat on one of the benches while Nathan was playing with other kids on the playground.

I was truly grateful to Edward at this moment. For allowing Nathan to experience something new, to venture out to a diner we had never been to before. Mostly because we were not able to indulge in that kind of expense, but also because we were also able to see some of the City's sites, and now we were sitting in a beautiful park in another part of Chicago that we normally would not have ventured out to on our own to see. The smile on my son's face is all worth it, and at the moment it was infectious.

Edward smiled. "No problem, Bella." Then his gaze traveled over to Nathan momentarily and back to me. "He is a smart boy, and he really loves you. He says that to me often."

My heart felt warmer and I smiled slightly. "I know he does. Sometimes it's not easy being a single mother, but I'm happy with our life." I shook my head when I realized what I just said. "I'm sorry I said that...You probably didn't want to hear that."

Oh damn. Well, it is the truth, I have been happy with just the two of us, because I sure as hell wasn't happy with that piece of shit ex-husband of mine, and his family.

"No, it's the opposite actually. I really want to know you outside the shop."

Well, he did tell me that he cared about me, plus Alice and Nathan have been pushing me in his direction too.

My stomach knotted, and I decided to continue our conversation which was left hanging in the air. "Edward, you have to know that I've…I've never done anything like this after my divorce. This is all new to me." I stammered out.

Just be honest with him, it's the best I can do. It is not that I want to be alone the rest of my life; I just don't want my heart ripped out of my chest again and stomped on. Plus, this time around, I have my son's heart to protect as well. So, I must be honest, always. With myself, and Edward.

He looked at me, and his eyes softened. "I'm not pushing you into anything, Bella. I just want you to know that I care about you and your son."

Damn, those gorgeous green eyes felt like they were looking straight into my soul…I felt like I was starting to have a stronger connection to Edward too. What is it with this man…why were Nathan and I becoming so attached to him? And his intentions? Why, I had to know…

"Why?"

Edward took a deep breath, looking over at Nathan. "I can't explain it. I just felt a connection the moment I met Nathan." He looked at me again. "I know you know I like you, I am very attracted to you, and I think you are utterly beautiful."

Holy shit…

As hot as this man is…ask yourself, are you ready for this, can you protect two hearts at the same time? You couldn't take care of just yourself the first time. Look at him, truly look. How can you keep him…you know women will want him, he will leave you when he is bored, or someone better comes along. Stop it. He may be different; you just don't know him yet. Stop. Stop. Stop.

My heart fluttered and I blushed. "I can tell, but I don't know if I'm ready for any type of … um … you know … "Feeling so damn nervous stammering, I motioned with my hand between us and just said, "that."

I hoped like hell he didn't make me explain any further…but I didn't want to assume he wanted a relationship….or even just casual sex, but he seemed so intense, so sure of what he wanted. I kind of knew he wanted a relationship with me and some type of "fatherly" relationship with Nathan. I could see it already; I just didn't want to label it out loud. In less than a week it was clearly there. He was more of a father figure to Nathan than his real father ever was, or even tried to be.

Can you do it, Bella, put your heart on the line, and risk Nathan's too? He just admitted to you that he feels a connection with Nathan, and you saw it with your own eyes on more than one occasion. Can you learn to trust him with your heart? His intentions with Nathan so far have been nothing but honorable, and you have admitted to yourself that you were ok with that, even if he was not interested in you, but he clearly is interested in you. You can feel the attraction too, you just don't want to admit it, but it is clearly there. Dammit.

"I'm fine with anything you can give me." There was a pause before he continued. "How about Nathan's dad? Does he see him often, or do you see him often?"

Shit…do we even need to discuss HIM?

I shook my head. "The last time Nathan saw him was two years ago on Christmas. He took a vacation here in Chicago, and we met him at his hotel. He doesn't know where I live, or what I do here to support Nathan. I don't want to tell him, or him to find out either. Let's just say I had a very difficult divorce, and battle for custody of Nathan." I hope that was enough information to satisfy his curiosity, and be honest too. It was just too dam painful to remember.

"What happened? Do you want to tell me?"

I nearly growled, at least I thought I did.

My gaze followed Nathan as he continued to play with other children on the playground. My heart twisted a bit as I recalled those dark times as I fought for custody, Shane and his family's insults about me being unable to support my son and more…so much more…. no, I DO NOT want to relive any of those memories, not today, not ever, actually.

I sniffed a bit when I couldn't control my tears.

"Bella, are you alright?" Suddenly I felt Edward was holding my hands in a comforting manner.

His hands were so large compared to mine, but they fit together perfectly. As soon as we touched I felt that same spark again. However, this time it didn't cause excitement to rise up in me, making my skin flush, it brought me a feeling of calm. Like a great weight was lifted from my chest. Then, suddenly I had a feeling overcome me…it was like I was being protected, and being cared for. Hmm, that was really strange…like it came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Like being covered in a soft warm blanket on a cold winter night, I had nothing else to compare it to. This was the first time in my life I ever felt like this.

I was momentarily stunned. First by the spark, then the feeling of calmness and protectiveness that surrounded me. It had definitely been a long time since I was this close to a man, let alone being held in any sort of way. The contact seemed so intimate, yet in reality it was so innocent. Again, what was it with this smoking hot guy with amazing bronze hair, and the effects he was having on my family?

"Bella?" Edward still looked at me worriedly.

I wiped the remaining tears and nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Sorry, it's just the old memories are just too painful for me to talk about. It just upsets me to remember what we have been through." Honesty. Maybe someday I can tell him, just not now.

"I'm here for you, Bella and for Nathan if he ever needs me. I care about the both of you, and your well being. Do you have any idea how anxious I was when I wasn't able to see you and Nathan the past few days? I was wondering how you were, was everything okay with the two of you? I really missed you."

We missed you too. I'm not sure which one of us missed you more.

I looked down at our joined hands, and Edward stroked my hands with his thumbs. "I won't push you to do anything you aren't ready for. Please, just don't push me away from Nathan. We can be friends, right?" Edward said softly.

I can work with friends for now…yeah.

"I barely know you," I blurted out. Damn, where did that come from?

Edward smiled warmly. "Well, we can start from there. It's a good thing you are Alice's florist so we can see each other more often." And then, he sighed. "Actually, I need to ask for your forgiveness."

I blinked. "Huh?"

For what?

His smile fell, and he looked down again at our hands. "I…uh…I kind of did a little research about you and Nathan."

Research? What the hell.

"What are you talking about?" My heart sped up, as I tried to reign in my anger.

He quickly raised his head and looked deeply into my eyes. "It's nothing big really. I just wanted to know more about you and Nathan. Curiosity kills the cat, you know? I found out about Nathan's dad and a little bit about your family."

"What?" I screeched. My breathing coming out in short pants, desperately trying not to scream at him in frustration regarding our privacy.

Oh hell no! Who the hell does he think he is?

He was doing a research behind my back?

"Please, don't be angry. I just wanted to know you, that's all. Then I realized what I was doing was wrong, and I should ask you directly instead. Alice was angry with me too when she found out I did my research. She said that I should ask you personally, rather than stalking you."

You are damn right you should ask me personally. Is what he did even legal…I'm considering calling my Dad…even though we don't speak that much, I'm sure he would help me with any questions.

So, he already knows a lot about me, and most likely my past. This was so not fair. I still didn't know much about him at all.

"Bella?"

I sighed dejectedly. "It's just not fair. You already know so much about me, but I still don't know anything about you, other than what Alice told me."

I think I hit my boiling point for the day, nearly ready to call a taxi to take us home.

He raised his eyebrows. "What did my sister tell you?"

Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Edward Cullen!

"Nothing much, just about you being the middle child," I answered shortly.

"Ah, I see," he stated. "Well, like I said…we can start from there. As cheesy as it may sound, maybe you can give me your phone number?"

Unfucking believable.

You just told me you cyber-stalked me, and now you want my phone number. You may be gorgeous, and smooth talking as hell, maybe even a good guy, but no, just no!

I looked to him, raising my eyebrow glaring. "So, you have spent hours with me and my son, just to get my phone number?" I queried.

"Actually, no. I wanted to bring you and Nathan out today to spend time with you, to get to know you both better. Then I thought that maybe I could ask you to have coffee with me, or dinner sometime, but now I know you're not ready. So, I'll just start by asking for your number."

Smooth Cullen, really smooth.

This man definitely knew his way with women.

"That's the best pick-up line I've ever heard," I shot back.

Edward laughed while I was smiling. "Maybe it is but, I don't do pick-up lines. So, can I have your number?"

I fought not to roll my eyes, but this man just radiated such self-confidence. I wish I had just half of what he was displaying right now.

I laughed lightly and pulled my phone from my purse. He took my phone, and programmed his number into it, then dialed his phone saving my number into his. I wish I had a picture of him to save with the contact information, just to look at his handsome face to remind me that this was not a dream. That maybe he was a good guy, not just looking to get laid…like Mike Newton…I fought hard to suppress a shudder that nearly wracked through my whole body. Eww.

Edward drove us back to our apartment late in the afternoon. Nathan said "thank you" to Edward for the book, and gave him a hug. Edward replied wholeheartedly and hugged my son back. Nathan went into the apartment, leaving me and Edward facing each other at the door.

"Thank you again for today. We really do appreciate it," I said again to him. Somehow, standing so near to him made me nervous, and I felt something deep within me; feelings that I haven't felt since before Nathan was born. And where did that come from all of the sudden? It was exciting and scary at the same time.

Edward smiled, and looked at me softly directly in my eyes. "Anytime, Bella. I really hope today is just the beginning for us. I want to spend more time together. I'm looking forward to it."

How does he know how to say the perfect things to me?

I smiled shyly.

Edward raised his hand and gingerly stroked my cheek. I looked at his eyes and we both stared at each other. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes when I smelled him.

So masculine. Just perfect.

"Thank you for today," he whispered in my ear. Goosebumps broke out all over my body and my stomach started to flutter. My heart started to race in my chest. Oh. My. God. The effect this man was having on me.

I opened my eyes. I couldn't move.

Edward lifted his face. Our faces were mere inches from each other. He looked longingly at me, and then his eyes flickered to my lips.

Was he going to kiss me? I don't think I can do this…not yet anyway.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I'll be waiting until you're ready."

I almost collapsed to the ground. It was a good thing my back was against the wall; otherwise I would certainly pass out in front of him.

Edward grinned. "See you soon, beautiful."

He turned and quickly walked away before I could say anything back. I watched him walk down the hall, and turn the corner. I blew out a long breath, and tried to tame my erratic heartbeat.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I would surrender to Edward's smooth demeanor, and captivating personality. There was just something about him that was drawing me to him as well.

* * *

Note: Really love Dior Rob...he's fine to look at and beyond *Bella's quote* ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

_**Bella**_

I barely had any sleep that night. I still remembered Edward's soft touch and his warm breath on my face. It was strange and scary at the same time. I've never felt like this before, even with Shane. Edward gave Nathan a Sudoku book. By the time I entered our apartment, I saw Nathan was trying to solve the game. He didn't ask me about Edward, but from his eyes I knew he was just waiting for perfect moment to bring him up in conversation.

I opened my shop on Monday morning. Angela was my first customer. She smiled at me while she put a pack of flowers on my desk.

"So, who is she?" she asked me.

I looked up at her. What? Who? Wow, you would think this is a tiny gossiping town, not Chicago. I'm sure the expression on my face showed I had no idea who she was talking about.

"I was passing by here yesterday, and I saw you and Nathan with a woman," Angela continued.

Oh, Alice.

Then our wonderful day with Edward, the perfect man, with the perfect answers to all of my questions, who says he will wait for me until I am ready. Who I am pretty sure is different than all the others, damn if he isn't fine to look at, and then when he dropped us off at the door. Oh shit, Angela is waiting for an answer…oh right, about Edward's sister, Alice.

I blushed slightly when I remembered again what happened yesterday and now Angela notices. She quirked an eyebrow at me in question.

"You're blushing?" she grinned.

"It's nothing," I replied quickly, maybe too quickly.

Damn, now I'm caught daydreaming about Edward.

She titled her head and gave me a sly look. I sighed. I really couldn't fool her. She has known me since I opened my shop, about 7 years now.

"She hired me to be the florist for her wedding. We went to look at the venue yesterday. Then her brother took Nathan and I to lunch, and did some sightseeing, then took Nathan to the playground," I finally answered her, hoping she wouldn't press for any further information.

"A guy? That's great. How did you meet him?"

She really didn't want to leave it right there, did she?

"He came into the shop to buy flowers actually. One day last week, he bought the flowers for the woman you saw…well, she's his sister. He is a businessman, I think. I guess he likes Nathan, and Nathan likes him too."

Angela smiled. "That's a good sign. He doesn't mind that you have a son, and he likes your son too? That's important."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know, Angela. I still don't feel ready." Maybe someone outside the situation could give me some perspective.

"No one is pushing you. If he's a great guy, he'll wait for you. Bella, you deserve to be happy. Please, don't let the bad memories of your ex-husband haunt you. You may lose a good guy because of that," she added.

She does have a point.

It was definitely easier said than done.

"I just want you to be happy, Bella. Take your time. Maybe he is the right guy for you and Nathan too from what you are telling me."

I nodded slowly and smiled. "Thank you, Angela." She is just so sweet. I love our weekly talks.

She smiled back and handed me the money for her flowers. I was pulling Angela's change out of my cash register, when suddenly she stopped me. "Keep the change. Have a good day, Bella. Say Hi to Nathan."

I looked at her gratefully. "Thank you, Angela. Say Hi to Ben."

She nodded and smiled before she walked out of the shop.

My day had just begun.

* * *

To my surprise, Edward came to the shop in the afternoon. Nathan had come here directly after school, same as every other day. He looked so happy when he saw Edward. They were deep in conversation when I looked up. I continued working on the list of flowers I needed for Alice's wedding. I would need to contact some of my suppliers for the flowers very soon to start placing the orders, as Alice's wedding is only a month away. I wanted to be as prepared as possible, so when the time came there would be the least amount of stress involved…at least over the flowers.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me suddenly.

I immediately looked up at him from my list. Today he was wearing a suit. I couldn't decide which look I enjoyed more, Edward in a T-shirt and jeans, or Edward in a suit.

Well, both were mighty fine to look at.

I shook my head, trying to focus. "I was just listing some of the flowers that I need to order. I have to contact some of my suppliers today." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart starting to race.

He nodded. "I see. Just tell me if you need any help, okay? It would be my pleasure."

Could this handsome man be any sweeter?

I smiled. "Okay." I looked over at Nathan, and remembered the book he gave my son. "Thank you for the Sudoku book you gave Nathan. He really likes it. You really didn't need to do that."

"Bella, please, don't feel the need to thank me. I really wanted to give the book to Nathan."

"Okay."

There was an awkward pause before Edward cleared his throat. "So, when do you have some free time? Maybe we could have a coffee or something?"

My eyes widened a bit. "Are you asking me out?" I blurted out suddenly.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and fidgeted slightly on his feet. If it was at all possible, he looked even sexier right at this very moment. "Well, you can look at it that way, but it doesn't have to be a date, though. You wanted to get to know me better, and I would like to get to know you better as well. I think a cup of coffee would be a good start, don't you?"

Oh, that was so sweet.

However, I couldn't say yes just like that…

"I have to talk to Nathan first. I can't just leave him alone at our place," I grimaced.

At that exact moment, I heard Nathan shout from somewhere in the shop. "Just say yes, Mom."

What?

Edward tried not to laugh, and looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You already spoke to him about asking me, didn't you?"

Oh, I'm sure Nathan was all for this! I bet Nathan was practically vibrating with excitement!

He shrugged, looking confident and as innocent as my Nathan in that moment. "I knew you wouldn't say yes if I didn't talk to Nathan first, and ask his permission. I'm also pretty sure Nathan would kick my ass if I took you out without his permission."

I had to suppress the laugh rising within me at his words.

Jeezzz…

I really couldn't win against these two.

"So, what do you say?" Edward asked me again.

What do I say?

I hadn't done this in such a long time, but just like Angela said, I couldn't let my horrible memories of Shane haunt me. There was a good guy standing in front of me, who seemed to truly love Nathan already, and probably liked me too. Deep down in my heart, I knew I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I had to move on.

"Okay," I answered him.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Okay? Does that mean yes?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes."

He gave me the biggest smile, and in a quick move he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. How about tomorrow night after you close the shop? We can take Nathan to your apartment, and then we can…you know."

Wow, he looked so excited, and to be honest, I think I am a little excited too. This is a huge step for me.

I laughed again. "Yes, Edward."

"Will Nathan be alright alone at your place?" he asked a little bit worriedly.

I smiled, he is too sweet. "I will ask our neighbor, Mrs. Cope, if she can look after Nathan until you bring me back home."

Oh boy, Mrs. Cope will sure have some questions for me to answer.

"Okay," Edward smiled again. "Okay. That would be great. See you tomorrow, Bella."

I nodded, and Edward stroked my cheek once before turning to seek out Nathan once again. I couldn't make out what they were saying as they spoke. Edward walked into the doorway and smiled at me once again before he left the shop.

Nathan popped his head up from one of the flower shelves and grinned. "Did you say yes to him, Mom?"

And now here comes the inquisition from my little boy.

I chuckled. "If I said no, you would resent me for the rest of your life. I know you."

My son shrugged playfully. "I was just helping a man out. Besides, he really wanted you to say yes. I think he will be good for you, Mom."

Why does this boy worry about me so much?

I shook my head. "I was thinking about you too, Nathan."

Nathan smiled. "I know, Mom. That's why I like him."

Me too, Nathan…me too.

* * *

I asked Mrs. Cope if she would be able to take care of Nathan when we got home to the apartment. Mrs. Cope was a widow, her husband passed away a decade ago. She didn't ask me why I asked her to look after Nathan tomorrow night. I was sure she would probably be asking Nathan about that while I was out.

I was anxious during the day. Even my customers couldn't make me forget that I had a date…sort of…tonight with an extremely handsome man. I became nervous when Edward texted me to reminded me about our plans for the evening. Nathan rolled his eyes several times when he saw me so nervous. The boy could read me so well, almost as well as I could read him.

"Just calm down, Mom. Everything is going to be fine. Edward really likes you. I don't even think he will pay attention to you what you wear."

Great, I hadn't even thought about what I was wearing. God, I was so out of it when it came to this whole meeting men, dating them, impressing them type of thing. I didn't even think to try to make myself look "better" today. Am I that oblivious? Damn, Shane, he did this to me…making me not care what I looked like anymore. No, STOP. Just don't go there again. A fresh start, with a new man who told you that you were beautiful, without being "done up" to look that way.

Sometimes my little boy's words amazed me. He knew exactly what to say when I was getting worked up, thinking about things Shane said to me about being so plain, and not wearing pretty clothes and make-up all the time for HIM. Sorry if I was vomiting constantly and just wanted to be comfortable in sweats while being pregnant! What was the point of wearing make-up, when you just cried constantly from the string of insults that were being thrown at you for being fat and unattractive? I needed to stop this now…he was not Shane, Edward was nothing like Shane. Nathan was right.

"Wait until you are interested in girls. You will know how it feels," I scolded him.

My son raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said you would not allow me to date until I turn 30."

Gah!

He got me there! I just shook my head and laughed.

Edward came to the shop at closing time. He didn't have on his full suit, only his dress shirt and trousers; he must have removed his jacket and tie. I was trying to remain calm and act normal during our ride back to the apartment. He patted Nathan's head once while my son was grinning at him. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. They were so cute together.

We dropped Nathan off at Mrs. Cope's apartment. I said goodbye to Mrs. Cope, and she grinned widely when she saw me with Edward, looking between the two of us. I suppressed the urge to grimace. I was sure she would have a lot of questions for me later.

"Shall we?" Edward asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, sure."

He offered me his arm and I gingerly linked my arm through his. My heart beat turned wild when our skin touched. I was sure Edward could feel it too, because his gaze turned to one of bewilderment, before he looked down and smiled at me. I took a deep breath, as we began to walk to Edward's car. He opened the passenger door for me; such a gentleman.

We rode to a cozy diner in town, and ordered a light meal, deciding on having a little more than just coffee. We both laughed when our eyes met.

"I'm sorry. I am just a little bit nervous. I feel like I'm going to my first date," I confessed.

Edward smiled, and reached over the table to hold my hand. "Well, you're not the only one. I feel the same way too. I haven't done this since I broke up with my girlfriend. That was a long time ago."

My heart fluttered.

"Alice and my family said hi, by the way," he went on.

I blinked. "Your-your family?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "My brother, Emmett, Alice and my parents."

Aw…his parents.

I wondered what his parents thought about me. His family all seemed so close to each other.

"Your family seems so close. You are very lucky."

"Thank you. How about you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you already knew about me."

He blushed slightly. I was sure he knew I was talking about him cyber-stalking me. "Um…yes a little, but I think it's better that I hear it from you."

I giggled, and after that our conversation flew effortlessly. We almost didn't touch our food. We talked a lot, mostly about our families and our hobbies. Edward was careful when he asked about my past. He knew it was sensitive for me. I was surprised when he told me he could play piano and the guitar. Nathan would be thrilled if I told him this. We finally gave in and ate our food, because our stomachs had a growling contest.

After our dinner was over, he took me back to my apartment.

"Thank you for tonight, Bella. I had a good time," Edward said to me in front of our door.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you for asking me. I really enjoyed it."

"I hope you will go out with me again after tonight," he said firmly.

How could I not want to be around this wonderful man? My heart was starting to waver in my chest. He has been amazing. If only I can learn to open up a little more…I just hope he can understand.

I slightly trembled. "Of course. We can arrange that."

Yes, my resolve was definitely wavering. I wish I had more confidence.

Edward smiled, and stroked my cheek. I guessed that was his favorite thing to do, and it had an amazing effect on my body. I can only image what other things he could do to affect my body. Holy shit, get your mind out of the gutter…this is your first date since Shane for God's sake!

"I'm so happy we are getting to know each other better, Bella. I hope you can trust me," he said with a dreamy voice.

I looked at him softly. We leaned into each other involuntarily when suddenly my conscious told me that this was too fast. I took a deep breath, and put my hand on his chest. Edward understood. He kissed my forehead instead.

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams. Say goodnight to Nathan for me," his warm breath caressed my skin.

Holy shit. Why did I just push him away? I wanted him to kiss me more than anything at this very moment.

"Good night, Edward. Thank you again for tonight." Gah…why couldn't I say anything else to express how much I enjoyed my time with him?

He smiled and kissed my forehead one more time, lingering there for just a bit longer this time. I wanted to reach up and grab his face between my hands and pull him down for that kiss, but I just couldn't. So I enjoyed the feeling of his lips lingering on my head. The feeling of warmth that his body radiated the calm and protected feeling that engulfed and wrapped around me the instant we were this close to each other. I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment, and inhaled deeply, enjoying his masculine scent. Feeling content in that moment. I relished this feeling, I craved it. I wanted more. Too quickly, he was leaving me alone by my door. I leaned against the wall when he disappeared around the corner.

I didn't understand what just happened. All I knew was my heart was now longing for Edward. However, I couldn't just think about myself. What about Nathan? What did he think about having Edward in our life?

I walked to Mrs. Cope's door and knocked. The door opened, and I smiled at the elderly woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope. Thank you for taking care of Nathan. I hope he's being a good boy."

She laughed lightly. "Oh, don't worry, dear. He's such a charming boy." Then, Mrs. Cope turned around and called for my son. Nathan appeared from the living room. His smile lit up when he saw me.

"Come on, Nathan. It's your bed time," I said to my son.

He nodded, and we said our goodbyes to Mrs. Cope. We walked together down the hall to our apartment.

"So, how did it go?" he asked me.

I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to know every detail.

"It was good." I was going to drag this out as long as I could.

"Do you like him too, Mom?"

Oh Nathan, you have no idea!

"Of course. He's a nice guy." Very sweet, nice to talk to, such a gentleman, so very patient with me, always giving me compliments.

Nathan smirked. "I told you. So, have you guys kissed yet?"

"Nathan!"

"Isn't a couple supposed to do that?" He asked.

"We are not a couple." Yet, I added mentally. Oh … well, what was I thinking?

"But, he did kiss you, right? I saw you two yesterday. You were just about to kiss."

I blushed. Wow, I didn't think he was paying any attention to us yesterday. What the hell to do I say to him?

I took a mental note to remember to close the door next time. I unlocked our front door, and looked over at my son. "Yes, he kissed me, but just on my forehead. Happy?" There honesty. I vowed to always be as honest, as was possible in most situations.

Nathan grinned. "Very."

He looked so very happy. Almost as happy as I felt.

I rolled my eyes. "Go change your clothes, and don't forget to brush your teeth." I looked at him softly. "Oh, and Edward said to tell you goodnight."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "Say goodnight to him too, if you talk to him on the phone again tonight, Mom."

"Nathan!"

"Alright," he sighed, and walked into his room calling out. "Good night, Mom, I love you."

I smiled. "Good night, Nathan, love you too. Always." This was making him happier than I saw him in years. More than I wanted to admit, I was feeling lighter, and happier too.

I sat on my couch, and pulled out my phone from my purse. I bit my lip and decided to text Edward. I was sure he was still on his way home, wherever that was.

_Nathan said to tell you goodnight. Sweet dreams, Edward_

_Bella_

I pressed the send button, and put my phone on the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to relax when suddenly my phone vibrated. I furrowed my eyebrows and I checked my phone. My heart fluttered when I saw the text message from Edward.

_Kisses for both of you__. __I'll see you two tomorrow. Sweet dreams, beautiful._

_Edward_

_XO_

I smiled after reading Edward's text. I thought this was a good sign for me and Nathan, but I knew I had to talk to my son before I decided if my relationship with Edward went any further.

* * *

EPOV again...next :)

Have a great weekend, guys ^^


	8. Chapter 8

I want to give special shout out to **Leibezeer, grimAna, barbiedoll123, Simone6678, 9696scarlet, lilmstran,** **youngwoman14** and **ellaryne.** Thank you for your reviews...I know all of you :) And for **christylou** and **gabs119,** hope you enjoy the ride.

And now...Edward...

* * *

**Eight**

_**Edward**_

I smiled after sending the text message. Having a message from her felt like I was in heaven and added with the fact that Nathan said his good night for me too, double heaven! I put my phone back on my pocket and continued to drive to my apartment. I live in a quite large one; sometimes I was thinking that it was too big for a single man. When I arrived, I parked my car on the parking lot and walked into my room. I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone again. I promised to call my sister when I got back from my dinner with Bella. I pressed the speed dial and the dial tone only ringed once before I heard my sister's voice.

"Hey, brother. I'm waiting for your call. So, how was it?" she asked me in a cheerful tone.

I smiled and leaned my head on the couch. "Well, it went well. We talked a lot. I got to know her better."

"That's good. How's Nathan?"

"He stayed with their neighbor until Bella got home," I sighed. "I think we have to arrange something if I want to take Bella out again."

"Again?" my sister asked coyly. "That's a surprise."

I frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh well…I just want to test you. I was waiting for you to finally come to your senses and realize that you don't like Bella."

"Where the hell did you get that theory?" I asked her sharply.

"Whoa, Edward. Calm down. I was just joking. The truth is I'm happy for you. You are serious with Bella even though she has a son."

"It doesn't matter to me. I love them both."

"Ah, I heard the word love…" Alice said in a sing song voice and I instantly blushed.

Where was my verbal filter when I need it?

"So, you love them?"

How was I supposed to explain this?

I sighed and tugged my hair. "I can't even explain it. I really care about them both, especially Nathan. I love that boy."

"And you love Bella too," my sister added.

"It's too soon for that, at least for Bella. Although I must admit I fell in love with her the moment I saw her," I sighed again. "Alice, is it wrong?"

"Love is never wrong, Edward. But, the situation on how you could fall in love…well, mostly that's the wrong part."

"Do you believe in love at the first sight, Alice?"

I heard my sister sighed. "Well, it sounds cheesy but, admits it. We attract to other people when we first saw them, right? The same thing happened to me and Jasper. So, love at the first sight is exist…literally."

"She still doesn't trust me," I said sadly.

"Give her time, Edward. She had been through so much. I'm sure she will open up to you sooner and then learn to trust you," Alice soothed me.

"Thank you, Alice."

"I'll go see Bella tomorrow to talk about the budget. Do you want me to say hi to Bella?"

I chuckled. "Do you even have to ask?"

Alice laughed. "Alright, lover boy. It's late now. Go have your sleep. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Alice."

I pressed the end button and smiled.

I went to bed with the memory of Bella looked at my eyes before I went home earlier.

* * *

Thankfully my work was not so hectic so I could go home at 5 and visited Bella's shop. She was busy talking on her phone when I arrived and she waved her hand when she saw me. She looked so serious and I could tell she was talking with her supplier about the flowers. I looked around the shop and found Nathan sat on a chair in the corner of the room. He appeared like he was doing his homework but, when I got closer I could see he was solving the Sudoku game from the book that I gave him. My body felt warm immediately.

"Hey there, Nathan," I greeted him.

He looked up and smiled widely. "Edward! Did you just get home from the office?"

I smiled and sat next to him. "Yup. Thankfully I have no meeting today so I can see you and your mom." I gestured on the book in front of him. "How many patterns did you solve already?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Only two pages."

My eyes widened. "Two pages? Nathan, that's amazing. I even can't do that by myself."

He looked at me shyly and it reminded me to Bella. "Really? You're a businessman. I'm sure you are great in Math."

I made a face. "I maybe good in handling a company but, I'm sucks on Math."

Nathan laughed lightly. "So, how was your date with my mom yesterday?" he smirked.

Was he really asking me that question?

I fidgeted on my seat. "It was great and no, it's not a date."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, my mom said that too. But, I'm so happy with both of you. My mom has never been around guys since we moved here."

I smiled softly.

Nathan looked side way at Bella who was still busy talking on the phone and then back at me. "Edward, do you like my mom?"

I blinked and looked back at his brown eyes, Bella's eyes. "Yes, I do, Nathan. Very much."

"Just don't make her cry, okay. The last time she cried was when she received a phone from someone. Probably from my dad. He always makes her cry."

My heart clenched.

"I promise, Nathan," I said truthfully. Honestly, making Bella cried was never crossed in my mind.

"I know my mom could be stubborn sometimes but, I know she likes you too. She just needs time to realize that," Nathan continued.

I chuckled. This boy was amazing. "Are you sure you're 9? Because you just sounded like you're 20 or older."

Nathan grinned. "My mom said that all the time. She said I have an old soul. Whatever that means."

I laughed lightly. "So, is it okay with you if I ask your mom to go out next time? Or maybe do you want to hang around with me? My brother owns a sport store. If you like sport, maybe we could see around his store, buys something and we can play together."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be awesome. I like playing baseball, by the way."

"Baseball it is. We can reserve a field and you can play with me there," I smiled on the prospect to bond often with him.

He nodded and then smirked. "Oh, and of course you can ask my mom to go out. But, promise me to kiss her soon, okay."

I blinked. "W-what?"

"I know you want to kiss her."

This kid was lethal.

"Ouch! Busted!" I put my hand on my heart and he giggled.

I smiled and looked over to Bella who was looking back at us. She smiled and then back on writing on her notepad.

I won't give up, Bella Swan!

* * *

FB: amoet's fiction


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

_**Bella**_

After my dinner with Edward, our relationship progressed. I was definitely more comfortable around him, and so was Nathan. He still didn't ask to me to become more than just friends, but sometimes I would catch him glancing at me, and could see the longing in his eyes. I had several meeting Alice too. We were becoming closer to friends than just business associates. I still hadn't met Edward's parents, or his brother and his family, but I knew the opportunity would present itself sooner or later. Edward and I also had several more dinners, but it was just that. He came to my apartment a few times, just to drop us off that is, while I still hadn't visited his.

Business at my shop was good. I didn't know if it was because of Edward or Alice, but I was grateful. It seemed there was a constant flow of customers in the shop, and I was ordering more and more flowers from my suppliers. I was getting pretty busy, and always the worrier, Nathan was concerned about my health. He thought I was working too hard, and not eating enough. He even suggested that I hire a new employee so I didn't have to do everything by myself. I assured him I still could do it alone, and his helping me a bit after school was always a bit of relief for me.

Three weeks after the first dinner with Edward, I went to the venue again for the final preparations. This time it was Edward who drove Nathan and me there. We walked around the venue fist, and then met with Alice and Jasper near the back of the reception hall. After I explained the concept of my decorations in a bit more detail to the couple, we all headed over to the Church where Alice would be exchanging her wedding vows with Jasper.

I had researched the Church on-line and had a few pictures so I could plan out the decorations, but had never been there in person. When we pulled up outside and starting walking down the street, I gasped. It was a lovely old Church. From the street we approached, you could see the tall city buildings in the background. It was like time had stood still on this huge corner of the City's street. I looked up at the beautiful brick structure and my eyes were immediately drawn to the tallest steeple of two. About three quarters of the way up, the beautiful bricks changed color to a rich red, then to what I could only describe as the beautiful green, that only age can give to copper. The same green as The Statue of Liberty, and at the very top a beautiful Cross. My eyes couldn't take everything in. There were beautiful stained glass windows everywhere. The second steeple was nowhere near as tall and had the same beautiful green on top, as well as a Cross above it. Rounding the corner, there was a magnificent bronze and black Celtic Knot Irish Cross Plaque with the name of the Church, St. Patrick's underneath. Although Alice had referred to the Church as Old Saint Pat's. Continuing to move forward in awe, were the wide steps leading into this glorious Church. The inside was just breathtaking, from the high ceilings, the balcony, and the beauty of the stained glass windows, the magnificent altar, the marble flooring and polished pews. It felt so huge, yet so warm and inviting at the same time. As I was looking around the Church admiring everything.

Edward noticed me looking around and said, "Our family has been coming here for as long as I can remember." Then he glanced around and continued to speak. "This Church was founded on Easter morning in 1846 by Irish Immigrants, and was dedicated on Christmas morning in 1856. Many of the stained glass windows were inspired by Celtic Designs of Ireland's Book of Kells. Did you know Old St. Patrick's is one of the few buildings to survive the Great Chicago Fire of 1871, and because it survived, it makes it the oldest public building in the City of Chicago. This Church is even listed on the National Register of Historical Places".

I looked up at him in awe, and shook my head. Of all the things we talked about, his heritage was not one of them, and the significance of this Church. I looked ahead and down the aisle and sucked in a quick calming breath.

What I didn't expect to see in the Church was what I presumed was the entire Cullen family. I think I might have bolted out of the Church if Edward hadn't had a firm hold on my hand. When he saw his family, he squeezed my hand lightly. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to meet them for the first time. I was Alice Cullen's florist right now, and I had a job to do while I was here at the Church.

They all smiled when they saw me. A really big guy with dark hair grinned when he saw me. A lovely blond woman and a little girl were next to him. I assumed he was Emmett, Edward and Alice's older brother.

"Hello, little bro. What took you so long?" he grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Ask your sister." Then, he looked at his family, and pulled me slightly to his side. "Hello, everyone, this is Bella and her son, Nathan."

Nathan waved his hand while I looked to everyone to gauge their reactions. They all smiled genuinely at us.

Nothing, no resentment, no hatred, no pity, no looks of concern that Edward was with us.

The little girl even approached Nathan rather quickly.

"Hi, my name is Madeline, but everyone calls me Maddie. May I call you Nate? Nathan is quite long," she said to my son.

Wow, I don't think anyone has ever asked him that, or if they did I wasn't aware of it. How cute.

I looked over at Nathan, and he smiled. "Of course, Maddie."

She giggled and took Nathan's hand. "Come on."

They both quickly ran to the quiet room, which was in the back of the Church.

"Be quiet, and careful, Nathan." I whisper yelled after him.

"You too, Maddie," The blonde said.

I glanced at the blonde woman, and she gave me a small smile. She was so beautiful. "I'm sorry. My daughter is always excited when she meets a new friend. I'm Rosalie and this is my husband, Emmett."

I nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you," I stated softly.

"She's hot as hell, brother o mine," Emmett suddenly tried to speak quietly, but not really, and Edward smacked his shoulder.

I think I might have turned 8 shades of red.

"Emmett Cullen, language, we are in Church!" A woman with caramel colored hair scolded Emmett, and then smiled at me. "Hello, dear. I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle Cullen. It's great pleasure to finally meet you," she said firmly.

I wanted to laugh at her scolding her huge son, and I wanted to die of embarrassment at the same time. She too seemed so lovely and polite. She most definitely taught her children well.

"Hello, Bella. Thank you for coming here tonight. As my wife said, we both are delighted to finally meet you," Mr. Cullen, the tall blonde man with is arm around his wife said kindly.

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I greeted back, feeling a little bit nervous.

Esme laughed lightly. "There will be none of that. Call me Esme and my husband Carlisle."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Ah, so everyone has already met, that's good. Mom, did Bella tell you about the floral arrangements for the Church, and for the reception yet?" Alice said suddenly, and everyone turned and looked at me.

Damn Bella, this is your job, your livelihood. Don't panic just because everyone that is staring at you is important to the man holding your hand. Speaking of the man holding my hand, he just squeezed it gently, as if encouraging me to remain calm and focused. Which it actually did. This is HIS family. This amazing man's family who has been so patient with me these past three weeks. Who has been so selfless and amazing. This man who has become an patriarchal part of my, and Nathan's existence. I can talk to his family, and I can do it with confidence, because of HIM.

"No, not yet, dear." Esme looked at me. "Well, we all would like to hear it," She said sounding curious.

I cleared my throat slightly. "I will be using red and white roses for the Church, and bronze chrysanthemum, freesia, gardenia and red tulips for the reception," I stated confidently.

Esme nodded thoughtfully, and turned to Alice. "That's interesting, Alice. Although it's not very common for a wedding ceremony."

Alice grinned at me. "Tell them the meanings of the flowers please, Bella."

All whole family, except Edward, looked at me with curiosity. Edward just smirked.

I smiled softly. "I used the white and red roses for the Church because the meaning of each of those flowers 'unity'. The flowers I chose for the reception, the bronze chrysanthemums mean 'excitement', the freesia means 'spirit', the gardenias mean 'joy' and the red tulips are a 'declaration of love'. I'll use the red and white roses for the reception as well."

I hoped this was enough of an explanation for Esme, but Alice was quite pleased with these choices during our prior meetings.

Their eyes seemed to be wider now, while Alice and Edward were grinning. "Wow, where did you learn about all that? That's so cool," Emmett said in amazement.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Oh, my dear that's so beautiful. Make sure you are there so you can explain to our guests if they ask us about the meaning of the flowers," Esme added.

What, I should be gone once the set-up has been done…I shouldn't even see any of the guests.

"Don't worry, Mom. Bella will be there," Alice said before I could say anything.

Did I have to? This little whirlwind was surely something else.

Alice was busy explaining whole event to everyone, and what was to be expected. After that, she called me to the side walking further from her family. I could see Edward glance at me when Alice guided me to a quiet corner.

"When will you start to decorate?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I plan to do most of it next Friday, if that's okay with you. I choose most of the flowers because they will still look fresh the next day, with no worries for you on your big day," I answered her.

She waved her hand. "I know you're going to do a great job. I'm not worried about that." And then, she smiled. "My family likes you."

I blushed.

Ok, what has that have to do about her wedding flower? Although, it was nice to hear.

"How's everything going with Edward?" she asked coyly.

I blushed harder, realizing we were not discussing flowers anymore. "Um…it's great."

He is perfect, handsome, amazing, wonderful with Nathan, and so much more than I could ever ask for, and more than I deserve.

Alice titled her head. "Are you both still friends or…"

"Ugh! Alice!"

She giggled then smirked. "Edward is a patient man, but I can see his patience is wearing thin. Don't blame me if I told you he won't jump at you soon. Don't you think that it's better if you jump at him first?"

God, that was all I thought about anymore was jumping him. Every single time I saw him I wanted to jump him. The more I saw him the more I wanted him. I think I'm twisting Alice's words here a little, but damn, he is fine!

I shook my head. "I can't believe we're talking about this," I whispered loudly.

Alice laughed lightly, and held my hand. "Open your heart, Bella. You already came out of your shell, but that's not enough. Even your son is braver than you. He knows Edward is a good guy. Why can't you do the same?"

I looked at Alice a little bit surprised. The truth is, she was probably right; I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

She smiled again. "Think about what I said, and I expect you to be Edward's date at my wedding ceremony, and reception." She winked.

Holy shit, how could she just invite me to be his date, when he didn't even ask me?

I laughed nervously and shook my head.

Alice looked over my shoulder and then at me. "Speaking of the devil and the devil will come. Remember what I said, Bella."

She quickly passed me, and I turned around. I was surprised to see Alice grin at Edward who was walking toward me. He narrowed his eyes at his sister, but quickly smiled at me. This man was a vision. I had to hold my breath to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape my lips, and close my eyes briefly so that they would not travel down his sexy body, like I had done so many times before.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to your shop, or go home? I know it is Saturday, though and you probably want to open for business, but maybe you want to consider taking a day off and get some rest," he said to me with nothing but concern in his beautiful green eyes and smooth questioning voice.

I cleared my throat. "Um…yeah I know I've been tired lately, but the Shop has been busy, so I do need to go there. So if you could take us back there, that would be great." I looked around for Nathan, and spotted him sitting on one of the chairs with Madeline, reading a book, still in the quiet room. "Nathan, it's time to go, we have to get back to the shop," I called him to him quietly.

He looked up, then turned and smiled at Madeline who pouted slightly, but she nodded. Perhaps Nathan promised her that they could see each other again. Who knows with my chivalrous boy? He approached me, then we said goodbye to Edward's family. Alice winked at me when we were about to leave.

Definitely … that must be our secret girl code.

During the ride back to the shop, I was thinking about what Alice said. I realized I was still afraid to open up my heart. When I remembered how close Nathan was with Edward, I knew Alice was right. Nathan was braver than me. He was sure about Edward, while I was still holding my ground, and my closed heart with it. We were having a few fun times together, but I knew it was just dinner and nothing more. Dinner for us was to get to know each other, but we already knew a lot…well, not all of it because I still didn't tell my Edward my whole story yet.

How could I be so blind? I saw it with Edward and Nathan. I knew they had a special bond. I could even feel something with Edward too, but I was holding back. Why, he was amazing. With me, especially with Nathan. So why was I holding back now? I took in a deep calming breath and decided right there that I was no longer going to hold back. I would be braver too. I would open up my heart now, and place it in the hands of the wonderful man sitting next to me. There would be no turning back now. God, I hope I am doing the right thing. For Nathan, and for me too.

I glanced at Edward who was driving and speaking to my son behind him. I smiled and just knew that I belonged with him. Like this.

I knew what I had to do. For the first time since Nathan suggested that I hire a new employee, I was thinking the same thing.

We finally arrived at the shop, and I asked Nathan to open the door. I stood in front of the shop with Edward.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath. "Well, Alice asked me to come back as soon as I could after bringing you here. I really want to stay here with you all day, but I can't. At least I can come back later in the afternoon," He answered looking a little defeated.

"Its okay, Edward. Family is more important," I told him honestly.

Edward looked at me softly, and reached out to hold my hand. "You are important too."

My heartbeat turned erratic again. Alice was right. If I didn't do something soon, I was going to explode. "Um…are you free tomorrow?" I asked him nervously.

His eyes widened a bit, and then he broke into a big grin. "Definitely free."

I swallowed nervously. "Maybe we could go to your place? I've never been there." Oh hell, that was so lame.

Edward's eyes shone brightly. "It would be my pleasure to take you to my place, but, what about Nathan?" He asked with sexiness, and concern.

I smiled shyly. "I think I'll ask for Mrs. Cope's help again."

He laughed happily and then kissed my forehead. "Anything for you, beautiful. I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow?"

I nodded, and smiled. "That would be great."

"Yes, definitely. Um…I'll see you and Nathan this afternoon, okay."

"Okay."

He stroked my cheek lovingly before he turned around and got into his car. He waved at me and I waved back before he sped back to the Church. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nathan grin at me from the shop window and I laughed.

I didn't mind him seeing me and Edward this time.

* * *

The links of The Church and the flowers are on my profile...

FB: amoet's fiction  
Twitter: TAmutia

Oh, since it's already June 20th in my time zone so...happy 112th birthday, Edward Cullen :)


	10. Chapter 10

Uh huh...I know this chapter is what you looking for *grin*

* * *

**Ten**

_**Bella**_

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Edward asked me on the phone, half an hour after he dropped me and Nathan off after closing the shop. I already asked Mrs. Cope if she would look after Nathan tomorrow afternoon, so that was all set.

"I have no idea. Maybe we can watch a movie or something. I just want to spend time with you, if that is okay," I answered shyly.

Edward chuckled. "Of course, I don't mind, Bella. How about I cook for you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You can cook?"

Wow, cook for me? That sounds wonderful.

"Well, not often, but I know more than just how to pour a bowl of cereal."

I smiled. "That's sounds great."

And wonderful, and amazing, and a perfect way to start off our day.

"Is Nathan already asleep?" He asked curiously.

I glanced at Nathan's room, and the door was closed. "I think so. I feel guilty that most of the time he has to stay at the shop with me until closing. He deserves better," I sighed. "Business has been pretty good lately, and I don't think I can keep up the pace all by myself anymore. There is no way I will ask Nathan for any help. Everything he does already, he has taken on himself because of his concern for me."

"Have you ever thought about hiring additional staff?" Edward suggested.

"Not at first, but Nathan has already suggested the same thing to me. I just started to seriously consider it today."

"Maybe we can talk about it a little more in depth tomorrow at my place."

I leaned my head on the couch, and smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"You too, Edward."

Only of you handsome. You have no idea.

I pressed the end button, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mom?"

I jumped in my seat on the couch, and looked over at Nathan who was already standing in front of me. "Nathan? I thought you were already asleep."

He shook his head. "I wanted to say goodnight to you, but you were on the phone with Edward, I think," He said so innocently.

I smiled at his cuteness, and extended my arm. He sat next to me, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "I hope you weren't eavesdropping."

He grinned. "A little."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "You sneaky boy." I started tickling his sides until he was laughing really hard. I was laughing too. I finally relented when we both needed air.

"Are you going to on another date with Edward tomorrow?" Nathan asked me.

What am I going to do with this curious little man of mine?

"I don't know if it's a date or not, Nathan. I just want to spend some time with him, and I think we both need a little break from the shop," I told him honestly.

"So, are you going to hire any new employees?"

I took a deep breath. "I think so; we have gotten awfully busy lately. Maybe I'll place a help wanted ad in the paper."

"That's good, Mom. I don't want you to get sick. You have been working really hard lately, and I don't think you have been eating when I am not there."

Always my little worrier.

I smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, baby. You're so sweet."

"I hope you have a great time tomorrow with Edward."

I looked over at my son, and decided that this was the right time for us to have a serious talk about Edward.

"Honey, how do you feel about Edward?" I asked my son.

Nathan shrugged. "I really like him. He's a nice guy."

"I know he is, but Nathan, have you ever thought more about that? Do you understand that if I have a relationship with him, and if it becomes serious, that someday we might get married?" I asked carefully.

He looked at me. "Do you want to get married?"

"Not right now, I'm just talking about future possibilities. If that happens, he would be your step-father."

Nathan blinked then sighed. "I know that, Mom. The truth is I really don't mind him becoming my father. I can see he really likes you. He'll be better to me than my real dad, I just know it already."

Oh, my sweet baby boy, I caught that slip up. He already knew he had something special with Edward. More than his douche-bag dad ever tried to have with him, even while we still lived in Seattle. That fucker still could have tried to have a relationship with Nathan; I never tried to stop him. His high-and-mighty self thought he could waltz in and out of Nathan's life whenever the fuck he pleased, with some expensive toys and a cocky-ass grin on his face. Thinking that was what being a father was all about. He never knew, and still doesn't know how to talk to Nathan, or what any of his real interests are. He doesn't call his son to check on him, never made attempts at bonding with him, even if there were miles between us. It was like he was just some burden to him…just like I suddenly became, once I was forced to be his wife. What a fucking piece of shit Shane is, the more I think about him, the more pissed off about the whole situation I was. The sad, sad part is that Nathan knew he was a worthless human being and loser father. All of his money couldn't buy him a place in his son's heart. This just solidifies my resolve that Edward is perfect for us. He shares something with Nathan that a real father should have with their son.

In my eyes, Edward is slowly becoming his "real father", the only thing they don't share is blood, and Nathan sees him as a father figure already. I'm wondering how long it will be before Nathan will want to call Edward his dad. Edward has been more of a real father to Nathan in the past few weeks than Shane has been to him in the past 9 fucking years. My son deserves him in his life, needs him. He will be an amazing father to Nathan, I can just feel it in my heart, like all the pieces of a puzzle have just joined and wrapped around my heart making it whole. It feels like it has begun to beat with a purpose now. To keep the puzzle pieces in place and together. It is now my job to make my boys happy, and to love them unconditionally and wholeheartedly. There is no other choice for me, or for Nathan.

My heart constricted in my chest.

"Oh, Nathan." I hugged him tightly.

"I just want you to be happy, Mom," he said softly.

I kissed his hair. "Thank you, Nathan, as I do you," I told him with sincerity.

He leaned away from my embrace, and then smiled. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, honey."

He rose from the couch, and walked back to his room. I ran my hand through my hair. I guess everything was up to me now.

* * *

Edward picked me up around lunch time at my apartment. After we took Nathan to Mrs. Cope's apartment, we headed over to Edward's place. His place was much bigger, and way nicer than mine. Just from the looks of his place, I could tell he was quite wealthy.

"Make yourself at home while I make our lunch," he gestured with his head towards the living room, after giving me a quick tour of his condominium.

I nodded, and he walked toward the kitchen. I looked around his living room, and spotted some pictures of him and his family, taking a look. Edward's condo had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a huge eat-in kitchen, and a full dining room. His furniture was very modern, sleek, and definitely high quality, much different from my own. After looking around, I decided to help Edward in the kitchen. I saw his back was facing me, and my heart did a little flip when I saw him cooking. No one had ever done that for me, and he was the CEO of a major company. He should have a personal chef, and wait staff or something.

Edward seemed sense I was staring at him because he turned around and smiled when our eyes met.

"Lunch will be ready soon."

I smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. You are my guest. Just sit back and relax. How about you have a seat at the dining room table. Your food will arrive soon, milady." He grinned.

"Okay," I grinned back, and sat on the dining room chair.

Shit, I needed a distraction, because after seeing him in the kitchen, it sure felt awfully hot in here.

I just wanted to walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and just lean into his back. I could see the muscles in his back and arms flexing perfectly through his T-shirt as he was standing there in front of that dam stove. Oh, and his perfect ass in those jeans, and his long legs. Ungh, this is not a distraction, it's a damn fantasy. Shit, I need a frigging fan, because I think I'm hotter now. Shit. Shit.

I watched him work in the kitchen for a while longer, trying to distract myself further taking everything in. After a few more minutes, he put my plate in front of me. The smell was so delicious, and I couldn't resist the moan that escaped my lips. I was a bit hungry, having skipped breakfast to look over the shop's books. He looked at me strangely for a brief second, and then gathered his own plate. We sat together, and he handed me a fork, and placed a knife on a napkin and set a glass of wine next to my plate, and did the same for himself.

"Try it; let me know what you think. It's not bad is it?" He encouraged me.

I took the fork from him, and tasted the first bite. The taste was even better than the smell, and I closed my eyes briefly to savor the flavors of the food. "Wow, Edward. This is so delicious. I didn't know you were so good in the kitchen," I complimented him.

He looked at me strangely again, and then he swallowed and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Bella."

We both ate our lunch, and he insisted that I wait in the living room while he washed the dishes, not allowing me to even help clear the table. I sat on the couch, and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. I surfed through the channels until Edward joined me on the couch.

"So, are we going to watch movies?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Or maybe we can talk? You said you were thinking about hiring a new employee to help at your shop," he suggested.

God, he was so handsome, I could stare into his eyes all damn day.

They were the prettiest shade of green I have ever seen, and I was getting to know a lot about him by looking at those beautiful eyes. They told me so much about him, when he was tired, frustrated, happy, playful, teasing, honest, protective, caring, and even loving. I could see it all in his eyes, even fear and lust. They would tell me everything I needed to know. Every moment we were together, I was learning more and more about my Edward. He was perfect inside and out.

I chuckled. "You really know how to break the ice, don't you?"

He smirked. "I am a great ice breaker."

"I'm sure you are."

We both laughed, and then I took a deep breath.

You sure did break the layer of ice surrounding my heart, and dove right in. I love you for it more and more every day. I just can't tell you yet. Please, be patient with me. I know you are the one for me, I just need a little more time to let you fully in.

"Well, I was thinking of placing a help wanted ad for the shop. My employee doesn't really need to know about flowers, but if they do it's a bonus."

"Or maybe you can teach them," Edward said.

I blew out a breath. "I don't know if people are still interested in learning about how to care for flowers, and their meanings," I replied sadly, thinking of Gran and her vast knowledge she bestowed upon me in my youth.

"You don't know if you don't ask perspective employees. I think it's a good thing if your employees know about flowers too, Bella. It really helps your business a lot."

I really valued Edward's opinion when it had anything to do with my business. He was so intelligent. Plus, he was the CEO of his family's business. From all of our talks, he wasn't just handed his job on a silver platter because of his name…like that asshole from my past. He earned his way there. He worked hard. He learned the family business, literally from the bottom up. He went to school locally, and worked there the entire time he was of age, through his college years. At one time or another, he worked in every department of his company, from the mail room, to accounting, to legal, to marketing, and even IT, just to name a few. He told me he even knows all of the names of his employees. It just amazes me how brilliant he is, so any advice he gave me regarding my business, I accepted with grace and heartfelt thanks.

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe you are right."

"And you said Nathan was the one who suggested this?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, he did. He was worried about me. He thinks I'm working too hard, and might get sick."

Suddenly, Edward moved closer to me, raised his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear. My heart sped up over his intimate touch.

"You are a really strong woman, Bella and a beautiful one too," Edward whispered.

I looked into his eyes and was trapped in his heavy gaze. He slowly leaned into me while I was still frozen, lost in his eyes. My mind was screaming for him to kiss me, and so was my heart. Something told me this moment would change everything. He most certainly didn't disappoint. His lips touched mine so softly, once, twice then again. My body instantly burned.

Holy shit, this felt amazing.

I needed to feel more of him. His lips were so soft, warm and wet. Without warning, and my mind's consent, I reached up and grabbed the nape of his neck and kissed him hard. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, allowing entrance immediately. Our tongues danced around each other in an erotic dance.

I felt the need to get closer to him, and Edward must have felt the same, kissing me just as passionately and tugging me slightly so that I maneuvered my position. I was now straddling him, never breaking our heated kiss. I knotted my fingers in his hair at the base of his neck, pulling slightly to deepen our kiss further, and he moaned. His hands slid down my sides to my ass where he began kneading my very hot, very wanting flesh. I arched my back instinctively, bringing our chests together. We were both breathing heavy, and I could smell his masculine sent, it was intoxicating, He was surrounding me everywhere, with the heat of his body, his strong arms wrapped around me, his muscular thighs beneath me, I just couldn't get enough of him. This overwhelming feeling of being safe, protected and cared for filled my body, and I embraced, I savored it. I felt his hands move from my ass around to my stomach and up under my shirt. His fingers left hot trails on my skin, and I slid forward involuntarily on his lap. I could feel his hard length under me, and my hips ground down.

Holy fuck, he was huge.

Just the thought of his hands on me, the trail of fire on my skin, grinding into him were all overwhelming my senses.

Oh hell, this was amazing.

I could feel something twist in my stomach. Our kiss broke, as we were both in need of air.

"Oh, Bella…you're so fucking beautiful," he whispered into my neck, just behind my ear.

I shivered at the sensation. He began kissing and nipping at my collarbone. He started to unbutton my shirt.

Jesus Christ…did he just curse….I think that is the hottest thing that ever came out of his mouth. He is always so sweet and polite, and that was just so…fucking hot! If I wasn't wet before, I'm fucking soaked now!

I wanted to stop him but, I couldn't. I wanted him to feel me, to love me. I was being selfish, but I was trapped by him, by these new feelings he stirred inside me. This was so new and overwhelming. I just didn't know what to do!

Edward kissed and sucked on my bare shoulder, and slowly removed the shirt from my arms, leaving me in only my bra in front of him. His eyes glazed over, and he started to kiss the valley between my breasts. I gasped at the raw sensation. He started to palm my breasts. I bit my lip. It had been so long since that bastard had touched me like this.

Oh my, this felt perfect, but I wanted more, needed more.

"So soft," he said, and I moaned shamelessly.

"Oh, Edward…"

It was the only coherent thought I had at the moment.

He unclasped my bra, and slid it down removing it from me and dropping it to the floor. He pulled me forward and captured my lips again in a heated and passionate kiss. He kissed along my cheek, jaw, then down my neck, staying there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds. He rotated from one side of my throat to the other dropping hot open mouth kisses, and then would drag his tongue along my neck followed by small nips with his teeth. Finally, I would feel him lightly sucking my skin into his mouth and sucking. I thought I would explode just from him worshiping my neck, oh but I so very wrong. He began traveling down my chest continuing with his assault. He had one arm wrapped around my back supporting me and the other was worshiping my bare breast, massaging it in his palm, occasionally tweaking my nipple between his fingers. His mouth was devouring the other breast. First with open mouth kisses all around, then he would drag his tongue around, swirl it tantalizingly around my nipple. He would bite down a bit roughly with his teeth, causing me to cry out in pleasure, and then he would suck it into his mouth lightly, almost lovingly. Sucking gently to ease the slight erotic pain, and pull it again with the suction of his mouth causing the pleasure to increase. He kept this sweet pleasure going, rotating between my breasts. I kept my eyes closed enjoying the sensations of his hot breath that would follow the wetness of his tongue, and his continued sucking of my nipples, and all around the flesh of my breasts. I was just done for by this point, feeling so aroused, while I knotted my fingers tighter in his hair just to bring him closer to me, nearer to my heart. It felt so fucking amazing.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked me huskily.

"Oh, yes…" I hissed in pleasure.

I grabbed his hair, and attacked his mouth fiercely. His hands didn't leave my breasts and I felt like I would pass out from the amount of desire that shot through my body. The knot in my stomach was growing stronger feeling like I was on the verge of falling off a cliff. My body felt like it wanted to take over now, and I tried desperately to fight it. This amazing man beneath me did this to me, wanted me, and I wanted him too. I just couldn't have sex with him yet, but my body wanted to betray my mind right now, and I'm pretty sure his did too. I just wanted to kiss him deeper, feel him closer to me, and push my hips further into his lap.

Edward broke the kiss, both of us panting and whispered in my ear, "Let go, baby, just let it all fucking go for me."

His words, his dirty words fueled my desire, and I hugged his head close to my chest when I felt him pull me even closer and run his hand over my thigh and in between my legs. The friction of his touch through my jeans, stroking me, and cupping my hot center, threw me over the edge. My body quaked as I reached my orgasm. My body was on fire with desire like I never felt in my life. Our breathing began to slow as he held me close, safe and protected. I felt cherished, even loved in his arms. It was the first time since my divorce that I've had an orgasm, and thinking about it now…I'm on his couch, and we weren't even officially in a relationship…I internally rolled my eyes at myself.

After a moment, Edward asked, "Are you okay?" and tucked my hair behind my ear looking at me with nothing but concern in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head, and caressed his cheek; studying his face, and eyes. His hair was wild from my roaming fingers, and rough tugging, and his lips were a bit red and swollen from our wanton kisses. He looked amazing right now and a bit vulnerable too. I needed to tell him everything. To give him my heart, open up to him the only way I knew how. He deserved my honesty if we were going to have a relationship.

He looked at me lovingly. "Are you okay with what happened? Did you enjoy it?"

I blushed, and kissed him softly. "Yes, I did. I have never done anything like that since my divorce." I looked at him shyly trough my lashes. "How about you?" I knew we needed to get this conversation over with, even if it involved discussing intimacy.

He smiled, and began running his hands up and down my bare back. "I haven't been intimate with anyone since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend either."

"Who was she?" I asked him carefully.

Edward laughed lightly, and leaned his head on the couch and closed his eyes, seeming to gather his thoughts. I reached down a put my bra and shirt back on, figuring this would be an easier conversation not sitting here topless. Funny thing was, there was no awkwardness, and I didn't feel embarrassed at all. I think I was more anxious about the conversation we were about to have, than what had just happened on Edward's couch.

I was still straddling Edward's lap, so we were still very close. It was a few minutes before he lifted his head back up and began speaking.

"Her name is Tanya. We were dating for about two years. I just knew she wasn't the right woman for me, so we just broke up. She has already gotten married, and I have remained single," he answered.

I moved from Edward's lap and sat next to him. "Will she be at Alice's wedding?" I bit my lip, preparing for his answer.

He chuckled, and looked at me. "I highly doubt it. Alice never liked her. She said Tanya only loved me for my money and social status. Besides, I realize now that I was never in love with her. Those feelings were nothing in comparison to my feelings for you." He held my gaze with his eyes blazing green.

I knew that look in his eyes. It was pure honesty, and love. I couldn't deny it. I could see it.

I blinked. "But…I have a son…" I blurted out, not really knowing what else to say.

"It doesn't matter," he stated. "You are who you are, and I love Nathan too."

His words went straight to my heart wrapping around it tight. I knew I loved him too, so very much.

"Not many men want to get involved with single mom."

My arguments were weak and he knew it. He could probably see my love for him in my eyes too, but he just doesn't know everything yet. I have to be brave and let him in. He needs to know about Shane and why I have been so reluctant.

Edward smirked. "Well, I'm not one of those men." Then his eyes turned soft. "How about you, Bella, will you tell me about Nathan's father?"

I knew I had to tell him. Just do it. He needs to know.

I bowed my head. "We met in high school, we were dating for about a year, and then I got pregnant." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes before opening them again. "His parents never approved of our relationship because they thought I wasn't good enough for their son. They thought he should be with someone in the same social class as him, someone he could flaunt around. They thought I was beneath him, not only because we weren't wealthy, but because I was too plain. They would scoff at the clothes I wore because they weren't designer label, and would always comment about my hair being too dull and not having any highlights. That is some of the nicer things they said in front of me. I hated going to his house, but I plastered on a smile and went anyway…and that was before I found out I was pregnant. I was opposed the idea of me having an abortion, and so was his family. My dad was so furious; he demanded that we get married. I was just so confused. I was only 18, and all I wanted to do was go to college, and get an accounting degree but, I couldn't."

My eyes began to water. "Nathan was born eight months after our wedding. We started growing apart right after wedding. I tried to save my marriage, I really really tried. Shane began to sound just like his family. Telling me I looked like shit all of the time, and he was right, I did. I so sick when I was pregnant with Nathan. Morning sickness was an understatement. I probably lost 10 pounds during my first trimester. He was going to College at UDub during the day, taking extra classes so he would finish early. I guess when he got home he would be tired, and would expect a meal. The smell of food would make me extremely nauseous, so obviously I couldn't cook anything. He would call me lazy, and tell me how the house was a mess. When I started to finally show, the stress of everything going on in our relationship, of course, started to affect my pregnancy. This caused me to have high blood pressure. I would get dizzy spells, and have to lie down. More ammunition for Shane, of course. I cried so much, I didn't bother to wear make-up anymore, because it would just run off my face. More insults about being fat, unattractive, useless, you get the idea. Anyway, after Nathan was born, I thought things would get better, and I really tried to pull myself back together, and work on my image and then my marriage, figuring we had a child now."

Edward held my hand and I looked at him. "Shane's father handed him a job at his office, and after being married for about two years, I was going to Shane's office to surprise him one night with dinner. However I was the one who ended up surprised. I caught Shane and his beautiful blonde secretary sprawled out on his desk in his office having a quickie, "I said in disgust.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he hugged me gently to his chest. I began let the tears run down my face, but I refused to sob any more. He held me tighter against him, and I felt his warmth surround me, soothe the ache, and calm me. It was painful to tell him about my past and my history with Shane, but it was a relief to get it off my chest. To let him know everything about my life with Shane, and what pretentious people they were.

"I think I know why you have been holding everything back from me, Bella. Is it because I'm just like Nathan's dad?" he asked me softly.

I nodded slowly.

I felt him kiss my hair. "Like I said, I'm not like those other men. You and Nathan are very important to me."

"I know." And then, I looked up at him again. "What will happen after this? Are we still friends or…"

He smiled. "I've never wanted to be your friend, Bella. Call me selfish but, you are mine. That's the truth."

Oh yeah, he really made that crystal clear.

"Can we just…move slowly? What happened earlier was amazing and really unexpected. I really shouldn't have jumped at you like that," I stammered.

Somehow I remembered what Alice had said about it was better if I jumped Edward first. I still didn't know how that was better, but Alice seems to know these things better than me.

"Hey," suddenly Edward cupped my face, and I could only sit there mesmerized by his gaze unmoving. "Of course, we can go slowly if that's what you want, sweetheart. I'm sorry either way, okay. I should have controlled myself better, but Christ, Bella…seeing you here so close, and having you, and tasting you like that…I think momentarily lost my mind. I swear I won't push you to do anything if you're not ready. Okay?"

"Okay."

Edward pursed his lips. "What about Nathan? What did he say about us?"

"I've…I've already talked to him about the possibility of us being together, and he didn't mind. He just wants me to be happy," I answered shyly.

He smiled then kissed my lips. "If he doesn't mind, then you are definitely my girl now."

I laughed breathlessly while my heart fluttered.

"After Alice's wedding, do you mind if I take Nathan to play baseball? I promised him to play together but, I just haven't had time with my work schedule and all of Alice and my mother's weekend errands to take him yet."

I looked at him in surprise. He knew Nathan loved to play baseball? I guessed they were closer than I thought.

"Are you trying to bribe him, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him coyly.

"No," he answered. "I'm trying to be what he needs."

He kissed me again.

We are officially a couple now. I am sure Nathan will be happy.

I sure am.

* * *

What is better than a hot chapter for the weekend, right? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews, the alerts and the faves ^^

* * *

**Eleven**

**_Bella_**

We finally watched a movie before Edward taking me home at night. The dynamics between me and Edward were changed after that day. I felt bad leaving him just like that after the couch scene, but Edward didn't seem to mind. He was more concerned about me after telling him about my past. I made a mental note I would pleasure him somehow. The thought alone made my cheeks burned.

And, of course Nathan noticed the change between me and Edward and he asked me about what was going on.

"Are you and Edward a couple now?" he asked me when I selected the application for the job vacancy in my shop. It was three days after I spent my day in Edward's apartment.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "You can't fool me, Mom. I saw the both of you the past two days. You guys are different."

To tell the truth, I was not ready telling Nathan about my relationship with Edward. I didn't know if he asked Edward but, I guessed he wanted to know from me before he started firing Edward with questions.

"Can we talk about this later, Nathan? I really have to look over these," I pointed over the stack of envelopes.

He rolled his eyes and then leaving me alone.

All the applicants were qualified as a worker but, I wanted my employee to also love flowers. Because if you don't love flowers, the flowers won't like you. In the end, I selected two candidates and I called them to have a job interview in the next day. I was sure on Friday and Saturday I would be busy for Alice's wedding.

I was doing my monthly bookkeeping in the afternoon when I felt someone wrapped my waist.

"Hello there, baby."

I smiled and turned my head to see Edward already stood behind me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, handsome."

He kissed me and I returned our kiss briefly before leaning away because I knew Nathan was here.

"What are you doing?" he looked over to the numbers in front of me.

I shrugged and returned to the book. "Just doing the monthly report."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, I met Nathan at the front and he looked at me strangely. Have you told him about us?"

I blushed. "Not yet. I don't know how to tell him."

Edward chuckled. "So, that was why. I was afraid he starts to unlike me."

I smiled and caressed his cheek. "He adores you. Never doubt that."

"Mom?"

Both Edward and I turned to see Nathan stood not far from us. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Edward's arms on my waist.

"Never mind," he said again and walked away from us.

I slapped my hand on my forehead while Edward was laughing.

"I think you don't have to tell him we're a couple anymore," Edward added, grinning.

Yeah, I thought so too.

* * *

In the next day, my two future employees came after lunch and I did the interview with them. I was quite happy about them because they were what I was looking for. I chose two females, Amanda and Naima. In the end of the interview, I talked about salaries and they both agreed with my offer. I told them to start working on my shop in Monday next week. Edward came again in the afternoon and I told him about my new employees. He looked pleased too when I told him about them.

On Friday morning, it was time to start my work as Alice's florist. Two cars of flowers from my suppliers came and I rode with them to the church first. I worked with some people from Alice's wedding organizer and finished around lunch time. I was quite proud of myself and over the decorations. The church was beautiful with red and white roses. After having a quick lunch, I rode to the reception venue. My work here was bigger than in the church because there were more flowers that I used. I received a call from Mrs. Cope telling me that Nathan already went home from school. I asked Mrs. Cope's help again because I didn't open my shop for the day. So, I told Nathan to straight come home and stayed with Mrs. Cope until I finished.

Alice came to the reception venue when my work was half way done. She looked pleased with my creation.

"I really liked the flowers in the church, Bella. Thank you. It's so beautiful," Alice said to me.

I smiled. "You're welcome, Alice. I'm so glad that you like it."

"So, what about you and Edward? I assume everything is going well because Edward can't stop smiling," Alice smirked.

I could feel my cheeks burned.

She laughed. "I knew it. Are you going to be Edward's date for my wedding?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't ask me yet."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "He didn't ask you?" She blew a breath. "Silly man. Don't worry, though. He'll come here. I told him that you're here and he was so excited to see you." Alice shook her head.

I smiled. I could imagine how excited Edward was.

"Do you already have a dress for tomorrow? Oh, I already made a suit for Nathan. I'm sure it will fit him," Alice said again and opened her large bag. She pulled out a pair of black suit along with white shirt.

Damn! A suit for Nathan! How could I forget that? Maybe I can look for it after this or maybe I can ask for Edward's help.

My eyes widened. "Alice, you shouldn't have done this-"

"Oh, that's nonsense. You both are my guests or I would say you both are Edward's plus one," she grinned.

I gingerly accepted the suit from Alice's hand. I could tell the suit was an expensive one. "Thank you, Alice," I said genuinely. "And yes, I have some dresses I could wear tomorrow. Thank you for asking."

She smiled and then she pointed her finger to one direction. I followed her gaze and my heart stammered when I saw Edward walked in from the door. He was still wearing his shirt and trousers like he used to wear when he visited me at the shop.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alice whispered and walked over to Edward.

I saw her elbowed her brother and titled her head at my direction while Edward was rolling his eyes and shook his head.

"Hi, baby. Alice told me you're here so I come here as soon as possible," he said to me and kissed my lips softly.

I smiled on his lips. "Thank you for coming here."

Edward returned my smile and looked around. "Wow, Bella. You really did a great job. This room is beautiful." He pursed his lips and looked at me. "Where's Nathan?"

My body felt warm when he mentioned my son. It was always thrilling to see how much Edward cared about Nathan.

"He's staying with Mrs. Cope. I hope with the new employees in my shop, I could spend more time with him…and maybe with you," my voice was faltered in the end.

He smiled warmly and held my hand. "I'm so happy to hear that." And then, he pointed at the suit in my other hand. "What is that?"

"Oh…Alice gave me this. She said it's for Nathan tomorrow."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

I nodded carefully. "Um…yes. Alice wants me too."

"I want it too," Edward interjected.

Oh.

I smiled shyly.

"Will you become my date for my sister's wedding, Bella?" he asked me softly.

I laughed lightly. "I don't have much choice, do I?"

Edward smirked. "Definitely not." His eyes turned soft. "Please, say yes."

I laughed again and kissed him. "Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair nervously before he spoke to me, "Bella, if you need any help with Nathan, please, don't think twice to let me know, okay."

I looked at him a little bit surprise before nodding my head.

I never doubted he cared for my son.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror in my room. I was sure Nathan already waiting for me in the living room. I bit my lip and saw my reflection. I saw a woman with light blue dress, her hair was curly with barrette style and she wore a light make up. I almost didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. I even forgotten when was the last time I was wearing a dress.

I took deep breaths to calm myself. I would meet lots of people today, probably the wealthy one because Edward's family was so well-known in the business world. I had to hold my head high. I might be not like them, but I was there because the bride invited me. More important, I was the bride's brother's date. That was count.

"Mom! Edward's here!"

Nathan's voice broke my reverie and I blew a breath.

"Okay," I muttered to myself.

I slowly walked out from my room and walked to the living room. Edward and Nathan's eyes were widened when they saw me. They both looked so handsome with their tux.

"Wow, Mom!" Nathan breathed. "You look like a princess."

I laughed nervously. "Thank you, Nathan. You look so handsome too." I looked over to Edward who already smiled and his eyes bore to mine.

He approached me and took my hand before he kissed the back of my hand. "My princess," he said dreamily.

I gave him a small smile and he offered his arm to me. I linked my hand on his arm and he looked over to Nathan and held his hand. We walked to Edward's car together and then we sped up to the church. The guests were already there and Edward took me and Nathan to the front seat. Edward's parents and Emmett was so happy to meet me again, even Esme complimented my look and Edward had to smack Emmett's back because he couldn't stop his grin. Rosalie only rolled her eyes seeing her husband behavior. Jasper already stood on the altar with his black tuxedo. The wedding march played not long after that and I saw Maddie got in first. Apparently she was the flower girl. And then, I saw the bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor before I saw Alice walked down the aisle with Carlisle. She looked so beautiful and I saw Jasper's eyes lit up when he saw Alice.

There was a strange feeling when I saw them. I still remember my own wedding; only held in the registry office with only the attendance of my family and my ex's family. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Alice's wedding was beautiful with so many joy and love. I wondered if I ever had that kind of wedding someday.

After the wedding ceremony was over, I met with The Cullens and we all sped up to the reception venue. I got the chance to congratulate Alice and her husband. Even Jasper thanked me for the beautiful flowers. I learned that they would have their two weeks honeymoon in Europe. The guests arrived not long after we arrived. And the catering staffs already busy with their job. I stayed close to Esme, Carlisle and Edward for a while when some guests asked about the flowers. After that, I excused myself to see the venue closely. Besides, I knew Edward would be busy with their family guests for a while. Maddie and Nathan were inseparable in the family table and it gave me some time to explore my decorations. I walked among the guests until I stopped in one corner where I spotted one of the flowers were not in their place. I re-arranged the flowers and that was when I heard them speaking.

"Alice Cullen is finally wed. That leaves Edward who still single," one of the female guests said.

"If only I was still single, I don't mind if Carlisle asked me to marry Edward. He's hot," another one said.

"But, I heard he's here with his date."

"Really? Who? Oh well, she's probably one of Carlisle's colleagues' daughter."

I bit my lip and quickly walked away from those women. I didn't have to hear what they said about Edward or about the woman Edward dated.

I sat in one of the chairs and I saw Nathan was busy with Maddie. They looked so close and I realized my son emotionally had already be a part of the family. I couldn't escape, though. I took a deep breath and decided to ask Nathan to go home when I saw a man extended his hand to me. I looked up and saw Edward stood in front of me.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked me with his dazzling smile.

I was speechless for a moment.

I knew everyone in this room could see us.

"I…I'm not a very good dancer," I said meekly.

Edward smirked. "I don't care."

Suddenly he took my hand and I had no choice than to rise from my chair and followed him. I glanced over to the family table and they were all smiling at me. Nathan grinned at me and I bowed my head slightly. This was the moment Edward announced that I was his girl without telling them. I just realized the music was already turned into a slow one and Edward stopped in the middle of the dance floor. There were already lots of couple around us. I could feel a lot of eyes stared at me but, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward.

He smiled and wrapped his arm on my waist while his other hand held mine. We moved slowly and stared at each other deeply.

"What were you thinking at the church?" suddenly he asked me.

I blinked. "W-what?"

"I saw you a little bit sad at the church. What was in your mind?"

I sighed. He was watching me. "I just…remember my own wedding." I shrugged. "Not much to remember."

"Are you sad that your wedding was not like Alice's?"

How could he know that?

"Yes," I answered in low voice.

He moved closer and I could feel he put his chin on top of my head. I closed my eyes briefly when I breathed on his scent.

"I love you, Bella. I want you to know that," he said softly.

A warm feeling shot through me when he said that.

Love.

I felt it too.

"I know you want us to move slowly but, I also want to make you happy. Let me do that."

Yes, I know. But, does he ever think about what people will say about me?

"You don't mind on what people will tell you about being with a single mom?" I asked him.

We stopped dancing and he looked at my eyes.

"Did someone say something to you?" he searched my eyes suspiciously.

I smiled sadly. "No, but I heard them talking about you and the possibility that your girlfriend is one of your father's colleagues. What will they say when they know you are just dating a single mom and she's just a florist?"

"You are not just a florist, Bella!" he said fiercely. "You own a flower shop and you know flowers. You are a beautiful woman who works so hard for your son. You are strong and mostly you are more than all the women in this room."

I couldn't say another word.

Edward cupped my cheek. "You and Nathan are the most beautiful thing that ever happened in my life."

Without another word, he kissed me in front of the guests and his family. The world seemed to stop when our lips touched. I didn't care about the other people in the room.

I returned his kiss with the hope that everything was finally better for me and my son.

* * *

The link to Bella's dress is on my profile :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to **Teria** for beta'ing this chapter :)

* * *

**Twelve**

_**Edward**_

After taking Bella and Nathan to their apartment, I went back to my place. I was getting used to spending my time with them, I barely felt at home in my own place. Bella looked so beautiful with her light blue dress, showing her beautiful curves. I smiled when I sat on my couch. I still remember what me and Bella did last time. My body stirred with desire when my mind wandered over Bella's naked body. Her soft curves, her perfect breasts and how she moaned when she reached her climax. Even though I was trapped in my own desire, but I wanted to please her first. Not to mention when she told me about her past, I didn't think about the knot in my loins anymore.

I talked to Nathan during our journey home and I told him I would take him to play baseball the next day. Bella only smiled while watching our conversation. I quickly pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial. The dial tone rang a few times before my brother answered it.

"Hello, this is Emmett Cullen speaking. What can I do for you? Do you need any advice to take care of your girl, Edward?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha! Ha! Stop that. Have you already arrived at your home?"

"Yup…just got in the house. So, I'll repeat my question earlier. What can I do for you, brother?"

"I'll take Nathan to play baseball tomorrow. I already reserved one field and before we go there, we will visit your store. So, I just wanted to give you a heads up," I answered my brother.

Emmett whistled. "Reserved a baseball field just for a boy? That's huge, man."

"I want to do it for him, Emmett."

"Dude, you really love this boy, don't you?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I do."

"Have a great day tomorrow, Edward. I'll be waiting for you at my store."

"Thanks, dude."

"Are you sure you don't want any advice?" he asked coyly.

"Night, Em."

I quickly pressed the end button. My brother was so silly sometimes. Sleep came fast for me that night.

In the morning, after having my simple breakfast, I drove to Bella's apartment to pick up Nathan. I gave her a kiss before I started my day with her son.

I took Nathan to Emmett's store and he looked so happy seeing lots of baseball bats. He quickly looked over the items while I was smiling watching him.

"He's a lovely boy," Emmett commented.

"Yes, he is," I answered him.

After paying for Nathan's new baseball bat, I took him to the baseball field. I told him that I already hired the field only for us so he was free to do anything he wanted. Nathan's face lit up and we began our warming up before practicing together. I was not a great player but, I knew how to hold my bat while Nathan was the opposite from me. He was so great.

We took our break one and a half hour later by sitting on the player's bench. Bella sent Nathan two water bottles and some snacks. He handed me a bottle and said to me that his mom asked him to give one bottle to me. I was so touched with Bella's caring.

We drank our water and ate our snack for a while before Nathan spoke," So, are you and my mom a couple now?"

I smiled and looked over at him. "What do you think?"

He pursed his lips. "Well, you both kiss so I think so. Besides that's what a couple would do."

I chuckled.

This kid was awesome.

"Are you going to marry my mom someday?" he asked me again and I almost choked on my water.

Well, I hadn't thought about that.

I cleared my throat. "Um…maybe. Why?"

"Just asking. I know you like my mom so much. You're going to marry her someday," he stated.

I smiled again. "Maybe someday but, not right now. Your mom is still learning to trust me. I want to give her time."

"Don't worry. She'll come around. She can be so stubborn sometime."

I realized that. I knew Bella liked me but, she's still holding back. At least that was a good start for her to finally love me.

"Edward?"

I looked over to Nathan. "Yeah?"

He smiled and then hugged me on my waist. "Thank you for making my mom so happy."

I hugged him back. "No need to thank me, Nathan. I love your mom."

He leaned away quickly and stared at me with wide eyes. "Really?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes. And I love you too."

"I love you too, Edward. Even though you are not my dad but, I like you more than my own dad."

My heart turned warm when I heard his words. I already knew he accepted me but, hearing the words from him was everything.

I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Eeww…." he quickly wiped his forehead. "I'm sweaty. How could you kiss me like that?"

I laughed. "That's what a dad does."

Nathan grinned and we both laughed.

* * *

My Monday seemed so slow. I had one boring meeting and had to deal with lots of new proposals. I rejected some of them and I sent my approvals to the rest. I sighed and looked over at the window. I already missed Bella. I had a great time with Nathan yesterday. I could tell he was a very skillful baseball player. Nathan said he would try to join his school baseball team because Bella thought they would have more time for themselves after she hired her new employees.

I quickly bolted up from my office at 4 in the afternoon, eager to see my girl. I sped to her shop and quickly got inside. Instead of Bella, I saw a woman I've never met standing behind the desk which Bella used to occupy. I realized that she was one of Bella's new employees.

"Good afternoon, sir. Are you looking for flowers?" she asked me.

I looked around and I couldn't find Nathan either.

Where were they?

I looked again at the woman. "Is Bella here? Or maybe Nathan?"

The woman blinked and then she smiled. "Oh…you mean Miss Swan? She was here at lunch time but, she already went home. As for her son, I haven't seen him. Do you want to leave a message?"

There was no need for that. I could deliver my own message to Bella personally.

I shook my head. "No, thank you…um…"

"Amanda, sir," she quickly replied.

"Yeah, Amanda. Thank you for your help. How's the shop today?"

She seemed surprised with my question. "Everything is going well, sir. We've had quite a busy day."

I nodded. "Good to hear that. Thank you, Amanda." I quickly turned around and left the shop before she could ask another question.

I drove to Bella's apartment and quickly raced up to her door. I knocked on the door a few times and then it opened. Bella wore very short pants and a T-shirt. Her hair was pulled up, exposing her beautiful neck. My blood ran hot. She looked so sexy without even trying.

I cleared my throat and tried to tame my desire. "Hey, baby."

Bella broke into a huge smile and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me hard and I returned her kiss eagerly. My heart beat increased when I wrapped my arms around her waist and my skin made contact with her bare stomach.

I was lucky if I could still alive when I got home.

"I miss you," she said on my lips.

I smiled. "I miss you too, baby. I was looking for you at the shop but, you were not there. Your new employee told me you already went home."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I was too excited that finally I could have time for myself and I decided to cook Nathan dinner…or maybe you and Nathan's dinner," she smiled softly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is Nathan here?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he's not home yet. One of his friends asked him for a walk. Finally he can have time for making friends too other than accompany me in the shop."

"That's great, Bella," I said happily.

"Please, come in. I hope you don't mind waiting for me to finish cooking in the living room," Bella said back and untangled her arms from my neck.

"Not at all." I was more eager to try her cooking.

I followed her inside and closed the door behind me. Bella's place was not big but, it was cozy enough. It felt warm compared to my place. This was the second time I came inside her place, but this was the first time I could see it closely. The first time was when I picked her and Nathan up to go to Alice's wedding. Usually I only stood outside the door after taking her and Nathan home and kissed her good night. I saw lots of her pictures of Nathan, there were also Nathan's pictures as a baby and a picture of Bella with a man and a woman in separate frames. I assumed they were her parents. I could see she was the perfect mixture of her mom and dad and I was hoping I could meet them someday.

After a moment, I smelled something delicious and I quickly walked to the kitchen. Bella was bending over the stove and I blinked several times when I saw her perfect ass. My mind wandered fast to the moment on my couch last week and my loins knotted.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

I shook my head and tried to think clearly. I promised her I won't force her to do something that she wasn't ready. Bella now already stood on her stove and I approached her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she giggled when I kissed her neck. She smelled so lovely.

"What are you cooking?" I asked in low voice.

"Dinner," she answered playfully.

I laughed lightly. "So funny, baby. It smells delicious, by the way."

"Do you want to try it?" she took a large spoon and took a small portion of her cooking. She handed the spoon to me and I gingerly tasted it.

It was so good.

"Hmmm…Bella, this is so good. You are one hell of a cook." A way to a man's heart…well, she already had my heart. And this was one big bonus.

She giggled again. "Thank you, Edward." She turned off the stove and then turned around to face me. "So, what are we going to do now before Nathan comes home?"

Nathan wasn't here and we both were alone.

My insides were so giddy.

Without another word, I leaned down and captured her lips wildly. Bella knotted her fingers in my hair and returned my kisses with so much passion.

I fucking miss her.

I captured her ass and lifted her up from the floor. Bella linked her long legs on my waist and I fought very hard to stand. I could feel her hot body while my own body was already turned wild. I broke the kiss while Bella didn't leave her lips from my face and my neck.

Oh, that felt heavenly.

"Your room, Bella?" I blurted out in hoarse voice.

"No," she answered sexily. "On my couch, please."

Fuck me.

I walked back to the living room with Bella still straddling me. It was so hard remembering she was still kissing me while I was already so turned on. We fell on the couch with her attached on my waist and she kissed me on the lips.

She moved on my hips while I responded too. She moaned when my hard member touched her center. She was so tempting and I couldn't even stop. I knew we would do something we might regret if I didn't try to stop myself.

"Bella," I panted when she kissed my neck. "Baby…ugh…" Damn, she nibbled on my neck. "Baby, I think we need to stop…ohhh…" My head rolled back on the couch when I felt Bella give my member a gentle squeeze.

Oh, God…help me…

"Relax, baby. This time it's my turn," she whispered in my ear and I moaned.

Her turn? What is she talking about?

I boldly grabbed her ass and grounded my hips on her. She giggled sexily and she grabbed my hair forcing me to look at her.

Damn, she could be so dominant. Me likey…

"Oh, no you don't, baby." And then, she leaned closer until our lips were almost touching. "Touch me."

Her words sent desires through my entire body. I didn't care anymore. We both wanted it. I removed her T-shirt like a madman and I saw her black bra. I palmed her breasts before I began kissing and licking.

"Yes, baby. That feels so good," Bella breathed.

Oh, fuck.

Bella unclasped her bra and revealed her perfect breasts for me. I was greedily palming and sucking her nipples while she was moving slowly in my lap. One of her hands slowly unbuttoning my shirt and I grunted when I felt her soft fingers on my chest. Her hand moved slowly again to my trousers and she lifted my head from her breasts to kiss me on the lips.

I almost collapsed over so much pleasures that I felt. It still amazed me how Bella hasn't been with any man since her divorce because she sure knew how to please one and that made me a very lucky bastard.

I felt as she began to open my trousers and I broke the kiss. "Bella…what are you…"

"Sshhhh…" she kissed me again lovingly.

Oh, my…

"Remember…this is my turn."

Turn…turn…Oh my, is she talking about the couch scene back in my place?

I looked at her dark eyes and I could do was nod. She kissed me again, making me forget that now she was slowly removed my boxer.

"Ohhh…" I groaned when I felt her hand wrapped my hard member and began to move up and down.

I've never felt like this before, not even with my ex. It seemed my whole body was going to explode.

"Do you like it, baby?" Bella whispered in my ear while I tried hard to answer.

In the end I could only nod again.

Yup…definitely her turn right now. Damn, she's so fucking good!

"Touch me, please," she pleaded.

I raised my shaky hands and began caressing her beautiful body while I was drowning in my own pleasures. Bella expertly moved her hand on me and the knot in my stomach was getting stronger. My hips were instinctively bucked in her hand.

I knew what would happen next.

"Bella…I think…ugh…I'm going to…"

"Let it go, baby. For me," she said in husky voice.

I threw my head on the couch and Bella silenced my scream with her kiss. I groaned on her lips when I emptied myself while my movements were getting slower and I collapsed on the couch.

That was one hell of a hand job.

I tried to control my breathing and controlled my focus too. Between my clouded brains, I felt Bella clean the mess and put back my boxers. She fixed my trousers too and buttoning my shirt again. I slowly raised my head and met with her smiling and smug face. She already wore her bra again.

Vixen.

She kissed me softly and stroked my hair. "Did you like it, baby?"

I laughed breathlessly. "I love it, baby. Thank you."

She smiled and our nose touched. "We should clean up before Nathan gets home." She pecked my lips before got up from my lap and took her discarded T-shirt.

I watched her walked to the bathroom and my head fell again on the couch.

I was really a lucky bastard.

* * *

Lucky, Edward...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

**_Edward_**

After my parents passed the family business to me, I learned fairly quickly that many people would be interested in my personal life. I was the lead story in some form of media coverage, but I've never been interested in giving others details about my life. I could talk a lot about my business, but skirted around any facts concerning my personal life. The media's interest in me was slowly winding down, as I've always had the company's Public Relations Department handle most of it. That was why not many people knew of my relationship with my ex-girlfriend Tanya. My family never really liked her, although they never showed it in her presence. Only Alice would openly express her dislike of Tanya using me for my money and social status. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Tanya finally realized my family never accepted her.

It is different with Bella. My family likes her, and they adore Nathan. I realized by bringing Bella as my date to Alice's wedding would cause a lot of questions, mostly after I openly kissed her in the middle of the dance floor. I was vaguely aware that the media may have been invited to the wedding. Sure enough, a few days after Alice's wedding, my PR manager, Dave, met me in my office and told me that the media were hounding him for information. They wanted to know about the 'brunette' who was 'my date'. I only told him that my personal life was personal.

I had no idea if Bella realized the PR bullshit I put up with. Even after a month we had known each other, she never looked at me as 'Edward the businessman.' She always looked at me as the man who loved her, and cared for her and her son. Her business at the shop was getting better, so she had more time for herself and Nathan. That made my new favorite place her place. If Nathan was already home, we spent our time talking or playing games. If Nathan was not home yet…well, let's just say I spent quality time with Bella. We haven't had sex yet, but that didn't mean we weren't practicing. Spending my time with her at her place made me realize Bella was not only a caring mother, a strong and smart woman, but also an amazing lover. I had no idea why her ex was foolish enough to let her go. Oh well, his loss my gain…

As reality set in, I was trapped in my busy schedule for the upcoming weeks. I had already asked my secretary to re-arrange my schedule, but apparently nothing could be done. I told Bella and Nathan that I might not be able to spend a lot of time with them for a while due to my hectic work schedule that could not be changed. They were disappointed, but understood my situation. I was thinking about planning a few fun things we could do together to make up the time I lost with them.

Today, I looked over the files on my desk regarding the future companies who are asking for partnership and stock shares. My secretary also gave me my schedule of meetings for the day. I mentally cursed when I realized I would lose some time with my girl and Nathan. While reviewing the files carefully, I recognized some of the companies. However, one company caught my attention, first because I never heard of it, second it wasn't from the Chicago area, and third my eyes widened in shock when I saw the CEO's name.

Holy fucking shit.

_**Bella**_

Unlike the previous days, today I spent the whole date in my shop. I missed it already. Not only had I wanted to see how my employees were working, but I also wanted to set up a computer in my office. When I worked alone, the back room was used solely for documents and extra storage. Now that I had the new employees, I have decided to rearrange/redecorate this room into a functional office for myself. I have purchased a new desk, already making the back room look like a real working office. I was sure Edward would be happy when he sees it. We haven't seen each other for a week because of his hectic schedule. Even Nathan was really disappointed, but we knew he had work to do. We texted and called each other often; sometimes Nathan spoke with him on the phone too. It felt like we were already a family.

Edward's absence finally made me realize that I not only liked him, but I loved him as well. He proved to me that he was a great guy and accepted me for who I was. I knew he was a successful businessman. I never really paid attention before, not until I was on my way to my shop and passed the newsstand, and I saw a magazine with his face on the cover. I bought the magazine and read it in my office. The article discussed his company's future projects, and then stealthily brought up the issue of a brunette accompanying him at a media covered event. Edward didn't say much about me. He only said that he was a gentleman, and that he did not wish to discuss his private life. He obviously didn't kiss and tell, because I knew we were doing more than just kissing.

I blushed when I remembered how I was so bold and gave him a hand job that day on my couch. I was used to seeing him so strong, but on that day he was so vulnerable, and at my mercy. My heart ached when I realized how much I missed him.

I was checking out my new computer after the technicians finished setting it up, when my phone vibrated in my bag. My heart leapt as I expected a call or a text from Edward. However, my body went cold when I realized who sent me a text message.

**I have a business meeting tomorrow in Chicago. Can we see each other?**

**Shane**

Fuck, why now?!

* * *

A little bit cliffy for this weekend won't hurt, right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

**_Bella_**

I paced around in my living room nervously. Edward called me after I got the text message from my ex saying he wanted to meet me. I knew something was going on from the serious tone of his voice. I needed to stay calm so I could think, and focus on whatever was bothering him. I didn't know how Nathan would react. He never liked it when his dad contacted us.

I heard knocking and a voice from my door. I opened it hastily. Edward stood in my doorway, and without thinking I quickly hugged him. I hadn't seen him in a week. Seeing him now, even with the tense situation looming, was relieving for me.

"Hey, baby. I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up and he claimed my lips hungrily. I returned his kiss passionately. He brushed his tongue on my lips, and I granted him immediate access. We kissed each other until we were both breathless, and panting for air.

"Wow, as much as I hate to be apart from you, I certainly like this greeting," Edward laughed lightly.

I giggled as he entered our apartment.

"Is Nathan home yet?" he asked me.

My body shivered. Being apart from him for so long and now back in his embrace made my insides felt funny.

"No, he's not home yet. He may be home soon, but I'm not sure exactly when," I answered shakily, anticipating what he would say next.

Edward looked at me, and seemed to know why I acted this way. He smiled coyly, and cupped my face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "As much as I want to do that, Bella, but there's another thing that is more important right now. Believe me, beautiful. I miss being close to you too."

My legs almost gave out hearing his words. He kissed me softly before walking into the living room. I took a deep breath and followed him.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" I finally asked him.

He looked at me. "I think it's best if we wait for Nathan to come home."

Nathan?

What does it have to do with my son?

We watched TV together in awkward silence for half an hour until we heard the door open, and Nathan come in. His eyes lit up when he saw Edward and he ran to hug him. Edward laughed freely hugging my son back. I smiled seeing both of them interact so freely and naturally.

"Edward! I missed you. I thought you were busy," Nathan said happily, and leaned over to look at Edward's face.

He smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. "I have something important to tell you both."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Me too."

Nathan and Edward turned their heads in my direction, looking at me curiously.

"What is it, Mom?" Nathan asked.

I took a deep breath. "I received a text message this morning."

Nathan's face suddenly changed into a scowl. Edward looked at both of us in confusion. Nathan already knew what I would say next. However, Edward did not know what was coming.

I looked at Edward. "It was from Nathan's dad."

This time Edward's face changed from confusion into one of realization, but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Did he say when?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "Tomorrow."

Edward blew out a heavy breath, and ran his hand through his hair before looking back at me.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to tell you and Nathan as well. I have a meeting with a CEO of an out of state company tomorrow."

My eyes widened and suddenly everything clicked.

"His company," I whispered.

Edward nodded carefully.

"Did he say something about me?" Nathan interjected.

I looked at Nathan, and smiled regretfully. "No, he didn't."

My son scoffed. "That's good because I don't want to see him. You shouldn't see him either, Mom."

I sighed. "Nathan, you know I can't do that. You know he'll keep harassing me until I agree to meet him."

"Who does he think he is anyway?" Nathan shouted angrily. "We have our own life now. He doesn't have to know."

Edward touched Nathan's shoulder. "Nathan…"

"No! I don't want to see him," he cut off Edward's words.

"Nathan," I pleaded. "You know he'll use the excuse that I am the one who is making you say that."

"I'm 9 years old, Mom. I'm not a child anymore." Nathan turned to look at Edward. "Does this mean your company will work together with his company?"

Edward pursed his lips. "Well, I have to say that's not the case. Apparently his company is nearly broke so he's asking for help from mine. I hadn't paid attention to his name at first because of his company's name. Then when I looked over the proposal again, I realized he's was the CEO."

My eyes widened. "What did you just say? His company is nearly broke?"

Edward nodded. "Looks like it. He's asking for help with sharing stocks, but they haven't divided any yet."

"Can you say no?" Nathan asked Edward.

He looked at Nathan and smiled softly. "I have to stay professional, Nathan. Even though it looks like my company can't accept his proposal. That's why I have a meeting with him tomorrow." And then, he looked at me. "If he wants to meet you, it looks like he will see you after our meeting."

I rubbed my hand over my face.

This was so complicated.

"If you said no, it won't affect your company, right?" Nathan asked again.

"Of course not. However, since I am with your mom right now, and if he wants to bring you and your mom up, it may not look so good. People who don't know the truth will assume I rejected his proposal because of your mom," Edward explained.

Nathan frowned.

"The truth of the matter is, I don't think it will give my company an incentive if I accept his offer, and that's why I will say no," Edward continued to lighten up the mood.

I looked at Edward and my heart clenched.

How could he do that to his company to protect me and Nathan?

"How about you? How will you handle it then?" I asked him in a low voice.

Edward chuckled. "I've been through worse, Bella. Don't worry."

"Have you told your family yet?" I pressed.

He nodded. "Yes, I have. They support my decision no matter what it is concerning the business."

Well, that was good to know.

Nathan leaned over, and shook his head. "I think I need a bath." He rose from the couch and waved his hand to Edward. "See you later, Edward."

Edward smiled. "Sure, Nathan."

My son walked to his room and closed the door, leaving me and Edward alone. Edward rose from the couch and approached me. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his chest.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me," he whispered.

I nodded.

Edward stayed for dinner at my place. We ate dinner together with my son, and when Nathan yawned he took Nathan to bed. I was just about to go in to say goodnight to Nathan, when I stopped just outside the door when the boys were talking.

"Will you accompany my mom if she wants to meet my dad tomorrow?" I heard Nathan ask Edward.

"I can arrange that," Edward answered.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, Nathan."

I peeked in the door, and I almost burst into tears when I saw Edward kiss Nathan's forehead. That man was too good to be true.

I quickly walked away from Nathan's door, and back into the living room. I stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Edward to appear. He smiled at me when our eyes met, and I smiled back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and attacked my lips hungrily. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and he lifted me up until we both fell on the couch. His hands expertly removed my T-shirt and palming my breast. He quickly wrapped us up in the quilt draped on the back of the couch, sheathing us in our own passion filled cocoon.

"We need to be quiet. Nathan is in the next room," I said on his lips and he nodded.

His eyes were hooded with lust, while I also felt hungry for his touches.

We rocked together that night and silenced each other's moans with our kisses. The thrill and exhilaration for Nathan not to hear us made it more pleasurable. I had no idea what would happen when we finally make love.

I wasn't sure if we could control our desire much longer.

* * *

No, Shane is not here...yet *smirk*

I'm working on another O/S for Fandom for Animals, the title is 'Because of Jake'. No worry, it's still E/B pairing. I'm Team Edward all the way *wink* and I MIGHT expand it later. You can donate to get my O/S in compilation. Visit my FB: **amoet's fiction** for more info. Oh, I also have instagram: tri_amutia and I'll post the banner for my O/S there :)


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves...happy to see so many people are still love this repost story :)

* * *

**Fifteen**

**_Edward_**

I never imagined I would be meeting with the man who left Bella and Nathan, definitely not for him to be asking me for help regarding his business. After hearing what Nathan said about him, I was livid. Clearly he didn't like his dad, and the way he treated Bella. He even made me promise to accompany Bella if she wanted to see this prick Shane. Just thinking about him makes my blood fucking boil. I hope I can control my anger at our meeting, and not leap across my desk and rip that bastard's head off for the shit he put Bella through, and the way he has treated Nathan.

Christ, it is going to take every bit of self-control I have to get through this meeting.

I talked to my parents about the proposal, Bella receiving a text from her ex, and my conversation with Bella and Nathan. They basically left the decision in my hands. Besides, I have already taken full rein of our family business, including every financial aspect, and even my father thought it would not be beneficial for our company in any way if we accepted Shane's proposal to bail his company out.

Bella texted me this morning to let me know the location of the private restaurant where she would meet with her ex. Truthfully, I was curious about Shane Adler. I saw his pictures when I did a little research about Bella a month ago. How could he let a very beautiful and smart woman walk away from his life over a bottle blonde with fake tits and caked on make-up?

My secretary, Gianna, knocked on my door to let me know that it was time for my meeting with the man himself. I couldn't wait to meet him in person, and hear what his reasons were for his business going to shit, and needing to be bailed out. He just better remain professional, the fucker.

"Mr. Cullen, Shane Adler is here."

My blood ran cold when I heard his name. I hadn't met him yet, but I already loathed him.

"Send him in," I responded, trying to keep a pleasant tone.

Gianna nodded and disappeared from the door. I sat silently and stared at my door. Moments later, a man with dark hair just like Nathan's walked in into my office. He was a good looking guy, I guess if I had to judge. I could understand why Bella thought she loved him at high school. His face was totally different from Nathan's, and his eyes were blue. Nathan definitely only inherited his hair color from him.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. I'm Shane Adler. It's very nice meeting you," he extended his hand and I shook it.

He looked a little bit nervous and I mentally smirked.

"It's very nice meeting you too, Mr. Adler. Please, have a seat," I gestured to the chair across from my desk.

Keep your coo, Cullen. Fuck! This is going to be hard when I want to kill this fucker. I started to bounce my knee under the desk.

He sat and then smiled at me. "Thank you for reviewing my proposal and meeting with me, Mr. Cullen."

Kiss ass!

I nodded. "I already read and reviewed your company's proposal. Although, I must say that Cullen, Inc. is in an entirely different industry than yours."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Of course, you already know that I sent the proposal for help. I was hoping that your company could lend us capital. My company is…well, let's just say it's not in good condition," he continued.

No shit! That is why you are here asking for me to bail your ass out.

"My company has never done that, Mr. Adler, so that's makes me curious as to why you would send your proposal to us? You know there is a huge probability that I would reject your proposal," I answered him in my business voice.

I wasn't giving him shit, but I wanted to know why he thought that I would. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? I was curious to know.

He took a deep breath. "Well, because your company is the biggest one in the United States. It was worth it for me to try."

I can't believe this asshole is sitting here admitting that he sent that shitty ass proposal to me because we were the wealthiest company in the US. Ha! Because I knew my shit, he thought we would bail him out because he ran his daddy's company into the ground. Oh, well fuck him, and his snobby fucking family who treated my girl like shit! Christ, I wanted to hit this prick. He said about 20 words, and I was already getting pissed off. This meeting needed to end, and soon.

I raised my eyebrows. "Interesting. However, it is still not enough to make me approve your proposal."

Try to change my mind now…doubt it! Time to move on!

He rubbed his hand over his face before he looked at me. "Are you married, Mr. Cullen?"

Ah, this was going to be interesting.

"Not yet," I answered flatly, curious as to where he was going with this conversation.

If he wanted to use the family card on me, that would be a big failure in my book. It only demonstrated how pathetic he really was. I was seething on the inside, picturing little Nathan last night so worried about his mother, making me promise to make sure she was safe while meeting this vile man, his father.

Yes, Bella's fucking ex, sitting right here, trying to pull this shit on me to bail his company out. My little man, who hasn't had his father in his life, and fears for his mother…my girl, because of this asshole in front of me, spewing lies to my beautiful girl, insulting her for all of those years.

Her moving clear the fuck across country to a city where she knows no one to raise a 2 year old boy, and this fucker in front of me as money coming out of his fucking asshole, and gives her nothing. Over my dead body would I help any of you mother fuckers!

"Ah, I see…well, let's talk about the situation, okay. You see…I have a wife, and a son with my ex-wife. My relationship with my ex-wife is not good, and the only thing that will get me closer with my son is to prove to him that I'm still the successful businessman I've always been. I don't think my ex has the means to take care of him, and he is at the proper age now to be shown his rightful social status. Can you see my perspective, Mr. Cullen?"

Was he fucking serious?

A fresh wave of anger coursed through my veins. I tried very hard to control the tremors racking my body. My breathing was becoming heavy, and I was balling my hands into fists under my desk. He wanted to bribe Nathan? A surge of protectiveness roared within me. No wonder Nathan disliked him so much. He had no emotional connection with his son whatsoever. He was making me nauseous.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with me. Your relationship with your ex is your business, Mr. Adler. I'm not interested."

Hell, I didn't even want to hear about it.

She is my girl now.

"I don't really care about my ex either," he continued and my eyebrows shot up. "She trapped me into marrying her with her pregnancy. I never loved her."

This time I fought really hard not to punch him in the face. This man disgusted me.

"I may not be married yet, Mr. Adler, but my parents thought me to respect women. So, I don't really understand your perspective. If a woman gets pregnant, it is not her own doing. It takes two to tango," I unconsciously defended Bella.

He didn't really care about Bella, but insisted meeting her after our meeting today? He was such a hypocrite, and a pretentious asshole to boot.

He smiled grimly. "So, does this mean you are really rejecting my proposal, and not going to assist my company?"

Did he seriously have to ask?

"Yes," I answered sharply, nearly through gritted teeth. I could feel the muscles in my jaw clenching.

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and grabbed my phone on the desk to call Gianna instead. "Gianna, my meeting with Mr. Adler is over. Assist him out please." I put the phone back and looked over at the pathetic man in front of me. "I hope you'll find luck in other companies, Mr. Adler. Have a good day."

Gianna came right into my office, and began to escort him out. He didn't shake my hand like he did when he met me earlier. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form before he completely left my office, and Gianna closed the door behind him.

I ran a hand through my hair. I now had a better understanding of how complicated Bella and Nathan's relationship with Shane Adler was. They were sick of him, but couldn't escape his bullshit. Well, one thing is different now, they had me. He wouldn't be manipulating my Bella so easily, and he sure as hell would not be insulting her while I was around. He definitely would not do anything to harm or influence Nathan either.

I would do anything to protect them.

I grabbed my desk phone again and called Gianna. "Do I have any other meetings today?"

"Let me check your schedule, sir," she answered, and I waited patiently.

A second later she answered, "No, sir, but you have two tomorrow."

That was good.

"Thank you. I am leaving early today. If anything comes up, please re-schedule. I'll see you tomorrow, Gianna."

"I understand, sir. Have a good day,"

I put my phone back and pulled out my cell phone, throwing it into my pocket.

I was a man on a mission.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone...meet Shane...

* * *

**Sixteen**

_**Bella**_

I arrived at the fancy private restaurant an hour after Shane called me. I didn't know whether or not Edward approved his proposal. His demeanor and voice were still normal, like nothing happened. Shane was so good at faking everything. Perhaps that was how he ran his business, and now he was on the verge of bankruptcy. Even though I despised him, I knew wearing jeans and shirt was not appropriate for this high-end private restaurant. So I wore a black cocktail dress so I didn't stand out like the pauper Shane made me believe to be.

Nathan was still against the idea of me meeting with Shane. He said he had asked Edward to accompany me, but I told Edward that he didn't have to do that. I didn't want to cause any trouble for him. This was between Shane and me. It always was. It was his way to intrude on our lives…inflict more emotional stress on me. Just to take a look at Nathan, because he certainly didn't love him or try to bond with him in any way. Then he would leave again for a few more years. He was such a controlling, demanding, pretentious, pampas asshole! I had to put up with him all these years because he was Nathan's father, and did deserve to see him. However, I think Nathan was right; he is old enough now to decide whether or not he wanted to see him. If Shane insisted on seeing him though, it would definitely be on my terms, with my supervision, and I would allow Nathan to express his opinions openly.

And my Edward…

I had every intention of telling him that I loved him, but I didn't know how. Should I just say 'I love you', or should I say it when we have our fun time together? Well, I decided to say it in my own way. I did own a flower shop, and some said 'say it with flowers', so I thought I would do just that…it was so me, I hope he thinks so too.

I took a deep breath before heading into the restaurant. I had no idea what Shane wanted, but I had a feeling our conversation most likely wouldn't end well.

I walked in and a hostess greeted me at the front desk.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Do you have reservation?" she asked me politely.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, I do…under Shane Adler." I shivered when I mentioned his name.

The hostess looked over her list and then smiled broadly. "Ah, yes…Mr. Adler is already waiting for you, Ma'am. Please, follow me."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Great…I'm sure the ass will have something to say about me being late. Screw him; he is lucky I even showed up.

She smiled again, and began to walk with me in tow. I spotted Shane immediately. He was sitting in the corner of the room, playing with what looked like an iPhone. This fancy ass place was called a private restaurant for reason. There was enough space among the tables so that the patrons wouldn't be able to hear what others discussed at their respective tables. There were even booths along the wall with privacy curtains. A perfect place to talk about business maybe that was what Shane always thought when he met with me.

Just business. Great! And I used to think I loved this bastard, my stomach just lurched.

Shane looked up, smiling brightly when our eyes met. He quickly stood when the hostess announced my arrival. He dismissed her, and grinned at me. I tried hard not to grimace.

"Bella, you look lovely. You're late, by the way," he said.

I shrugged. "I had things to do, but I made it."

Trust me, it was an effort.

Shane smiled, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I quickly pulled away before his slimy lips touched me.

He sighed. "At least you could pretend that we are still on good terms."

I narrowed my eyes. "We are not on good terms. Keep dreaming."

Not in this or any other lifetime, you jerk.

Shane raised his hands. "Alright…alright…please, have a seat." He sat back in his chair, and I slowly mirrored his movements.

He motioned with his hand to the staff, and a waiter came into our table. The waiter placed a menu in front of each of us. Shane glanced at the menu like he owned the damn place, and knew everything on it, even making suggestions. I raised my eyebrows. How did he know so much about this place? Oh right, look at the damn prices, he probably ate here every time he has been to Chicago. Again, I tried not to lurch looking at the prices, and put my menu down.

After a moment, Shane placed his order and I decided not to order anything.

"You really should stop being so fucking stubborn all the time, and just order something, Bella."

I was wondering how long it would take for the fucking fun to start!

"I'm not hungry," I answered shortly.

Because you fucking make me sick!

Shane sighed and told the waiter he would call him if we needed anything. He looked at me when the waiter left our table. "How's Nathan?"

"He's good."

Like I'm giving you any more information than you deserve.

"God dammit, Bella…the least you could do is say something more than two or three fucking words at a time. I thought with all those books you had your nose buried in, you at least could form full sentences."

I stared at him blankly. What the fuck-ever! I'm not going to sit here and argue with him. It is a lost cause.

He sipped his expensive Scotch, and leaned back in his chair. "I assume you and Nathan have a good life here."

"Yes, we do."

"I still don't know what you do to support him all of these years."

And you never will, if I can help it.

"It's none of your business."

"You forget something, Bella. I'm his father."

More like the sperm donor, that's about it!

"And you forget something, I'm his mother. I have full custody of Nathan." Ha!

Shane laughed lightly. "You still are the feisty girl that I met in high school. I like it."

"Cut the shit, Shane. What do you want?" I hissed. I felt a fresh wave of nausea in my stomach, and I had to swallow the bile rising in my throat.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to meet with Nathan alone."

I shook my head. "He doesn't want to see you." I stated firmly.

Yeah, that is so not happening.

Shane laughed again then he narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to table. His voice sickening me further. "So, do you forbid him to see me too? You may have a full custody, but I still have the right to see my son."

I glared at him. "Nathan is not five anymore. He can make his own decisions."

He chuckled. "But, he's still just a boy. How old is he? Seven? Eight?"

"Nine."

Jesus Christ! He doesn't even know how old Nathan is. This son-of-a-bitch…he wants to claim the 'right' to see his son and doesn't even know how old he is. Ugh!

Shane's eyebrows shot up. "Ah, he has grown up. What a surprise."

I need to get out of here before I fucking vomit on this prick. He needs to get to the freaking point already.

I crossed my arms on my chest. "What do you want, Shane?"

"My company is almost bankrupt, Bella," he stated.

I shrugged. "So?"

"So, I came here to ask for help from other companies. There's one here, but they rejected me," he chuckled again. "The CEO is a fine looking man. It amazes as to why he still stays single. I can understand though. A guy like him would never want to have one woman. I'm sure he is out fucking women left and right. Shit, with his looks, money and status…I sure as hell would. He is probably banging half the bitches in his office right now." He had a twinkle in his eye and a look of awe as he shook his head and chuckled.

I shivered.

Was he talking about Edward? Of course he was. If he only knew my Edward wasn't like him in any way. He was a nice man, a gentleman and I was falling in love with him. He treated me and other women with respect, honesty, and most of all loyalty. He definitely wouldn't cheat on me by fucking his secretary, or any bitches by the way. So fuck you!

Shane sipped his fucking fancy ass Scotch again and played with his glass. "My wife and I tried very hard to have children, but apparently she's infertile." He looked me, and I clutched my purse tightly on my lap. "I want to share the custody of Nathan, he deserves to know his proper social status, and you have been holding him beneath that. My wife and I can guide him properly, and dress him suitably. He will have nothing but the best of everything. I can tell you still are wearing shitty clothes by the way."

Was he fucking kidding me? I am going to kill him. Can I get arrested if I stabbed him with a butter knife, or a fork? Shit, I didn't order any food, so I don't have any utensils! Focus, Bella, you can't get arrested; you have to take care of Nathan…well, there goes that plan.

I was shaking now.

How dare he ask me that, and still manage to piss me off about my clothes? After screwing his secretary, and walking away from me and Nathan, he now wanted to share custody after 9 years? Was he drunk?

"You're fucking kidding right? I refuse," I screeched, trying so hard to steady my shaking body and the volume and tone of my voice.

Shane laughed again. "What are you saying, Bella? You know…every sane single mother would be ecstatic if their ex-husband wanted to finally share custody of their child, but yet you refuse?"

"I'm not a sane single mom. I'm a realistic one."

This arrogant bastard was not taking my son from me and having his blonde bimbo play dress up with him, and try to mold him into a snob. Not that my little boy would want to go with them anyway, but still. Ugh! I want to fucking scream and hit him so bad.

Shane pursed his lips. At this moment, the waiter placed a plate of piping hot food in front of him. We didn't say a word, only stared at each other.

"Are you seeing another man, Bella?"

I went rigid. I wasn't telling him shit.

Shane's eyes twinkled. "So, that is the reason, hmm? I want to know which poor sap finally made a move on you. This should be really interesting." He chuckled again.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"I like it when you turn feisty. It always was fucking sexy."

I clenched my jaw. I unconsciously looked down at the table again for that damn butter knife. When I realized what I was looking for and this dickhead started talking again, my eyes snapped up to his. I clutched my purse once more…at this rate it will have claw marks from my nails and will have to be thrown away. Something else destroyed from the infamous Shane Adler.

"So, this is your grand plan, right? You will get married to this man, and gave Nathan a new dad. It's a brilliant plan, Bella." He went on.

"Don't YOU dare talk to me like that," I answered sharply. "You left me and Nathan for your wife. Now you come back like nothing has happened between us. Even if I wasn't seeing someone right now, I would still refuse you."

"He shares my last name, Bella."

"He may share your last name, but he doesn't like you. If you still insist, you will only make him hate you more. Not that I mind," I replied. "I know what you want, Shane. I'm not stupid. You need Nathan to become the heir for your company, not to become his dad." I mentally gave him the middle finger because I definitely couldn't stab his ass, and I was running out of names to call him.

He grinned. "I have no idea where you got that theory, but I do like it."

I knew our conversation would never go anywhere, so it was the best to end it here.

"If you don't have anything else to discuss, I want to go home." I started to get up, but surprisingly he did the same and grabbed my wrist roughly.

I looked at him startled. Shane's eyes shone wickedly. "We're not finished here, Bella." He seethed.

Damn, I should have ordered some bread or something, wishing again for that butter knife! What the fuck!

"Let. Me. Go," I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep my voice down in the room full of diners.

"No."

I tried to wriggle away from his hold; however his hold was tighter than before.

"I believe the lady said she wanted to leave, so let her go."

I gasped when I heard the most amazing voice. I turned my head to see Edward already standing next to me with his hand clasped onto Shane's arm tightly.

Shane plastered on a big smile. It was very different from before. He was an amazing actor that was for damn sure. Such a fucking fake! I swallowed the lump in my throat. What if…

"Mr. Cullen, it's a fancy meeting you here. Are you alone here, maybe you have a business meeting, or are you with a date?" Shane chuckled, totally forgetting about me.

"Get your hand off of her," Edward said flatly.

"Oh, yes…I'm sorry. We just had a little chit chat. No big deal," Shane released his hand from my wrist, and I quickly covered it with my hand.

Edward released his hold on Shane's arm when he saw Shane had released me. His eyes turned darker when he saw the red mark on my wrist and he clenched his perfect jaw. His gaze turned again to my ex-husband.

"Do you know something, Mr. Adler? If you can't keep your home warm, you will never keep your company in good shape. How can you treat her like this? Is this also how you treat your wife?" Edward asked in a cold voice.

Shane laughed lightly. "My wife is a beautiful woman, Mr. Cullen. Unlike her."

I dropped my head.

"Unlike her? I see. Well, I understand why you said that because this woman here is probably more beautiful than your wife."

I turned my head to Edward sharply.

God, he totally just called Shane out on his bullshit.

Shane's face dropped.

"I've seen lot of people like you, Mr. Adler. The one who is too cocky to admit that he has made a mistake. Instead of apologizing, you want to torture your ex-wife emotionally. I was so glad I refused your company's proposal. I can see how you manage your company now."

"Mr. Cullen, I think we are off the topic here," Shane said nervously.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Isn't that what you did earlier in my office? Talking about your ex-wife while we were talking about your proposal? I just did what you did, Mr. Adler."

Holy shit, he was talking about me during his meeting with Edward?

"Sir…Mr. Cullen…you barely know her. She really doesn't deserve your compliment."

"Who said I don't know her?" Edward's eyes glinted, and I paled.

Oh no…

Shane looked at Edward curiously and then his eyes widened. He smiled coyly and turned to look at me. "Are you seeing him, Bella?"

Shit!

I didn't answer him, but my silence was everything that he needed.

Shane broke into a fit of laughter and was awarded by stares of the other patrons. I looked at Edward nervously, but he didn't flinch.

"This is amazing," Shane continued. "You are seeing a successful CEO, Bella. What did you do? Get pregnant again?"

A sharp pain shot through me, and I trembled. Is it possible to hate someone so much? I tried to not cry, but the traitor tears threatened to fall. I did not want to shed another tear in front of this jerk again. How does he know how to upset me so easily?

Oh, please…I didn't want him to say that in front of Edward.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Edward shot back.

Shane looked over at Edward slyly. "You have to realize something, Mr. Cullen, before it's too late. She will trap you into marriage just like she did to me. Trust me. She's not worth it. She is lazy, doesn't know how to dress, and isn't that great of a fuck."

Oh my fucking God, kill me now!

"Enough, Mr. Adler!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth, jaws flexing.

"I'm capable of knowing what things are worth it or not, Mr. Adler. Just so you know, there are several companies here in Chicago, I know their CEOs. You really need watch what you say, people are asking questions….rumors can get started, obviously you need all the luck you can get to bail out your company."

Embarrassing as this shit is, my man was glorious looking, like he was going to pounce!

Shane narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Some of them are asking me about you. They have a suspicion that you have also come to my company, and I rejected you. I've been in the business for long time, that's why they trust my opinion. You are asking for loans. It's uncommon. There must be something wrong in your company, one little rumor is all it takes," Edward continued.

Shane gritted his teeth, and he turned his head to me. His eyes glazed over then suddenly he moved forward to grab my arm, but Edward was faster.

"What did I say about keeping your hands off of her?" he said to Shane fiercely.

Shane looked at Edward briefly, and then took deep breaths. He then leaned back, and Edward released his hand. Thank goodness things died down. I don't want Edward to do anything that will ruin his reputation because of me, or because of Shane. He doesn't deserve the time of day.

Suddenly Shane chuckled and looked at both of us. "This is really interesting. You really want to destroy me, don't you, Bella?"

What the fuck is he talking about?

"She didn't know about it at first, but I told her. The one thing that wants to destroy you is Karma. Bella has nothing to do with it," Edward piped in.

"So, he is your sugar daddy, Bella? What did you do, hmm? Sell your body to him? I hope you at least bought yourself some decent clothes, you fucking whore."

I gasped, and I was no longer able to hold back my tears. They fell down on my cheeks freely.

Edward slammed his palm down on our table, and I could feel all the patrons looking at us now. I jumped, and felt my skin flame red.

"You…are such a pathetic man, Shane Adler," Edward said deeply. His green eyes blazed with fury. "You absolutely have no idea how beautiful and intelligent Bella is, as well as a loving caring person. No wonder your company is nearly broke. If this is how you treat other people, then no wonder they despise you. My advice: go home to Seattle. You've never been in Bella and Nathan's life, so don't dream to be there now."

Shane looked back at Edward in disbelief. "Are you saying you choose her rather than your company?"

What?

Edward chuckled darkly. "You definitely don't know how to see other people's character, do you? I'm not Edward Cullen the CEO right now. I'm just a man who is defending his woman."

A thrill shot through me when he said that.

Can I love this man more?

Edward grabbed my hand and linked our fingers without breaking his gaze from my ex-husband. "Come on, Bella. Let's go home."

I nodded slowly.

"Enjoy your food, Mr. Adler. I'm sure it's already cold," Edward said one more time before turning around and leading me out of that horrible place.

I didn't say much as we walked back to Edward's car. Once I was seated, I couldn't stop my sobs. I had endured lots of humiliation from Shane and his family, but never like this. How could he accuse me of being a whore like that? Was I only a whore in his eyes?

I felt a warm embrace around my body and I looked up to see Edward's eyes looking at me worriedly. I started crying again, while he held me in his arms. We both sat silently until I could control my feelings.

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked me tenderly.

I shook my head, and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "I can't go home. I don't want Nathan to see me like this. I already told him to stay with Mrs. Cope if I wasn't home when he got home from school."

"Okay…do you want to go to my place?"

I looked back at Edward. "Shouldn't you still be working?"

He shook his head, and caressed my wet cheek. "I don't have anything on my schedule for the rest of the day. I will stay with you."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, Edward, and thank you for…earlier." I sighed suddenly feeling really exhausted.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You look so tired. I'll cook something for you." He kissed my forehead, and then he smiled. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I laughed softly, and leaned my head on the seat. Edward put some slow music on, and I slowly relaxed. The journey to his apartment seemed so quick. He assisted me to his place, and I flopped down on the couch.

He looked at me worriedly. "Wait here." He walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, bringing it back and sitting next to me.

Edward gave me the glass, and I drank greedily. He smiled slightly. "You just got back from a high-class private restaurant, and yet you didn't get anything there? You drank from my glass instead," he said in amusement.

I laughed lightly, and he looked at me tenderly. Damn, he is just so handsome. What did I do to deserve him?

"It's good to see you laugh again. Seeing you cry was breaking my heart," he said softly.

My heart started to accelerate.

I stared into his eyes. "How did you get there?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You were the one who told where you would be, Bella, and I know the owner of the place. Besides, it's really easy to find out about a reservation under the name 'Adler'."

I blushed. "Oh…"

Gingerly, he touched my wrist. There was a slight red mark, which would probably bruise from where Shane grabbed me earlier. Edward went rigid, but tenderly and lovingly kissed my wrist. My stomach knotted.

He looked up and met my eyes. "Does it hurt?"

I took a deep breath, and looked at my wrist. "It did, but not anymore."

Edward smiled and cupped my cheek before his lips met mine. It was a soft and tender kiss. I closed my eyes losing myself in the sensation.

"If I hadn't reminded myself that we were in a private restaurant, I would have punched him for saying those nasty things to you. How dare he?" Edward whispered after we ended our kiss.

I smiled grimly. "That's what he does, Edward. He may never hurt me physically, but…" I swallowed hard. "Well, you know…"

This was really embarrassing. I hope he really didn't think I was a whore. I wonder if I should ask him about it, or if he will bring it up.

"No wonder Nathan hates him so much," Edward muttered.

I nodded again.

"Do you want to something to eat?" he offered.

I shook my head. "I just want to lie down."

Edward rose from the couch, extending his hand to me. I took it, and he guided me into his bedroom. He opened his drawer and pulled out a T-shirt. Without saying anything, he walked behind me and unzipped my dress. I stood there motionless, waiting for what he would do next.

"Relax, Bella. I just want to help you change your dress. Let me do this for you, baby," he whispered in my ear while his hands slowly removed my dress.

I stood with my black bra and lace panties with my head slightly down, remaining still. Edward caressed my bare shoulder placing soft kisses there, causing me to shiver.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he said huskily.

My body was on fire.

His hands were trailing heat up and down on my arms and to my back while he was kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and just felt his touch on me. It was soothing and erotic at the same time.

I opened my eyes when he leaned away and grabbed his T-shirt. He helped pull it over my head. It was more like a nightgown, almost reaching my knees as he was so much taller than me. It was perfect, and it smelled just like him.

He took me to his bed, crawling under the covers. He wrapped his arm around my waist then kissed my forehead lingering there a long time. "Take a rest, baby. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." They were the most comforting words I've ever heard. He was so warm and inviting. I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arm around his waist.

My eyes felt heavy and sleep caught me fast on the best pillow ever.

* * *

Yeah, Bella needs some TLC after a rough day...

See you on Monday :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

**_Edward_**

I watched Bella sleep next to me while I caressed her hair. The events that took place in the restaurant earlier danced through my mind. She looked so beautiful in her black dress, and although she was dressed in my clothes now she was still breathtaking. The one thing that did not amuse me was how Bella's ex could say such cruel words to her, and Bella telling me he did that often. How could she stand it over the years? It was beyond me. She was such a good person inside and out, she did not deserve to be treated so poorly.

Christ, it is no wonder that Nathan told me that his dad always made her cry. That is probably the reason she has never fully opened her heart to me. She was afraid. Could I blame her? This was all she has ever known about relationships. No way, I do not blame her one bit. She just needs time, and now I see the full picture.

Looking at the time on my alarm clock, I sat up quickly remembering Nathan. It was already 4.30 in the afternoon. I looked over at Bella, and I did not have the heart to wake her. She needed her rest. However, I could not let Nathan worry about his mom.

I slowly got up from the bed, and walked out of my bedroom to look for Bella's purse. I spotted it in my living room. I opened it and pulled out Bella's phone. I was certain Bella would have Mrs. Cope's number in her phonebook. I searched for her number, and then sighed in relief when I found it. I returned to my bedroom to retrieve my phone, and then back to the living room again. I saved Mrs. Cope's number in my phone then pressed the call button. It rang a few times before someone answered on the other end.

"Hello?" a woman's voice greeted whom I recognized as Mrs. Cope.

I cleared my throat. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Cope. This is Edward Cullen. Um…we've met before…with Bella…" I had to make sure she remembered me.

Damn, this was a little awkward, but I wanted to make sure Nathan knew Bella was okay.

"Edward…Edward…oh! You're the handsome man, right?"

Yup, awkward.

I smiled slightly. "Yes, Ma'am."

If you say so.

"How are you, young man?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Cope. I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but I just wanted to know if Nathan make it home from school safely?"

"Oh, yes. He is in my living room. Do you want to speak to him?"

I breathed a sigh of relief once again. "Yes, please…if you don't mind."

"Hold on for a moment."

I put Bella's phone back in her purse, sitting back on my couch while I waited. Moments later, I heard Nathan's voice.

"Hello?"

My heart filled with warmth every time I heard Nathan's voice. I could not lie; I already felt an emotional connection with him.

"Nathan?"

"Edward? Is everything okay? Where's my mom?" he asked me frantically.

Oh shit, I did not want to scare him. I called him to let him know everything was fine now.

"Everything is okay. Just calm down, alright?" I tried to soothe him.

"Alright."

"She's at my place, sleeping. I wanted to take her home, but she said she didn't want you to see her in the state she is in right now," I answered in low voice.

Damn, did I just tell him too much? Or was this something he was already used to. I hope I am doing the right thing by sheltering him from this. My heart is telling me it is the right thing.

"Is she okay? She's crying again, isn't she?"

Yeah, he is definitely used to his dad doing this to Bella.

I think it was smart to spare him seeing his mom like this. If I can help it, it will be the last time either of them has to experience this again.

I took deep breath. "Yes she was, but she is sleeping now."

I heard him scoff. "I knew it. I told her not to see him. Like I said he always makes her cry."

I nodded grimly. "Yeah. I think I know what you meant by that." The memories replying in my mind of what that bastard said to Bella, and the things he implied were just insulting to not only her, but to me as well.

"When will you bring her home?"

"I don't know…tonight or maybe tomorrow. I do not want to push her. The things that happened with your dad were quite ugly."

"How about his company? Did you approve his proposal?"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Awesome." I could picture him grinning right now too.

I chuckled. "From a business point of view, his company is not giving my company anything in return, and aside from that…well, I wanted to protect you and your mom," I said sincerely.

"Thank you, Edward. I knew you were a good person. Please take care of my mom, okay? I just hope she feels better."

"Thank you, Nathan," I smiled. His compliment meant so much to me. "And don't worry about your mom; my bet is that she will come home tomorrow morning before you go to school."

"That's okay. I will stay here with Mrs. Cope; she already said I could sleep over. I will let her know my mom does not feel well and is going to stay with you tonight. See you later, Edward."

"Sounds good. If you need anything, just call me. Bye, Nathan."

I pressed the end button, and closed my eyes a moment.

Damn, he is such a good kid. Bella raised him really well.

I opened my eyes and decided to cook something for Bella since she has not eaten anything since breakfast, and by the time, she wakes up, she will be hungry.

I rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen. I would cook something for my girl.

_**Bella**_

My eyes fluttered open and for a moment, I did not recognize where I was. My brain slowly regained focus remembering I fell asleep in Edward's bed. I was now alone in the bed, my gaze fell upon the darkness outside the window and all my consciousness kicked in.

I sat up quickly and got out of the bed.

Oh, shit…how long was I sleeping. What about Nathan?

Geeshh…how could I be so stupid and irresponsible?

I walked out of the bedroom in search of Edward. He was sitting in the living room with a laptop in front of him and a stack of papers on the coffee table. He had changed into a T-shirt and cotton pants. My eyes lingered on his broad muscular shoulders, then roamed down his strong back…I just wanted to run my hands all over him.

I shook my head to clear my lustful thoughts.

Focus, Bella!

He seemed to notice my presence, turning to look at me. "Hello, beautiful. How's your sleep?" he smiled.

I smiled back. "It was great. Thank you. Um…what time is it? I have to get home. Nathan will be worried."

Edward rose from the couch, walking over to me. He held my hands and we stared at each other. "Don't worry about Nathan. I already called Mrs. Cope and told him that you are here. He just wants you to feel better soon."

I blinked. "You…you already told Nathan?"

"Yes. I did not have the heart to wake you. You looked so tired, and now I know you must be hungry. I already made something for you, Bella. Come on. Let's eat together."

Shit, he thought of Nathan while I was asleep, even calling Mrs. Cope. He cares so much about Nathan, making sure he does not worry about me.

This man was too good to be true.

"Okay."

He smiled guiding me to the dining room. We ate together, and I must admit I felt famished from not eating anything since breakfast. He took our empty plates then sat back down next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair lovingly.

"How do you feel now, Bella?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "Much better. Thank you for dinner, Edward. It was delicious."

He nodded while continuing to play with the strand of my hair. "Do you want to go home now?"

Did I want to go home? I still felt quite jumpy, and I only felt safe in Edward's arms if I was perfectly honest with myself.

I was silent for a moment. I honestly did not know how to answer his question. I wanted to go home, but my selfish side wanted to enjoy my time with Edward. I did not want to be alone right now, and with Edward, I knew I would not be alone ever again.

"Can I stay here, just for tonight?" I asked him in return.

Okay, was that too bold, will he think I was a whore? I really just wanted to feel safe tonight.

Edward blinked then smiled widely, and caressed my cheek. "Of course, baby. Actually, I was hoping you would stay here tonight. I want you to feel better before you go home."

Damn, how does he always know what to say, and what I need?

I nodded. "Thank you, Edward. Um…may I use the bathroom? I feel like I need a shower to relax."

He stared at me deeply before answered, "Sure, baby." His voice sounded so distant, and his gaze was unfocused.

That is strange.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He returned my kiss immediately, knotting his fingers in my hair.

Hmmm…I like that.

No wonder he likes it when I do that to him, it feels good.

We were kissing passionately until we were both panting for air. Our foreheads touched, and I caressed his face.

"I'll be back, baby," I said with a wink.

Edward blinked. "Shit, don't be long, beautiful."

I laughed lightly, and pecked his lips before heading to the bathroom. He gave my ass a gentle squeeze and just smirked when I gave him a 'what-are-you-doing' look.

I walked to the bathroom, stripped out of my clothes, stepped into the shower, and then began washing my hair and body. I was enjoying the warmth of the water, and it seemed as if I was washing all of the grime and stress from the events earlier in the day. I finally felt like my mind and body were starting to relax. I unconsciously moaned while rising the conditioner and soap from my body, realizing it was Edward's soap that I used, and it smelled just like him…well, now I smelled like him…literally. Damn, if it didn't smell good, and I took another deep breath allowing the wonderful smell to flood my senses, and calm me further.

I was so engulfed with Edward's calming scent; I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt warm hands glide around my waist. I quickly turned around, and found Edward standing with me in the shower. I have already seen his chiseled bare chest, but never like this. Right in front of my face, with rivulets of water running down his deliciously sculpted pecs with a spattering of hair where the water has gathered, each defined abs muscle, and OH MY GOD his perfect belly button and just below that gorgeous splay of hair on his stomach, between those fucking perfect hip bones with the fuck-hot vee leading further down to…..Shit, Bella, just focus on his chest for now, and breathe…he is so damn close and warm and holy hell, I'm standing here in front of him completely naked.

Breathe, Bella, breathe. Holy shit, he is completely naked in the shower with me. Breathe, do not fucking panic. You have seen him before.

"Do you mind if I shower with you?" he asked huskily.

Seriously, how could I ever say no to him?

However, the sensible part of me was screaming that I was not ready to have sex. Even though I was much more relaxed, there was still a lot on my mind. Plus, I have not told him that I love him yet. He did say that he only wanted to take a shower, nothing more…right? My horny self was yelling at my sensible self to shut the hell up!

I slowly nodded, and he smiled tenderly. He extended his arm, reaching for his soap, making him lean so very close to me in the huge stall. He looked down at me with hooded eyes. His eyes drifted closed, and then when he slowly opened them, I shivered. His green orbs were dark with want and full of lust.

I knew I should have ducked out of the glass enclosure then, but my traitorous body once again did not cooperate with my brain. Edward leaned closer and took a deep breath.

"Hmmm…you used my shampoo and my soap. You smell just like me." His hand caressed my ribcage under my breast, and I gasped.

He looked into my eyes, then immediately captured my lips in a very deep, passionate kiss. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands touching and caressing my body everywhere. His huge hands were roaming up and down my arms, over my shoulders, massaging my breasts, running down my stomach, around my hips and gently squeezing my backside. His hands felt so good all over me. It seemed like they were everywhere all at once, setting my body on fire.

"MMM…ahhh…" I threw my head against the wall when I felt him circle my nipple with his tongue and palm my other breast with his hand.

It felt amazing.

"Yes, baby, relax…just feel."

His words awoke the desire in my body, and went straight to my core. That rational part of me was screaming that I did not want our first time to be in the shower.

"Edward…" I said weakly between gasps. His heavenly fingers still working on my breasts. I opened my eyes.

"Yes, baby?" He looked up and dam if I did not almost collapse at seeing the darkness of his eyes.

I felt like he could eat me alive. Holy shit, when did he kneel in front of me anyway?

"I…I…uh…" I was at a loss for words.

He smiled, seeming to understand my hesitation. He stood and then cupped my cheek. "Relax…I only want to make you feel good. We're not going to do anything you aren't ready for, baby."

Oh…

"Okay," I said meekly.

He did not waste another second. He guided me to the cold tiled wall and curved his hand behind the nape of my neck. His other hand started to travel down towards my core. His lips crashed into mine fiercely as his fingers slid over my folds and began to expertly explore. Seconds later, he started to slowly pump his fingers in and out, gently curling and hitting that amazing place. Fuck, I don't think anything has ever felt this amazing. His ministrations were getting to be too much for me to bear, and my wanton groans and moans became louder, echoing in the confines of the shower enclosure. He let go of my lips and started sucking at the pulse point on my neck lightly, causing me to arch myself into him further. My body was beginning to tremble as he moved his other hand from the nape of my neck to one of my breasts, massaging and tweaking my taught, sensitive nipple between his fingers. My heart was beating rapidly, and my breathing was getting shallow. I pulled my hands from his hair, and put them around him and started scratching his back with my nails. He worked his way back up to my lips from the torture he was inflicting upon my neck and shoulders, then pulled my hand from his back and placed it on his now hard and throbbing member and stroked it with my hand.

Oh, my…

"Please, Bella. I need you. So much, baby." His voice was husky and sexy as hell. It was dripping with lust, want, and need. I gazed up at his emerald green eyes, which were now dark with desire.

I tightened my grip on him and started to stroke him harder causing him moan in pleasure. He continued to work his magical fingers in my center, and I bucked my hips into his hand trying to get more friction. He plunged into me pumping harder and faster, and I picked up my pace on his length as well.

"Let go, baby…scream my fucking name…" Edward said breathlessly. Then his thumb started to circle my clit at the same time he was pumping and curling his fingers into me.

Oh my god, it feels so good.

He pinched my bundle of nerves, and I screamed his name as my orgasm took over my body from head to toe. He dropped his head on my shoulder, his hips bucking wildly in cadence with the movement of my hand. His grunts and moans were getting louder, he came with a moan, and a string of profanities ending with what sounded like my name. I cannot believe I did that to him! This freaking amazing handsome, wonderful fuck-hot man who loves me!

Shit…that was seriously intense…

We were both breathing heavily, practically hyperventilating, and still under the shower spray wrapped around each other. After our breathing returning to normal, Edward raised his head and kissed my shoulder over the new love bite he found there, looking quite proud of himself, and then kissed my lips deeply, passionately and lovingly. He wrapped his arms around my upper back, while my own arms were limp and heavy, I just barely had the strength to rest mine around his waist, leaning into him for support.

"Damn, best shower ever," he said in low voice, and we both chuckled.

Damn right, it was the BEST SHOWER EVER!

He pecked me on the lips. "Did you love it, baby? Because I did," He asked with amusement in his eyes.

I smiled back and raised my hand, gently caressing his back up and down from his strong broad shoulders to his slim waist then I cupped his ass. Holy shit, his whole body is solid muscle. He is like a walking Adonis. How the fuck did I get so lucky again? How could I not fucking love it? I want to have showers with him every day for the rest of my life!

"You little vixen," he growled, and I giggled.

"That's how I say I loved it too," I whispered, ducking my head, and hiding in his solid, massive chest. I looked up again and his eyes twinkled.

"I hope we can do something like this again, if you don't mind." He smirked.

I gave him a very sweet kiss before answering, "I don't mind, baby."

I do not mind one freaking bit! You can give me all of the orgasms you want in the shower, because that was just fuck-hot, baby…..and so was the view my handsome man! Damn!

Maybe next time we will not be in the shower.

* * *

Yeah, right, Bella...lol.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

_**Bella**_

The next day, Edward dropped me off at home early, before Nathan had to go to school. Since I didn't have any clothes at his house, I had to change back into the dress I was wearing when I met my ex. Before Edward left, we shared a sweet kiss. Our relationship has definitely taken another step forward since I spent the night at his place. He hasn't pressured me to say that I loved him, but I wanted too. I really did, but the circumstances made me think that it was just not the right time to say the words. I worried he would doubt them coming from me during such a stressful time.

I knocked on Mrs. Cope's door, and smiled when she opened it wide for me to enter.

"Oh, my dear, are you alright?" she hugged me, and I welcomed it.

She has been like a surrogate Grandmother to me and Nathan since moving here to Chicago. She knows all about me losing my Gran, and me taking over her Shop. We have been neighbors for the past 7 years, and she has watched Nathan grow-up, helping me care for him, knowing I was here alone. She has been an amazing help to me, and I'm so thankful.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cope, thank you," I answered her and leaned away from her embrace. "I appreciate you taking care of Nathan last night." I gave her a bag of food…well, actually it was all the extra food that Edward had cooked last night. He wanted to bring it up to Mrs. Cope personally, but he had several meetings this morning, so he was due at his office very early.

Mrs. Cope's eyes widened and she took the bag from my hand. "Oh, you shouldn't have done this, dear. You know I'm very happy when Nathan is here." She smiled then called out, "Nathan, your mom is here."

I heard several steps then saw my son. He looked at me with worried eyes and ran to hug me.

"Oh, Mom. I have been so worried about you," he whispered in my embrace.

I kissed his hair. "I'm fine, Nathan. Come on; let's get you ready for school."

I tried to reassure him that I am indeed fine. Really fine actually, ready to move on with my life, and put the past behind us.

Nathan nodded, and leaned away from me and we both said goodbye to Mrs. Cope, and I thanked her again for watching Nathan. We walked down the hall to our apartment in silence until we reached our door and I unlocked it.

"I'll make you breakfast while you get ready for school," I said to my son.

He nodded. "Okay, Mom." He ran into his room.

I walked to the kitchen and made a simple breakfast for me and Nathan. Thirty minutes later, Nathan was ready and we ate our breakfast.

"So, you stayed at Edward's last night?" he asked.

I glanced at him sideways.

"Um…yes…" I just hoped he didn't ask more questions.

"What did you guys do?"

He wasn't going to just drop it, right?

I cleared my throat. "We…we were talking." That was actually true. After our…um…hot and steamy shower, we indeed talked a lot. I told him more details about my life in the past, and he held me while I cried some more….and decided I was cried out, and promised myself I would leave my past behind because I wanted to live my new life with Nathan and Edward.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Just talking? All night?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you implying?"

What the hell is going on with him this morning? Where is he going with these questions?

He shrugged. "Nothing. I was just asking."

I really hoped he didn't think otherwise. He was still too young to have 'the talk' with me, or maybe I would ask Edward if he would have the 'birds and bees' talk with him. He may feel more comfortable talking with a man about those things. Although, he knows he can talk to me about anything.

"Finish up your breakfast, or you're going to be late," I told him.

Nathan drank his milk and then he looked at me. "What are you going to do today, Mom?"

"I think I am going to the shop then return here before you get home from school. Edward is busy today, so I don't think he will be visiting us," I answered him.

He grabbed his bag from the desk. "Okay." He kissed my cheek and walked to the door. "See you later, Mom."

I nodded. "Be careful, Nathan, I love you."

"I will, I love you too."

And the door closed.

I blew out a cleansing breath and prepared myself to go to the shop.

* * *

I didn't realize I had so many things to do when I arrived at the shop this morning. I was truly grateful I had the new employees to help me out with the business. Apparently, after it had become known that I was Alice's wedding florist, my shop has become well-known. I shouldn't have doubted the effect of helping a famous and wealthy family. I was busy in my office going over the inventory lists to order new flowers from my suppliers, recording sales receipts, preparing reports and other business related things that needed to be taken care of. It was good for me to dive into work, and then I didn't have to think about what happened yesterday. I was even considering changing my cell phone number to pretty much sever all ties with my past. Nathan was right, I didn't have to see my ex anymore if he made me sad, and upset me so much. I had built my new life with my son here in Chicago, and now that included Edward too.

I was so engrossed in work that I startled when I heard someone knock on my office door. I was still sorting through my old documents and looked up from the stack of papers. My heart leapt, and a huge smile spread across my face when I saw Edward standing in my office doorway in his black tailored suit. My blood rushed hot through my veins.

I blinked. "Edward?"

He smiled tenderly and approached me. Without saying a word, he kissed me deeply and I just stood there with the papers in my hand. I welcomed his kiss and realized I actually missed it. He took the papers from my hand and tossed them on my desk. Without breaking our kiss, he sat on my chair and pulled me with him.

"Hmmm…" he said when he broke our kiss, looking deep into my eyes. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too. I thought you were busy today."

Damn, he was fucking gorgeous.

Edward smiled dreamily and ran his hand up and down on my back. I shivered from his touch. "I can't stop thinking about you. Seriously, Bella. I can't concentrate on my work. All I can think about is you…"

Kiss.

"Me…"

More kisses.

"Shower…"

He cupped my ass.

"Naked."

Holy Fucking Shit. Now all I can think about is him naked in the shower too.

I had to suppress my moan and closed my eyes as the memories flooded my mind of his glorious hands all over my wet body. I shivered again, and my insides twisted. I opened my eyes and kissed him again.

Oh my…our next time ….I don't think I want to be in the shower.

I ran the tip of my fingers along his face after kissing him and he closed his eyes briefly. By the time he opened them, I recognized the burn in his eyes.

"Well, that's good because I want you to think about me all of the time," I said flirtatiously.

I honestly don't know how I pulled that off, but I hope it worked. Somehow, being with Edward brought out a playful side in me, which I wasn't even sure existed, but I liked it, a lot.

Edward growled lightly. "When do you have free time? I want to spend it with you, baby…only you."

I guess somebody is a little impatient.

A little…Ha! That's funny. Nothing about my Edward is little.

I sighed and got up from his lap. "I don't know. I just can't leave Nathan again." I also had to do something before we got to the next physical step.

"How about you and I take a little trip, while Nathan stays with my parents or Emmett and Rose?" Edward spoke suddenly.

I looked at him in disbelief. "What? Edward, are you serious?"

He nodded and rose from my chair. He held my hands and stared at me deeply. "I'm serious, Bella. Actually, I was thinking of taking you on vacation after what happened earlier with…you know, and I know you are worried about Nathan. I am too. I planned for us to spend time together before we have our little vacation so he doesn't feel like he is being left behind. Besides, my family adores Nathan, and they would love to spend time getting to know him better."

I bit my bottom lip.

It was a tempting offer, but the reality didn't escape me. I only met Edward's parents once, and Nathan barely knew them.

"I don't know, Edward. I only met your parents once," I answered doubtfully.

Plus, I have never been away from Nathan since he was born. This was an intriguing idea, but so foreign to me.

"I knew you were going to say that. Well, we are having a family dinner when Alice returns from her honeymoon next week. Will you and Nathan come with me?" he asked hopefully.

I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. My heart was screaming at me to tell him that I loved him, but I just couldn't force the words out of my mouth, no matter how much I wanted to say them. Maybe now is the right time….I can say it with flowers…the best way I can express myself.

"Wait here," I told him.

Edward blinked at my sudden demand, and I walked out of my office to one of the flower cases to get the one flower I needed. I returned to my office where Edward still stood and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw the flower in my hand.

"What is that?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Red tulip," I answered shortly.

My way to tell you that I love you.

Edward blinked several times. He was probably waiting for my explanation, but when I didn't say anything, he started to speak, "And what's the meaning of the red tulip?"

I guess he doesn't remember what I told him about this flower at Alice's wedding reception.

Oh, no…I'm not making it easy for him.

I had to hide my smile from him. He looked so adorable, pleading me with his eyes for me to give him the answer.

I couldn't help it; I laughed lightly and gave him the flower. He took it and I kissed his cheek. "Google it, my handsome man," I whispered in his ear.

Just as I stepped back, my stomach growled and we both chuckled.

"I think it is time for you to eat lunch. Do you want to go out to eat with me?" Edward asked.

I looked at him in surprise. "It's already lunch time?"

Shit, where did the whole morning go?

"Yes, it is. Wait… Please don't tell me you lost the track of time again," he frowned.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just…there are so many things that I have to do today."

"Bella, you hired new employees to help you."

"Yes, I do, but they help me to keep the business running while I have to do my work to keep this shop in shape."

Believe it or not, they are helping me. If I didn't have my 2 new people, I'd be drowning here.

Edward smiled knowingly. "You are such a hard worker, but you still need to pay attention to your health."

Wow, both my boys were so worried about me. Maybe I should be more mindful of my health, since I have so much to look forward to now.

I smiled back. "I will, don't worry. So… are you going to take me to lunch?"

He grinned. "Yes, I am, mi'lady. Oh…and I love your office, by the way."

I was glad Edward liked my new office. I did as well. It was now well organized, and perfect for me to take care of all of the newly overflowing paperwork. Since business had picked up so much, paper seemed to be everywhere. It was a very professional space, and much better than taking work home and doing it at my kitchen table at night…I definitely had much better things to do at night.

We had an amazing lunch together at a local restaurant before parting ways all too quickly. I returned to the shop while Edward returned to his office for the rest of the day. I hadn't expected to see him again today, but I was wrong. Around 9.30 in the evening after Nathan was sleeping, someone knocked my door. No one usually came by this late, so I had my cell phone in my hand, set to speed dial Mrs. Cope if necessary.

I slowly opened my door and Edward was standing in the hallway. He was still wearing his dress shirt and trousers with no tie. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His beautiful bronze hair was a disheveled mess. From the looks of his hair, he has been running his hands through it for the past hour or so…I wonder what is the matter. He does that when something is bothering him, when he is angry, nervous or anxious. It is kind of a calming thing he does for himself. He nearly purrs like a kitten when I do it for him…he becomes so calm and relaxed.

"Edward?"

He stared at me deeply. "Is Nathan already asleep?" His voice was deep and low.

My stomach knotted.

"Um…yes," I answered nervously.

Was something wrong…or did he figure out what the flower meant and now know that I loved him too?

Seconds later, he stepped into my apartment, swept me up off my feet and claimed my lips in an urgent kiss. It was hard, fast and full of passion. I kissed him back with the longing that I felt in my body. I heard the sound of door closing and felt myself being pushed against the wall.

He was still pressing into me hard as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned when I felt his tongue on my lips and I opened my mouth, eager to feel him warm and wet inside me. He moaned deeply when our tongues battled for dominance. Moments later, he ended our kiss when we both ran out of air. Our breathing ragged and his eyes searching mine.

"Say it, Bella. Say that you love me," his voice was demanding.

Yes, he knows. He did his homework, and it looks like he Googled the meaning of the flower.

He was so close and his masculine scent made me dizzy. I closed my eyes briefly. My heart was beating so fast, urging me to tell him the words.

I caressed his face and stared into his beautiful green eyes. "I love you, Edward."

He took a deep breath then rested his forehead to mine. "I finally get to hear those words from you, baby. You've made me a one happy man, Bella."

He does look happy, and I feel happy too.

I smiled. "I thought you were busy with work."

"I couldn't even think straight after I found out what the red tulip's meaning was. I had to see you and hear the words from you myself," he said with a huge smile on his face.

He was such a sweet man. How did I get so lucky again?

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." I sighed. "So many things have happened lately and I didn't know how to say it to you. Well, you know the slogan 'say it with flowers' so I did."

I hope that explains my actions.

Edward laughed lightly. "You really did, baby." He pecked me on the lips. "Thank you, Bella. I love you."

His words warmed my heart, a feeling I haven't felt for a long time.

"I love you too, Edward," I said sincerely, looking at his knowing green eyes.

* * *

Red tulip means ... well, you can google it or peek at chapter 9 ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

_**Bella**_

The next day, I waited nervously in the medical center waiting room. This was the first time for me to visit an ob-gyn since my divorce. I just prayed no one would see me so I wouldn't have to explain the reason why I was here. Well, with my current relationship with Edward, I just felt that I needed to prepare. I tried to calm my nervousness by reading a magazine, but that didn't help either. There were two other patients besides myself in the waiting room, and they were heavily pregnant.

"Bella?"

I froze.

Shit, so much for no one noticing me here.

I slowly raised my head and paled when I saw Edward's mother. Oh, no…

She smiled widely and sat next to me while I sat there motionless with my jaw dropped. How the hell was I going to explain me being here if she asked me?

"It's very good to see you again, dear. How are you?"

About ready to have a heart attack, or an anxiety attack…not sure which.

I tried to calm my erratic heartbeat. "I'm good. How about you, Esme?"

"Everything is good. It's a surprise to see you here." Her eyes stared at me curiously.

Okay…I think I should give her some clarification. So much for remaining calm, dammit.

"It's just a regular check up, Esme," I tried to explain to her.

Her eyes widened. "Oh…I'm sorry…I thought that…well, you know…with you and Edward…"

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

She chuckled. "Forgive me for being so nosy, Bella. I guess it's my excitement of being a grandparent. After Emmett and Alice, I was just hoping that Edward would finally have his own happy ending."

I laughed lightly.

"I was surprised to see you here too. Are you ill?" I asked her curiously. She looked fine to me.

Esme smiled softly. "I was taking Maddie to see the doctor. She has had fever for two days. The pediatric office is in the next aisle, by the way."

Oh…that was why she saw me here.

I blinked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Nathan will be sad when he hears this. Perhaps we can visit this weekend." I hope that wasn't too forward of me.

"That would be lovely, Bella." Then, she held my hand. "Thank you for coming into Edward's life. I've never seen him so happy. He also told me about what happened with him and your ex husband."

I looked at her eyes nervously. "I hope it doesn't affect your family business."

Esme raised her eyebrows and then grinned. "Of course not. We've been through worse. Even if there was gossip spread around, I'm sure Edward knows how to handle it. That is the reason he hired that Public Relations guy."

I breathed the sigh of relief. "Thank you, Esme."

He has a PR guy? Okay.

"No need to say thank you, my dear. How's your son?"

I smiled. "He's good. He joined the baseball team for his school, and has started practicing. He'll have games starting next month."

"That's great, Bella. Did Edward tell you about our family dinner next week?"

I nodded. "Yes, he mentioned it to me."

"I hope you'll come with your son. Maddie wants to see Nathan as well."

I blinked in surprise. I was surprised she still remembered my son's name, although I shouldn't be surprised. The Cullen's were an amazing family. Very loving, and accepting of me and my son.

"Ms. Swan?"

Esme and I turned our heads and saw a nurse standing not far from us.

"The doctor is ready now for you, Miss."

"Okay." I looked again to Esme. "I guess I have to…" I grimaced.

Esme laughed again and patted my shoulder. "Don't mind me, Bella. I'll see you soon."

I nodded nervously and rose from my chair. "I will visit Maddie with Nathan this weekend. I hope Edward is not busy."

Esme grinned again. "Oh, I'm sure he'll make it."

"Okay."

I started following the nurse to the doctor's practice room.

I just hoped Esme didn't tell Edward that she saw me here, that would be a little awkward to explain to him.

* * *

So, here we were on Sunday on our way to Emmett's house. I told Nathan about Maddie not feeling well, and he insisted he wanted to visit her. I had no choice then and asked Edward if he could take us to his brother's house. Edward, of course, was so happy and eager to comply. Nathan even made his own 'get well soon' card for Edward's niece. Edward told me that his parents would be at Emmett's house too. We hadn't had any private time because of his hectic schedule, but I couldn't escape the longing in his eyes when our eyes met.

Apparently Edward's rejection of Shane's proposal caused some rumors, but he said it was noting that he couldn't handle. Edward also told me that if Shane messed around, it was more likely Shane's own reputation would be ruined. So, it was all up to him. Even though I didn't want any rumors to be spread, a deep dark part of me wanted Shane to make a mistake to ruin his reputation in business. I know it was mean, but he did a lot of mean things to me and Nathan.

I was stunned by the time we arrived at Emmett's house. It took half an hour longer than the trip from my place to Edward's condo. There was a black Mercedes in the driveway; I assumed that was Edward's parent car. Emmett's house was quite big, and surrounded by a lot of land. It amazed me that the house was only occupied by three people.

Nathan was anxious by the time Edward knocked Emmett's front door, having not seen Maddie since Alice's wedding a week ago. The door opened and Emmett's grinned at us.

"Hello there, brother. We've been waiting for you." And then, he bent slightly and ruffled Nathan's hair. "And you too, buddy." He looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Bella."

I smiled back. "Hi, Emmett."

"Come on in. Mom and Dad are already in the backyard. Maddie is better now, but she still can't get too tired." Emmett opened the door widely and we all walked in.

"Can I see her now?" Nathan asked Emmett.

He smiled. "Of course. Come with me. She's in the backyard too."

Nathan held Edward's hand while Emmett cocked an eyebrow. Apparently this is the first time he saw Nathan around his brother since they have become so close.

We followed Emmet to the back deck, which was surrounded a very huge yard and beautiful gardens, and play things for the kids. We saw Maddie, Rosalie and Edward's parents already sitting in chairs around a lovely table. There were three more chairs next to them. I assumed those were for Edward, me and Nathan.

I felt so overwhelmed. I had no idea that this family could accept me so easily. I could see where Edward got his charm from.

They were all smiling at us, while Maddie seemed so happy when she saw Nathan.

"Nate! You're here!" she said happily. "Hello, Miss Bella," she greeted me.

I almost giggled hearing what she called me and her nickname for my son. She was absolutely adorable.

Nathan grinned and quickly approached her. Soon they were smiling and laughing together. Edward took me to meet his family, and we all had a pleasant meal before parting our separate ways. I told them I would look after Maddie and Nathan who were already playing happily in the garden.

I smiled when I saw them. Nathan looked so happy and I wondered about him living with just me all these years. He said he wanted me to be happy, but he didn't realize that it was his happiness that I was worried about too. Maybe if I did re-marry someday, I could give him a brother or sister. Would that make us both happy too?

It was not that I didn't want more children, but I just felt I wasn't ready right now.

"Hey, baby."

I heard Edward's voice and looked up to see he was standing next to me. I smiled and he kissed my forehead before joining me on the bench.

"They look so happy," Edward said, looking to Nathan and Maddie.

I nodded. "Yes, they are. Especially Nathan, I think he feels like he has a younger sister."

There was a silence for a moment; only the sounds of Nathan and Maddie which could be heard in the garden.

"Have you ever thought about it, Bella?" Suddenly Edward asked.

I looked at him. "About what?"

"Getting married again?"

We stared at each other for a moment. Why did he ask me that question? Could he read my mind?

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I never thought about getting married again." I took a deep breath. "I used to live alone with Nathan. I shared my joy, my sadness and my life solely with him. And then…I met you."

Edward smiled slightly.

"It was very hard at first. It amazes me how easily Nathan accepted you. He was so difficult around men who were interested in me before," I continued.

Edward clenched his jaw. "Are you saying there were a few men before?"

"Um…yes…"

I watched his reaction. His eyes turned hard, but then he took deep a few deep breaths and his eyes turned soft again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't react that way. It's just…imagining you and other man is kind of…repulsing to me," Edward grumbled.

I chuckled. Now I understood.

He was jealous.

"Are you jealous?" I teased him.

He studied my eyes for a moment. "Yes."

Oh, dear…wrong question.

"You should know, Bella. You and Nathan are the most important thing in my life. Before meeting you, I always loved my condo, but now it feels so cold, so empty. I'm always anxious until I see you and Nathan, and spend time with you." He sighed. "I even have the idea that you should move in with me, it just makes sense that it is a bigger place. If you want, we can even move to another place. I don't care. I just want the three of us to be together."

I gaped at him.

Move in together?

Edward took a deep breath. "Again, I'm sorry. I know you want to go slow. I didn't mean to shock you or anything. I just wanted you to know that you and Nathan are my family now."

Oh, Edward…

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Now I know my next step is to convince you to live with me," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Keep trying, Mr. Cullen."

He smirked. "Oh, I will, Miss Swan."

* * *

For you who donated for Fandom for Oklahoma, according to the schedule, you'll get a compilation on Sunday and TLA future outtake is included there. Let me know what you think about it :)

Have a great weekend, guys and happy fasting to the Muslims ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

**_Bella_**

Today I would be working in my office again. There were still a lot of things to do even though I had the new employees. I had to check my bookkeeping more often and check the inventory list almost daily, because my shop was busy as the days went by. I had another offer to become a wedding florist scheduled for next month, a week after Nathan had his first baseball game. Meeting Edward and Alice not only changed my life, but also my shop's flow of business, and definitely revenue.

As for Edward, his confession that he wanted me and Nathan to move in with him showed me that he was serious about our relationship. He even brought up marriage. I knew he was thinking about it too, but I didn't want to push things. I wanted everything to come natural between us. Oh, and the vacation thing, we still had not talked about that further. With the busy days here in the shop, I was thinking I needed a vacation. I cannot remember the last time I actually had a vacation.

I was busy in front of my computer when someone knocked on my office door. I looked up expecting my employee to be standing there, but I was wrong. My eyes widened when I saw her.

"Alice?"

She grinned and I quickly rose from the chair and approached her. We hugged each other and laughed.

"Oh, I missed you. I thought you were still on your honeymoon," I said to her and leaned away from our embrace. She didn't look different since I saw her at her wedding.

"I missed you too. Jasper and I decided to return early. We already missed our family." She looked around at my office. "Great office, by the way, and you should move your cabinet from there to the corner of the room so your office will look bigger." She pointed to my filing cabinet, which I placed next to the door.

I raised my eyebrows and Alice blinked.

She grimaced. "Sorry…my design instinct sometimes has no shame."

I laughed lightly and returned to my chair while Alice sat on the chair across from me. She brought a big bag with her.

"It looks like your shop has made some significant progress," she said.

I smiled. "Since I helped you with your wedding, lots of people now know about my shop. I need to thank you for that, Alice. And speaking of wedding, how was your honeymoon?" I grinned.

Her cheeks flushed slightly. "It was amazing…I love Europe."

I gave her playful look. "Really?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "How's Nathan?"

"He's good. I have more time to spend with him now, and he has more time to spend with his friends too. Since I hired the new employees, I don't have to be at the shop all day, I mainly make out reports and am doing administrative duties," I answered happily.

She smiled. "I'm so glad to hear about that, Bella. That means you have more time for my brother too." She grinned and this time it was my cheeks that were burning.

Alice wiggled her eyebrows. "So, have you guys done the deed yet?"

I cleared my throat. How could I forget Alice could be so forward? "Um…no…"

"No?" she asked me in disbelief. "Not even one single thing?"

I fidgeted in my chair. "Well, some…" Gosh, I hadn't had this kind of talk in a long time.

Images of our shower popped into my head. No way was I sharing any of that with Alice. We hadn't gone all the way, but we have had fun.

She squealed and her eyes glinted. "You both really need help with that." She grabbed a large bag from the floor and gave it to me.

I looked at her in confusion.

Alice smiled. "I bought something for you and Nathan and I hope Edward doesn't get the chance to see what I bought for you," she winked. "It's a surprise for him."

I blinked.

Honestly, I'm afraid to look in the bag.

"So, are you going to our family dinner this weekend?" she asked.

I nodded, still a little bit dazed and put the bag on the floor. "Yes, I am. Edward already asked me."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Wow…he moved so quickly this time. Such a fast learner."

I chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you this weekend, Bella." She clapped her hands gleefully. "For the first time ever, we will have our family dinner as a 'complete family'."

My body shivered.

A complete family.

Deep in my heart, I knew that was what I wanted.

* * *

The days passed so quickly until it was time for Cullen family dinner. I had not seen Edward or Nathan much. Nathan was starting to get busy with his school friends and his baseball practices. At first, I thought that hiring the new employees would be better for us, but apparently, reality was not as beautiful as I imagined. Even though Edward and I hadn't seen each other a lot, we were still in contact with texts or calls. Edward was really excited about this family dinner.

On Saturday afternoon, Edward picked me and Nathan up before heading to Esme and Carlisle's house. Just like Emmett and Edward, their parents had a great taste in interior design. I wondered what Alice's house looks like.

Alice opened the front door and hugged the three of us before we walked in. Nathan was so happy to see Maddie again. While the kids were playing in the living room, me, Alice and Rosalie helped Esme set the dining room table. The other family members were scattered around the house. Moments later, I heard a soft melody playing from the living room and I stopped. I looked at Esme and she smiled at me.

"It's Edward," she said softly. "It's been a while since he played his piano." Oh, yeah…piano…I saw a piano in the living room earlier.

Why didn't I think about that?

Edward told me once he could play the piano.

And it was beautiful.

I slowly walked from the kitchen to the living room and saw Edward sitting behind his piano with Nathan and Maddie on his right and left side. They watched Edward's fingers dance on the piano keys. The melody was breathtaking.

Then, Edward stopped playing and the children started to protest.

"Can you play for us again, Uncle Edward?" Maddie spoke.

Edward chuckled. "What song do you want to hear, princess?"

Maddie titled her head. "Twinkle Twinkle Llittle Star, please."

Edward grinned and touched the tip of her nose before he looked at Nathan. "What about you, Nathan?"

He was so good with the kids, such a natural.

My son shrugged. "I don't know. I just like watching you play. You're awesome. My mom told me you could play the piano, but I didn't believe her, and now I know she was telling the truth."

That little bugger!

Edward smiled and ruffled Nathan's hair. "You should know that your mother would never lie to you."

I leaned my body against the wall and watched Edward play for Nathan and Maddie. He looked so happy and somehow I imagined him playing for his own kids. I shook my head.

A soft touch alerted me and I quickly stood straight. I turned my head and saw Esme standing next to me. "Edward has his way with children. I guess that is why your son likes him," she told me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Thank you for coming here today, Bella."

Why was she thanking me for coming? I am the one that should be thankful.

"It's my pleasure, Esme." It really was a pleasure, just to see Edward and the kids together were gratifying.

She patted my shoulder. "Go tell them that dinner is ready."

I nodded and laughed lightly. "Okay."

Esme smiled again and walked back to the dining room.

I looked again at Edward and the children. They were now laughing together because Maddie and Nathan were playing with the piano keys.

I took a deep breath and approached them. "Dinner is ready."

They all looked at me with different facial expressions. Nathan and Maddie immediately lit up with happiness and quickly strolled to the dining room, leaving Edward and me. He sat still on the bench and extended his hand and I welcomed it. He pulled me slightly into his embrace. I was now standing between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and reached up to begin kissing me. I kissed him back and had to stop his hands from groping my ass.

"Edward," I broke the kiss. Our noses touched. "We are in your parent's house and the kids are here."

"I miss you. We can have a quickie, you know?" he suggested sexily.

I wrinkled my nose. "Um…no."

Does he even know what he does to me? It is taking every ounce of will power I have to tell him no right now.

"You haven't seen my old room," he said again.

"We can do that later," I pecked his lips. "Come on, we have a dinner to attend right now."

I hope I did not sound as breathless as I felt. I was trying really hard to stand firm.

He smirked. "I'm counting on you for that."

This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

So, have you received your F4OK compilation yet? I still need to look for time to read all the great stories in there. Mostly feel elated when I see TLA is one of them :)

Thank you for all of your reviews, faves and alerts ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

**_Bella_**

The dinner was filled with stories exchanged between the families. I guess their family dinner was when they all gathered and shared important events from their lives. Emmett constantly teased Alice about her honeymoon, and Edward rolled his eyes when Alice told their parents about how he asked me out. Madeline shared how excited she was about her school, and Esme asked Nathan about his school. My son could not be happier to fill Esme and the rest of the family in about his new friends and his baseball team. I smiled when I heard the enthusiasm in his voice and how animated he was when he told everyone his story. Nathan and I never had the privilege of sharing a gathering such as this with our family. My parents were divorced, and it was hard to get them at the same table together since my mom was re-married. Nathan also thanked Alice, again, for the suit he wore to her wedding and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. I blushed slightly when I remembered what Alice bought for me as a 'souvenir' from honeymoon in Europe…yeah, that was definitely more for Edward than me, and she was not kidding about that.

When dinner was over, the family scattered around the house again. Nathan and Maddie were busy reading their books in the living room, and Edward suddenly took my hand and motioned with his head for me to follow him. I looked at Nathan doubtfully.

Edward sensed my hesitation and smiled. "Don't worry, Bella. Rose said she would watch them. Come on, I'm going to show you my old room."

Oh, this should be fun!

I nodded and we walked together to the second floor. There were several rooms on this floor and Edward showed me Emmett and Alice's old rooms, a bathroom and his father's study. When we finally walked in into Edward's room, I could see how neat and organized it was. No wonder he was a CEO now. Books and CD's were all aligned neatly onto shelves. There was a bed, bureau, stereo system and a huge matching desk set in the room.

"Your room is nice," I complimented.

It was really nice…I think it was as big the entire first floor of my father's house back in Seattle. Nothing like the tiny room I had as a young girl, with just a twin bed, 1 chest of drawers, and an old cedar closet for my clothes. Edward's childhood room had a breathtaking beautiful view of the back garden of his parent's Estate through floor to ceiling windows on the back wall. The enormous king size bed sat on the wall across from the windows. All of the furniture was rich, dark, masculine wood. I could just picture a young Edward at that desk working away, reading or just relaxing in bed listening to music. His desk seemed to be the focal point in the room, with the chair facing the huge windows. It was amazing.

"My mom helped me arrange everything. She's a designer, you know, and Alice got that gene from her," Edward grinned.

He was standing in behind the closed door while I was busy admiring his book and CD collections. There were some of DVDs too, but not too many.

I smiled and looked at him. "Not a fan of movies?"He had plenty of movies at his condominium, and I was surprised to see he only had a few here.

Edward chuckled. "I only have my personal collections here. The rest are at my place…you've seen those," he smirked while I was blushing. "The others are in the living room so I can watch those together with my family."

They were really a nice family, very close, you could just tell how much they enjoyed each other's company and they all just radiated love.

"Your family is great. You're a lucky man," I said dreamily.

"Not as lucky as I am now that I have you," his eyes bore into mine.

My cheeks flushed and my heart fluttered. I must get used to compliments like that.

I looked around the room once more, and again I was curious as to why his family did not have a house cleaner. I was sure they had the means to hire one.

"Does Esme have a maid?" I asked him.

Edward titled his head. "No. Why?"

I shrugged. "Well, for a wealthy family like yours, it's a common to have a maid. Even you do not have one…or even a driver. Most CEOs have those."

Edward chuckled. "My mom is unique. She said to me once that if she could do it herself then there is no need for a house cleaner. That is why I do not have a house cleaner or a driver. Maybe later when I have my own family." His eyes glinted.

I shivered. Hot damn.

His eyes roamed all over my body and he started to walk towards me.

I walked backwards and kept backing up until my back was against the wall, as he kept coming toward me like a predator. He lifted his arms, placing one on each side of my head, essentially caging me; he towered above me by at least a foot. I was trapped between him and the wall. He then pressed his body against mine and placed one hand on my hip and the other on the nape of my neck. My eyes went a little wide and I felt an electric pulse shoot through my body and all the way down through to my fingers. My breathing was getting shallow and my heart was fluttering at his close proximity. He looked at my lips and licked his own. He slowly dipped his head towards me and kissed my jaw. I gripped his forearms in my hands and lolled my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck.

I fucking loved when he marked me…there was something that snapped in him when we got really worked up. Somehow, my sweet Edward got a little possessive, and left hickeys all over me. I was so lost in passion and the heat of the moment, I never knew he was doing it until I would catch a glance at myself in the mirror some time later. I fucking love it. I am his, and he has staked his claim on me. Thankfully, since I have a business to run, I can hide all of my love bites, this makes be giggle a little. Damn he is sexy as hell. My sweet man also gets a foul mouth when he is worked up too. Both of us rarely use profanities around each other, but the first time we messed around, and the cursing started, I nearly came undone. Yeah, I find that fucking hot too. How the hell did I get so lucky again?

Shit! Focus, Bella!

"I miss you so fucking much and you promised me something earlier, baby," he whispered sexily and I shivered again.

He started placing hot open mouth kisses along my jaw and neck.

Fuck…

Are we really going to do this?

"Edward, this is your parent's house. We can't just…"

I could not continue because suddenly his lips came crushing down on mine. I moved my hand automatically to the back of his neck and opened my mouth granting him entrance to my mouth. His warm tongue slid into my mouth and tangled with mine. His hand moved from my hip trailing down my thigh and hitched my leg around his hip. The new position gave him better access and he started to grind against me. I could feel his hard member on my core and I gasped loudly from this new earth shattering sensation. I did not realize until just now how much I fucking missed this too.

Edward moved his lips into my ear. "We need to be quiet, baby."

Oh, yes indeed…

Shit, I can try to be quiet…because right now, I do not want him to stop.

He crushed his lips to mine again. The combination of our mouths being locked in a passionate kiss and his delicious body grinding against my core was only increasing my ache to be closer to him. I was panting in his mouth now. He must have sensed it because he started to push harder and faster rubbing his length onto my center. I felt like I was going to burst at any moment now, and Edward was also panting. He broke the kiss and started to suck on the hollow beneath my ear.

"Ohhhh…" I gasped. He knows just where my sensitive spot is, and has marked me there numerous times.

He chuckled darkly. "Too loud."

Shit, I said I would be quiet.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming his name. I was getting close to my climax and I shamelessly moaned. This seemed to excite Edward further because he increased his pace.

"Come for me, Bella…I m so fucking close…come with me. Let it go," he whispered in my ear and that was my undoing, his damn dirty words that come out of nowhere.

I climaxed moaning out his name and he came at the same time with a guttural moan, and a string of profanities in hushed, breathy tones.

We both stayed in the same position trying to catch our breath. Moments later, he raised his head and looked at my eyes.

He grinned lazily. "See? I told you we could have a quickie."

I laughed breathlessly and gave him a sweet kiss. "You are so pushy, Mr. Cullen."

He let go of my leg and leaned his forehead to mine. "Have you thought about the little vacation that I told you about?"

I smiled. "I did, but I have a very tight schedule. You know that I have a wedding I'm planning again, and Nathan has his first baseball game coming up." I already told Edward about this, and he seemed pleased that my business was going well.

"Ah, I see."

Was that a flash of disappointment that crossed his eyes? I do want to take a weekend trip with him, but I am really busy. Nathan has a baseball game, and I just feel reluctant to leave him with Edward's family. I know deep in my heart that he will be just fine with Emmett and Rose, or Esme and Carlisle, but I have just never left him before for a whole weekend. Shit, shit, shit…

I caressed his cheek. "Will you be there for Nathan?" I bit my lip. I wanted to ask him to come to the game, but I didn't know what his answer would be with his crazy schedule lately. I did have a feeling he wanted to see my son play. I knew this was going to be a very big step for him in our relationship.

Edward smiled warmly and kissed my forehead. "Of course, baby. I want to see him play. He's very good."

"Okay." I did a fist pump in my head, and probably smiled so wide I looked like the Cheshire cat, but I couldn't give a fuck! He loved us, and wanted to see my son play baseball. That is all that matter to me. Fuck yeah! I'm having a fucking great day.

He kissed me again before saying, "I think I need to use the bathroom and we better go back to the living room before Nathan gets worried."

I chuckled.

Yeah, I love my Edward.

* * *

Next time if you want a tour to your room, take me instead, Mr. Cullen...


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

_**Edward**_

"…Therefore, our progress is quite significant and if we keep this up for the next year, I assume the progress will increase…"

I twirled a pen in my fingers while listening to Matthew Lattner, one of the board directors who handled our stock shares. He was a couple of years younger than I was, but he was good at his job. Matthew was a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes, handsome, I guess. I heard he was getting married soon. Good for him.

Ten people, including Gianna and myself, occupied the meeting room. I listened to all of their presentations, and I had to say I was impressed with their work. I have always treated my directors as partners, not just workers. Therefore, they did not have to feel like I pushed them to do something for the company just to increase my wealth, it was mostly for loyalty. If they were loyal, it was a great asset for Cullen, Inc.

"That would be my presentation for today, Mr. Cullen," Matthew looked at me hopefully.

I smiled. "Great presentation. Thank you, Mr. Lattner."

He looked relieved, began to turn off his laptop and the projector.

I looked at the people in the room. "I would like to say I'm very pleased with your work. You have already done a lot of hard work, which has made Cullen, Inc. have significant profits this year. As always, I hope for a better report next year. Is there anything else that you wanted to add to your reports?"

"No, sir," I heard them mumble in unison.

I nodded and turned to Gianna. "I guess the meeting is over."

My secretary nodded and walked to the door to open it. I looked again to the people in the room. "Thank you for your attendance and presentations. Enjoy your weekend with your loved ones. Have a great day, gentlemen."

Their faces lit up when I mentioned the weekend. They all said their 'thank yous' to me while getting up and gathering their things. I looked over at J.J. Jenks and Dave Denver, the company's lawyer and spokesperson.

"I need to talk to you," I said to them.

They both nodded as the rest of the men already left the meeting room. When the last person shut the door, I spoke to Gianna. "Do I have anything scheduled this weekend?"

She looked to her iPad and then at me. "You have a golf session with the CEO from Winter Pharmaceuticals, sir."

I waved my hand. "Clear it for me. I want you to clear my schedule for this weekend and next weekend."

Yeah, I have somewhere really important I have to be this weekend, and if my plans go forward as I hope, my Bella and I will be away on a little trip next weekend.

Shit, I needed to adjust myself discreetly under the conference room table at just the thought of my beautiful girl.

Gianna blinked. "Sir?"

"Can you do that?" I asked her with a bit of authority.

I needed my calendar clear, I didn't want to be playing golf this weekend…and who knows what I had scheduled for next weekend, but there was no way in Hell I was going through with whatever it was. I needed to spend time with my girl.

Gianna cleared her throat. "Um…yes, sir."

I nodded. "That will be all. Thank you, Gianna."

"You're welcome, sir."

I smiled, trying again to sit a little more comfortably in the chair. She left the room and closed the door behind her. I looked again to the two men left in the meeting room.

"Cancelled a golf session with Jeremy Winter," Jenks grinned. "That's huge. You've never done that before."

I shrugged. "I have to attend a baseball game this weekend."

Jenks raised his eyebrows. "Baseball game? I never knew you played or went to baseball games."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Well…this is not a business thing, more like personal." This weekend was Nathan's first baseball game. I wanted to be there for him to cheer him on, and sit with Bella in the stands.

Dave grinned. "Well, I guess I will have to prepare another set of answers should someone ask me about that."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jenks. "Any news?"

Jenks shook his head. "No big news. Everything is under control."

"Nothing new from Adler's company?"

He grinned. "He tried, but failed. He didn't know how big Cullen, Inc was until it hit him."

"That's good," I looked at Dave. "What about the media? Are they still fussing over this Adler thing?" Dave told me about the rumors in the media when I rejected Bella's ex-husband's proposal, but he said it was not a big deal. Unlike when a something exciting happens…like a celebrity showing off a baby bump.

"The news was quite interesting for a while, but it is all winding down. One of them actually did their own research and found out that Adler, Jr. was the one who left his ex-wife. A boomerang effect for him," Dave smirked.

I grinned. "Excellent. And what about his company?"

Dave shrugged. "I heard he sold most of the stocks. He survived, but he's nothing compared to us, Mr. Cullen."

"That's good." Now I looked over at the two men in front of me. "Thank you for all of your work. I really appreciate it."

Jenks and Dave nodded. "It's our pleasure, Mr. Cullen," Dave answered me.

"So, I guess the meeting is over. Please report to me immediately if there are any serious cases in your departments," I told them.

"We will. Have a great weekend, Mr. Cullen," Jenks smiled at me.

I smiled. "You too, Jenks."

* * *

I drove my car from my place to Bella's in the bright Saturday morning light. Today was Nathan's first baseball game. I had been through busy weeks, and so has Bella. We haven't seen each other often, only texting or calling each other, and I missed her….and Nathan. If only I could make Bella agree to the idea of moving in with me. I really needed a mini vacation just with her, and then maybe I could convince her to move in with me. She just handled another wedding last weekend, and I must say that it was quite big for her too. Her business is doing really well. I am so proud of her. She didn't have a degree like me…not that I underestimated her, but she was so good at managing her shop.

I stopped outside of Bella's building and saw Bella and Nathan were waiting for me. I quickly got out and approached them.

"Hey, Nathan," I gave him a hug and then turned to Bella. "Hi, baby," I said low so that Nathan wouldn't hear. I pecked her lips once, not wanting Nathan to see our PDA.

Bella smiled. "Hi, baby. Thank you for coming."

She is really beautiful, I need to see her more. I just wish I knew what to say to convince her to move in with me.

I smiled back, forgetting my inner monologue earlier. "It's no problem, Bella." Then, I looked over at Nathan. "Are you ready for your first game?"

He grinned. "Yup."

I grinned too and opened both the passenger and back doors for Nathan and Bella. I got in when they were both settled in their seats. About half an hour later, we arrived at the field and the stands were already crowded. I parked in the parking lot and helped Nathan carry his equipment. We walked together to the front gate when suddenly Nathan tugged my hand.

I looked over at him. "Yes, Nathan?"

He stared at me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I blinked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella smile and kiss her son's forehead. "I will go look for seats," she said to me.

I nodded and she kissed my cheek before leaving me with Nathan. I turned my head back to Nathan. "What is it, Nathan?"

"I'm scared," he suddenly said.

Ah, that was the problem.

That made sense. This was his first game.

I smiled knowingly. "Why are you feeling that way?"

He shrugged.

I lowered myself to his eye level and patted his shoulder. "Are you scared because this is your first game?"

He nodded slowly.

"It's normal to feel scared, but there really is no reason to be scared. It's just a game, and you have practiced very hard. You just go out there and do the best you can. Your mother and I will be routing for you in the stands," I soothed him.

Nathan blinked. "Really?"

I clasped his shoulder. "Just believe in yourself. You are amazing, Nathan. You will do just fine. Trust me."

Nathan smiled. "I trust you."

I smiled back. "That's good. Now, go get them, little man!"

We both laughed and walked together onto the field.

**_Bella_**

I looked around up and down the bleachers and finally found the perfect place for me and Edward to watch the game. It had a great view to the field. I started to sit when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," a woman with dark hair and hazel eyes apologized to me.

I smiled reassuringly. "No, it's okay."

She smiled and then sat next to me. "Is your son playing?"

I nodded. "Yeah, this is his first baseball game."

The woman's eyes lit up. "The first game…that would be huge for him."

I chuckled. "I know."

She extended her hand. "I'm Louise. My daughter doesn't play baseball, but wanted to come to see her friends play."

"Oh, you have a daughter? I'm Bella," I smiled wistfully and shook her hand.

Louise nodded. "Yup. Maria is quite determined, so I do not have much of a choice but to go with her. Nice meeting you, Bella."

I blinked.

Maria?

Nathan once told me about his friend named Maria…and her soon to be married mom. Talk about a small world.

"Are you here alone? Is your husband coming to watch your son play?"

Yeah right! As if I would even tell my ex-husband, that Nathan is playing baseball. Screw him!

I cleared my throat nervously. "No, just me and…my boyfriend," I answered softly.

Louise smiled knowingly. "Ah, a single parent…just like myself. Maria told me about her friend, she said he also has a single Mom…um, what was his name…oh! Nathan!"

"Yeah, that…that's my son," I stammered.

"Oh! What a surprise."

Yeah…what a surprise that her daughter was talking about me too.

"Well, it's good that you've found another man. Maria likes my fiancé, so that is a good sign. So, does your son like your boyfriend?" she continued.

I smiled slightly. "You could say that."

More like loves him, I guess.

Louise took a deep breath. "Sometimes children have superior instincts. They know whether or not a person is good, even before we know. Maria never approved of my ex-boyfriends, not until she met my fiancé. She liked him instantly." Then, she looked at me. "It's really good if your son likes your boyfriend, maybe he is the right guy for you."

"I hope so."

Louise nodded and then she turned to look out over the field. "Woop! The game is about to begin!" she said excitedly.

A girl with dark hair approached us and sat next to Louise. I assumed that she was Maria. The little girl smiled at me and I returned her smile before she turned to talk to her mother.

I looked out to the field again, and saw that Edward was looking around, probably trying to find me. I waved my hand as high as I could and he grinned brightly when he saw me. He quickly approached the bench and kissed my forehead.

"Is everything okay? What did Nathan tell you?" I asked Edward when he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He shrugged. "He was just having cold feet, so I gave him a little pep talk."

I smiled while Edward was grinning.

The game ended with Nathan's school winning. He looked so happy, and I almost cried my eyes out when I heard Edward tell Nathan how proud he was of him.

I will never forget this day.

I was sure Nathan wouldn't either.

* * *

Aww...aren't they sweet? :)

Have a great weekend, guys and see you on Monday ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Woop! Passed 100 mark ^^ Thank you, guys :)

And let's just say this is when you will say 'finally'...

* * *

**Twenty Three**

_**Bella**_

After attending Nathan's baseball game, Edward asked my son's permission to take me on a date on the next day. Nathan grinned and of course said 'yes'. I asked Mrs. Cope if he could stay with her until I returned home. I didn't know what time we would be back from our date.

Edward took me to the mall and I couldn't remember the last time I was able to be myself, just walk around the mall with no agenda, or have Nathan to fuss over. We didn't buy anything, just strolled around, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Bella? Is that you?" a woman's voice called my name and we both stopped walking.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to see Lauren Mallory, one of my high school friends…well, if you could call her a friend. She wasn't standing far from me. Lauren was a tall, busty blonde woman with hazel eyes who had reputation of being the school skank back in my hometown. I had no idea how many boys she had slept with back then. If only I hadn't gotten pregnant with Nathan, I was sure she would have had my ex-husband in her bed too.

She looked at me curiously and darted her eyes to Edward. Her eyes glinted and I narrowed my eyes.

"So, who's this handsome guy? Aren't you with Adler?" she asked me with fake sweetness in her voice.

Edward tightened his hold in my waist.

"I got divorced. This is my boyfriend, Edward," I answered flatly.

Lauren smiled sweetly and extended her hand. "Lauren Mallory. So, how long have you been seeing each other?" she asked me, but her eyes were glued to Edward.

Edward stared at me lovingly, ignoring Lauren's attempt to seduce him, while she clearly eye-fucked him. My insides did a little dance when I saw Lauren narrow her eyes at Edward's total lack of interest in her.

Ha, bitch he is mine.

"A while," Edward answered deeply, then, he looked back at Lauren. "Nice meeting you, Ms. Mallory."

She smirked. "Call me Lauren, please. How about we have a coffee together or something. It's been a while since the last time I saw Bella."

Wow, some things never change. Once a slut, always a slut.

Edward smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Mallory, but I promised Bella to spend the day with her alone. Maybe next time."

Take that, bitch! Burned!

Lauren turned to me expectantly. "Bella? What do you think?"

Did she honestly think I would accept her offer?

Over my dead body!

I smirked. "No, thank you. Nice seeing you again, Lauren, but I have to go." I looked over at Edward. "Come on, baby." I wanted to roll my eyes and the skank, but walked away instead.

Edward grinned and we started to walk again, leaving Lauren with her mouth hanging open.

I blew out a breath and Edward kissed my forehead. "A friend of yours?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Friend from hell, yes."

I felt Edward cup my jaw and I turned my head to look at him. "Hey, don't let that woman ruin our day," he said soothingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

He wrapped his arm on my shoulders now and we both continued our walk. After having lunch, we returned to Edward's place. I wanted to spend some more time with him.

I sat on the couch and leaned my head back tiredly. The scene with Lauren at the mall replayed in my mind like it was on auto play. How on earth did I see her again here? I guess as much as I wanted to escape my past, some of it will always seem to chase after me.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Edward standing in front of me with a glass in his hand. I smiled gratefully and took the glass from his hand, and he sat next to me. I emptied the glass and Edward put the glass on the coffee table.

"What are you thinking about?" he caressed my cheek.

I sighed. "Lauren."

"Ah, that woman. I saw that you really didn't care for her much."

I scoffed. "She was the skank at my school. She slept with the half of boys there. I'm sure Nathan's dad would have become her next conquest if I didn't get pregnant."

Edward played with a strand of my hair. "And she was trying to seduce me." He chuckled. "As if that would ever happen."

I leaned my head on the couch and looked into his eyes. "I guess no matter how hard I try to escape my past, I can't. It always seems to haunt me, or chase me down."

He smiled softly. "We shouldn't forget the past, but learn from it. We become what we are now because of the past too."

I smiled and scooted closer to him. "How did I ever get so lucky to have such a smart boyfriend like you?"

Edward held my neck and inched closer to my lips. "Not as lucky as I am."

He kissed me and I moaned when I felt his tongue on my lips. I opened my mouth and our tongues met. I laced my fingers through his hair and gripped it tight while he pulled my body closer to his. I could feel his hard planes of his chest with my chest, and at this moment, I didn't want to wait any longer.

Right now, I wasn't Nathan's mom, a single parent or a divorcee…

I was just a woman who wanted to be loved by her man.

I broke the kiss and our eyes met. Our breathing was shallow and rapid. "Take me to your bed, Edward," I whispered huskily.

He groaned and crushed his lips to mine again. I linked my legs around his waist and he gripped my ass tightly. Without breaking our kiss, he rose from the couch and walked from the living room to his bedroom, with me still attached to him. Moments later, he lowered me to my feet, and we stood face to face and stared into each other eyes, without saying anything.

He dipped down and started kissing me. Our tongues battled and I felt him tug on my T-shirt. I lifted my arms, while we broke the kiss to remove my shirt leaving me nearly bare in front of him. He licked his lips when he saw my chest and I started kissing him again. Edward moaned on my lips while I tugged on his T-shirt and he broke our kiss again to help me remove his shirt. My blood ran hot when I saw his perfect chest. I trailed my fingers up and down on his skin and he closed his eyes. Seconds later, he opened them again and began kissing me. He expertly unclasped my bra and palmed my breasts with his hands. I moaned in his mouth when I felt his hands caress my body and slowly inch to my jeans. Without breaking our kiss, he removed the denim, leaving me in my panties.

My body was ablaze with passion. I never dreamed I would be this close with a man again. Edward suddenly grabbed my ass and lifted me up before he laid me down on the bed.

We stared at each other deeply and he began kissing my neck down to my collarbone. "Oh, Bella…you're so dam beautiful…" he whispered and I arched my back when I felt him kissing the valley between my breasts.

I gasped when he circled my nipple with his tongue while he palmed the other with his warm hand. I moaned loudly. The combination of his hand and his tongue on my breasts made my brain hazy with lust. One of his hands had already tugged down my panties, leaving me completely naked. He lifted his head and our noses touched when I felt him tug down his boxer briefs. Our breathing was ragged and I could feel his hard shaft pulsing on my belly. My stomach knotted in anticipation.

He kissed me again while one of his hands intertwined with mine, raising it above of my head while the other roamed over my body down and into my center.

"Ohhh…" I gasped when I felt his finger teasing my folds. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming.

Oh, my…it feels so damn good!

Edward chuckled darkly. "No one can hear us, baby. Scream as loud as you fucking want. I want you to scream for me baby, scream my name."

His dirty words broke me of my timidness. I moaned and panted loudly while his fingers were stroking me, teasing me…letting me feel the sensations. I couldn't think. All I felt was a burning desire and passion hum through my entire body. I screamed his name when I reached my climax and collapsed on the bed, panting…

Edward removed his fingers and crawled on top of me. His eyes glinted when he licked his fingers clean and I shivered looking into his lust filled eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, sharing my taste from his tongue. It was so sensual and erotic at the same time.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he said on my lips.

I nodded.

He smiled and intertwined his free hand with mine and placed it above my head again. My heart was beating so fast. I could feel his heart too…so close to my chest.

"Sorry, I don't mean to ruin this moment, but…I don't have any protection…you know, but you know I have been tested for everything and I don't have any diseases…" he looked at me guiltily.

I smiled. "It's okay. I'm on birth control, and you know I am clean as well." It was a good thing I had that visit with an OB/GYN.

He looked at me lovingly, kissing me with such passion. I felt him run his cock up and down my entrance, stroking me teasingly, and I moaned again. I closed my eyes and waited for our bodies to join as one. He inched forward slowly and I bit my lip.

Oh,hell…I could feel myself being filled by him inch by inch.

I felt a stretching sensation, he was so big….or was it because I hadn't been with a man for so long that it affected me down there.

"Bella…baby, are you okay?" he asked me haggardly.

I opened my eyes and looked at his eyes. He clenched his jaw, trying so hard to control himself. "I'm…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath. "Just…just…hold on for a moment."

He kissed me softly and waited patiently until I could get used to his size. I relaxed immediately from his soft kisses.

"I think…I'm okay now."

Damn, he felt amazing.

Edward nodded and moved forward again. We both gasped when he was deep inside of me. He slowly moved backward and then thrust forward.

"Oh, Bella…you feel so fucking warm and tight," he grunted and began to quicken his pace.

I threw my head on the pillow and raised my hips to meet his movements. My response seemed to fuel him on, and we were both moving together…the two of us together as one.

I felt vulnerable and yet so strong with Edward so deep inside of me, with our hands intertwined above my head. I was giving myself completely to Edward and he worshiped my body with love and adoration. His movements were getting faster and wilder.

It felt like heaven…

It had been years…I had almost forgotten how good sex really felt until this moment….although; it never, ever felt as good as this.

My stomach began to knot in pleasure and I knew I was getting close.

"Oh, baby…I'm so close," I moaned.

"Me too, baby…come on…scream my name," he grunted and tightened his hold on my hands.

I reached my climax after several trusts. "Unghhh…Edwaaarrddd!" I screamed. My walls were clenching around him and I tightened my legs on his waist.

He growled and pounded more vigorously into me reaching his own climax.

"Ohhhh….Bellaaaaa…" He moved one of his legs forward and I gasped when I felt him move deeper inside of me.

He thrusted several more times before his movements slowed then stopped completely. He collapsed on top of me and released our joined hands. I caressed his bare back while Edward was trying to control his breathing.

"That…was…" he panted.

I smiled. "Amazing? Great?"

He chuckled and raised his head to look at my eyes. "Earth shattering," he grinned lazily.

I laughed lightly.

He slowly raised his body from mine and kissed me softly. "You are amazing, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

He rolled to the side, and tucked my body next to him. He took the comforter and covered our naked bodies. He kissed my forehead. "Sleep, baby. You need some rest."

I nodded and kissed his chest before laying my head down. I closed my eyes with Edward's heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

_**Edward**_

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up to the sensation of hot breath and wet kisses being trailed up and down my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's tongue dragging across my nipple. My body stirred instantly, and I was hard.

Oh yeah!

"Bella?" My voice was raspy.

She looked up and I shivered when I saw her seductive brown eyes and her messy hair…her thoroughly fucked hair.

Fuck me!

She crawled up my body while I laid there motionless. I was enthralled by my goddess' chocolate pools, hypnotized….just waiting to see what my little vixen would do to me…..

Bella spread her legs and sat on my stomach, very close to my hard-on. She smirked. I knew she could feel me.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said seductively.

I smiled and raised my body from the bed. My face was met directly with her breasts. Of course, I couldn't resist giving them a kiss and a lick.

Bella moaned and gripped my hair tightly. I circled her nipples with my tongue and she began to move. I hissed when I felt her so warm and wet for me, coating my stomach with her juices.

With a sudden move, she grabbed my hair and forced me to look into her eyes. They were so dark and filled with lust.

Christ….so fucking hot!

What I didn't expect was her next move. Without warning, she slammed herself onto me and I gasped in surprise.

This is so damn good!

The position made me reach so deep inside of her, encased in her tight, wet heat. I briefly closed my eyes to enjoy the mind-blowing sensation. When I opened my eyes again, I was greeted with the vision of my Bella moving up and down on me and her breasts bouncing in front of my eyes. I reached up to grab her hips, helping to guide her while I thrusted into her. I looked down to watch where we were joined together as one…..so damn hot….I growled at the sight.

I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from where we were joined, but I wanted to see my beautiful girl's face which was flushed, and so full of pleasure. I again felt momentarily frozen, because of the passion coursing between us at this very moment. It was consuming my body and I welcomed the feeling of Bella riding me.

My girl is so fucking sexy.

"Oh, Edward…you feel so good, baby," Bella said breathlessly and quickened her pace.

I felt like I was about to tear in two. I tried so hard to sit upright but I was writhing in pleasure. It was so hard keeping myself together with my girl bouncing in front of me, moaning sexily and riding me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head several times and I started panting along with her.

Bella leaned down and kissed my neck while I gripped her ass. When she nibbled on my neck, all the passion broke loose. I growled and tightened my grip on her ass. I flipped her over so she was lying flat on her back. I reached the headboard and began pounding into her hard.

"Oh yes….harder, Edward…faster…" Bella panted between my thrusts.

Her pleading only fueled my already burning desire. I moved faster and slammed my hips into her.

"Do you…like that, baby?" I grunted.

"Yes….ohhh….I'm going to come…" Bella linked her legs around waist and I closed my eyes when I was buried so deep inside of her.

She screamed my name when she reached her climax and I followed her after three more hard thrusts. This time I collapsed on top of her, being mindful of my full weight.

Sated and really trying to catch my breath.

Shit…that was more intense than the first time.

I felt Bella softly stroke my hair.

"Edward? Baby? Are you okay?" she asked me in low voice.

"I'm ready to pass out, but I don't want to be rude." I said tiredly.

Bella giggled and kissed my forehead. I slowly raised my body from her and lay next to her. She turned her body around and we lay facing each other.

I smiled and stroked her hair. "That was amazing."

She smiled back and scooted closer to me. I wrapped our bodies with the comforter again and kissed the top of her head.

"How abut we rest some more, Bella? After the busy week we have had, you must be still be tired and I admit I am too."

She chuckled and wrapped her arm around my waist, laying her head on my chest.

I stroked her hair and let Bella's soft breathing lull me into a deep slumber. I wish we could spend every night like this. If only Bella would agree to move in with me.

Either way, I was really one lucky bastard.

* * *

Lemon cherry popped ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to **Chandrakanta** for beta'ing this chapter :)

* * *

**Twenty Four**

_**Bella**_

I had the best sleep ever. I just realized I missed all the simple things in my life since I moved from Seattle. I snuggled to the pillow, didn't want to wake up, but my other senses urged me to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a handsome man who lay next to me with a bare chest and his green eyes looked at me softly. I blushed when I realized I was naked under the comforter.

"Hi," he greeted me. He caressed my cheek and I couldn't resist not leaning over his touch.

"Hi," I greeted back.

His hand wrapped over my waist and he scooted closer. He gave me a sweet kiss on my lips and then kissed my bare shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked me.

I smiled and caressed his hair. "I'm good. How about you?"

He chuckled. "Never been better."

I stroked my fingers between those bronze locks. "The first thing I noticed about you was your hair. I've never seen a color like this before." I tilted my head. "And then, your eyes. So beautiful."

Edward smiled dreamily and kissed me again. "The first thing I noticed about you was your eyes. So deep and alluring. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

I chuckled and my fingers moved to his jaw. "We really did that, didn't we?" I whispered.

He leaned his forehead to mine. "Yes." His body was so close to me. I could feel all his hard lines against my curves.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

I touched his lips. "As I love you."

"Have you ever thought about what I said? The moving in thing?" he continued.

I went still.

Edward sensed the change of my demeanor and he kissed my forehead. "Let me explain first, Bella. I had that idea because I couldn't bear it if we have to stay apart because of our work. I always want to be near you and Nathan."

I sighed. "I understand, baby. I feel it too. But, I think it's not wise to do that. At least not until we get engaged or married. I don't want Nathan to have the wrong impression. And we only dated for two months."

"Correction, sweetheart…one month to get to know each other and then two months dating," he added. "So, you already thought about it? About getting married again?"

"I haven't thought about that specifically," I answered him. "I want our relationship to grow. It's not easy for me, yes…because I used to live by myself for 7 years." I blushed. "I never got close to a man like I did with you."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I hadn't been with a woman since my last relationship either. That was why I didn't have protection with me." His cheeks flushed too and it was an adorable thing to see.

"But, since I met you, I wanted a relationship with you. I don't care if you already have a son. I love your son too. You always said that your life and Nathan's life are changed. The truth is, Bella…my life is changed too."

I blinked.

Edward played with a strand of my hair. "I was never interested in having a relationship before. But everything just changed when I met you. I want you."

Oh, that was so sweet.

"But again, I understand if you want to take this slowly. Just remember, Bella. I'll be here when you and Nathan need me," he said again and sealed it with a very sweet kiss.

My heart felt so warm.

"Thank you, Edward. And speaking about Nathan, what time is it? I really need to go home. He must be worried."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss me again while his hands tugged on the comforter.

"Edward?" I said breathlessly when I felt his touch against the fabric on my hip. "Edward, I really need to get up."

I gasped when his hands touched my breasts. He kissed my neck and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he nibbled the hollow under my ear and felt him remove the comforter completely from my body.

He continued to nibble on my neck while his hands didn't leave my breasts and I started to moan shamelessly. In one quick thrust, he was deep inside of me and began to move, deliciously grinding his hips against mine. My hips moved in rhythm with him. My fingers trailed over his back and we both panted so hard.

"Ugh, Bella…I can't get enough of you. You…are…mine," he panted.

I could only answer with my moans and grunts. My hands clutched the sheets when he hit my sensitive spot. Our bodies were slick with sweat and that made us move together so easily.

"Oh, Edward…that feels so good," I moaned.

"That's it, baby. Say my name. I want them to know you belong to me," he whispered fiercely in my ear and his thrusts started to get faster and harder.

I threw my head on the pillow, basking in the heavenly sensations. My body responded to every touch and every movement. With Edward, my body has awakened.

The pleasure was building and building until I couldn't resist any longer. I wounded my legs around his waist and Edward knew I was so close.

"Come on, baby. Scream my name," he grunted in my ear.

I moaned before screaming his name so loud. I just hoped Edward wouldn't get hearing problems afterwards. But, my scream only made him move faster, and after several thrusts, he emptied himself inside of me and grunted my name. He leaned his head on my shoulder while we both caught our breaths.

Moments later, he raised his head and kissed my lips. "Sorry."

I chuckled. "I think it's a little bit late for that, baby."

Edward smiled lazily and pulled himself off me before lying next to me. He looked at me deeply. "What would you say if we had a mini vacation next week? Just you and me?"

I raised my eyebrows and grinned. I remember he said that once to me, about having a vacation. "What about Nathan?" I asked him.

"I already asked Emmett and Rosalie to take Nathan with them. They wanted to go to Florida with Maddie and they were more than happy when I told them about this idea. What do you say, Bella?"

I chewed my bottom lip. Nathan and I had never been separated before. Again, another new thing for me.

"I don't know," I answered in a low voice. "Nathan and I have never been away from each other so long before."

Edward stroked my hair lovingly. "It's okay, baby. Just take your time, okay." He pecked my lips. "And speaking about Nathan, you should get up soon before we really can't leave this room."

I chuckled and kissed him softly before walking to the bathroom…naked.

I finally went home after another fun time in the shower.

_**Edward**_

I went to my office on Monday morning with a bright mood; even Gianna raised her eyebrows when she greeted me before I got into my office. I dealt with all the pending schedules from my previous weekend, but still I couldn't get over the memory of Bella naked in my bed. I had to deal with several hard-ons for it. Seriously, Bella was special. Her body was like a siren and fit with mine. I shook my head again when my mind began to wander at her soft curves and perfect ass.

Focus, Edward!

I busied myself by checking the reports from my previous meetings when I heard a knocking sound on my door. I looked up and saw my brother pop his head in and grin at me.

"Hey there, Edward. Busy?" Emmett asked me.

I smiled and shook my head. I called him and asked him to come to my office to talk about his vacation plan with his family and possibly Nathan.

He got into my office and sat on the chair across from mine. When he saw me, he raised his eyebrows and then grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"I can see you had a great time last weekend." Emmett's eyes glinted. "How was the baseball game?"

I cleared my throat and diverted my eyes from him. "It was great. Nathan won. And the rest is none of your business."

He laughed. "Oh, Edward. Do you think I'm that stupid? One look at you and I know you really had a good time with Bella." This time he was grinning again.

My shoulders slumped. I guessed I couldn't hide it from him, right?

"Finally, you got some, Ed. How long was it since the last time you had it?"

I stared at him deeply. "Shut up! Like I said before…never talk about Bella like that!"

"Hey, calm down, brother." Emmett raised his hands. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean it."

I took a deep breath.

"I was just coming here to discuss about this vacation. Have you talked to Bella about it?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "I did, but she didn't give her answer yet. She said she's never been away from Nathan so long."

Emmett pursed his lips. "Do you want me to call Alice and do her little magic?" He stared at me knowingly.

I shook my head. "I don't think that's the best idea. I need to talk to Nathan too."

"Hmm…looks like you have lot of homework to do."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let me know your progress with it, Edward. Even if Nathan doesn't come, I will still go with Rose and Maddie," Emmet continued.

"I know, Emmett."

He smiled softly. "Good luck, brother."

Yeah, I really needed that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five**

_**Bella**_

I was busy with the flowers in my shop since morning, watering and arranging them while Naima, one of my employees, listened intently while I taught her about the flowers. I missed being around them and I also missed greeting my customers, especially Angela. Today is Monday and my shop was usually busy.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me while I was watering the flowers. "Bella! Hi! I haven't seen you in a while."

I smiled. "Angela! Hi!" I removed my apron and put down my water can before hugging her.

She laughed lightly in my embrace. "How are you, Bella? You look good by the way." She leaned away. "You look like you're glowing."

I blushed slightly, remembering the past weekend. I didn't know I could be so forward in initiating our physical relationship to the next step, but Edward was truly a gentleman, and he seemed love it. Our connection was definitely getting deeper and our relationship just couldn't move forward taking baby steps anymore…there was no lying to myself about that.

"I can see you have new employees," Angela continued.

I nodded. "Yes. Business is getting better. I needed help to run the shop. I couldn't expect or make Nathan stay with me the whole day."

"That's great, Bella. So, this means you have more time to yourself."

Also, more time to spend with Edward….if only our schedules would mesh, and allow it. I nearly rolled my eyes at myself for that thought.

I sighed. "Well, I was thinking I would at first, but not really. I have more things to handle now."

Angela smiled. "At least you don't have to stay all day in your shop. How are Nathan, and the guy you're seeing?" She grinned.

I laughed nervously. "They are good."

Great actually, and I can't wait to see them both!

"So, are you going to take this relationship to the next level or…?"

Well, if she meant mind-blowing sex…well...I definitely already did that, but I was sure Angela was not talking about that.

"I'm trying, Angela," I answered her truthfully.

She smiled again and rubbed my shoulder. "Looks like your life is getting better. I'm so happy for you. And maybe I'll be getting an invitation soon?"

I laughed again. "Yeah. Sure. You'll be at the top of my list of guests."

Angela giggled. "I'm counting on it. Well, I need to get going. It's was good to see you again, Bella. Say hi to Nathan for me and to your guy. I want to meet him sometime."

I blushed again. "He used to visit here in the afternoons. Maybe if you come by here then, you'll get lucky and meet him."

Angela grinned. "Okay, then. I'll see you around, Bella."

I nodded and watched Angela pay Naima for her flowers and walk out of the shop. I smiled to myself before I went back to working with the flowers. After lunch, I checked sales receipts and entered them into my computer. In the afternoon, I did some inventory and I was surprised to see Nathan visit me here.

"Nathan? Why didn't you go home?" I asked him a little bit surprised.

He shrugged and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. "I miss this place." He pulled out the Sudoku book that Edward bough him months ago and started working on a new puzzle to occupy himself.

I smiled and sat across from him with the inventory list in my hand. I perused the list and found that I needed to re-stock most of the flowers in my shop. Business was getting better, indeed.

"Maria's mom is getting married next week," Nathan said suddenly.

I blinked and looked up at him. "Oh! Well, congratulations, then." My mind wandered to Louise whom I met during Nathan's baseball game. She was a wonderful woman.

"Maria said that her mom told her she met you," he went on.

I pursed my lips. "Yes, I met her at your baseball game. She's a nice woman."

I wonder where he is going with this.

Nathan nodded, but didn't look away from his book. "She wants to invite you and me to the wedding, Mom."

Oookkkaayyy…that is surprising.

"Really?" I only met Maria's mom once and she wanted to invite me to the wedding? This was cool.

Nathan looked up. "Can we go? Can we ask Edward too?"

Oh, wow…

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Well, we can go, but I don't know about Edward. We can ask him if he is available, but there is no way we can force him to come, Nathan."

He frowned. "I really want him to come with us."

My heart twisted. I know how much Nathan loves Edward; he likes him more than his own father. I smiled softly.

"You really like him, don't you, baby?"

Nathan nodded. "He's a good man, Mom. I can see it, and I can see how much he loves you. Are you going to be like Maria's mom, getting married again?"

I almost fell from my chair.

I laughed nervously. "Hold on there, buddy. We have only been dating for two months. Don't you think it is too soon?"

He blinked. "Oh, okay. So, how long is it when it comes to that? The wedding, I mean."

A 9-year-old boy just asked me that. Amazing!

I smiled softly. I decided it was time for me to talk with my son about Edward's plan. "Nathan, are you sure about this? If I was married to Edward, he would be your step-father and we would live together with him." I took a deep breath. "Then maybe you'll have a brother or sister in the future."

Damn, I really laid it all out there for him. I hope he takes all of this okay.

Nathan smiled. "I know that, Mom. Well, I want a brother or a sister. I think that would be great."

Wow…he's already excited too.

I love my son more than anything, but that what he just said was amazing…and I love him even more if it is even possible.

I guessed this was the right time to ask him about the vacation thing.

"Edward asked to take me for a little vacation while Emmett and his family have plans to go to Florida, and they wanted to take you. What do you think about that?" I just felt bad leaving him like that. It seemed like I was throwing Nathan away just so I could spend more time with Edward.

My son's eyes lit up, but then furrowed his eyebrows. "We're not going together?"

I chewed my bottom lip and shook my head slightly.

"Did you say yes, Mom?"

"I haven't given Edward an answer yet. I told him that I had to talk to you first."

He was silent for a moment and then extended his hand to hold my hand. I clasped his hand with my free hand.

"Our life has really changed right, Mom?"

My eyes turned misty. "Yes, baby. For the first time I feel happy because Edward is in my life, and I always am happy because I have you. What about you?"

Nathan smiled. "I'm happy too, Mom, and I think you need some time with Edward. Besides, I have never been to Florida before. So, it's cool."

"Are you sure?"

He seems more confident about this than I am. I will miss him, but if this is what he wants, I will not deny him the chance to see Florida.

He nodded. "Yup! So, when will we tell Edward about this?"

"Tell me about what?"

We both turned our heads to see him standing next to the table I was working at. He was wearing a shirt and trousers with no tie. His eyes twinkled. I swallowed. I just hoped he did not hear my earlier conversation with Nathan.

Nathan grinned. "Edward!" He pulled his hand from mine and hugged him tightly.

Oh yeah, I love watching my boys together.

Edward laughed and hugged my son back. He ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead. "Hey there, little man. I missed you."

"I missed you too. My mom just told me about Florida. Can I go with Mr. Emmett, Ms. Rose and Maddie?"

I chuckled lightly when Nathan mentioned Emmett.

Edward grinned; his green eyes shining brightly. "It's only for the weekend. I'm sure my brother and my niece will be happy to hear it." Then his eyes landed on mine. "Hi, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. From the corner my eye, I saw Nathan grinning at us.

"Hi," I said softly.

Edward smiled and then turned to my son again. "So, does this mean I can take your mother on a vacation with me?"

Nathan pursed his lips. "On one condition."

I blinked while Edward raised his eyebrows.

Oh hell, I can only imagine…

"Take care of my mother, Edward."

Edward laughed and extended his hand. "Deal!"

Nathan smirked and shook Edward's hand. "Deal!"

My son is just too damn cute for words.

Edward's smile was so bright; I could tell how happy he was to finally take me on a vacation. Wherever that was.

"How about we go have dinner somewhere to celebrate?" Edward suggested and Nathan's eyes lit up.

"Cool!"

I laughed. I could not say no if those two were involved. I ruffled Nathan's hair and took my list from the table. "Let me put these in the office and then we can go."

"Yay!"

I shook my head and began to walk to my office. I re-arranged all the papers on my desk when suddenly I heard the sound of door being closed. I looked up and saw Edward leaning on the closed door.

His eyes stared at me hungrily and my stomach knotted. In quick steps, he approached me and grabbed my arm before pushing me lightly against the wall.

His lips quickly found mine while his hands ghosted over my breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. I moaned on his lips. His hands were now on my hips and he pressed his body to mine. I could feel he was already getting hard and I shivered.

He broke the kiss and started to kiss my jaw. "I missed you, baby. I cannot wait for our vacation this weekend. Like Nathan said, I will take care of you…in a good way." He winked, and then pecked my lips before leaning his forehead to mine. "You're mine this weekend."

I smiled. "I'm already yours, Edward."

* * *

The next update I will post two chapters because those are about E and B holiday.

Have a great weekend, guys :)


	26. Chapter 26

As promised, two chapters this time ;)

* * *

**Twenty Six**

_**Bella**_

The past few days seemed to fly by. I spent several days at the shop and stayed at my apartment with Nathan, as the date of our departure got closer. Nathan was so excited he could barely contain himself. Edward also visited us during those days, and told me not to think too much about our vacation because he and Emmett already 'took care of everything'. I told Edward about Louise's invitation, and he said he would gladly attend the wedding with Nathan and me. I talked to Emmett and Rosalie too, expressing my thanks for taking Nathan with them. They dismissed it and said they were happy about Nathan coming with them. Rosalie said they had only ever traveled with just the three of them and were looking forward to Nathan coming along so Maddie had a friend during the trip. I joked with them that they should give Maddie a little sister or brother. Rosalie just shook her head while Emmett grinned widely.

The day before our departure, I helped Nathan pack his bag. A pang of sadness crept into my heart. Although I knew he would be all right with Emmett and Rosalie, however I was still anxious. I have never been away from Nathan since he was born. This was going to be hard to get used to.

"Alright, all set," I said triumphantly, setting his bag on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Thanks, Mom," Nathan said softly.

I looked at him while he was lying on his bed. I pulled his blanket up and tucked it under his chin, then kissed his forehead. "Be a good boy for Mr. Emmett and Ms. Rosalie on your trip, okay?"

My son nodded. "You too, Mom. Have a good time with Edward."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hurry, go to sleep. You will be going to the airport after school tomorrow."

"How long is the flight to Florida, Mom?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, Edward said it only takes 2 hours. I don't know about mine. Edward didn't tell me where we are going."

Nathan played with his blanket silently. "I'm so happy I'm going on this trip, but I wish we were going together."

I smiled slightly and lay next to him. "Me too, baby, but I think this trip is important too. We have to learn to be apart from each other, in a good way. You can't stick with me for the rest of your life, Nathan, and I do not want you to feel that way either. You have your own life."

"But, I don't want to be apart from you."

Such a sweet boy.

I pursed my lips. "That's so sweet. Well, wait until you're 16 or 17. You will forget you ever said that."

Nathan wrinkled his nose and I laughed.

I kissed his forehead again. "Sweet dreams, Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

I left Nathan's room and went to my room. I started packing my clothes and carefully put Alice's present in my bag. Knowing anything is possible with Edward, I brought a cocktail dress too, in case we had to attend a surprise 'event'. A lesson I am learning quickly with Edward, be prepared. After everything was ready, I lay on my bed and checked my phone. I smiled when I saw I had a text message from Edward.

_I cannot wait to be alone with you. Sweet dreams, beautiful._

_Edward_

I put my phone back on the nightstand and closed my eyes. I dreamed of a sunny place with me and Edward standing on a beautiful balcony watching the sunset.

* * *

In the morning, I was busy at my shop again, leaving instructions with my employees for the next day. The Cullens would come to my shop in the afternoon, after Nathan came home from school, and we would all leave from the airport from here. I was so anxious. This was the first time I was going on a trip since I moved to Chicago. Nathan came to the shop in the afternoon, and The Cullens arrived shortly thereafter. One thing that I learned about them was they were punctual. Esme and Carlisle taught them well.

Emmett and Edward came in two different cars. This was the first time Emmett visited my shop and he whistled when he saw it.

"Belle Fleuriste? French, huh? That's so cool," he said in awe while I was laughing softly.

Edward and Emmett both wore casual clothes. Edward was even wearing a Cubs baseball hat, and he had sunglasses tucked on the collar of his T-shirt. That made me curious. We would probably arrive at our destination at night. Why did he bring sunglasses?

I hugged Nathan when the time came for him to go with Emmett. His bag was already tucked securely in the trunk.

"Don't forget what I said last night. Have fun, Nathan," I murmured in his ear.

Nathan nodded. "I will, Mom. Have fun to you two."

He leaned away from my embrace and looked over to Edward. They both smiled and Nathan quickly hugged him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett and Rosalie smile slightly when they saw Edward and Nathan hug each other. Edward kissed Nathan's forehead before my son walked to get into Emmett's car. Maddie smiled brightly when Nathan sat next to her. They waved their hands and I waved back. The car took off slowly and I watched them drive down the street until I couldn't see them any longer.

I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist and I looked up at him. He smiled. "It's time for us to go, baby. Are you ready?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Edward grinned and we went back inside the shop. I said goodbye to Amanda while Edward took my bag from my office. After everything was settled, Edward drove us to the airport and we quickly walked to the terminal. I was surprised when I found out we were flying First Class, although it was not a big deal for Edward. Another surprise was that I found out we were going to Los Angeles.

I never imagined I would be going there. Most celebrities live there, right? Maybe I would get lucky and see someone famous while we were there.

"Are you happy, baby?" Edward asked me when we both settled in our seats.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy. I have never been to Los Angeles before. Thank you for taking me, Edward."

He smiled back and caressed my jaw. "This trip is for you. You have worked so hard. You and Nathan needed a vacation…well, I need some alone time with you too."

I chuckled and leaned my head onto his shoulder. Edward kissed the top of my head. "You can sleep, Bella. The flight will take 4 hours."

I shook my head. "No. I'll probably just watch a movie."

Or I might just stare at your handsome face the entire flight. That would certainly occupy my time.

Edward laughed lightly and we ended up watching a movie during our flight to Los Angeles. Edward grabbed our bags when our plane landed and held my hand while we walked through the terminal. He swiftly put his hat and sunglasses on while I was raised my eyebrows.

Edward grinned at me. "You'll see why I wore these."

Okay…

By the time we emerged from the VIP area, I saw many people with cameras in their hands - big cameras with zoom lenses. I shivered.

"Paparazzi," Edward murmured to me. "A lot of celebrities come and go across the country through this airport. I may not be as famous as them, but I don't want to take any chances."

I nodded slowly.

We walked together silently, passing some of those paparazzi, but none of them recognized Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief. A black car was waiting for us and Edward smiled at the driver.

"Hello, Paul. It's nice to see you."

Paul, the driver, smiled brightly at Edward and quickly took the bags from Edward's hand. "It's very nice to see you too, Mr. Cullen." Paul was a man with black hair and his body was big. He looked more like a bodyguard then a driver.

"This is my girl. Bella, this is Paul, our driver while we are here," Edward introduced us and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Paul," I greeted him.

Paul smiled again. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Bella. I'm so happy that Mr. Cullen here finally has a beautiful girl next to him." He grinned.

I blushed while Edward was rolling his eyes.

Paul drove us away from the airport and I was amazed with the city. Edward never let go of my hand during our trip, and we finally arrived at the hotel. My jaw dropped when I saw the hotel.

A hotel employee greeted us. "Good evening, sir, ma'am. Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel."

Oh, gosh…pinch me.

I walked in a daze with Edward next to me. This trip was beyond my expectations. Our destination alone was a surprise to me and then this…

I didn't hear what Edward said to the staff until we both walked to the elevator and then walked out when the elevator stopped. The bellhop unlocked our room and Edward shook his hand slightly to gather my attention.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I blinked and looked at him. "Um…yes…still in a daze, I guess."

Edward smiled. "Go look at our room."

Huh?

I looked at him questioningly before I stared at the open door in front of me. I walked in slowly and gasped when I saw the room.

This was not a room; this was more like a fucking house.

"Welcome to our Presidential Suite, Ma'am."

I could only nod and walked again until I saw a balcony. I suddenly remembered my dream last night. The city lights were beautiful from here, and I was sure it would be more beautiful in the daylight. I jumped slightly when I felt an arm around my waist.

Edward kissed my neck softly. "Do you like it, baby? You haven't said a word since we arrived here."

I nodded and turned around to look at him. "More than like it, Edward. This is amazing. I don't know if I could ever repay you for this."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Just always be my girl. That's all I ask."

I played with his T-shirt. "I had a dream last night. I dreamed of you and me on a balcony, and now it came true."

Edward's eyes were smoldering and without saying another word, he leaned down and captured my lips in hot and searing kiss. I knotted my fingers in his hair while he pulled me closer. We were kissing for a while until we both needed air.

"I think we should take a rest tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to look around the city. Do you want to call Nathan?" Edward asked me.

I nodded and we walked together to our bedroom. The room was twice as big as my own in my apartment. Edward gave me his phone and told me which number I could use to speed dial Emmett. Edward's brother answered on the third ring, and told me they had arrived at the hotel. He passed the phone to Nathan who happily told me about his experience on the plane and about their hotel. It seemed Emmett had reserved a luxury room too. I said good night to Nathan and told him to say hi to Maddie before I ended the call.

Edward was already lying on the bed in his T-shirt and sleep pants. He smiled when I gave him his phone. I lay next to him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" he asked me softly.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I got up and opened my bag to pull out a T-shirt. I strolled to the bathroom and I blinked when I saw how big and beautiful it was. I was wondering if Edward and I would be taking advantage of it.

I shook my head then quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I stripped off my clothes, removed my bra and put on my oversized T-shirt. It fell below my hips so Edward wouldn't see my panties, but that didn't stop him from growling when he saw me walk out of the bathroom. He quickly trapped me under his body when I lay next to him.

"Seriously, woman. Are you trying to kill me with those clothes?" he said with smoldering eyes.

I chuckled. "This is how I sleep at night, baby. I wore your T-shirt once too, remember?" I was referring to the time I spent the night at his place, minus the shitty events beforehand.

Edward narrowed his eyes before kissing me. "But, this time it's different. Don't blame me if I wake you up in the middle of night and ravish you senseless," he said huskily.

My stomach knotted.

He pecked my lips and tucked the comforter around our bodies. "Go to sleep, baby. We are going to have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded and leaned my head onto his chest. Edward's soft breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to soft kisses on my jaw. The room was dim and I could tell it was still dark outside. The kisses stopped and Edward was suddenly hovering over me. His body pulsed above me and it sent desire through mine.

"Hi, baby. I'm sorry to wake you, but I want you," he said huskily and started to kiss and nip at my neck without waiting for my reply.

Hmm…I guess he was not kidding when he said he would wake me up in the middle of the night.

I moaned and titled my head on the pillow, giving him more access to my neck. Edward hummed in appreciation and his hands now inched down to my breasts. I gasped slightly and then his hands moved lower until he tugged on the end my T-shirt. I raised my body slightly so he could take it off, but he only raised it to reveal my breasts where he greedily took one into his mouth.

"Oh, Edward," I said breathlessly. My hands flew into his hair and gripped it tightly.

Slowly, he raised his head and I released my hold on his hair. "Patience, my love," he said huskily.

He quickly found my lips and kissed me hotly while I returned it eagerly. Between our hot kisses, I could feel he was fumbling with his pants and broke our kiss enough for him to remove his T-shirt. He kissed me again while one of his hands now tugged with on my panties and I raised my hips so he could remove them easily.

Edward kissed my thigh and inched closer to my core. My body reacted instantly, hot with desire; my breathing already shallow, I was ready for him. I cried out in delighted when I felt his tongue on me. I clutched the sheets when pleasure began to consume me. His tongue teased me, stroked me and I thrashed on the bed while Edward gripped my legs to hold me still.

I felt the familiar knot in my stomach and moments later, I found my release screaming his name. Thankfully, we were in privacy of the Presidential Suite so no one could hear me. I lay there trying to calm my breaths before I saw Edward hovering above me again and grinned at me.

I grinned back and without saying a word, he started kissing me. I could taste myself in his mouth and I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue on my lips. His hands found mine and put my hands above my head. My body was fully awake now. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way he was taking care of me.

Without breaking our kiss, he was inside of me in one quick thrust and he moaned on my mouth when he started grinding his hips with mine. He let go of my lips and our foreheads touched.

"Open your eyes, Bella. I want to see you while I'm pleasuring you," he said breathlessly.

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with a pair of dark orbs. They were so intense I couldn't take my eyes away from them. Our breathing was getting shallow and our moans were getting louder and louder. Edward's movements were getting harder and faster. I fought hard to keep my eyes open despite the intense pleasure I was feeling.

"Oh, Bella…baby…I fucking missed you. One damn week…without touching you…it makes me crazy…" he said incoherently between his thrusts.

I could only moan and meet his thrusts with my hips. He grunted and clenched his jaw. I could tell that he was trying to hold himself back before I found my second release. He did not have to wait long though because after several thrusts, I grunted his name in pleasure. Edward chuckled darkly and he thrusted wildly into me.

"Ugh, Bella…" he hissed and stilled above me, emptying himself.

Slowly, he collapsed on top of me and we both tried to control our breathing. He released my hands and I started to caress his hair. Our bodies were covered with sweat. I ran my other hand down his slick back and Edward hummed softly.

He raised his body and then pecked my lips before pulling himself off me. Edward laid next to me and pulled me closer. I lowered my T-shirt and leaned my head into his chest. Edward fumbled with the comforter and covered our bodies with it.

"You didn't remove my T-shirt," I mumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot," he replied and kissed the top of my head.

I chuckled and kissed his chest. "I love you, Edward." It amazed me how easy it was for me to say those words to him.

"I love you too, Bella. So much. Go back to sleep, baby."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Edward stroked my hair softly before falling into a deep slumber, content.


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seven**

_**Bella**_

I woke up again, but this time the sun was shining brightly through the window. With a firm grasp on my waist, I turned my head to see Edward was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled and slowly untangled myself from his arm. Edward stirred, but continued sleeping. I quickly grabbed my discarded panties and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I could not wait to see the view from the balcony in the daylight.

Of course, I was not disappointed. The view was amazing and exactly like my dream. I leaned against the railing and looked out at the City of Los Angeles. I hope that Edward and I can bring Nathan here someday.

A soft kiss on my cheek alerted me that he was awake and I smiled. I turned around and saw Edward had pulled on his sleep pants and he grinned lazily at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted me.

I chuckled. "Good morning, handsome."

He nuzzled my hair. "You almost gave me a heart attack when you weren't next to me this morning. What are you doing up so early?"

I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "I wanted to see the view in the daylight. It was beautiful at night so I figured it had to be lovely in the day time."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I guess this is just like your dream, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Come on. Let's have some breakfast and get ready. I want to take you to see the city," he grinned.

I laughed lightly and pecked his lips.

Thankfully, we just showered, and got dressed for the day. Both Edward and I were dressed casually. I could tell Edward had arranged everything for the day, so he wanted to stick to his schedule. We were ready to begin our day after having our delicious breakfast. Paul was waiting for us in the lobby, and smiled as he opened the rear door for us to enter the waiting vehicle.

We crossed the famous 'Hollywood' sign and stopped for a bit to have our picture taken in front of it before we continued on to our first destination.

Our first stop was Universal Studios. I reverted to acting like a 12-year-old kid when I arrived, while Edward just smiled happily watching me being so giddy. We ventured around there until it was almost lunchtime then we had our lunch on Sunset Boulevard. Edward really spoiled me on this trip. He even insisted on buying me something as a reminder of the trip. I picked out a beautiful silver picture frame for one of the many pictures we took to display at home. Obviously, I picked out the one that said 'Hollywood' on it. Edward insisted that we get matching black frames for our desk at work for one of the pictures as well. It was fun finding frames that matched both our tastes. I was really looking forward to finding the perfect picture to give him for his desk. I picked out a T-shirt, pencils, pens, a few books and two posters for Nathan. I got a T-shirt, a book, and few little trinkets for my employees and a lovely collectible figurine and candies for Mrs. Cope. I wandered a little bit too far from Edward until I realized where he was. I quickly returned to my previous spot and was met with Edward's sigh of relief.

He smiled brightly when he saw me. "Where did you go? I've been looking for you," he asked me anxiously.

I shrugged. "Just walking around. This place is huge."

Edward chuckled and draped his arm on my shoulders while he took the shopping bags from my hands. We walked together again until we approached a bookstore. Edward took me in and I bought books about flowers and some novels while he bought himself a few novels and a few books for Esme along with a business journal.

I must say I am enjoying my vacation so far.

* * *

We stayed a little while longer, and it was nearly dinnertime so we returned to the hotel. I collapsed on the bed when we arrived in our room. Edward smiled and lay next to me.

"Tired, baby?" he asked me and gave my shoulder a gentle massage.

I smiled and turned my head to see him. "A little, but I'm so happy. Thank you for bringing me here." I played with the fabric of his T-shirt. "I wonder how Nathan spent his day today."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Why don't you give him a call? I'm sure Emmett took him to some interesting places already."

I nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. Edward responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around me. We have not kissed like this since this morning. He pecked my lips once before smiling at me.

"I have another surprise for you tonight. I hope you brought a dress."

I blinked. "Are we going somewhere?"

He shook his head, but a small smile was on his lips. "No, just dinner in the hotel restaurant. Why don't you go take a shower and call Nathan? I'll use the other bathroom."

I chuckled. "Alright, baby."

Edward smiled and gave me his phone before walking out of our bedroom. I called Emmett and asked him about his day before I talked to Nathan. My son was so happy telling me that he went to the beach early this morning. I smiled when I heard his story. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. I missed him.

After saying goodbye to Nathan, I took a shower and pulled out the dress I brought with me. A plain navy blue dress with a square neckline and wide spaghetti straps. It has a large bow at the waist, and falls to my knees. It is simple, yet classy. I wore light make up and pulled my hair into a barrette. I took a deep breath and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. This was the second time I was wearing a dress since I have been in a relationship with Edward. I was sure with him being a CEO, there will be plenty more events where I will be need to wear a cocktail attire.

I counted to three before I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room…seriously, this suite was just like my apartment, only bigger…and gasped when I saw Edward standing there in his suit. He was wearing a black fitted jacket and trousers with blue shirt underneath. He blinked when he saw me, but then smiled dreamily.

"Bella," he breathed. "You're so beautiful."

My heart hammered in my chest. "Thank you. You're handsome too," I answered in low voice.

"I have to get used seeing you in a dress or I might have a stroke," he grinned while I was blushing.

He offered his arm to me. "Shall we?"

I nodded slowly and took his arm with my hand. We walked together to the elevator and I bit my lip when the floor buttons changed one by one. When the 'ding' sound was heard, we stepped out and my jaw dropped again seeing the restaurant. Well, we were in Four Seasons…I shouldn't be surprised.

A waiter took us to a private table on the balcony where we could see Los Angeles at night. Edward pulled the chair out for me and I shyly sat on the chair. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek before he sat next to me. The waiter smiled at us, obviously ignoring our PDA and gave us the menu. He left after we placed our orders.

Edward turned to me and held my hand. "Do you like this place, Bella?"

Holy shit, YES! I feel like a Princess, and you are my Prince Charming!

However, I do feel guilty because it is so expensive, and he shouldn't be wasting his money on me.

I smiled. "I like it very much. You shouldn't do this just for me, Edward. This is too much."

He kissed the palm of my hand while my heart did flip-flops in my chest. "I wanted to do this for you."

I laughed lightly. "Don't be like that. I'm sure you did this kind of thing with your ex too."

Edward pursed his lips and played with my fingers. "Well, maybe…but never like this. Never as special as this one."

I did not want to ruin our moment, so I decided to change the subject. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that. Honestly, Edward, thank you so much. Maybe someday we can bring Nathan with us. I'm sure he would be thrilled to see Disneyland."

It was working. His face lit up when I mentioned Nathan. "That's a good idea. How is he, by the way?"

I chuckled. "Oh, he's very good. I can tell he's having a great time with your brother."

Edward grinned. "Never underestimate Emmett."

Definitely…

Our food arrived and we ended our conversation. We enjoyed the food for a while until Edward asked for dessert. I refused because I already felt full so he only ordered one and we ate together from one plate. It was cute and romantic at the same time.

When our dinner was over, Edward stood up and extended his hand to me. I hesitated for a moment before I took his hand and we both stood facing each other.

"Dance with me for a moment," he whispered.

I smiled softly and placed my hands on his shoulder while he put his hands on my waist. We danced along with the soft music from the restaurant.

"Thank you for coming here with me, Bella. I'm so happy," he said to me.

"Me too, Edward. Thank you for bringing me here." I sighed. "I've never had the chance to do anything like this, and neither has Nathan."

It is sad to admit, but true. We have never really taken a vacation. With all the hard work trying to re-establish the Shop after my Grandma died, there was no time to take off, and no one to fill my place. There was also no extra money to pay for a trip for Nathan and me to go away. As a single parent, you make more sacrifices than you realize by just packing up and walking out the door from the security of a marriage.

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'm so happy I can make you both happy."

I smiled again and Edward leaned down to kiss me. His lips captured mine in hot kiss and I returned it. His tongue brushed my lips, asking for entrance and I gladly open my mouth. I moaned lightly when our tongues met and his hands unconsciously moved lower to my butt.

I broke the kiss. "Baby, I think we should continue this in our room."

Edward's eyes were already hooded with passion and I shivered seeing the lust and want in them. "Yeah, I think so too," he answered in a raspy voice before taking my hand and leading us back to our table where he waved his had to get our server's attention to request our check.

Edward gave him his credit card and tapped his foot while we waited for him to return with the receipt for his signature. I suppressed the urge to giggle. He quickly said thank you and grabbed his receipt before walking me to the elevator.

When the elevator door closed, he was kissing me in an instant. Pressing my back to the elevator wall and grinding into me.

Hot damn…someone was being impatient!

Thankfully, no other hotel guests got on the elevator. Edward broke the kiss when the 'ding' sound was heard and when he knew this was our floor, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he began kissing me again. I didn't know how he managed to walk to our door, fish out the key from his pocket and unlock it without jostling me or breaking our heated kiss.

Once inside, he closed the door with his foot before he slid me down his body, gently placing me on my feet. He pushed me up against the closed door easily. His hands felt hot against my dress and I unconsciously moaned when I felt him brush them across my breasts.

I really wanted to do this, but I also wanted to do something for him. I wanted to show my thanks, even though he would never ask for it.

I ended the kiss and Edward moaned in protest. "Wait, baby. Let me get changed. Wait for me in our room."

He smiled lazily. "Which one? We haven't christened the other room."

I smiled slyly. "That's a great idea, baby. Wait for me there."

He growled lightly and pecked my lips. I giggled and ran into our room. I closed the door and opened my bag. My heart was beating so fast. I've never felt so excited in my life. I pulled out the lingerie that Alice brought me back from her honeymoon in Europe. I bit my lip and walked to the bathroom. I stripped from my dress and slowly put on the very seductive lingerie. I really need to thank her properly when we get back to Chicago.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face before walking to the other room taking slow steps. My heartbeat increased infamously. I saw that Edward was pacing in the room. He had removed his suit coat and shoes; his blue shirt was loosened from his trousers. My God, this man was so hot and he was so mine. And I was going to ride him tonight…

Edward sensed my presence and stopped pacing. His jaw dropped when he saw me. His eyes were so intense and I felt so powerful at this moment. I slowly walked to him while he stared at me in a daze.

I caressed his cheek and smiled slyly. "Do you like what you see, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward breathed haggardly. "Very fucking much," he answered in raspy voice.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt until I could see his perfect body. I kissed his chest then all hell broke loose. He gripped my ass tightly and lifted me up before we both collapsed on the bed. His lips and his hands were all over my body in a flash. I even heard the sound of fabric being ripped, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel him tonight, but I also didn't forget my plan to pleasure him. I linked my legs on his waist and with a little maneuver, Edward was now laying on his back with me on top of him. His eyes were dark with desire. That is when I realized one of the straps from my lingerie was torn revealing one of my breasts for him. My man was not messing around!

I leaned down and kissed him softly, but pulled away when he wanted to deepen the kiss.

"Oh, God…baby, don't do this to me. I need you," Edward said desperately.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll love this," I promised him.

I scooted down and began unbuttoning his trousers. He raised his hips slightly so I could remove them completely. I stroked his huge hard-on through his boxers and Edward hissed in pleasure. Slowly, I tugged his boxers down leaving him bare beneath me. His hand was now tugging at my lingerie, but I stopped him.

"No, Edward. Tonight is about you," I said to him.

He looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anything when I started kissing him. We both moaned and I felt myself getting wet from his touching. We continued kissing and in one slow motion, I lowered myself onto him.

Edward gasped in my mouth and his eyes visibly rolled to the back of his head. I kissed his jaw and neck while continuing to ride him. It was a heavenly pressure, but I contained myself because I wanted to give this to him.

"That's it, baby. Feel me," I whispered and he groaned.

I quickened my pace and his moans were getting louder. Edward finally lay flat on his back and his hands began gripping my hips. I smiled in victory. I finally got him to give in into to me and allow me to take care of him….this time.

"Oh, Bella…this feels so fucking good…I can't even…" he uttered a little incoherently.

I bit my lip to hold back my own pleasure while Edward's hands were guiding my hips, moving up and down on top of him. I watched his expression as he basked in his own pleasure. His eyes were unfocused and his jaw sometimes slightly open…fuck hot!

Moments later, I saw him clenching his jaw and I knew he was getting close. His grip on my hips was tighter too.

"Bella…baby…I'm going to come," he grunted.

"Let go for me, baby," I said breathlessly.

After several movements, Edward stilled my hips and emptied himself inside of me. He grunted my name before releasing my hips and his arms laid limp next to his body. I smiled and pecked his lips before pulling myself off him. I lay next to him waiting for him to control his breathing while I was trying to control mine.

I closed my eyes with a small smile on my lips, then I felt a kiss on my lips and I opened my eyes. I saw Edward hovering above me with a hesitant smile on his lips.

"You…you're not…"

I caressed his cheek. "Like I said…tonight was about you." I kissed him softly. "Thank you for everything, Edward."

He leaned his forehead to mine. "Thank you baby and I'm sorry about your lingerie." He grimaced.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Alice gave me lots of those."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "My sister?"

"Yup…she gave me that to me after she returned from her honeymoon," I grinned.

He laughed slightly and then kissed my forehead. "Maybe I should buy those for you too. You look so ravishing. I may not be able to survive the next time you wear a dress and lingerie in one night."

I laughed back and Edward lay back down next to me. I leaned my head on his chest and Edward covered both of our bodies with the comforter before humming random tunes as he stroked my hair.

I fell asleep to the memories of Edward and me dancing on the balcony.

* * *

Two chapters...phew ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty Eight**

_**Bella**_

I woke up the next morning to the wonderful feeling of Edward stroking my hair. I smiled, slowly opening my eyes and was greeted with a gorgeous pair of green orbs staring back at me. I was rewarded with a kiss.

"Good morning, my love. Did you have a good sleep last night?" There was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

I chuckled. "Very much so. Good morning to you too, handsome. How did you sleep?"

Edward smiled and played with a strand of my hair. "Very well after I woke up with a beautiful woman next to me. The last time I woke up, I was alone in the bed." He pouted.

I laughed lightly and titled my head to see him completely. This time I didn't have to worry about having to get home to Nathan. It was a pure bliss knowing I got to spend the day with Edward.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me curiously.

I shrugged. "About this moment. How I am enjoying my time with you. I don't have to hurry to get home to Nathan. Not that I don't miss him. I do, actually. A lot." I sighed. "It's just…I like to spend my time with you like this. Just the two of us."

Should I feel guilty for admitting this?

Edward smiled and pecked my lips. "Me too, baby. Now you know why I insisted that we have this little vacation together, although it was only for the weekend. We can do it again anytime."

I nodded. "I agree, but I think we should take Nathan somewhere first before we decide to take another trip of our own. I don't want him to feel like we are abandoning him."

"Of course, baby. We've never been on a trip with just the three of us. I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Can he be any more perfect for me….for us?

I looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "What are we going to do today before we head to the airport?"

Edward shrugged and scooted closer to me. I was fully aware that he was still naked. A smirk appeared in the corner of his lips when he knew I realized the state of his undress beneath the comforter.

"Not much," he answered while wrapping an arm around my waist. "I want to take you to the beach before checking out. In the mean time, we can spend our time here. Talking."

I raised my eyebrows. "Talking?"

"Uh-huh…I know we've talked a lot, but not about specific things. Like…what is your dream or what are your future plans…things like that."

I chuckled nervously. "I don't really have anything to say about that."

Edward looked at me funny. "And you expect me to believe that?"

I took a deep breath. "I guess it's too late for that."

"Are you kidding, Bella? There's no such thing as too late, you are only 27 years old. You said once that you wanted to get an accounting degree. Have you ever considered going to college now?"

I blinked. He still remembers that?

Actually, I almost forgot about that. Struggling to raise Nathan alone and running Belle Fleuriste consumed all of my time. I never thought about that anymore, but subconsciously I still wanted to get that degree. That was why I blurted that unexpectedly to Edward.

"I…never…well, not anymore," I said softly.

"Why not?" Edward pressed.

"I don't know if now is the time is right." I blew a breath. "And before…well…just think about this…I got divorced at the age of 20…I had to struggle raising a son alone and ran a flower shop…what do you think?"

It was a little embarrassing to admit that I am not well educated, but I worked very hard to take care of my son alone.

"Nathan is not a baby anymore and the business in your shop is good. You have more time to get your degree."

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"You can try, Bella. You are amazing at handling your business. I'm sure you'll do amazing taking college courses, and managing your time."

I chewed my bottom lip. "Isn't it too late for me to get a degree? Aren't I a little bit too old to go to college?"

Edward smiled softly. "There are classes for someone like you. People do it all of the time. I can look for information for you."

I stared at him. Would I having a degree please him? At least it would make him proud of me.

"Bella?"

"Do you want me to have this degree so you don't have to feel embarrassed of me?" I blurted out.

Edward's expression first was surprised and then turned into amazement and then into disbelief. "What…what are you…how…shit, Bella…" He ran his hand through his hair. "No, it's not that at all, okay? Remember what I said. I want to make you happy and I know this is one thing that would make you happy. I never feel that way with you, Bella. You're smart, loving, caring, independent, and the strongest most amazing woman I've ever met. Never embarrassed, baby." He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

I smiled slightly.

"Please don't ever feel that way. Nathan is so proud of you. My family loves you. We all love you." He held my hand and put it on his chest, right on his heart. "I love you. You are everything to me."

My eyes brimmed with tears now. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward took a deep breath and pulled me closer. "If I could give you the world to make you happy, I would do it in a heartbeat, but I know you would never want that. Just try this first okay, baby?"

I nodded. "Sorry…I just freaked out. Actually, I said that because…because…" Oh, how was I supposed to say this?

"What?" Edward looked at me curiously.

I looked back at him. "Well…if we get married and then perhaps have a baby…how would I finish my degree?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot. This was the thing that worried me most.

Were we in this relationship for life? Shit, just the thought of not being with him forever made my heart hurt. I truly hope he feels the same.

I lowered my head when Edward didn't say anything. Dammit, was I being too forward and assuming Edward wanted these things with me? Shit, shit, shit…..he must think I am such an idiot. Think of something to say to make this right to make your heart better, Bella.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, but was only moments later, Edward slowly lifted my chin with his hand and stared into my eyes deeply. I'm not sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it.

"Did you mean it, what you said about having a future with me?"

I nodded. "Isn't that what you want?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, I do. I want it all, baby." He peppered my face with kisses until I was giggling.

He leaned away and we stared at each other for a moment before he captured my lips with a searing kiss. I guess he didn't realize that we both still had morning breath. I quickly ended the kiss and pushed him back slightly.

"What?" he asked me in surprise.

"Morning breath," I stated before starting to sit up on the bed.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "You do realize that I am naked here and was about to ravish you while you're thinking about morning breath?"

I giggled and got up from the bed. Edward growled slightly when he looked at my ripped lingerie and I playfully exposed one of my breasts to him. I quickly covered my body and ran to the bathroom giggling while Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

* * *

We went to the beach for the day after we ate lunch at a local restaurant. It was nice to spend time at the beach, just enjoying the sand, the sea and the sun. Perhaps this was also, what Nathan was feeling down in Florida. We returned to the hotel after the beach and I decided to use the bathroom first.

I stripped out of my clothes and cooled myself under the shower. I closed my eyes and relaxed all my muscles. That was when I felt kisses on my shoulder blade and hands skimming around my waist and down my stomach. I opened my eyes and titled my head to allow Edward access to my neck and jaw. His hands were moving up and down my sides, gently brushing my breasts.

"Hello, baby. I decided I didn't want to have a shower alone," he whispered huskily.

I giggled and closed my eyes again when he began massaging my body. I moaned when I felt him hit that amazing spot where I felt the tightness in my muscles subside…then his hands stilled. In one quick movement, my back was on the cold tile wall and my eyes flew open.

Edward smirked when our eyes met. "This is one hell of a bathroom, but we haven't christened it. Such a waste, don't you think?"

Hmmm….I looked around the shower stall…sounds like an amazing plan, my love.

One of his hands moved to my neck and the other hitched my leg on his hip. I gasped when I felt his hard member so close to my core.

"Can we continue where we left off this morning? Besides, you didn't get any last night. Let me take care of you, baby," he said while kissing my neck with wet kisses.

My mind went blank and there was no denying the desire coursing through my veins. I moaned 'yes' when he sucked at my pulse point, the hollow of neck, to behind my ear in a torturous circuit….marking me as his once again. No foreplay, no sweet words…because Edward was inside of me in one quick thrust and started to pound into me.

This time it was different from the way we've made love, or the other times we've played around in the shower. This time it was quick and hard and I knew this was not lovemaking.

He was fucking me.

Hard and fast.

Against the shower wall.

And I really liked it.

My hands gripped his hair and I moved my hips to meet his thrusts while Edward growled and pressed his hands to still my hips.

"Sorry, baby. Don't move. I want to fuck you this time," he grunted in my ear.

I nearly collapsed just from hearing his words.

"Ohhh…" I leaned my head against the wall when I felt him hit my g-spot, letting him pound into my body.

He grabbed my hair and wrapped it around his hand, pulling my head to the side to grant him better access to my neck. Shit, that felt fucking amazing. I hope he does it again. Who knew I liked a little pain with my pleasure….

I let out a moan that could rival any porn star, but I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed at the moment.

"You…teased me…with that lingerie…and left me…just like that…that's just fucking cruel, baby…" He said between his thrusts, pulling my hair a little harder and sucked on my collarbone.

Damn, he feels fucking amazing. I am not going to last long. And I love it when he talks dirty.

"Do you…like…it, baby? Do you like it…when I fuck you…like this?"

Damn right…I am loving it.

"Yessss…" I answered breathlessly when I felt the building knot in my stomach.

I tightened my hold on his hair and moved my hips despite Edward's hold. It seemed he was lost in his own pleasure as well, ignoring his demand that I keep still and therefore his grip on my hips loosened. He clenched his jaw when we moved together as one.

"Harder, Edward. I'm so close, baby," I breathed in his ear and he growled.

He pounded faster and I moaned, feeling the pleasure all over my body. After three more thrusts, I screamed his name and he followed right after. My knees felt so weak and I would probably collapse if Edward wasn't holding my body firmly. We stood under the shower trying to catch our breath before Edward slowly pulled himself away and kissed my forehead softly.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his body, not ready to break the connection. "Yes," I answered shortly.

Edward wrapped his arms around my body too and stroked my already wet hair. "Promise me something, Bella."

"Hmm…"

"Promise me we will always be like this. Promise me that you will always trust me. Promise me…" His voice was so soft, piercing right through my heart.

I slowly looked up at him and was met with smoldering green eyes. His eyes were so full of love and devotion…for me. I smiled. "Yes, I promise."

Edward smiled back then kissed me softly.

We stayed wrapped up in each other for a while before finishing our shower. We got dressed and packed for our return home. I was feeling a loss at leaving Los Angeles, but mostly my heart felt heavy about not having any more time alone with Edward. We had to get back to work in Chicago, and it was time to go back to real life.

We checked out of the hotel and Paul drove us to the airport. Edward wore his hat and sunglasses when we arrived at the airport. The day had turned into twilight and we were going to arrive in Chicago at night.

Paul gave our bags to Edward and said his goodbye to us. I thanked him for his service while we were here and he gave me a big smile in return. I walked with Edward while holding hands to our terminal, passing the paparazzi and safely arriving at our seats on the plane…again in First Class.

"What time does Nathan's flight land?" I asked Edward. I didn't want him to wait for us too long if he arrived first because our flight was longer than his was.

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand gently. "Don't worry. We will arrive at the airport the same time as Nathan…well, not exactly the same…probably ten or fifteen minutes apart. Depends on how fast I beat Emmett to our meeting point." He smirked.

I chuckled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Thank you again for the amazing trip, Edward."

He kissed the top of my head. "Anytime, baby, anytime."

* * *

I have ask page...go ask me anything...my id is: tamutia


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty Nine**

**_Edward_**

The journey back to Chicago was different from when we departed for Los Angeles. Bella slept peacefully, opposite from her demeanor on the way. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep not long after the plane took off. I felt happy that I could give her a memorable trip, although it was only for three days. I needed to thank Gianna for helping me with the trip arrangements.

This trip was also as another step in our relationship. I enjoyed my time alone with Bella, definitely in the bedroom. She was unquestionably the woman that I've been looking for. When she told me about her thoughts of marriage and having a child with me, I couldn't be happier. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but it was wishful thinking if Bella wasn't thinking the same way as me. As for Nathan, he has already given me his permission to marry Bella long before our relationship evolved. Of course, I would have to ask him once again when the time came.

I knew we still had lot of things to work on in our relationship. As much as my family loved Bella, I haven't met with Bella's parents yet, and I haven't introduced Bella to my colleagues. The wedding invitation from one of Nathan's friends' parent's next week could be our first social "public appearance" outside of Alice's wedding. I knew the media and some of my colleagues were curious about her and Nathan, especially since they heard the rumors about The Adlers. I will protect my family from the media that was for sure.

The flight attendant informed us that we were about to land in Chicago so I had to wake Bella from her nap. I gently shook her arm.

"Bella? Baby? Wake up, sweetheart. We're going to land."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with her palms. She stretched before looking at me. "Are we there yet?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Fasten your seatbelt, baby. We're about to land."

She nodded and checked her seatbelt while I was did the same. After we safely landed, I grabbed our bags and held her hand. We walked straight to the parking lot to get into my car where I paid for the short-term service. When we both settled in our seats, I drove my car to our meeting point, a restaurant. During our journey there, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was guessing it was Emmett, letting me know that their flight had landed too. That meant we had several minutes before Bella would reunite with Nathan.

We sat at one of the tables and ordered drinks while waiting for my brother to arrive. We talked about random things and checked-out each other's gifts we brought back from LA. Fifteen minutes later, I saw Emmett's family and Nathan come into the restaurant and I smiled.

They have arrived.

My smile got bigger when I saw Nathan run straight to his mom.

"Mom! Mom!"

Bella turned around and her face lit up when she saw her son. My heart felt warm when I saw them. They were hugging each other when I rose from the chair.

"Edward!" Nathan squealed happily and leaned away from Bella's embrace to hug me.

I laughed when I felt his small body crash into mine. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now. "Hey there, buddy. Did you have a good time with Mr. Emmett in Florida?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did." Then, he leaned away to look at into my eyes. "Florida is so cool. Do you want to hear about it?"

I ruffled his hair. "Of course I do, Nathan."

"How about you? Did you have a great time in LA with mom?"

"Oh, I'm sure he did, Nathan," Emmett suddenly answered with a smirk on his face while Bella was blushing.

Bastard…thinks he's funny.

Nathan looked at my brother and titled his head. "How do you know? Did Edward tell you?"

"He didn't have to tell me," my brother added this time with a Cheshire grin on his face. "We are brothers. We can communicate without words."

Where the hell does he come up with this crap?

"Wow, that's so cool," Nathan, said in awe.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not funny, Em." I turned again to Nathan. "Are you ready to go home? Don't want to be late for school tomorrow."

Nathan nodded and walked back to Bella who was talking with Rosalie and Maddie while I smacked my brother's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Emmett rubbed his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?"

"For saying simple shit, and now he thinks we have the power of telepathy or something," I grumbled.

"I was just telling him the truth."

Oh goody…here we go!

"Which one? The good time part or the communicating without words part?"

Emmett grinned. "Both."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's good to see you again, brother. Looks like you had a great time in Florida too. How was Nathan?"

My brother smiled. "Oh, man…that kid is so cute. It's no wonder you love him. Rose and I already feel like he is our nephew. Well, that's because Maddie already acts like it." He elbowed me and winked. "Can't wait until it becomes official, though."

"Shut up!"

Fucker, teasing me all the damn time!

Emmett laughed lightly and I decided this was the right time for us to go our separate ways. "I'm going to visit Mom and Dad tonight after taking Bella and Nathan home. See you later, big brother."

He patted my back. "Okay, brother. We need to practice our telepathy power more often, you know." He grinned.

Instigator.

I rolled my eyes and approached the women. Bella smiled when she saw me coming. "Are you ready to go now?" I asked her.

Bella nodded. "Okay."

I waited for her to say goodbye to Rose while I listened to Maddie's story about things they did in Florida. I paid the bill before I carried Maddie to her father's car then I took Nathan's bag from the trunk. Bella said thank you to Emmett and Rosalie again, and kissed Maddie good night before I handed my niece over to her mother. I said good-bye to them too and then grabbed Nathan's bag to place it in my trunk. We waved when Emmett started to drive his car away from the restaurant.

Nathan was telling us about his trip during our ride back to Bella's apartment. It was a quick journey though, so I didn't get the chance to hear about all of their adventures. I grabbed Bella and Nathan's bags and followed them until we reached her door. Nathan said good night to me and took his bag from my hand, leaving Bella and me at the door.

"I really had a great time. Thank you, Edward," Bella said softly.

I smiled. "Anytime, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and I leaned down to kiss her. It was a deep kiss and Bella returned it eagerly. I pecked her lips twice before I ended our kiss.

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Good night, Edward. Love you too."

I kissed her forehead and watched her go into her apartment. We smiled at each other before she closed the door. I walked back to the parking lot and drove to my parent's house. One hour later, I arrived in their driveway and turned the engine off. I grabbed the souvenirs I bought for them in LA and got out of my car. The light was still on and that meant they were not sleeping yet.

I knocked on the front door and seconds later, my dad opened it.

"Hey, son. It's a surprise to see you here," he patted my shoulder.

I smirked and gave him the souvenirs. "A delivery from LA, sir."

My dad laughed lightly and took the bag from my hands. In that moment, my mom stepped in and hugged me. "Hello, dear. It's good to see you again. Come in."

"Thanks, Mom."

I stepped inside and my dad closed the door while my mom smiled at me. "Do you want anything? Water? Tea?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, thanks, Mom. I just wanted to stop by and gave you the souvenirs that I bought in LA."

"Well, let me open this one," my dad said and walked to his study while my mom shook her head.

"I have some cookies in the kitchen. I'll prepare them for you," she said.

"Thanks, Mom."

She walked back to the kitchen while I was standing there in the living room. I looked over to the piano in the corner of the room and slowly approached it. I opened the lid and my fingers played random keys. Several melodies kept playing in my head since last night. The melodies would be predominant when I lay in bed with Bella. I smiled involuntarily and my fingers played on their own accord as my mind wandered to my girl. The melody was so beautiful and soothing. I really loved it.

"New song?" suddenly my mom asked.

I smiled and turned to see her standing next to me. "No, it's just a random melody."

My mom smiled and sat next to me. "It's been a while since I heard you play."

I nodded and my fingers played the keys again.

"How's Bella?"

"She's good."

"So, you both are good?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, Mom."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad to hear it. I can see she makes you happy."

"She does."

My mom took a deep breath. "I don't mean to be nosy, but do you think that you and Bella could…you know…"

I smiled softly. "I want to marry her, Mom. I really do, but I think it will take more time to get there."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Oh, really? Oh, Edward. This is really good news."

I chuckled nervously. "Thanks, Mom."

"I'm sure Bella will come around, dear. Just be patient, okay."

I nodded. "I know."

My mother clapped her hands in delight, just like Alice when she was excited. They were really mother and daughter. "Oh, wait until your dad hears about this."

She quickly rose from the bench while I shook my head. I was not worried they would tell anyone, but I could tell why my mom was so happy about it. I've been the only single man in the family for a long time, and now I finally found my woman, the perfect woman for me.

Although, like I said…it will take more time to get there.

* * *

**_Bella_**

I was busy with my shop for days after my trip with Edward. Nathan kept telling me his stories, but then as the days continued he also returned to doing his homework and baseball practice. Edward only managed to visit us twice after our trip, but he promised me that he would go to Louise's wedding on the weekend. Mrs. Cope was so happy when I gave her the figurines and candies and kept asking me about Edward. I told her about our relationship moving along, but didn't give her the details and she wished us both happiness.

When the days passed and it was the weekend again, I was at my place cleaning, doing laundry and preparing for the wedding in the afternoon. I realized I didn't have many dresses left if I had other formal occasions to attend. Most of my dresses were from my old collections. Perhaps I should do some dress shopping with Alice to update my wardrobe a bit. Besides, I haven't seen her in weeks. I missed her.

In the afternoon, after Nathan was finished in the bathroom, I took a shower and got ready for the wedding. I wore a simple deep purple dress with spaghetti straps, an empire waist, with a flowing skirt that was tea length, which then tapered up to reveal one of my thighs, landing about four inches above my knee. It was simple, but very sexy. I decided to tie my hair up in a messy French twist. I applied light make up and finished off my outfit with silver open toe Stilettos just as Nathan called me, telling me that Edward was here.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my clutch before walking out of my room. I almost gasped when I saw Edward. He didn't wear a tux, but he wore a black fitted designer suit, crisp black shirt and steel grey tie with deep purple accents. He looked more like an avenging angel rather than a human.

"Wow, Mom," Nathan breathed.

I smiled shyly. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Definitely. Mom is pretty, right, Edward?"

Edward smiled and approached me. He reached out for me then kissed the palm of my hand. "Definitely." His voice was so deep, sending a tremor through my body. He whispered in my ear, "I really need to get used to seeing you like this. Seeing you in a dress is not good for my poor heart. You look so beautiful, baby."

I laughed nervously and I could feel my cheeks were burning. "Thank you."

Edward offered his arm. "Shall we?"

I nodded and took his arm with my hand while he held my son's hand in his other hand. We walked to Edward's car and after Nathan and I settled in our seats, Edward took the driver's seat and began to drive.

The venue was about an hour ride from my place. We arrived at the church and sat in the pew two rows from the back. It was like a déjàvu for me. The last wedding I attended I was in the front rows as part of the family, but this time I was in the back. Not that I minded.

Louise looked so happy when she walked up the aisle to the altar with her father. Maria was walking in front of them. She waved to Nathan when she saw him, and Nathan waved back. Louise's future husband was a good-looking man and I could tell how much he loved her from his eyes. When the minister allowed us to sit, Edward held my hand and we watched the bride and groom exchange vows before they kissed. I smiled when I saw Maria giggle at seeing her mom kissing her new husband.

The reception was held at a lovely garden, not far from the church. I didn't know Nathan's friends' parents well, but I did know some of them enough to hold a conversation. Maria talked to Nathan while I was at the bar grabbing us drinks. Edward recognized some of the guests as his employees. What a small world.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw Louise standing not far from me. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. I smiled. "Louise, hi!"

We both laughed and she pulled me into a hug. "Oh, I can't believe you're here. I thought you were not going to come," she said happily.

I leaned away from her embrace. "Of course I was going to come. You invited me. Congratulations, by the way. I hope you find happiness with your husband."

Louise laughed again. "Thank you, Bella. And thank you for coming." She glanced sideways to Edward who was talking to a man and then back at me. "So, that's him, from the baseball game, right?"

I blushed. "Um…yes."

She grinned. "Hmm…looks like I'm the one who will be getting an invitation soon."

I chuckled nervously. "Maybe later."

Louise grabbed a glass and then sipped her drink. "Love is a mysterious thing. When you feel it, never let it go."

I blinked.

She smiled and looked at me. "Don't take too long, Bella. Good men are not always around us."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Well, I used to think my ex husband was a good man too, but I was very wrong."

Louise laughed lightly. "Been there done that, darling. Nevertheless, this man knew you had a son and yet he didn't pull back. I can see he loves Nathan too."

I looked at her in surprise while she smiled softly. "I'm a mother too, Bella. I can see."

I smiled wistfully. "Thank you for the advice, Louise."

She grinned and then the MC announced this was the time for the single women to gather and try to catch the bride's bouquet. Louise grabbed my hand and lifted up her dress. "Come on, Bella."

"What?"

I barely had time to think when she pulled me with her. Many single women were already gathered and Louise released my hand when I was standing between them. I barely paid attention where my son or Edward was. My heartbeat increased and I prayed that I wouldn't embarrass myself if I did catch the bouquet. Louise stepped into the chair and after taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she threw her bouquet and…

It landed right in my hands!

I blinked several times and I could feel my cheeks redden when I heard the single women congratulate me. I saw Louise grinning at me while I grimaced at her. I quickly went back to my seat and put the bouquet on the table. I looked around the venue and Nathan grinned at me before his attention was back on Maria. I could tell they were good friends.

"Looks like you got the bouquet. Are you in a hurry to get married again?"

I closed my eyes briefly when I heard Edward's voice. I opened them again and saw him seated next to me. "It's just my luck," I answered him.

He raised his eyebrows and his fingers played with the bouquet. "Well, luck or not I'll make sure I'm the one who gets to marry you, Miss Swan."

Oh, he was so pushy.

I smirked. "Keep trying, Mr. Cullen."

Edward smiled slyly. "Oh, I will."

Then, soft music was heard and we watched the bride and the groom dancing before the guests. Couples began to flood the dance floor around the happy couple. Edward, of course, was quick to extend his hand to me.

"Dance with me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Do I have another choice?"

He smirked. "No."

I giggled and took his hand before we both rose from our chairs. Edward took me to the dance floor and we danced together with the soft music. In the middle of our dance, the music changed to a fast rhythm and causing me to laugh when Edward quickened our moves.

When our eyes met, I saw the love in his eyes for me and I knew I would do anything for this man.

* * *

I love weddings *sigh* Thank you so much for all the faves, alerts and reviews ^^

That's it for this week and I'll see you guys on Monday. Have a great weekend :)


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you so much to **Chandrakanta** for beta'ing this chapter :)

* * *

**Thirty**

_**Bella**_

I finally made an appointment to go dress shopping with Alice four days after Louise's wedding. Alice was ecstatic when she heard the word 'shopping', and decided we should have lunch together before doing the 'shopping thing'. When the day came, Alice arrived at my shop a half hour before lunchtime. After saying goodbye to Naima, Alice drove me to a cozy diner in town. She was glowing since getting married, and I could tell Jasper was the perfect man for her.

Again, I haven't done anything like this since high school. All of my friends abandoned me when they found out I was pregnant, leaving me to deal with my ex and his family all alone. Alice was my second female friend since my marriage and divorce, after Angela. Therefore, this girl time was a new thing for me and I found it very refreshing. It was nice to spend time with another female.

We placed our orders with the waiter then he left our table after writing it on his notepad. Alice turned to me and smiled.

"How are you, Bella? I haven't seen you in weeks; jobs and such." She rolled her eyes. "I was so happy when you asked me to go dress shopping. I never thought you would ask me to go shopping with you."

I laughed. "I'm good, thank you. I can see you're doing fine too. Marriage suits you, Alice."

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, please…Jasper and I are still in the honeymoon phase. We haven't had children yet."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ah, I can see you are already planning that."

She blushed slightly and I laughed again. It was nice to tease her and talk to her at the same time.

"Every married couple thinks about having a child, Bella. So, tell me about your trip to Los Angeles. Did you manage to wear the gift that I gave you?" she smirked and this time I was the one who was blushing.

Alice grinned. "No need to answer the last question."

I nervously played with the napkin on the table. "We had a good time, that's for sure. The trip also brought us closer than before."

Alice smiled softly. "I'm so happy to hear that. Actually, my family is so thrilled to see Edward happy after meeting you. I even heard from some of his colleagues in his office that he has been smiling a lot and that he has been doing his job better than before."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Oh, Bella…that's the effect a woman has on a man. Amazing, isn't it?"

Definitely!

"I really do wish you'd take your relationship with Edward to the next level. It would be really nice to have another sister like Rosalie," Alice piped in.

I smiled. "Well, I've thought about that, but I think it's going to take a while. Edward hasn't met my parents yet."

Alice blinked. "Oh? But, have you told them?"

I chewed my bottom lip and shook my head. "I'm not very close with them since my divorce. Actually, my mom wanted me to stay with her and work at her husband's office, but I declined. I chose to come here and run Belle Fleuriste. I just couldn't be in the same town as my ex at the time. Well, you know, even though I'm here, he still can ruin my life."

Alice narrowed her eyes slightly. "Does he still do that to you?"

I shook my head. "No. I decided that it was enough. He was nothing to me and he didn't deserve to have that kind of control over my life. I'm sure you heard about his company from Edward."

Alice pursed her lips. "Yes, I did. And you should remember what I said earlier, Bella, about the effect a woman has on a man. I could tell your ex had one hell of a relationship with his wife."

I laughed lightly. Only Alice could make me laugh when I was talking about my ex-husband.

"You made the right decision, though. You met with my brother," she went on and a small smile played on her lips.

I smiled back. "I think we both found each other. If it wasn't because of you…who so stubbornly did not forgive Jasper, Edward wouldn't have come to my shop."

"Or if it wasn't because of Jasper's insistence that Edward buy flowers for me, my brother wouldn't have found your shop," she added.

We both laughed and then Alice sighed. "That's what I call fate, Bella. As for taking the time, yeah…I think you both need that. And you do know that he's a CEO, right?"

I nodded.

"He will be attending gala dinners or other formal events in the future and I am sure he will bring you as his date. He was known as the eligible bachelor for years. Bringing you to those events will definitely speak volumes."

Oh, damn…I forgot about that.

Alice smiled softly. "Like I said…don't worry. Edward never let the media touch his personal life even when he was alone. Now…there's you…the most important thing in his life. He won't let that happen. He could and would hire a bodyguard for you and Nathan if he had to."

Yeah, well…that was so Edward.

"How's Nathan, by the way? Oh, I missed him too."

I grinned when she mentioned my son. We talked about Nathan for a while before the waiter came to our table with our lunch. We ate together, tried each other's food, and giggled together. When we finished with our food, Alice insisted on paying the bill before we went dress shopping.

Alice definitely had great taste in fashion. She helped me choose my dresses and even gave me some fashion tips.

All I could say was I really enjoyed my time with her.

My future sister.

* * *

Short and more a filler chapter...I know.

More to come on Wednesday :)


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you to **Chandrakanta** for beta'ing this capter :)

* * *

**Thirty One**

**_Bella_**

The days flew by, but that was not the case with my relationship with Edward. Although we barely had our intimate time together since our arrival from Los Angeles because of Nathan, our romances were still great. I hadn't gotten the chance to see his family often, but from what Edward told me they always asking about me.

My conversation with Alice during our dress shopping somehow came back to my memory when Edward told me he had to attend a formal event in which his company had a stock share with another company and that company would open their new office. So, basically he was asking me to become his date for his office's formal event.

"Is there anything that I have to know about this company?" I asked him when he visited me in my shop and helped me sort the old files into a big folder.

Edward shrugged. "It's just a multi company. Nothing big. Why do you ask?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, it's because I'm your date for that event. The least I can do is have a decent conversation when you have your own conversation."

He smiled and pulled me closer to his body. He silenced me with a kiss. "We are attending an event, baby, not a meeting. The conversations are mostly just for small talks, not talking about business."

I chewed my bottom lip. "I just don't want to embarrass you."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Why are you talking that way?"

"Because…" I sighed. "I'm just the owner of a-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because he already kissed me hard, making me forget what I wanted to say.

He broke the kiss and looked at me deeply. "How many times do I have to tell you not to think of yourself that way?" Edward sighed. "Bella, I met with some of my employees the last time we attended a wedding ceremony, remember?"

I nodded slowly.

"They were surprised to see me, yes, but that's it. They know you and they said to me you are a hard worker and you are raising your son all by yourself and that you are a lovely person, even when I didn't say anything. You have this beautiful flower shop and are quite well-known in this area. What more can they say?"

"Really?" I asked in low voice.

Edward sighed again and kissed my forehead. "I'm the CEO here. You should believe me, baby."

I chuckled lightly.

My conversation with Edward still didn't ease my worries. Not all people had the same thoughts as his employees, whom he'd met at Louise's wedding. I was sure some of his colleagues would think I was only a divorcee who was interested in his money. But, again it was an irony, though. I knew some of his father's colleagues wanted to pair Edward with their daughter so their companies could expand more. In the end, who was the one interested in Edward Cullen's money now?

When the day arrived, I dressed in a red dress that I bought with Alice weeks ago. Nathan was in my room, sitting on my bed and looking at me when I did my hair into a simple knot and left it loose on one shoulder.

"You look pretty, Mom."

I smiled to my son from the reflection in the mirror. "Thank you, baby." Nathan would stay with Mrs. Cope until I got home tonight.

"You never wore this kind of dress before you met Edward."

He was paying attention too. Clever boy.

"Well, have I ever attended an occasion like this? Not really. I was busy with you and our shop," I answered him.

Nathan pursed his lips. "I'm a big boy now, Mom."

I chuckled and turned around. I approached him and sat next to him, touching the tip of his nose. "No, you're still nine."

"My 10th birthday is in the next three months."

"Okay…so, you're 10. But, still not that big."

Nathan rolled his eyes and slowly he hugged me. "I hope you'll have a great night, Mom. Don't worry. I already told Edward he could ask you tonight."

I laughed lightly. "What? Are you my fairy godmother now?"

Nathan laughed back and leaned away from my embrace. "Yes, for Edward."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Go see what Mrs. Cope is doing. You should keep her company and not stay here with me."

"Bella? Nathan? Edward is here," Mrs. Cope suddenly called us from the living room.

I grimaced. "Can you keep him a company while I finish my make up?"

My son smiled. "Sure, Mom."

I kissed his forehead. "Thank you, baby."

Nathan got up from my bed and then walked out of my room. I quickly applied my makeup and ten minutes later I was done. I grabbed my purse and left my room. I saw Edward, Nathan, and Mrs. Cope laughing together in the living room. Hearing my shoes clanking on the floor, the three of them turned their heads to me. Nathan only smiled slightly when he saw me, while Edward and Mrs. Cope looked at me in awe. Edward wore a black blazer and trousers with white shirt underneath and a tie. He looked so handsome.

"Oh, my dear," Mrs. Cope approached me, "You look so beautiful."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

The elderly woman turned her head to Edward. "You don't want to say something, young man?"

"What more can I say, Mrs. Cope?" Edward answered in a daze and I blushed.

He walked slowly to me and when he stood in front of me, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I can't describe how you look right now. You're simply beyond beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded nervously.

Edward leaned away and I could see Mrs. Cope smiling at me. "Take your time. I'll look after Nathan," she said to me.

"I know. Thank you once again," I said in gratitude.

She smiled softly. "Don't be like that, Bella. You're like a daughter to me."

I laughed lightly and called for Nathan. My son ran to me and hugged me. "Don't stay late. You need to go to school tomorrow," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Mom," Nathan whispered back. He looked over to Edward and Edward patted Nathan's shoulder.

"Listen to your mom, okay, buddy? I promise I will return your mom before the clock turns to 12."

Nathan grinned and this time I was the one who rolled my eyes.

Edward drove us to a hotel where the event was held in the ballroom. I clutched my purse tightly when we arrived at the venue. It was already crowded and a lot of people with suits and dresses arrived while some of the expensive cars were driven by the valet from the lobby. I bit my lip subconsciously.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to see Edward. "Huh?" He looked at me warily.

"Are you okay?"

I tried to smile, but it only came out as a grimace. "Yes, I am. Just a little nervous."

Edward smiled slightly and then kissed my lips. "Don't feel that way, baby. You need to feel confident or they will know you're nervous. Remember what I said about-"

"I know…I know…I don't have to feel that way," I interjected softly.

Edward squeezed my hand before he started to drive his car again and stopped in front of a valet boy. "Come on, Bella. It's time to crash a party." He grinned while I was chuckled.

The valet opened the driver's door and Edward got out before he opened the passenger's door and offered his arm to me. I took it and we both walked together to the ballroom. Some people recognized Edward and he acknowledged them, but none of them made a move to us so we kept moving. I could see they were curious when they saw me, but they only smiled when their eyes met mine.

When we were about to enter the ball room, a middle aged man with a woman next to him greeted us and Edward gladly shook the man's hand.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you here," the man said to him.

"Kind of hard to avoid this event, Jeremy," Edward answered and lowered his hand. "Hello, Meredith," he greeted the woman next to the man.

The woman flashed her smile and then her eyes landed on me. She smiled and looked back to Edward. "Hello, Edward. So, will you introduce us to this young woman of yours?"

Edward flashed a smile. I could tell he liked the couple. "Jeremy, Meredith, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is Jeremy and Meredith Winters."

"It's really nice meeting you both," I said in clear voice.

"The pleasure is ours," Jeremy piped in. He smiled to Edward. "I can see you found your woman now. I can tell a lot of women will have broken hearts tonight. I know they are here to see you."

Oh, great…

Edward rolled his eyes and we walked alongside the Winters to the ballroom. The place was huge, although Alice's wedding reception's venue was as huge as this, but this time it was different. These people were the people I would meet again in the future, and some of them probably had a business relationship with Edward. Jeremy and Meredith were already busy with their own friends while Edward and I kept walking around the ballroom, passing by some people. Edward shook their hands, but none of them were introducing themselves like Jeremy and Meredith did.

"Ah, Edward! It's highly surprising to see you here," another man with dark hair and hazel eyes greeted us.

I shivered slightly when I saw his eyes. I sensed a lot of dangerous glints, but Edward didn't seem to be affected by it.

Edward smiled. "Evening, Aro."

"It's so wonderful to see you here. I'm sure my daughter will feel the same."

Huh?

That man, Aro, turned his head to his right and called, "Jane? Edward is here, darling."

A woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes came to our view. She wore a crème dress and she looked so beautiful. Her eyes lit up when her father mentioned Edward, but then it disappeared when she saw me. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward smirk slightly.

"Jane insisted on accompanying me tonight. She wants to see you," Aro said again, completely ignoring me.

Yeah, right…

Edward chuckled lightly. "Thank you, but as you can see, I'm not alone this time. I'm with someone."

Aro's smile disappeared and then was replaced by a forced smile. "Oh." He turned and looked at me. "May I know who this beautiful lady is?"

"Her name is Bella. And it's really nice to see you again, Aro, Jane. I'm sure you know how to entertain yourselves. Will you excuse us?" Edward said quickly and we walked again, leaving the father and daughter before they could say anything.

"Jane?" I said to Edward while we were walking.

"Aro wants me for his daughter. He's been trying for years," Edward answered.

"I see."

"It's so nice I can give him a surprise tonight." Edward turned his head slightly to me and grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sure it'll affect your company."

Edward chuckled. "Not really. He wanted a merger if I ended up with his daughter. Well, that's not going to happen."

Edward really lived in interesting world. No wonder he never talked about his work with me, or even with his family. For him, home and family were two things that could make him sane after dealing with these people. I began to respect him more.

"Come on. Let's have dinner. Our table is waiting," he changed the subject.

What he meant by 'our table' was a big round table with plates and glasses on it. I blinked when I saw my name on the table, next to Edward's. Jeremy and Meredith apparently sat at the same table as ours and that eased me a little bit. During our dinner, I happened to meet other CEO couples and they congratulated Edward genuinely about bringing me tonight. I could see they were all Edward's best friends in his work relationships.

The event started not long after the dinner was finished. Edward gave a little speech before watching his partner open his new branch ceremonially. I clapped my hands along with the other guests and I watched Edward with pride. I'd never seen him like this before and I felt happy I could share this moment with him.

Edward walked down from the podium, but then stopped at a table and I smiled slightly. I turned on my chair and was about to sip a drink when I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head to see a brown haired man grinning at me. I raised my eyebrows.

He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Riley Biers."

I looked at him for a moment before shaking his hand slightly and quickly pulled my hand when I felt he held my hand longer than he had to.

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Biers," I answered shortly.

"So, are you coming here as Edward Cullen's date or is he paying you to keep him a company?" he asked boldly.

"Mr. Biers, what are you doing at our table? Get out of from here this instant!" Meredith spoke harshly.

Riley rolled his eyes. Meredith's harsh words didn't even affect him. "I'm just trying to know this woman better, Meredith."

"I'm not going to help you if Edward comes here and kicks your sorry ass," Meredith said again.

"He wouldn't dare." And then he turned to me again, leaning forward while I was backing away from him. "So, sugar, what's your name?"

A hand clasped Riley's shoulder tightly and he went still. I looked up to see Edward stood behind Riley, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Who said I wouldn't dare to kick your ass? I would kick your balls too," he said through clenched teeth.

Riley swallowed hard before laughing nervously. Now where was his confidence from earlier?

"Calm down, Edward. I was just joking-"

"You just harassed a woman verbally and you call that joking? Get off of my chair. Find another woman to seduce. Aro's daughter is available, by the way," Edward said hotly.

Riley laughed again.

"Get off now!"

This time Riley scrambled from Edward's chair and walked in quick steps like a scared puppy. Edward looked at Riley's retreating figure before sitting next to me. I looked around at our table and they were raising their glasses to Edward.

"Nice job, Edward," Jeremy said to Edward.

I smiled slightly and gave Edward a light kiss on his cheek. He blinked and seemed to come out of his daze. He turned his head to see me and I smiled. "Thank you, baby," I said slowly, only meant for him.

He grinned and then pecked my lips, our first PDA in front of his colleagues.

We stayed for a while until the event was over. I said goodbye to the Winters and Edward's other colleagues that I'd met that night, before Edward took me home. Edward never spoke about what happened earlier with Riley, but I was beyond curious. Who was he? Meredith knew him too.

"Who's Riley?" I asked Edward after he sped up his car.

"He has a lot of connections with the media," Edward answered me. His eyes didn't leave the road. "Gossips and rumors usually come from him. I still have no idea how he could come to this event. Probably a company hired him to find out news or rumors about another company. Dirty work."

I took a deep breath. "Wow."

"That's why I have a PR department. Let them deal with Riley," Edward continued.

I bit my lip. "What do you think he will tell to the company who hired him about me tonight? And Meredith looks like she knows him too."

"Some of my colleagues already knew about you since your ex asked for my company's help, but my PR told me the truth revealed itself that he was the one who left you. We work in business, not in the gossip area. At least that's what I do," Edward said again. "Meredith knows Riley because…let's just say she and Jeremy had quite a fair share on what Riley said about them."

I grimaced. "Wow. Your work is indeed interesting."

Edward laughed lightly.

When we arrived at my place, Edward drove his car to the parking lot and we both walked to my door. I opened the door and saw Mrs. Cope sitting on the couch, watching TV with Nathan asleep on her lap. She smiled at me and turned the TV off. I removed my shoes and approached them.

I stroked my son's hair and kissed his forehead. After the hectic night, seeing him again calmed my mood.

"He didn't want to sleep in his room. He wanted to wait for you guys to come home," Mrs. Cope said to me in low voice.

Such a sweet boy…

"Let me take him to his bed," Edward said and removed his tie along with his blazer. He carried my son in his arms and chuckled lightly. "Wow, Nathan. You're a heavy one too."

I laughed lightly and saw Edward taking Nathan to his bedroom while I looked again to Mrs. Cope. "Thank you for your help tonight, Mrs. Cope. I'm sorry if I made you stay late."

She smiled and stroked my hair. "Don't mention it, my dear. How's your night?"

I smiled back. "It was wonderful."

She grinned. "Well, then…I'm very happy to stay here with Nathan. I'm happy if you're happy."

I laughed lightly.

"Well, I guess I have to get back to my own room." She kissed my cheek. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Mrs. Cope."

She smiled again and got up from the couch. I watched her close the door and then I walked to Nathan's bedroom. My heart leapt up in my chest when I saw Edward stroke my son's hair and hum a beautiful melody. He really was a good man.

I walked slowly to the room and Edward turned his head to me. I sat on his lap and we both watching Nathan slept peacefully.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" I asked softly.

"Yes, he is. He has an amazing mother, so that's not a surprise," Edward said back and I rewarded him with a kiss.

I got up from his lap and Edward kissed Nathan's forehead before walking together from Nathan's room.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Bella," Edward said to me once we were outside and had closed Nathan's bedroom door.

I nodded. "Thank you for asking me to. Your colleagues are nice…well, some of them."

Edward chuckled before our eyes met. His eyes were smoldering and without another word, his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. He backed me into the wall and our kisses turned wild. His hands were hot against the fabric of my dress and I moaned in his mouth when I felt him grip my ass. He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom. He closed the door and locked it without breaking our kiss.

He let go of my lips only to begin kissing my jaw and my neck. "Oh, Bella…I want you, baby. It's been so long since we…"

Edward didn't continue his words because now he was busy roaming my body with his hands. He was right. It had been weeks since the last time we made love and my body yearned for it too. His hand now found the zipper of my dress and unzipped it while he was kissing me again.

We undressed each other in a hurry and he laid me flat on my back in the bed when we were both bare. This was the first time I had a man in my bed and it brought different feelings for me. I pulled his head down so I could kiss him and we were both lost in passion. His hands were everywhere, giving me pleasure while my touches, moans and grunts did the same thing to him.

We moved together when he was inside of me. It felt so good and so delicious having his hips grinding with mine. He crushed his lips onto me, silencing my scream when I reached my climax, and I did the same thing to him. We lay together afterwards with him on top of me, savoring the moment.

I would never look at this bed the same again.

* * *

We were back to our work routines after the event and I spent most of my time in my shop again. Nathan asked me about my night and he asked me how he awoke on his bed in the morning. He was both happy and disappointed when I answered I had fabulous night and Edward was the one who carried him to his bed. He felt disappointed because he couldn't see Edward that night. My customers and most of the people I saw treated me the same as before the event. Somehow it made me calm. Perhaps Edward was right. I shouldn't worry that people recognized me too much.

It was on Thursday when I was about to have lunch after visiting my shop that I received a text message and I knew some people were reading a certain magazine.

_Bella, would you like to tell me more about Edward Cullen?_

_Mom_

Darn it!

* * *

Happy Eid Mubarak to all the Muslims around the world :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Happiness is when you feel good about yourself without feeling the need for anyone else's approval.**

**Anonymous**

* * *

**Thirty Two**

**_Bella_**

"So, we are going to see Grandma Renee?" Nathan asked me when he got home from school in the afternoon while Edward sat next to him on the couch in the living room. Edward, too, just got home from his office. The three of us were in my place discussing about my mom's arrival.

I stopped my pacing and sighed. "Yes."

"When are we going to Seattle?" My son asked me again.

I rubbed my hand on my face. "She's coming here this weekend." I looked at Edward and Nathan and their eyebrows shot up.

"Another interesting weekend," Edward said, half-grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't funny, Edward. She knows about us."

Edward shrugged. "So? Even Nathan doesn't mind about us."

"Yup!" Nathan piped in.

I blew a breath and resumed my pacing again.

"Look, Bella! I think this is the right time for me to meet your mom, don't you think? Or maybe Nathan already missed his grandma," Edward tried to ease the tension.

"Not really," Nathan added.

I stopped my pacing and looked at both of them.

Edward raised his eyebrows and Nathan grimaced. "She's weird. I like Grandma Cullen better." Nathan called Esme like that since we had attended Cullen's family dinner. Either it was his own will or Esme encouraged him, but it was still cute.

"How about your Grandpa?" Edward asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I like Grandpa Charlie."

"You can't say things like that, Nathan. She's your grandma…your mom's mother. She is the one who makes your mom who she is now," Edward said softly.

I blinked.

Nathan bit his lip and Edward smirked a little. "I think you're right," Nathan said again.

Edward ruffled Nathan's hair and smiled.

"It's almost dark. Go have your shower and do your homework, okay?" I said to Nathan.

He nodded and kissed my cheek before walked to his room. Edward sighed and rose from the couch, approaching me afterwards and held my hands. "Do you mind telling me what's going on with you and your Mom?"

I sighed. "We have a strain relationship since Nathan was born. I haven't seen her since I moved here 7 years ago."

"Even for Christmas?"

I shook my head. "No. I've always celebrated it only with Nathan."

"What about your Dad?"

"He turned into a completely different person since my mom re-married. I just…I don't know who he is anymore," I answered sadly.

"Oh, baby…" Edward pulled me closer and I leaned my head on his chest.

"I was planning to tell my mom and my dad about you when the time is right. But, she beats me into it."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "The sooner the better, baby. I never knew that's so right until this moment."

I groaned. "I suppose you're right."

"As for Christmas, you can celebrate it with my family this year."

I smiled and looked at his eyes. They were soft and full of love. "I'd like that, Edward. Thank you." I stroked his hair. "What you said to Nathan earlier…that was sweet."

He shrugged, but his eyes twinkled. "Just telling him the truth."

In the next few days, I tried not to think about my mom coming to Chicago. I haven't seen her in 7 years and I didn't text her or call her either. And neither did her. Nathan never asked about her grandparents much and that added to the lack of effort from me to try contact my mother. But, I knew there would be time when I had to see her and my dad soon when my relationship with Edward was getting to the next level. Edward never asked when he could meet with my parents, but I could see he was a little bit anxious when he heard about my mom's plan to come to Chicago. My mom texted me again and told me about the hotel she was staying in and about how happy she was to finally see me again.

Yeah, right…sees me with a man.

My mom was never agreed about me moving to Chicago and took over Belle Fleuriste. She had high hopes for me to keep my marriage with Shane. A big no!

That was why we were apart for these years.

On Sunday, Edward took me and Nathan to the hotel where my mom was staying. She was here with Phil, her husband. My relationship with Phil was as good as a step daughter could get. He was nice to me and cared for me too. Somehow I understood Nathan's feeling for Edward, but I knew what Nathan felt was deeper than I felt for Phil.

We didn't talk much during our journey to the hotel. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward glanced at both of us who stayed silent in his car.

"Don't you guys supposed to be happy?" Edward asked me with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I looked at him while Nathan was shrugging. Edward chuckled while I only shook my head and returned to see over the window.

When we were arrived at the hotel parking lot, Edward parked the car and we both held Nathan's hand before walking to the lobby and asked the hotel staff to tell my mom that we were already arrived. We waited in the lobby and I had to tell the truth that I did feel nervous. Nathan sat still next to Edward while his eyes were glued on the TV which played cartoons.

Moments later, I saw my mom came out from the elevator and I slowly rose from my seat. She looked slightly different. A little bit older, I must say. She smiled hesitantly when she stopped in front of me.

"Hi, baby," she said softly.

"Hi, Mom."

We stood there awkwardly before my mom decided to step forward and hugged me. I welcomed her hug and tried to remember when was the last time she hugged me, perhaps in the airport when I was about to move to Chicago.

"I missed you," she whispered.

I could only nod.

She released her hug and her eyes now landed on my son and Edward. They both already rose from their seat too and my mom extended her arms to Nathan. My son bit his lip before slowly walking to my mom and accepted her arms.

"Oh, Nathan. You're a big boy now. You were only 2 the last time I met you." My mom kissed Nathan's forehead and leaned away to take a look better at my son. "You look exactly like your mom."

Nathan smiled slightly.

And now my mom looked over at Edward and he smiled. He extended his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer. It's nice meeting you."

My mom grinned and enveloped Edward in a big hug instead of shaking his hand. Edward was surprised at first, but then returned my mom's hug. And then, my mom leaned away and smiled genuinely to Edward. "It's nice meeting you too, Edward. Please, call me Renee."

"Renee," Edward smiled.

My mom giggled. "That's better." She looked back at me and Nathan. "Have you guys eaten lunch yet? Let's go eat in the restaurant."

Without waiting for my answer, she took Nathan's hand and began to walk to the elevator. Edward gave me a small smile and took my hand.

"Well, that was not so bad," he whispered in my ear while we were walking behind my mom and Nathan. My mom was asking my son about his school.

"Uh-huh," I answered shortly.

We arrived at the restaurant and we quickly ordered our lunch. My mom asked Edward about his job and his family. Sometimes she asked Nathan too and I could tell my mom was happy seeing me and Nathan had a happy life here in Chicago.

Edward took Nathan to see the pools when our lunch was over, knowing I needed some alone time with my mom.

"He is such a charming boy," My mom started conversation in our awkwardness silence.

I looked at her. "Which one? Nathan or Edward?"

She laughed lightly. "Maybe both." She slowly held my hand. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. You have a good man with you now."

I shrugged. "Isn't that what you want, Mom? For me having a good man to take care of me and Nathan? I just met Edward a couple of months ago."

My mom sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

"Well, I am happy."

She smiled ruefully. "I know you are now."

"So, you don't think I am happy before?" I shot back.

My mom pulled her hand from mine. "Gosh, Bella…can we have a decent conversation just at once? I haven't seen you in 7 years."

I took a deep breath. "Then, stop questioning about my happiness. I am happy."

"Yes, I know, sweetheart." My mom looked at me carefully. "Do you still contact Shane?"

I blew a breath. "Geeshhh…I know you'll bring him up somehow."

"He's Nathan's dad, Bella."

"Yes, but he's my ex husband and he always makes me cry. It's a moot point for me to keep seeing him for the sake of Nathan. Even his own son doesn't want to see him," I said heatedly.

My mom frowned.

I stared at my mom's eyes deeply. "Accept the fact, Mom. I'm not the same as the frightened girl you saw in the airport 7 years ago. I have grown up. This is my life now. Maybe it's not perfect like you want it to be, but it is for me."

She nodded glumly. "If I don't see you in that magazine with Edward, when are you going to tell me, Bella?"

"When the time is right. I know Edward wants to meet you and dad, but he never push me to do anything that I don't want to." I pursed my lips. "I want to ask you something. From what magazine did you know Edward and me?" I wanted to ask her about that.

"Just a small business magazine which Phil subscribed every month," My mom shrugged. "He was the one who saw your picture with Edward." Her eyes turned soft. "You look so beautiful with that red dress, honey."

Oh…I see.

My mom smiled slightly. "Edward is a good man."

I smiled back. "Yes, he is."

She slowly held my hand again. "I hope you would talk to me about everything from now on. I know you have your own baby, but you are still my baby."

I couldn't lie to myself that my heart stuttered a bit when I heard that.

"I'll try, Mom," I answered softly.

She smiled again and we both looked over the pools outside the restaurant. Edward and Nathan sat on the chairs next to the pools and they were talking.

"I can see Nathan likes him," My mom said.

I nodded. "Yeah…Nathan likes him even from the beginning."

"I wonder what your dad said about this."

Yeah, me too…

"Charlie misses you too, baby."

I looked over again at my mom.

She smiled grimly. "Go see him when you get the chance, Bella. I'm sure he wants to meet Edward too…and Nathan."

I know…

Maybe someday I would meet him. It was just…my dad's friend's son, Jacob, was another thing that made me think twice to visit him again in Forks. Jacob had huge crush on me, but I never wanted to have any relationship with him. For me, he was just a good friend. Besides, it has been years since the last time I visited that rainy town.

We said goodbye to my mom in the afternoon because she had to return to Seattle. She made me promise to visit her in the future and I promised her although I didn't know when the right time for it to happen. Nathan warmed up a little bit to his grandma, even gave my mom a hug before we parting ways. My mom hugged Edward too and whispered something in his ear while Edward's eyes turned soft afterwards. I wonder what she said to my boyfriend.

We drove a little bit in the town, taking Nathan for a walk before having our dinner and returned to my place.

"So, Nathan, do you enjoy your time today?" Edward asked my son when we were walking on the aisle to get to my apartment.

"Yes," Nathan answered shortly.

"And are you happy to see your grandma?" Edward asked again.

My son nodded. "Yeah, I am. She's nice."

I smiled softly and unlocked my front door. We got in and Nathan quickly ran to his room, probably to get change. I sat on the couch and Edward sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm on my shoulders.

"Tired, baby?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Today is causing a lot of emotions for me."

Edward stroked my hair. "Everything okay with you and your mom?"

"Maybe in time. She mentioned my dad too."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She said my dad missed me too and it would be great if I go see him."

"Do you want to see him?"

I took a deep breath and leaned slightly to look at his eyes. "I don't know. I want too."

Edward smiled and he kissed me softly. I returned his kiss a little bit eagerly before I remember Nathan was still awake. I quickly ended the kiss and leaned my forehead to his.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too, Bella. I'm getting crazy on living alone in my place. Are you sure you don't want to move in with me?" His eyes glinted.

"Edward!"

He laughed lightly. "I was just kidding, baby. I can wait a little bit longer, though."

I bit my lip and played with the fabric of his T-shirt. "Do you think I should go to Forks to see my dad?"

Edward lifted my chin with his fingers. "It's all up to you, Bella. Besides I haven't been to Forks before. You can show me the place where you were born and grown up before you left to Seattle to stay with your mom."

He got the point, though.

And the image of my mom whispered something to Edward's ear emerged on my mind. I couldn't resist asking him about it.

"What was my mom whispering to you earlier?"

Edward smiled before tucking a loose hair behind my ear. "She just said she was happy to see me and asked me to take care of you." He kissed my lips once. "You are my everything, Bella."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, My Bella."

* * *

Thank you for your support since the first chapter :)

See you on Monday ^^


	33. Chapter 33

**Thirty Three**

_**Edward**_

I never thought of how brave and strong Bella was before she met with her mother. Although I didn't talk much with Renee, but I could see how Bella struggled in Seattle before she finally moved to Chicago. Living in a new place with two year old son and running a flower shop on your own was not an easy thing to do. Especially in a very young age. I've heard many stories about teen moms who killed their babies because they couldn't handle it. Bella was the opposite. She turned away from her ex husband, packed and brought Nathan with her. I couldn't imagine the time when Nathan started to go to school, how could she manage her time from taking care of Nathan and running the shop was beyond me. I respected her more.

But, now everything was different. She had me and I wanted to give the best for her. I wanted to make her happy and fulfilled her postponed dream. I already did researches about accounting courses all over Chicago and found some of which I thought it would be okay for Bella. And again, I didn't want to push her. I just had to wait for her to have her epiphany and wanted to start the courses by herself. Like Nathan said once…Bella was a little bit stubborn, but she would come around.

So, when three weeks later she told me she wanted to visit her dad in Forks along with me and Nathan was not a surprise. Nathan was more than happy when he heard about Bella's plan. I learned that they spent more time with Mr. Swan rather than with Renee in Seattle, but it stopped years ago. I guessed this where the part of he got changed had started.

"We will take flight to Seattle and then I drive us to Forks from there," I said to Bella and Nathan on Wednesday afternoon, two days before our departure. I turned to Bella. "If we want to go to Seattle by Friday afternoon, we'll arrive at night. Do you want to spend the night or just drive straight to Forks?" I was hoping Bella could use this opportunity to visit her mom too.

"How long is the flight from Chicago to Seattle?" Nathan asked me.

I smiled. "About 4 hrs 15 minutes." I heard from Bella that it was Mr. Swan who often visited them in Chicago because Bella didn't have much money to have a journey to Forks. And now I wanted to give them this trip so they could reunite again.

"And how long is the journey from Seattle to Forks?" he asked again.

"Another four hours, Nathan. I will rent a car once we arrive in Seattle."

Bella bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to do this, Edward? Four hours drive is a long journey."

I smiled. "Of course, Bella. Don't worry about it, okay."

Nathan looked over at her mom. "Do you want to stay the night, Mom?"

Bella smiled and stroked Nathan's hair. "Of course, baby. Eight hours straight journey is too exhausted for you. Maybe we can stay at Grandma Renee's house. You never visit her house, right?"

My insides did a little dance when I heard about Bella's plan. I really wanted for her to spend the night in Renee's house.

Nathan shook his head. "No, not yet. I think it will be great if we can visit Grandma Renee. I mean…she already visited us."

He was really a clever boy.

Bella's eyes turned soft. "Okay, so everything is clear. And now do you have homework to do for tomorrow?"

"Yup!" And then, Nathan turned to me. "See you later, Edward. I can't wait to see Grandpa Charlie. You'll love him too."

I really hoped so, Nathan, or I would never get his blessing to marry your mom. My inner monologue started saying.

"I'm sure I will." I smiled.

He nodded before walked to his room. Bella sighed and scooted closer to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"That was unexpected…you want to stay in Renee's house," I said to her in amazement.

Bella shrugged. "I've been thinking that for a while. I know if I want to visit Charlie, I will stop by in Seattle first. My mom is so coy. She knows I have to come to Seattle if I want to visit my dad."

I laughed lightly. "Your mom is clever. I can see where you and Nathan get that gene from."

She smiled and looked at me softly. "Thank you, Edward. You have done so much for me and Nathan. And driving to Forks-"

I silenced her with my kiss and Bella responded by wrapping her arms on my neck and climbing on my lap. I could feel myself getting hard when her soft thighs landed on me. Bella ended the kiss and gave me small kisses while rubbing her fingernails on my scalp.

Hmmm…that feels good.

A distance voice from Nathan's room brought me back to reality and I realized the little man hasn't slept yet.

"Baby…Nathan is still awake," I said in husky voice.

"How long is it since the last time we made love? I miss you, baby," Bella said sexily in my lips and I almost stopped breathing.

I laughed breathlessly. "Bella, I think we should wait until your son goes to bed."

"Hmmm…" Bella started kissing my neck and I hissed to hold myself together when the reality was I really wanted to throw her from my lap and lay her down on the couch before fucked her hard.

"Baby, please…I promise…tonight…" I said with the last strength that I had.

Bella stopped kissing my neck and pecked my lips before smiling devilishly. "Okay."

She got off from my lap and I had to control my breathing and my…other head.

It was different when Nathan finally fell asleep. I carried her over my shoulder and I did fuck her hard on her bed.

* * *

On Thursday morning, I asked Gianna to arrange my departure to Seattle and to arrange my transportation while I was there. She didn't ask much. She already knew my schedule for the weekend was mostly for personal purposes.

We went to the airport on Friday afternoon. Bella told me she already contacted her parents and she said they couldn't wait to see us. During our flight, Nathan was watching a movie because we weren't allowed to turn our cell phones on. We landed on Seattle at night time and a man carried a board 'Cullen' greeted us at the arrival gate. This must be my transportation prepared by Gianna. We rode to Renee's house following Bella's guidance and one hour later we arrived. I grabbed all our bags while Bella and Nathan waiting for me. We walked together to the front door and Bella took a deep breath before she knocked the front door. The door opened and Renee smiled happily seeing the three of us. She gave us hug and ushered us to come in. Bella took Nathan to the guest room while I talked to Phil, Renee's husband. This was the first time for me to meet him and I could tell he loved Renee so much.

Renee whispered to me and Bella by the time Nathan took his bath that she allowed us slept in one room, but we had to wait until Nathan fell asleep and she expected us to wake up early before Nathan did. Her sleeping arrangement for us was a little bit surprise to me, but I guessed she already knew we were already stepped into the next level in our relationship.

I used the bathroom after Bella did and we all had our dinner in the dining room. I smiled when I saw Bella and Nathan looked so happy. I knew this was the first time for them to have dinner as a family and I was glad Bella took the decision to spend the night in Renee's house instead in a hotel.

Nathan told us he wanted to sleep early so Bella and I took him to the guest room together. I stood on the door and watching Bella tucked Nathan under the comforter.

Bella kissed Nathan's forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby. We will go to Forks after breakfast."

"What is Forks looks like?" Nathan asked Bella.

My girl smiled. "It's a small town and it rains a lot. People there are know each other so well."

"And Grandpa Charlie is the chief of police there?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. And a good one too."

Nathan grinned. "Cool!"

I chuckled and approached the bed. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, Nathan. We have a long journey tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay. Good night, Mom, Edward."

"Good night, Nathan," Bella and I said in union.

Bella turned off the lights and we got out from the room before Bella closed the door behind her. She smiled at me and pecked my lips. "I want to say good night to my mom first."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in your room," I said softly. Bella and I would sleep in her old room.

She nodded slightly and walked away from me while I was walking to our room. This time I could see how Bella spent her high school time. Pictures and pin boards were on the wall. She didn't have much stuffs, perhaps she brought some of them with her to Chicago.

I lay on the bed and looked over the room while I was waiting for Bella to join me. Moments later, the door opened and Bella got in to our room and locked the door. She lay next to me and leaned her head on my chest.

"Finally, I can have you for myself," I sighed contently.

Bella laughed lightly. "You already have me, Edward."

"You know what I mean."

She giggled and then took a deep breath. "This room hasn't changed since I left it 7 years ago. My mom told me she didn't touch any of my stuffs. She was hoping I could come back someday."

I kissed the top of her head. "And you did, baby. You made the right decision to stay here and give your mom a chance. And mostly give Nathan a chance to know his grandparents better."

I could feel she nods.

"Let's go to sleep, baby. We still have a long journey tomorrow."

"I know. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. I love you."

I absentmindedly stroked her hair and hummed the melody that I created back at home when I arrived from LA. The melody suited her.

I might name the melody Bella's Lullaby.

* * *

In the morning, Bella woke me up very early…at 5.30 am. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes before Nathan woke up. I already sat on the couch in the family room when Nathan greeted me good morning. Renee and Phil woke up when breakfast was ready. Apparently Bella woke up early to prepare breakfast for the whole house.

After breakfast, we began to prepare for our departure to Forks. I finished first and waited next to our car while Bella was helping Nathan checked his belongings.

"I can't believe my baby girl is grown up. It feels like yesterday when she walked out that door to the airport when Nathan was two," I heard Renee said next to me with misty eyes. She looked at me. "Thank you for bringing her home, Edward."

I felt the tug in my heart. I smiled softly. "It was Bella's decision to spend the night here, Renee. I think she knows this is the time for her to come home."

Renee smiled back. "I wish we could spend another time like this on Christmas."

A guilty feeling surged into me. I should have thought more carefully when I asked Bella about spending Christmas with my family.

I fidgeted on my feet. "Uh…sorry…I don't mean to be rude, but I…uh…already asked Bella to spend Christmas with my family." I grimaced.

Renee chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Oh, I know, dear. Bella told me that too. It's okay. Charlie and I could wait. It's more important for her to spend it with your family, I think. We can spend Christmas next year and hopefully it's already official between you two." She grinned.

I could feel my cheeks were burning slightly. "Um…yeah, I hope so too."

She laughed lightly. "You have my blessings, Edward. And don't worry about Charlie. He'll love you too."

"If you say so."

Renee only shook her head and then I saw Bella and Nathan got out from the house with Phil. They said their goodbye and then Renee hugged both of them before hugging me. I took the bags from Bella's hand and opened the passenger doors before opening the trunk.

Bella and Nathan waved to Renee and Phil when I started the engine and drove away from their driveway. I could see they were a little bit sad leaving Renee's house, especially Bella. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me. She smiled slightly before squeezed my hand back. That was when I knew she was okay.

The four hours journey seemed too quick and then we finally passed the border of Forks. We arrived at lunch time so we decided to have our lunch in the nearby restaurant. Bella chose the place and we sat in the corner of the room. Some people were watching us, but none of them made a move to come to our table. Perhaps they were curious about the newcomer in town. Nathan didn't seem affected by the curious stares. He was beyond excited to see new places and saw where her mother was born.

We ate our lunch quickly and left the restaurant to get to Bella's father house. The journey only took 15 minutes from the restaurant and then we stopped in front of a house with a police cruiser in the driveway.

Bella took a deep breath. "We're here."

"Wow, Mom. Is that Grandpa Charlie's car?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yup!" Bella answered shortly.

I got out from the car and opened the passenger doors before grabbed our bags from the trunk. We walked together to the front door and Bella took another deep breaths.

"This is it," she muttered and begun knocking the door.

Moments later, the door opened and revealed a man with a heavy mustache; the same man that I saw in a framed picture in Bella's apartment.

Bella smiled slightly. "Hi, Dad."

* * *

Dun dun dun...


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty Four**

**_Edward_**

Charlie Swan's eyes were brown; the same as Bella and Nathan's. Years of years being a chief of police written on his gesture. He smiled and then hugged her daughter awkwardly. I took it they both were not showing affections much. And then, he leaned away and met with Nathan's happy face. He hugged Nathan and carried him on his arms. I admitted I felt a little bit jealous.

The last, his eyes landed on me. He looked at me briefly before extended his hand. "You must be Edward. It's really nice to finally meet you."

I shook his hand. "Yes, sir. It's really nice to meet you too."

Mr. Swan nodded curtly and then his attention back to his grandson. "Do you want to see your room? It's your mom's when she was a little girl."

"Yes!" Nathan answered happily.

We all got in and then he spoke to Bella. "Go take Nathan to see your room. I already cleaned it up for him."

Bella smiled and Mr. Swan put Nathan back to his feet. Nathan quickly walked on the stairs while Bella gave my hand a gentle squeeze before following her son upstairs.

"So, Edward…" He cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know you are with my daughter, but I think it's the best way for you not to sleep together with Bella because of Nathan. Bella will take my room while we both, the men, will be the living room crusher."

I smiled slightly. This was expected, though. I knew he won't let Bella in one room with me, unlike Renee. I could understand his point. No matter what, Bella was still his little girl. "It's fine with me, Mr. Swan."

"Hmm…okay then. Have you guys had lunch yet?" he asked again.

"We already did, sir."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay." Without saying another words, he walked away from me.

Well…that was not so bad.

I pursed my lips and began walking on the stairs. I stopped in front of a room where I could hear Nathan and Bella's voice. I smiled and gently nudged the door opened. I saw Bella laid on her childhood bed with Nathan with a book or more likely a photo album on her hand. I put our bags on the floor and walked next to the bed. Bella was showing Nathan her baby photo album.

I watched Bella telling her stories before Mr. Swan called Nathan and told him there were cartoons on the TV. Nathan jumped from the bed and ran outside. Bella shook her head and closed the album. She turned to me.

"So, this is my room," she said.

I smiled. "I know." I looked around the room. "This room is so you, the same as yours in Chicago and at Renee's house."

Bella chuckled and got up from the bed. "This is my room until I was 4…well, you know the story. And this is my room if I come here to spend my vacation with my dad before I got married." Her voice was faltering a bit in the end.

I got up from the bed and held her hands. "Thank you for showing me your room. It's like you showing me another part of you that I haven't known yet. It means so much to me."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "It's just an old room, Edward."

"I know. But, you have lots of memories here and maybe some of them are new to me. So, thank you, Bella," I said again.

She smiled. "You're so good to be true, baby."

I chuckled. "So are you, baby."

We spent a brief of time in Bella's childhood room before Mr. Swan called again and told me there was someone who wanted to meet Bella. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Who could that be?

Me and Bella walked out from the room and walked down the stairs. I saw two men next to Bella's dad; one on the wheelchair was as the same age as Mr. Swan while the other one was at Bella's age. The younger man's eyes lit up when he saw Bella and I narrowed my eyes.

"Billy!" Bella said happily and quickly gave the older man a hug. Bella turned to the young man and then smiled. "Hi, Jacob." He smiled and gave my girl a hug.

I clenched my fists when I saw the man, Jacob, hugged Bella a little bit closer. My gut screamed at me this man had a thing for my girl. But, Bella looked unaffected and talked to them briefly before turning to me.

"I want you guys to meet Edward. Edward, this is Billy and Jacob Black. Billy is my dad's best friend," Bella introduced us.

I smiled. "It's nice meeting you."

The older man, Billy, smiled at me and said the same thing while Jacob only looked at me with calculating eyes. I almost rolled my eyes.

Nathan was still in the living room and Bella's guests parted ways. Billy escorted by Mr. Swan to the porch while Bella went to the kitchen to put the food which Billy brought on a plate. Jacob followed her, but I remained silent on the couch next to Nathan. He was watching a Discovery Channel now.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Jacob. Bella never told me about him. How was their relationship while they were younger? I knew he liked Bella, but how about Bella? Could they have a fling or something before she met her ex?

I ran my hand through my hair and glanced several times to where Bella and Jacob walked. I wanted to go there, but my rational side stopped me. I had to trust Bella.

And then, Bella and Jacob walked back from the kitchen with a plate on her hand. Her face was still happy while Jacob looked forlorn. I guessed I knew what they were talking about.

Bella called her dad and Billy to join us in the living room. We spent our time talking and laughing. Billy asked about my job and I gave him my answer. Mr. Swan's face changed a little bit when I answered Billy's question. Jacob didn't speak much. The Blacks went home in the afternoon although Mr. Swan invited them to dinner. We would have a family dinner in a restaurant tonight. I was relieved they didn't accept Mr. Swan's invitation.

After taking shower and changing our clothes, we all went to the restaurant with my car. It was a different place from where Bella and I had our lunch earlier. Mr. Swan greeted all of the people inside the restaurant. I guessed what Bella told me was true that all the people in this town known each other well.

He introduced us to the people who came and went to our table. Most of them were surprised to see Bella and Nathan…and me too. This time Mr. Swan was talking a lot with Nathan while I and Bella just watching the two of them. We ate our dinner when the food arrived and sometimes Mr. Swan greeted people who recognized him.

We went home afterwards and Nathan told us he already felt sleepy. After saying goodnight to Mr. Swan, Bella and I took Nathan to the bedroom. Nathan changed his clothes and brushed his teeth while Bella prepared his bed. I only stood on the door and watched Nathan climbed up to the bed. After we both kissed him goodnight, we walked out from the room and closed the door before standing facing each other outside Nathan's room.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss Bella's lips. I've wanted to do that since I woke up in Seattle this morning. Bella deepened my kiss and wrapped her arms on my neck while my hands were sneaking up to her waist. Image of Jacob who was looking at my girl with longing looks sent me over the edge. I kissed harder, need to claim her. Bella sensed it and she broke the kiss abruptly.

"Edward…we can't…" she said softly.

I nodded and leaned my forehead to hers. "I know. I'm sorry…it's just I remember how Jacob saw you earlier and I…I didn't like it."

Bella grimaced. "You saw that, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned away. "I'm a man, Bella."

She smiled softly and caressed my cheek. "Are you jealous?"

I stared at her eyes deeply. "Yes," I answered without hesitation.

Bella took a deep breath. "He has feelings for me, yes. He even told me that earlier, but I told him I fall in love with you. Even though he has feelings for me, but I know he wants me to choose the right guy and I did."

I blew a breath. "I see."

Bella pecked my lips and leaned away before I could deepen the kiss. "I'm yours, Edward."

"Yes, you are, baby."

She laughed lightly and kissed me softly. "Good night, Edward. I love you."

My heart soared.

Yeah, she chooses me. Take that, Jacob Black!

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you too."

She smiled and got in into her room. I went back to Nathan's room to grab my sleeping outfits. Nathan already sleeping and I smiled watching him. I couldn't resist kissing his forehead again before I walked out from the room. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth before joining Mr. Swan in the living room.

A mattress, a pillow and a blanket already there while he was lying on the couch. I guessed the mattress was for me, then.

I lay on the mattress and settled myself under the blanket. Mr. Swan was watching a game and I watched along with him silently. I never really understood the rules even though I often watched this with Emmett when we were younger.

"Is Bella and Nathan already asleep?" I heard Mr. Swan asked me.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Yes, sir."

He nodded and muted the TV. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in a mattress."

I shook my head. "It's fine, sir. Really."

"So, you are seeing my daughter, hmm?"

Well, I guessed we were going to talk about this. I slowly sat up and leaned my back on the couch.

"Yes, sir."

"And you know she has Nathan."

"I'm fully aware of that, sir."

"Bella told me about you being a CEO of your family company."

I nodded. "That's true."

Mr. Swan sighed. "I guess Bella always attracted people like you."

Uh…what did he mean by that?

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You know about Bella's ex? He's a CEO too, but he left her. As if that was not enough, he harassed my daughter verbally too. If I didn't remember he was the father of my grandson, I would shoot him!" Mr. Swan's eyes turned harsh and I made a mental note not to get into his bad side.

"I promise you, sir. I will never treat her like that. I love your daughter," I said immediately.

"I see. Do you have a girlfriend before?"

I blinked.

"Um…yes."

"Why did you two break up?"

Okay…where will this conversation go?

"Because I don't think she was the one, sir."

"And now you think my daughter is the one?"

Oh, damn!

He really was the chief of police.

I took a deep breath before staring back at his sharp eyes. "Yes, sir. I want your daughter."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm…so, I guess I should ask you the most important question."

I blinked again.

"What is your intention with my daughter?"

I smiled slightly before composing my face. Oh yes, a very important question, indeed.

"I want to marry her when the time is right. I hope you give me your blessings, sir," I said in clear voice.

Mr. Swan raised his eyebrows, but I could see he was smiling too. "You really got the nerve, young man. Good!" And then, he sighed. "What more can I say? I can see Nathan likes you too. That's the most important thing. Bella has been through so much. I just want to see her happy."

He raised his hand when I was about to say something. "No, Edward. Let me finish this. I hope you stay true to what you've said. If you make Bella or Nathan cry, this time I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Point taken!

"I promise, Mr. Swan. I will make them happy," I said truthfully.

He looked at my eyes briefly and then he nodded again, satisfied seeing the truth in my eyes.

"I know you may think I was being heartless when I insisted Bella should marry Nathan's dad."

Huh?

Mr. Swan sighed. "Well, at that time I just wanted Adler becomes a responsible man. And apparently his parents were on the same page with me, so marriage was the only option. I thought they loved each other, but what I thought was wrong." And then, he looked at me again. "I'm glad my daughter met you."

I stayed silent.

Wow, that was a compliment. Honestly, I never thought about him being heartless. Every parent wanted the best for their children even though sometimes the best went against the child's will. In the end, it was the child's happiness that mattered.

I smiled slightly. "I'm glad I met her too, sir. I love Bella and Nathan so much."

"That's good. Call me Charlie, kid. So, your family already knew Bella?"

Our conversation flew easily afterwards. I told Mr. Swan…um, I mean Charlie about my family and his eyes lit up when I told him about Emmett. I was sure Emmett would be happy to meet him too.

I fell asleep by the time the game was over.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of people talking distantly. I looked over the couch and realized Charlie already awake. I stretched my body and then slowly sat up. I grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table and I sighed when I saw the numbers.

6.30 am.

I better prepared myself because we would go back to Chicago today. I got up from the mattress and folded my blanket before I walked up the stairs to Nathan's room. The room was empty; I guessed Nathan already woke up too. I grabbed some fresh clothes and quickly headed to the bathroom. I quickly took my shower and brushed my teeth. After dressing up, I decided to check in the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Bella, Nathan and Charlie were in the dining table eating the breakfast. There was one plate left untouched. They were all smiling too when they saw me.

"Edward, you're awake!" Nathan said happily.

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, I am. Why don't you wake me up, buddy?"

"Mom said you probably tired because you were driving yesterday so I didn't wake you up. "

I smiled and ruffled his hair. I glanced at Bella. "Thank you for preparing the breakfast." I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't think that was the best idea.

"Go eat your breakfast, kid. You'll have a long journey back to Chicago today," Charlie said to me and emptied his cup. "So, Nathan, do you want to see my fishing equipments?"

Nathan nodded eagerly and we all chuckled before he walked out from the dining room with Charlie. I turned back to Bella and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said while sitting next to her.

Bella smiled and stroked my hair. "Good morning, handsome. I can see you and my dad already in good terms."

I looked at her curiously. "Huh?"

"He called you 'kid'. He never called anyone like that if he doesn't like the person," she continued.

Ah, I see.

I shrugged while Bella giving me my plate. "Just a small talk between men. Let's just say we have a compromise." I grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes and rose from her seat to wash the dishes while I was eating my breakfast. It felt like we were already became family and this moment sold the deal I would have to marry her.

She sat back next to me when I was finished. "Thank you, Bella. I've always loved your cooking." I kissed her forehead.

She nodded and chewed her bottom lip. I raised my eyebrows. "Bella?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I…I…uh…want to talk about something."

I blinked. "Okay…"

She twisted her fingers nervously. "Do you remember when I said about getting my accounting degree?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes?"

She took another deep breath. "Well…I've been thinking and I already talked to my dad too…" She looked into my eyes. "I decided I want to give it a try."

I blinked several time and moments later I laughed breathlessly. I quickly gave her a kiss and leaned our foreheads. "That's great, baby. I'm so happy to hear it. Actually I already searched some courses and I think they are all perfect for you," I blurted out.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "You what?"

Woopss…I guessed I was too happy so I didn't think about what I've said.

I cleared my throat. "Well…uh…I'm…" I didn't finish my sentences when I saw Bella smiled slightly.

"You already searched the courses for me?" she said in low voice.

I grimaced. "I hope you're not angry."

She laughed lightly. "Of course not. A little bit surprise maybe. But, I'm happy too. This means you already thinking about it. Thank you, baby."

My heart turned warmer.

"I told you, Bella. I want to make you happy," I said softly.

She nodded. "I know, Edward. Thank you again. Now, let's get back to Chicago to discuss about this." She grinned and I grinned along with her.

After checking our belongings, we said goodbye to Charlie. I knew it was hard to see his only daughter gone again from his home, but I could see he was happy seeing Bella and Nathan happy. He clasped my shoulder and gave me a manly hug before releasing me.

"Take care of them for me, Edward," he said to me.

I nodded sharply. "I will, Charlie. You have my word."

He nodded back and I opened the passenger doors for Bella and Nathan. We waved our hands to Charlie when I drove from his driveway. During our journey to Seattle, I listened to Nathan told us how amazing Charlie's fishing equipments were and Bella told Nathan stories about when her dad took her to fish years ago.

I smiled involuntarily.

This journey was definitely something for both of them.

And for me too.

Because I already had Charlie Swan's blessings.

And now…I had to think how to pop the question to my girl.

* * *

Don't wait too long, Edward...

Reminder...FB: amoet's fiction, twitter: TAmutia, ask: tamutia


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews :) And thank you to **Chandrakanta** for beta'ing this chapter.

* * *

**Thirty Five**

_**Bella**_

I looked over the papers in front of me. These were papers of reports which I had to finish today mixed with the leaflets of accounting degrees Edward gave me. I talked to him when we returned from Forks two months ago, but apparently the courses would begin in another eight months, so I got the chance to see it again now. Seeing my old room in my mom and dad's house somehow brought me back memories that I once had a dream and I wanted to achieve it when I was able to.

I've talked to my dad too about my plan to take the accounting course and he was so happy when he heard it. He knew how much I wanted to study accounting after finishing high school, but never got the chance to do it.

*Flashback*

_I was preparing breakfast in my dad's kitchen in Forks when he came in and sat on the dining chair. I turned to him slightly before turning back to the plates._

_"Morning, Dad."_

_"Morning."_

_I grabbed a plate and put it in front of him. He quickly ate his breakfast while I grabbed more plates for me, Nathan and Edward._

_"Your cooking is still number one for me, honey," he suddenly said._

_I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Dad."_

_"Hmmm…"_

_I started to eat my breakfast while he already finished._

_"That Edward guy looks alright."_

_I went rigid and looked at his eyes. I was hoping he didn't bring something up about Billy Black's son. My dad was not a person who talked too much, but he was a great one for knowing other people's personality. I guessed that was one gift he used as a Chief of Police in this small town._

_My dad smiled. "I can see he makes you and my grandson happy. That's all that matters to me."_

_I diverted my eyes to my plate and I nodded slowly. "Yeah, Dad. He makes us happy."_

_He nodded. "Good. I think I might like him."_

_I laughed breathlessly. Well, that was a good sign. I slowly looked at his eyes again and bit my lip. I had intended on telling him about me taking the accounting courses and I thought there was no better chance other than at this moment._

_"Dad?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_I took a deep breath. "I…I…uh…I want to try taking my accounting degree."_

_My dad knew about my dream, and of course, being pregnant made it so I had to postpone the dream for God knows how long. I didn't blame him if his eyes suddenly lit up, but then he returned back to his normal self._

_"Good for you, honey. I'm really happy for you."_

_I smiled. He didn't have to say much. I knew he was happy._

_"Morning, Grandpa," Nathan suddenly greeted my dad, and he turned his head to my son before smiling._

_I guessed our conversation was over._

*End of Flashback*

Of course, I even talked to Nathan although he didn't quite understand about my plan.

The other thing that occupied my mind was that tomorrow would be Nathan's 10th birthday. It was just so amazing how the time flew so fast. It seemed like yesterday when I held him as a baby. The Cullens, of course, were so excited to celebrate Nathan's birthday. We would celebrate it in my place tomorrow and Nathan would invite his classmates. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were already at my place decorating everything while I would go home in the next 15 minutes.

I only managed to finish half of my reports in my computer and decided to go home from my shop to give them some help, although I knew they wouldn't need it. I was guessing right. By the time I arrived at my place, balloons and ribbons were everywhere and they had also already removed my couch and other belongings in my living room, so my place looked bigger. They also placed some small chairs and a set of tables for drinks, food, and cookies for Nathan's classmates tomorrow.

"Hey, Bella. You're home," Alice greeted me when I stepped into my place.

"Wow, guys. This is…awesome. Thank you," I said sincerely.

They all smiled and Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Please, don't mention it. We all love to do it. Right, Rose?"

Emmett's wife nodded. "If Maddie was here, I'm sure she would give us extra hand." She grinned.

I laughed lightly and began helping them, even though they said they didn't need my help. The men and Maddie arrived at my place in the afternoon before Nathan got home. Edward kissed my neck when I finished my baking for tomorrow.

"Hello, baby," he whispered.

I smiled. "Hello, baby."

"Hmm…this looks delicious." He extended his hand to grab a cookie, but I swatted his hand away.

Edward pouted.

"No, Mr. Cullen. These are for tomorrow. Come back here if you want these cookies." I scowled playfully.

He grinned. "It would be my pleasure, Miss Swan."

I chuckled and Edward looked over to his family who were still busy decorating my living room. "Nathan will love this," he said softly.

I glanced sideways to the living room and smiled. "Yes, he will. We never celebrated his birthday like this. Usually it's only the two of us. Blame Alice for throwing a party like this."

Edward laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "He needs to feel what it is like to see a lot of people care for him. My family already thinks he's part of our family."

My heart hammered in my chest. I knew this was true. I already felt the same way, regardless of my relationship status with Edward.

"You are my family too, Edward," I said softly.

He stared at me deeply with a strange look and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. This kiss was full of love and promise and I knew I just made him happy by saying those words.

"Wow! Cool!"

We ended our kiss when we heard Nathan's voice from the living room. We both looked at my son being greeted by the Cullens and he was laughing. I smiled when I saw his happy face.

Edward was right.

For once, Nathan should know a lot of people care for him.

_**Edward**_

After saying thank you to all my family for helping decorate Bella's place, we were all parting ways before we promised to each other to come to Bella's place in the afternoon. She would need extra help for handling the guests tomorrow.

I couldn't concentrate on my work the next day, and thankfully, I only had to deal with paper work and didn't have to attend meetings. Actually, I was thinking one thing since I returned home from Forks.

I wanted to propose to Bella.

But, how?

_Romantic dinner? Romantic trip? Sounds cheesy…_

And then, yesterday she was saying she already considered my family as her family too and that was the thing which became my undoing. I had to make our relationship official. I mean we've been dating for six months and I had had enough to know she was the one for me. Even though Bella's parents already gave me their blessings, there was one other person who I should ask first.

I went straight to Bella's place from my office in the afternoon. My parents, Alice, and Jasper were already there, helping Bella to arrange food, drinks, and cookies. I gave Bella a quick kiss before helping her too. Nathan got home at four and Bella told him to quickly have a shower and change his clothes before his guests arrived. I could see as Nathan turned nervous and I decided to help him. I understood why he felt nervous. This was his first birthday party.

Apparently, Bella already prepared for Nathan's outfit and I promised to check on him after he dressed. I managed to steal one cookie from the jar and was rewarded by a scowl from my girl before I headed to Nathan's room. He was sitting on the bed and nervously twisting his fingers, just like Bella when she was nervous. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey there, buddy. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Nathan shrugged. "A little bit nervous, I guess. This is my first birthday party. What if it goes wrong? My friends will laugh at me."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Well, with my family involved in your birthday party, I guarantee nothing will go wrong. But, hey…do you remember what I told you on your first baseball game?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Believe in yourself?"

I smiled. "Yes, even though this time it's a little bit different. More like believe in my family. We are celebrating your birthday, Nathan. You are 10 years old now."

His eyes lit up a little bit. "Yeah, I am a big boy now."

I laughed lightly. "I know you are." I took a deep breath. "And since you are a big boy, can I ask you one question?"

He looked at me curiously and nodded.

I knew he would say yes, but this time it was different. This time I really wanted to marry his mom and he was the one who could give me permission or not.

"Nathan…" I paused, "You know that I love your mom, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know that I will marry her someday, right?"

"Yup."

Okay, this was the hard part.

"Well, I'm hoping it will come true. I want to marry your mom," I continued.

Nathan blinked and for a moment I swore my heart stopped beating.

"Does that mean you're going to be my dad?" he asked me.

I laughed nervously. "You can say so, but I won't push you to call me that. I like it when you call me Edward."

Nathan nodded thoughtfully and then he smiled. "Have you asked her yet?"

His smile made me blow a breath in relief. "No, not yet. I still need to find the right moment for that."

"What about the ring? Do you already have the ring? You can't propose to her without a ring."

For a 10 year-old boy, he was smarter than me. I hadn't thought about a ring yet because I'd been so busy focusing on how I would ask Nathan's permission to marry Bella.

I fidgeted nervously. "Uh…umm…not yet. Maybe you want to help me?"

Nathan grinned. "Sure. I think I know what my mom likes."

That would be helpful.

I smiled widely and hugged him. "Thank you, Nathan. I promise to make you both happy."

Nathan nodded and hugged me back. "I know. Just promise me something and I'll let you marry my mom."

I leaned away from my embrace. "Anything." My heart pounded heavily in my chest.

What could he possibly want?

"Promise me you'll never make her cry and promise me to give me a brother or a sister." Nathan grinned.

I laughed. "I promise, Nathan. As for a brother or sister, I think it will take time. You know your mom will start her accounting courses, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I can wait, though."

"So, does that mean you give me permission to marry your mom?"

He grinned again. "Yup!"

I grinned back.

"Nathan, your friends are here!" Bella shouted from the living room, alerting both of us that the party would begin.

"Come on, buddy. This is your party," I said to him and held his hand.

Nathan smiled happily and we both got out of his room. The living room was already full with Nathan's classmates and I saw Bella's friend who I'd met on her wedding weeks ago. I saw Bella rubbing the woman's belly; probably her friend was pregnant. And I saw Mrs. Cope among the guests, too. Emmett and his family had already arrived and we started the party.

We sang birthday songs for Nathan and Bella encouraged him to make a wish before blowing the candles. We clapped our hands afterwards and Bella, with Alice, began to cut the cake for the children while my mom and Rosalie served cookies and food for the parents. A pile of presents were stocked in the corner of the room and I wondered how Nathan got the time to open them. I knew my family was hiding their presents inside Bella's room. And knowing my family, they wouldn't give regular presents.

When the clock turned to 7:30 pm, Nathan's guests, one by one, began saying goodbye. We all said our thank you for their presence and Bella, along with Rosalie and Alice, grabbed our presents from the bedroom and gave them to Nathan. He looked both surprise and excited to see a lot of big presents. I gave Nathan a new baseball bat while I had no idea what my family gave him. They were saying goodbye and happy birthday to Nathan before going home, leaving me and Bella. Alice and my mom promised to come again tomorrow to help Bella clean up the place.

Nathan quickly changed his clothes and said goodnight to us before we took him to bed. Bella and I sat on the living room floor, leaning over the wall and looking over the messy room.

"What a party," she murmured.

"Yeah," I added.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm thirsty."

I nodded and Bella got up from the floor. I watched her walk to the kitchen and I decided I wanted to join her. She reached up on her toes to grab a glass in a cabinet and her shirt lifted up a bit, showing her tiny waist, and the desire surged into me.

"Bella," I said without thinking.

She turned to see me and I approached her like a predator. Bella's eyes went wide, but she didn't make any move to run away from me.

I grabbed her nape and kissed her passionately, trapping her between the sink and my body. She moaned when our tongues met and I couldn't think anymore.

I had to have her!

I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bedroom. I closed the door with my foot and locked it before I pinned her into the wall. I kissed her wildly; my hands were groping her body and Bella's moans only heated my passion. I undressed her and quickly removed my clothes too before I lay her on her bed.

She was so warm and her skin was so soft against mine. I worshipped her body and Bella began to plead for me to get inside of her.

With my lips on her, I thrust forward and buried myself deeply. She moved her hips while I was doing the same. Her hands were sliding down on my back and grabbed my ass, making me growl and pounding on her harder. We were rocking at each other wildly on the bed before she started to climax and I had to silence her screams with my mouth. I came not long after that with a loud grunt of her name and lay flat on top of her.

Bella stroked my back lovingly and kissed the top of my head. "I don't mind if Nathan has his birthday everyday when at the end you give me wild sex."

Her words awakened another desire in me and I raised my body to look at her eyes. I smirked when I saw she was biting her lip.

"Your wish is my command, milady," I said devilishly and began to rock my hips against her again.

* * *

Happy birthday, Nathan...you make your mom a happy one too *wink wink*

Five more chapters to go :)


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you to **Chandrakanta** for beta'ing this chapter :)

* * *

**Thirty Six**

_**Bella**_

I wrote down on my inventory list and sometimes looked outside the window of my shop. The snow was everywhere and people walked on the sidewalk wearing thick clothes. Some of the stores around my shop were already opened again after the long Christmas and New Year holiday.

I spent my Christmas and New Year with Edward's family, and Nathan spent most of his time with Edward. They often went together, shopping as they called it, but I never knew what kind of thing they had bought. Perhaps it was a guy thing. I called my parents and wished them 'Merry Christmas'; they were hoping I could spend Christmas with them soon and all I could say is 'yes'. I was sure they hoped Edward could come along too, and probably that my relationship with Edward was already more than a boyfriend or girlfriend then.

I shook my head.

I think I've started daydreaming again.

As much as I wanted our relationship to move forward, I also wanted our relationship to stay just the way it is. Either way, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

And, I learned another thing from the Cullens: they were very passionate when it came to the family event. They included me and Nathan to their 'heavy vacation schedule', that was Nathan's terms, not mine. Nathan was so excited having his first real Christmas and he often abandoned his routines. I told him to keep his health because we were still in damned winter. Honestly, I worried about him the past few days. Nathan said to me he didn't feel well and wanted to stay home instead of come with me to the shop.

I quickly gathered my list and walked to my office. I told Amanda, who had her morning shift today, that I wanted to go home to see Nathan. I went home and met with Nathan, who lay on the couch with the TV on.

"Nathan? You're supposed to be sleeping." I furrowed my eyebrows.

He looked at me and I almost gasped seeing his flushing face. I pressed my palm on his forehead and panicked when I felt his high fever. "Nathan! You're burning."

He shook his head weakly and tried to sit up. I helped him to lean over the couch. "No, Mom. I'll be all right."

"Then, why are you in the living room? You're supposed to sleep in your bed," I scolded him.

"I'm bored," he answered me.

I sighed. "Let's go to the doctor, okay? Come on, let's get changed."

Nathan nodded and I helped him to stand. I turned the TV off and we walked several steps when he held my hand and said in strange tone, even for my own ears, "Mom, I feel dizzy." And suddenly he fainted.

"Nathan!"

I hugged his body and fell on the floor with me first, preventing his head from hitting the floor.

"Damn it!" I cursed, and with shaking hands, I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I speed dialed Mrs. Cope and she answered on the second ring. "Mrs. Cope, it's Bella. Please, I need your help. Nathan fainted."

"Oh, dear…I'll be right there, Bella."

I pressed the end button and waited for her to come while I was rocking Nathan back and forth. Moments later, a knock was heard and I told her to come in. Mrs. Cope's jaw dropped when she saw me cradling Nathan on the floor.

"Hold on, Bella. I'm getting a taxi. Here, put this on his forehead," she said to me and gave me an ice pack.

Oh, yes…a cab.

I hadn't thought about that.

I took the ice pack and she quickly walked out from my room. I watched over Nathan and realized his breathing was labored. I put the ice pack on his forehead while waiting for Mrs. Cope to return. After it felt like eternity, she returned with a man who I assumed was the taxi driver. He quickly carried Nathan in his arms while Mrs. Cope and I followed him. We drove to the hospital and he carried my son again to the ER. The nurses were handling my son quickly while I thanked the driver and gave him extra money for helping me. He said thank you and wished for Nathan to get well soon.

Mrs. Cope sat next to me in the waiting room and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. I shouldn't have left to go to the shop. I should have stayed with Nathan.

"Don't worry, dear. He's going to be okay," Mrs. Cope whispered softly.

I could only nod.

"Have you told Edward yet?"

I blinked.

Edward!

Oh, gosh…I forgot to tell him.

I was sure he was already in his office by now.

I pulled out my phone with shaky hand and gave it to Mrs. Cope. "Can you…can you…call him? I don't think I can pull myself together at this moment."

She smiled. "Of course, dear."

Mrs. Cope took my phone and I told her the number to speed dial Edward. She rose from the chair and walked a little away from me. I couldn't make out most of what she was saying.

"…_in the hospital…"_

"_Nathan is sick…"_

"_Bella is here…"_

And then, I felt she was sitting next to me again and handed me my phone. She wrapped her arm around me again and rubbed me gently.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward will come here soon," she soothed me.

I nodded faintly and rested my head on her shoulder. I just felt so tired. And then, a doctor came to the waiting room.

"Miss Swan?"

I looked up and quickly rose from my chair. "I'm Miss Swan. How's my son?" _Oh, God…please, let him be okay._

The doctor smiled warmly. "Your son is fine, Miss Swan. He's in his room now. He's only exhausted. Well, a boy at his age sometimes always gets too excited during Christmas holiday."

If only he knew…

I blew a breath. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course you can. Let me take you to his room."

I nodded back and looked over to Mrs. Cope.

She smiled. "Go, Bella. I'll stay here and wait for Edward."

"Okay…thank you," I said in low voice.

I followed the doctor into different halls until we stopped at a room. My body went cold seeing Nathan laying in the bed. The good thing was his breathing looked like it had already turned to normal.

"His fever is not so high anymore. He may return home in a couple of hours after he wakes up," the doctor explained.

"Is he alright, Doctor? Why isn't he waking yet?" I asked in a hurry.

"It's because of the fever. Don't worry, Miss Swan."

I breathed the sigh of relief. "Thank you, Doctor."

He smiled. "It's my job. Call the nurse when he awakes."

I nodded and he left me standing outside the room. I took a deep breath and slowly went into the room. I approached his bed and pressed my palm over his forehead. The doctor was right. The fever was not so high anymore. I sat on the chair next to the bed and prayed that he would wake up soon.

I didn't know how long I sat there until I heard Edward's distinct voice and I turned my head to see him standing at the door.

"Bella?"

He still wore his suit and I felt guilty he had to come here. His eyes were full with worry and all I wanted to do was wrapped my arms around him.

My eyes began to water. "Edward…"

He quickly got in and hugged me. I sobbed in his embrace, letting go all the emotions I'd felt since I found out Nathan had a high fever and fainted in front of me.

"It's okay, baby…everything is going to be okay," I heard him say between my sobs.

He only held me tightly while I was crying next to Nathan's bed. Although the doctor said my son would be all right, seeing him lying in the hospital bed with a pale face is too much.

Edward stroked my hair gently and pulled a chair next to me when I stopped crying. He looked at me softly. "Sshhh, baby…everything is going to be fine. I already talked to the doctor. Nathan is only exhausted. He will be okay." He gently brushed away my tears.

"He is not waking yet," I asked brokenly.

He smiled timidly. "Give him time, Bella. I'm sure he'll awake soon."

I nodded faintly. "Where's Mrs. Cope? I didn't get the chance to thank her for giving me the company I needed."

"I told her to go home. I will stay here with you until Nathan is awake," he answered me.

"But, what about your work?"

"Bella, Nathan is more important. I can deal with my work. How do you expect me to concentrate on that while you and Nathan are here? You have got to be kidding me."

I smiled timidly.

"Although, I have to admit, for a split second when I heard Mrs. Cope tell me you both were in the hospital, my heart almost stopped. I don't know what would happen if I lost you and Nathan," Edward said softly.

My heart almost flipped.

He slowly held my hand and looked at my eyes. "I know I should have waited for this, but I can't. I have been waiting too long."

I blinked.

What was he talking about?

Slowly, like he was afraid to break our gaze, one of his hands reached to his pocket and pulled out a black box. I gasped and covered my mouth with my free hand.

Edward slowly opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring…an engagement ring.

My heartbeat turned wild.

I knew he was going to propose to me sometime soon, but this moment was beyond my imagination. Even though I had married before, my ex didn't propose to me. And how on earth did he get the time to bring the ring? Or has he been carrying it with him all the time?

"I've been thinking about words or poems to woo you or maybe make you feel warm inside, but nothing seems right. So, I just want to tell you how I feel."

I shivered…well, in a good way.

Edward looked at me deeply. "Bella, when Mrs. Cope said you were in the hospital, I felt like my world had just collapsed. I can't even think how I will go on if I lost you and Nathan. You both are my world. That is why I know I shouldn't have waited any longer. If you're worried about Nathan's permission, don't worry. I've already asked him and he said yes."

He did?

"Since the moment I saw you and finally got to know you, I knew you were the one for me, Bella. I love you so much. And with this ring, I want to ask your hand in marriage. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

Oh, dear…never in my life had I imagined things like this.

And now, a man handed me a box with an engagement ring right in front of me.

Edward sensed my hesitation and looked at me uncertainly. "Do you want me to get down on one knee?"

Huh?

What?

I blinked.

That was when I realized I still hadn't given him my answer and the poor man was still holding the black engagement ring's box with a shaking hand.

"Yes," I blurted out.

Edward blinked several times. "What?"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Edward," I said in clear voice.

He broke into a big smile and kissed my lips before placing my engagement ring on my left third finger. The ring sparkled under the light and my heart soared.

_I am an engaged woman…and with a man that I love._

Edward kissed my lips again. "Thank you, baby."

I smiled and my gaze flickered to the tiny black box. "Did you carry that ring box everywhere you went?" I asked in curiosity.

He grimaced and I didn't have to ask any further.

* * *

I felt someone holding my hand.

Warm.

Soothing.

I slowly opened my eyes and met with Nathan's brown eyes. My brain worked quickly and I sat up straight on my seat.

"Nathan? Oh, gosh…baby, you're awake," I said happily and almost burst into tears.

My son smiled weakly. "Hi, Mom. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"Ssshhh…it's okay, baby…" I stroked his hair. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"I want to drink. I'm thirsty," he said softly.

I quickly got up from the chair and poured him a glass of water. I gave him the glass and Nathan emptied it. I put the glass back on the night stand and sat back on my chair.

Nathan's lip curled up. "So, Edward already gave you the ring?"

Huh?

I looked at my finger and then to his eyes. Nathan was smirking and for a moment I thought he was already awake and witnessed Edward's proposal earlier.

"How do you know this is the ring?" I asked curiously.

My son grinned. "I was the one who picked the ring, Mom. Edward asked for my help."

Oh…

So, that explained how often they'd both spent their time together during Christmas and New Year's. They said they were shopping for presents, but I guessed it included the ring too.

Knowing that Nathan was the one who picked this ring confirmed what Edward said about my son already giving his permission and that really warmed my heart.

"Thank you, Nathan." That was all I could say to him.

He smiled again. "You're welcome, Mom. Where's Edward?"

"I think he is in the cafeteria, looking for food." That was what I remember before he told me to take a nap earlier. "He doesn't want to leave you. He'll be here soon."

At that moment, I saw Nathan's eyes Iight up and I looked over to the door. I saw Edward's big smile and he quickly approached my son, giving him a tight hug. Nathan's smile was so bright and I swore he didn't look so pale anymore. The doctor came along with a nurse to check on Nathan and told me my son could come home in a couple of hours.

The Cullens arrived after dinner, bringing flowers, and Maddie gave Nathan a 'get well soon' card. I recognized the flowers and Alice winked at me when our eyes met. I could tell they visited my shop before coming to the hospital. Alice also gave Edward fresh clothes so he could get changed from his working suit.

They also spotted my ring and congratulated both Edward and I on our engagement. Both Alice and Esme were already excited about planning our wedding. I didn't want to think about it for the moment, not until Nathan was getting better. They asked how Edward proposed to me and I didn't miss their amusement when Edward told them the story. Even Alice was scolding her brother and gave him the talk.

"For God's sake, Edward…you're a CEO. You have money and all that, but you proposed in a hospital? What were you thinking?" I heard her speak faintly to my fiancé in the hospital hall outside Nathan's room.

I smiled.

I really didn't care on how Edward proposed to me.

Because I am happy.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

Ah, Edward...finally ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for all of your reviews :) Thanks to **Chandrakanta** for beta'ing ths chapter.

Note: The Burbank mentioned in this chapter is Burbank, IL.

* * *

**Thirty Seven**

_**Bella**_

After my engagement with Edward, Alice and Esme started to plan my wedding. They asked me what I liked or what I preferred, but I told them I didn't have much thought about it. My first wedding was not really a wedding, so I didn't have any experience with it. Nathan was back in his full spirit one week after he came home from the hospital and he was back to his old self.

Edward already bought a house for us and hired a maid and a driver, just like he said once. Our new maid and driver were recommended by Carlisle and they would start to work once Edward and I returned from our honeymoon. Nathan would stay with Edward's parents during that time.

Edward took me to his office on several occasions and introduced me as his fiancée. Many of his colleagues congratulated him and wished for our happiness. I even visited him at his office several times and finally met with his secretary, Gianna. She congratulated me and joked with me that, after knowing me, Edward was less grumpy and smiled a lot. It was nice to hear that.

Like now, Alice was in my office to get my size so she could start to design the wedding dress. My wedding would be held in the next three months before I started my accounting courses. I started to believe that this was indeed fate because everything was just at the perfect time.

"Do you realize that you have a beautiful body, Bella?" Alice chirped while she was measuring my waist.

I shrugged. "I never thought about that."

"Oh, well…I'm sure my brother said that to you often," she smirked.

I could feel my cheeks were getting hot.

Alice stood and then began working on her iPad. "I already designed your dress, Bella. It will be strapless and have a blue triangle shape around the waist. You will look wonderful," she told me and handed me her iPad.

I took it from her hand and blinked when I saw the dress. It was so beautiful. I never dreamt of wearing a wedding dress. The mixed feelings surged into me and my eyes began watering.

"Oh, Alice…" I choked.

"Bella? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…You don't like this one? Do you want another design for your dress?" Alice said, panicky.

I shook my head. My gaze didn't leave her iPad. "No, Alice. It's not that. It's just…this dress is so beautiful. I never dreamt I could wear a wedding dress." One tear fell and I wiped it with the back of my hand.

"Oh, you…" Alice said softly and gently took the iPad from my hand. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "I don't know what happened with your first marriage, but do you want to know something?"

I blinked my tears away and looked at my future sister-in-law. "What?"

Alice smiled. "Edward asked me and my mom to arrange a beautiful wedding for you. He said he wanted to make sure you wouldn't be able to forget the big day. So, he's kind of giving full permission to both of us for making a grand wedding."

My heart flipped in my chest.

Oh, Edward…

"Besides, he's a CEO, Bella. He will invite his colleagues and I'm sure he wants to show to the media just this once that he's no longer the eligible bachelor." Alice grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Have you called your mom to send one of her dresses and your dad to send his blazer, shirt, and suit so I can start making their outfits?" she said again.

I smiled. I told my parents about my engagement and the upcoming wedding and they were happy when they heard it. My dad promised to walk me down the aisle; his first experience too.

"I already told them. They said the package should arrive tomorrow at your parent's house," I answered her.

Alice clapped her hands. "That's great. Oh, I can't wait to design their outfits. Your mom will look wonderful and your dad will look handsome. I guarantee."

I laughed lightly. "With your work, I'm sure they will."

Alice grinned again and began collecting her stuff before putting it in her bag. "I'll see you again, Bella. I need to get your size to my friend."

I smiled. "Thank you so much for everything, Alice," I said sincerely.

Alice looked at me and smiled back. "It's my pleasure, dear sister."

And my heart felt warm again.

The preparation of my wedding was getting hectic as the time went by and it caused me a little bit of stress. Alice sensed it and she told me to take a short trip with just me and Edward while Nathan was at school. Edward also felt he needed to take a day off from his work so we both decided to visit Burbank, one hour journey from Chicago.

Edward drove us to Burbank after Nathan went to school. We took a tour on the place, and had our lunch nearby.

"We should have visited this place first before we went to LA earlier," Edward mused.

I chuckled and put my glass down. "Well, you're the one who insisted for us to take a short trip." I pursed my lips. "We could take Nathan here this weekend. What do you say?"

Edward's face lit up. "That would be great. He would be happy."

I smiled seeing his excitement.

After having our lunch, Edward took me back around the block. We strolled around the blocks and sometimes admiring from the window, but we didn't buy any. We were strolled over a shop when a woman's voice called Edward's name.

We both turned our head to see a blond woman with striking blue eyes and a slight bump on her belly standing not far from us. Edward smiled a little bit when he saw the woman.

"Tanya?"

Huh?

Tanya?

I blinked.

That was Edward's ex girlfriend?

Tanya smiled and hugged Edward while my fiancé hugged her back. It was a little bit awkward because of her belly and they leaned away from each other. I felt a little tug in my chest.

"It's so good to see you here, Edward. How are you?"

Edward smiled and squeezed my waist lightly. "I'm good. How about you?"

Tanya laughed lightly and rubbed her belly. "Oh, this kid is really something. My first child."

My fiancé smiled warmly. "Congratulations, then. Tanya, I want you to meet my fiancée, Bella. Bella, this is Tanya."

She turned her head to me and smiled. I couldn't help smiling with her despite the feeling I had inside my heart.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice meeting you."

"It's nice meeting you too, Tanya."

"Oh, congratulations on your engagement, Edward. I heard about it from our friends, but I didn't get the chance to congratulate you."

Another tug in my heart.

"Are you staying long here?" Edward asked Tanya.

She shook her head. "No, I need to go back to Florida today. I was just passing by here and waiting for my husband to pick me up."

"Say hi to your husband from both of us. It's really good to see you again, Tanya, but I think we need to get going."

She giggled. "I understand. It's good to meet you too, Edward. And you, Bella. Congratulations."

I tried to smile.

We parted ways and we returned to our car. During our journey back to Chicago, I went silent. The tugging feeling was still there and I couldn't get rid of it.

I knew I shouldn't have felt this way. Tanya was already married after all and she would have her baby. And Edward…he said countless times that he loved me. I trusted him. But, the image of him and Tanya together was just too much for me.

"Bella? Are you okay? You've been so silent since we left Burbank," he said to me.

I turned my head to look at him and realized we had already arrived at my place. The one hour journey didn't feel like one hour at all.

I swallowed. "Um…yeah, I'm fine." I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, leaving Edward clueless.

"Bella!" I heard him shut the door while I was walking to the building.

"Hey!" He grabbed my arm lightly, but I refused to look into his eyes. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong?"

I shrugged and Edward sighed.

"Please…"

His pleading made me gave in. I took a deep breath. "It's Tanya."

His eyebrows shot up. "Tanya?"

I still refused to meet his eyes. "I didn't know how close you were with her…at least until now."

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, look at me…please…"

I bit my lip and slowly raised my head.

Edward's eyes looked at me, a little bit sad. "She's my ex girlfriend, yes. But, I didn't love her like I love you. Well, at least what I feel with her is not even a portion of what I feel about you. We broke up in good terms, without fighting and all. That's why we're still good friends…literally. Even so, I won't invite her to our wedding day."

"Why?" I didn't want him to do that just for me. He had the right for his quota of guests.

Edward smiled and stroked my hair. "I don't want to make a scene. Besides, she's already married and has her own life. She already congratulated us. I think she knows I won't invite her to our wedding. And Alice doesn't like her much."

Yeah, well…I didn't know I had to like her now.

"Do you want her to come to our wedding?" he asked suddenly.

Huh?

I frowned.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that question," I answered truthfully. "I don't hate her, but I don't like her either."

"That's why there's no need to invite her." Edward kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

I smiled slightly. "Me too, Edward."

"I don't want to do things which can make you sad, or Nathan and your dad will kick my ass," he added and I couldn't help laughing at that.

True to his words, Edward didn't list Tanya on his guest list nor did he tell his family about meeting her during our visit to Burbank.

* * *

And the big day arrived.

Alice was right.

My wedding dress was beautiful.

She fashioned my hair into a complicated bun with braids around it. I had no idea how she did that. The Cullen women and my mom wore a light blue dress while the men were wearing tuxes. My parents arrived in Chicago two days before my wedding and attended the wedding rehearsal.

Alice fixed my veil before I saw my parents were standing at the door. My future sister-in-law separated me and Edward one day before the wedding and I stayed at Carlisle's house while Edward crashed at Emmett's place. I didn't have a bachelorette party, but I heard that Edward had a bachelor party, although it was only a DVD night.

Alice smiled and kissed my cheek. "Congratulations, Bella. See, I told you. You look beautiful."

I laughed lightly. "Thank you, Alice."

She turned around and smiled at my parents before leaving from her old room. Once Alice was out of sight, my mom came to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and tried hard not to cry or Alice would kill me.

"Oh, Bella…you look so beautiful, baby," my mom whispered in my ear and then leaned away to see me clearly. "I never thought the day would come for me to see my baby like this, wearing a wedding dress." She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

I swallowed my tears. "Neither did I, mom. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, honey…" She hugged me again before letting me go and my dad stepped in.

He smiled. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Dad. You don't look bad yourself. The tux suits you."

"Nah…"

I laughed and then slowly my dad enveloped me in a hug. "I'm happy that you're finally happy, Bella. Just tell me if Edward ever makes you cry. I'll give him some lessons," he said to me.

"Okay, Dad," I chuckled.

"Mom?"

I quickly looked up to see Nathan, Maddie, and Rosalie stood on the door. My dad released his hug and Nathan approached me with the look of awe in his eyes.

"Wow, Mom…you look…beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Thank you, Nathan." I tried so hard not to cry now.

"They want to see you before we go to the church," Rose said and she smiled. "Congratulations, Bella."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Rose."

"Miss Bella, you look beautiful," Maddie called me.

"Maddie, that's not how you call her," Rosalie chided her daughter.

Maddie blushed and looked at me shyly. "You look beautiful, Aunt Bella."

I laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Maddie."

"We should go now. Bella will go to the church with Charlie. Come on! Come on!" Alice said suddenly and we all scrambled away.

I stayed with my dad until it was time for us to go to the church. I clutched my hand to my dad's tightly. I felt giddy, nervous, but also excited. My heartbeat turned wild by the time we arrived at the church. Maddie and Nathan were already waiting for us in front of the church; Maddie would be the flower girl and Nathan would carry the wedding rings. Rose was there too to accompany the kids.

Once I got out of the car, Rose told Maddie to get in first and then Nathan got in. Rose kissed my cheek before I walked to the altar with my dad. The wedding march played and it was time for my entrance.

By the time I entered, the first person I saw was him.

My soon to be husband.

I used to see him in a suit, but this time it was different.

He was beyond handsome with his black tux and he smiled widely when our eyes met. His eyes looked at me in amazement and love…and I knew he would look at me that way for the rest of our lives.

I walked with my dad to the altar, seeing Angela and Louise with their husbands, Mrs. Cope, Amanda, Naima, even Billy and Jacob among the guests, until we stood in front of Edward. My dad kissed my cheek and whispered that he loved me before giving my hand to Edward.

Edward took my hand and we stood in front of the minister. We exchanged our vows and Nathan gave the minister the rings when it was the time for us to wear our rings.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister looked at Edward. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward smirked, and in one move, he grabbed my nape and kissed me hard in front of the audience. I returned the kiss before ending it when some catcalls were heard between the clapping sounds. I looked over at Nathan and he was only grinning at me. I extended my arm and he came straight to hug me. The clapping sounds were louder and this time I couldn't hold my tears. Nathan leaned away and brushed my teary eyes with his fingers.

"You shouldn't be crying, Mom. This is your day," he said softly.

I nodded and stood again. After hugging me, Nathan turned to hug Edward, his step father. This was the day Nathan and I would start a new family…with Edward.

* * *

This chapter reminds me to a song by Shane Filan "Beautiful In White". Brings the wedding mood ;) The links to the dresses are on my profile :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Thirty Eight**

**_Bella_**

I felt the sunrise on my face, but I didn't have the heart to wake up. The bed was so comfortable. I snuggled deeper on my pillow and then I felt butterfly kisses on my shoulder. I smiled and slowly turned my body. I opened my eyes and saw my husband giving me wet kisses on my neck to my collarbone.

"Morning, baby," he whispered hoarsely. His hair was still wild and I could tell he was just awake too.

I laughed softly. "Morning to you too, baby."

Edward removed the sheet from me, revealing my naked body to him. "Hmmm…great view in the morning."

He captured my lips before I could say something and I felt he nudged my legs open.

Hmmm…his wake up call.

Edward entered me in one swift moment and began to move inside of me. I moaned in pleasure when he hit the right spot.

That was how we awake mostly in the morning since we got married a year and a half ago, well…if he woke up first before me.

Our moans and grunts were becoming louder as his moves were getting faster. The pleasures were so overwhelming and I could barely take it. I gripped his ass tighter, feeling his muscles clenching and unclenching when he moved.

"Oh, Edward…I'm going to…" I stuttered.

"Come on, baby. Scream my name," he grunted in my ear and that was my reach point.

I screamed his name while he moved harder several times before emptied himself inside of me. He lay on top of me, chest on chest, until we both could control our breathing.

"Do you have class for today?" Edward asked me lazily.

I already took my accounting courses and this was my second year in college…literally. I understood why Edward insisted to marry me before I went to college. He wanted my name already turned into Cullen when I started my year. His possessive side was quite something for me…I mean we were already married and I already wore my wedding ring, he didn't need to show his claim on me. But, I used to it now.

Nathan was 11 years old now and he already had crushes on girls, but not a serious thing. He saw how much Edward loved me and he said to me once he wanted the right girl to deserve that kind of devotion. Sometimes I wonder if my ex was really his dad.

Nathan also finally learned about Edward's job, but it didn't change him a little bit. I was worried he wanted to be spoiled, but it didn't happen.

I sighed. "Yes, I do. But, it won't be long. I need to go to Alice's baby shower, though."

Alice was pregnant with her first child not long after my marriage with Edward. Carlisle and Esme was so happy to welcome another grandchild in the family. They didn't mention about having kids to me, perhaps they knew me and Edward wanted to spend our time just the two of us.

Edward removed himself off of me and lay next to me. "Don't tire yourself, okay. Alice will understand if you don't feel well. Are you still feel dizzy?" he asked me worriedly.

I felt unwell the past few days. So easily get tired and sometimes I threw up after having my meal. Esme and Alice suspected that I was pregnant, but I told them they could be wrong.

"Sometimes, but it passes away quickly," I answered him.

Edward looked at me softly. "Promise me you will not go to the baby shower if you don't feel well. Let me talk to Alice if she turns difficult."

I smiled and pecked his lips. "Thank you, baby. I need to get ready. Don't you have to work today?"

My husband smiled lazily. "Later. I want to see my sexy wife naked while walking to the bathroom."

Naughty man.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed. My husband lay there with a smirk on his face while I was walking to our bathroom.

I took my shower and stepped out from the bathroom only to meet with my husband already slept again under the sheets. I sighed seeing his sleeping form. His board chest and strong arms…I shook my head. I needed to quickly wear comfortable clothes to get to my class today before I attacked my husband again. Between my friends in college, I was the only one who already got married and the oldest too. Some of them ever came here to our house to do the projects together. They knew about Nathan too and they admired me on how I could raise a child in such a young age. My strength apparently made a good influence to them. They took all the courses and the tasks from our lecturer seriously.

I kissed Edward's forehead and walked out from our room to our kitchen. Mrs. Haley, our maid was already there with our breakfast. She smiled at me when our eyes met. She joined our family right after I and Nathan moved in to this house with Edward. The house was quite big, too big for the three of us. But, I thought it would be different when I had another child in the future.

Mrs. Haley was a wise woman. Carlisle told me her husband died years ago and he knew she was working with one of his colleagues. But, apparently Mrs. Haley didn't feel comfortable enough, so Carlisle offered her to work in our house. She loved Nathan the moment they met and Nathan liked her too.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. Your breakfast is ready," she greeted me.

I smiled back. "Good morning, Mrs. Haley. You spoil me too much."

She poured me a tea in a cup when I sat on the dining chair. "I love spoiling you, Mrs. Cullen. I learn so much from Mr. Cullen himself," she grinned while I was rolling my eyes.

"Morning, Mom," Nathan showed up in the kitchen and sat next to me. "Morning, Mrs. Haley."

Mrs. Haley smiled. "Good morning, young man. Go have your breakfast."

Nathan grinned and began to bite his toast. I sipped my tea and looked at my son. My eyebrows shot up when I noticed there was something different with his hair.

"Nathan, what's wrong with your hair?"

My question stilled him. He cleared his throat. "Um…nothing." And he continued enjoying his toast.

I narrowed my eyes and extended my hand to reach over his hair when Nathan leaned away.

"Okay…okay, Mom…I'm wearing gel, okay," he said desperately.

I smirked. "Why are you wearing gel?"

His face turned red. "I just want to."

"Is it because of the girls?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you just said yes," I grinned.

"Ugh, Mom!" He returned to his toast and then looked at me. "Where's Edward?"

I smiled slightly. Even though Edward and I were already married, Nathan kept calling my husband with his name. I talked to him about it once, but Edward said he didn't mind. He understood for Nathan my ex was his dad although my son didn't really care about him. Speaking of my ex, he knew about my marriage. Edward told me because he sent a congratulations card to his office. A good thing he didn't try to contact me since I married to Edward.

"He's still sleeping," I answered shortly.

"Oh…is he alright?" Nathan asked me and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I thought he gets ill from you, Mom. How are you? Do you still feel unwell?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, Nathan."

He nodded. "Good. Because Edward is so worried about you, Mom. And I'm worried about you too."

My heart flipped. My boys were amazing.

"Don't worry. I promise I will stay at home if it gets worse," I promised him.

"Okay…"

I smiled and began to eat my breakfast. Nathan finished first and said his goodbye to me, I thought he didn't want me to ask any further about the gel. I finished my breakfast and thanked Mrs. Haley before getting back to my room and saw my husband stood in front of the mirror, starting to wear his tie. I smiled and approached him. Edward smiled when he saw me from the reflection and turned around.

He kissed me deeply and his hands started to grope my ass before I stopped him. "Baby, I have to go. And so do you," I whispered in his lips.

Edward sighed and straightened his posture. "Sorry, baby. It's just whenever I see you, you look so glowing and beautiful and I can't keep my hands off you."

I smiled and began to do his tie. I could feel his eyes on me when I did that. He gave me a forehead kiss when I finished. "Thank you, baby," he said to me softly. "Is Nathan already going to school?"

"Yup…and he's wearing gel on his hair."

Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"And that was my reaction too when I saw his hair," I pointed.

My husband chuckled and started wearing his blazer. "He's a teen now, Bella. That's not surprising."

I nodded slowly. "I know. Time goes so fast."

Edward kissed my forehead again. "That was my mom said when Alice went to the prom for the first time."

I chuckled.

We parted ways and Edward insisted me to have Johnny, our driver, to take me to my campus although I said I could drive by myself. Edward gave me a car for my wedding present, but since I felt unwell, he insisted me to take our driver with me while he was using my car. Such a sweet husband!

I promised to come home soon after attending Alice's baby shower. Besides, I needed to visit my Belle Fleuriste too.

* * *

My class went smoothly and I got home nearly lunch time. Since I had my driver with me, I asked Johnny to stop at nearby diner so I could have my lunch. My husband texted me and reminded me to have my lunch. I also bought Johnny his lunch too although he didn't eat in one table with me inside the diner.

After finishing my lunch, I stopped by at my shop. For the last one year, the business was good. I even had two more employees. Even though I already had 4 employees, but I still managed the technical things in my shop. I checked the report and the inventory list before I headed out to Alice's house.

My sister in law's house was quite big…I guessed all The Cullens' house was big. There were several cars in front of her house so I guessed some of her guests were already arrived. I took my present for her and got out from the car. I could hear faint noises and soft music when I stepped closer to the front door. I knocked several times and then the door opened by Esme. She smiled brightly and hugged me.

"Hi, Bella. It's really good to have you here. I thought you wouldn't make it in case you're not feeling well. Edward told me about it," my mother in law said as she leaned away from her embrace.

I smiled back. "I'm fine, Esme. So, where's the soon become mom?" I grinned.

Esme laughed lightly and ushered me to come in. The living room was already full with Alice's colleagues; some of them were still wearing their working clothes. Alice smiled brightly when she saw me; she was sitting on a couch with her swollen belly. I smiled slightly remembering the time when I got pregnant with Nathan.

"Hello there, Mommy," I grinned and gave her a hug.

She chuckled and leaned away to look at my face. "It's really good to see you, Bella. I thought you're not going to make it. Edward called me several times and told me not to push you to come here."

I almost rolled my eyes.

Yeah, that's so Edward.

I smiled and gave her my present. "This is for you."

Alice giggled. "Thank you, Bella."

I sat next to Alice and sometimes talked with her colleagues before the baby shower started. When finally Rosalie arrived, the event was finally on. There were several games like how to bath a baby or how to change the diapers. The most fun was the 'Baby Scrambler' game. It was a game to choose around 25 baby related items and scramble the spelling. Esme forbad me and Rosalie to play so we both were sometimes laughed when someone got the spelling wrong.

In the middle of the games, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I felt lightheaded and I needed space. Seeing too many people somehow made me dizzy. I washed my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror; I looked a little bit pale and exhausted. I was thinking to go to the doctor the next day when I heard a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Bella?" Esme looked at me worriedly.

I smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I just feel a little bit dizzy."

"My dear, don't you think you should go to the doctor?" She said again.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll ask Edward to give me company," I answered in low voice.

Esme nodded slowly. "Have you…have you ever had a pregnancy test?" She asked carefully.

I looked at her. "No, not yet. Do you still think I'm pregnant?"

"It could be. I was having the same symptoms like you did when I got pregnant with Edward," Her eyes stared back at me meaningfully.

My heartbeat sped up.

Could it be?

I was so stubborn when it comes on being pregnant. That was because I just stopped using the pills about five months ago. It couldn't be that quick.

I swallowed hard. Esme's explanations somehow made me swoon and I had to sit on the floor.

"Bella! Oh, dear…I really need to get you to the hospital-"

"No, Esme. I'm fine," I interjected. "I just…I just need to sit down."

She took a deep breath and sat next to me, holding my hand until I could stand on my own. Thankfully, the baby shower was over not long after I came back to the living room. I said goodbye to my in laws and Esme once again reminded me to see the doctor tomorrow. I promised her I would and walked back to the car. The day was slowly turned dark and Johnny was still there waiting for me. He opened the passenger door and I got in.

I leaned my head on the seat and closed my eyes.

"Home, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me.

I smiled and opened my eyes. "Yes, Johnny. Home."

He nodded and quickly drove from Alice's driveway. I looked over the window during the journey and breathed the sigh of relief when I saw the house. I spotted my car in the garage so Edward must have been come home. Johnny opened the door and I thanked him before getting in into the house. I spotted my husband and my son in the living room, watching the DVD. Nathan was the first who noticed my arrival.

"Mom! You're home," he said happily.

Edward turned his head on me and rose from the couch. He approached me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay? You look paler than usual."

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Is it time for dinner yet?"

He nodded carefully, but didn't break his gaze on me. "Yes, but we are all waiting for you. Or maybe you want to take a rest?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, let's have our dinner."

Edward smiled back and pecked my lips. "Welcome home, baby."

I laughed lightly.

Edward called Nathan and we all walked to the dining room. Mrs. Haley already prepared our dinner and we ate together. Nathan told us about his day at school while I told them about Alice's baby shower. When we finished our dinner, I excused myself to go to bed early. Nathan returned to the living room while Edward took me to our bedroom.

He helped me changed my clothes and tucked me under the comforter.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor," my husband said softly while stroking my hair as he lay next to me.

I nodded. "I think so too. I promised Esme I would do that." I looked at him. "Will you go with me?"

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course, baby. Go to sleep now."

I nodded again and Edward began humming my lullaby. I drifted to sleep easily.

In the morning, I woke up before Edward and somehow I felt much better. I didn't feel dizzy anymore and looked next to me where he was still asleep. I smiled when an idea popped in my head. I wanted to surprise him with a breakfast. Besides, it had been a while since I was in the kitchen. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brushed my teeth before heading to the kitchen.

Mrs. Haley was there and smiled when she saw me. "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. You look better this morning."

I smiled. "Yes, I feel much better. I want to cook something for my husband."

My maid grinned. "Of course, Ma'am. So, I guess I just have to prepare something for the young man."

I giggled when she referred Nathan as 'young man'. I decided to make scramble eggs for me and Edward. I grabbed the plates and the eggs. The smell of eggs somehow made my stomach churned, but I managed to finish my cooking and put the egg to one plate. My head felt light again and I gripped the kitchen counter.

"Mrs. Cullen! Are you alright, Ma'am?" I heard Mrs. Haley spoke to me, but her voice seemed so far away.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to focus. "Yeah, I'm-"

I couldn't finish my sentences because suddenly my world turned black.

_**Edward**_

"Edward! Edward! Wake up!"

I felt someone was shaking my body violently and I jerked. I looked next to me, but I found an empty space.

Where's my wife?

I turned and saw Nathan stared at me with the panic in his eyes. I felt the tug in my chest.

"Nathan?"

"My mom passed out in the kitchen, Edward. Mrs. Haley was shouting my name earlier. Come on!" Nathan nearly shouted.

I scrambled from the bed and quickly wore my trousers while Nathan was already out from my room. I ran to the kitchen and my heart almost stopped when I saw my wife lay there on the kitchen floor with her head on Mrs. Haley's lap. Nathan was already kneeling next to her mom.

"Oh, gosh…Bella…" I said breathlessly and lowered myself on the kitchen floor. I checked her pulse; it was still there although it was faintly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Nathan asked panicly.

I looked at my maid. "Go find Johnny and ask him to come here. We need to go to the hospital."

Mrs. Haley nodded and I held my wife's head when she was standing from the floor. Mrs. Haley ran from the kitchen while I was placing Bella's head on my lap and stared at her face. She looked pale again.

"Edward? How's my mom?" Nathan asked again.

I looked at him and saw the panic in his eyes. I clutched his shoulder. "She's going to be fine. I'm sure of it."

He still looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure?"

I stared back at my wife's face and stroked her hair. "Yes, I'm sure."

We waited in silence until Johnny and Mrs. Haley appeared again in the kitchen. I looked at my driver. "Have you prepared the car?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." I rose from the floor and carried my wife in my arms to the car. Nathan and Mrs. Haley were following behind me.

Johnny opened the passenger door and I lay Bella on the seat. I turned to Nathan. "Go to school, Nathan or you're going to be late."

"No!"

"Nathan!"

"I'm coming with you to the hospital!"

"Nathan, this is not the time for arguing."

"Then, stop telling me to go to the school."

"You can't just ditch like that."

"Yes, I can. Do you think I can stay at school when my mom is in the hospital?"

I blinked.

He was saying the same thing when I came to the hospital the day he was passed out.

I took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll call the school. Can you stay here with your mom for a while?"

Nathan nodded and I got out from the car. I walked back to the house and Mrs. Haley was following me again. I ran to my room to grab a jacket and my phone along with my wallet. My maid was dutifully waiting for me in the living room.

"If my family is calling, tell them we are in the hospital. I will call them as soon as I get there, but I'm sure they'll call first," I said to her.

By the time I finished my sentence, the phone in the living room ringing and I looked at Mrs. Haley again. "I'll leave it to you, Mrs. Haley."

"Yes, sir. I'll tell them. Mrs. Cullen is more important now," she said back.

I nodded and quickly ran back to the garage. I opened the other passenger door and positioned my wife so she was sat up and leaned her head on me. Nathan was sitting in the other side.

"Let's go, Johnny," I said to my driver when I closed the passenger door.

Johnny sped up from our home. I managed to call Nathan's school and as I suspected, my mom called me and she said she would go to the hospital too. We arrived in the hospital half an hour later and quickly headed to the ER. The nurses quickly brought my wife inside while they told me and Nathan to wait in the waiting room. A nurse asked us about Bella and she wrote it in her chart. After asking several questions, she left us alone.

Nathan and I sat next to each other in silence. The sounds heard were only the soft callings from the intercom and the nurses, the doctors or the patients walked around the waiting room.

"She's so stubborn," suddenly Nathan said.

I turned my head to see him, but he didn't look at me. "She promised to stay home if it gets worse. Why didn't she?" His voice broke in the end and he covered his face. His body shook and Nathan began sobbing.

I was stunned. I've never seen him like this before. I could understand, though. They both were together for so long since he was 2, even before I came to the picture. I felt what he felt…she was my wife for God's sake. But, I needed to stay strong right now…for my family.

I scooted closer and rubbed his shoulder. In a quick move, Nathan hugged me tightly and I was surprised at first before hugging him back.

"Please, make her alright…I want her to be alright…she's just feeling happy now…we just started a family…she can't just…" Nathan began rambling while I patted his back.

I quickly leaned away and cradled his face between my hands. My heart clenched seeing his eyes, the same eyes as Bella's. I never wanted to see them sad. It really broke my heart.

"Hey! Everything is going to be alright. You have to trust me, Nathan."

"But-"

"She's your mom. You both have strong connections that even I never able to break. What does your heart tell you?" I said again to him.

Nathan blinked several times and then his eyes turned soft. I took a deep breath. "She'll be alright," I said in low voice.

"Okay," he said in equally low voice.

At the same time, a doctor approached us with a chart in his hand. "Mr. Cullen?"

I turned my head and released Nathan's face from my hands before standing from my chair. "I'm Edward Cullen. How's my wife?" I asked the doctor anxiously.

He smiled.

I guess that's a good sign.

"She's fine, Mr. Cullen. She's awake, by the way, and she's looking for you," the doctor said again and my eyes lit up.

She was awake.

"Do you want to see her?" he asked again.

"Yes, definitely." I looked over to Nathan and he smiled.

"You go first, Edward. I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he said softly.

"Okay," I said in a daze.

I turned back to the doctor and he extended his arm. "This way, please."

I nodded and followed him. We walked through several aisles and finally stopped at a room. I saw Bella sat on the hospital bed and a nurse gave her a drink.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with my wife?" I asked the doctor again.

He glanced at the room briefly before smiling at me. "I think it's the best if your wife is the one who tells you about it."

Huh?

"Let me know before you and your wife want to leave the hospital," The doctor smiled again before walking away from me.

I ran my hand through my hair before stepping inside the room. My wife and the nurse turned their heads on me. The nurse smiled and excused herself from the room. Bella smiled softly and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked to her bed and hugged her tightly. Her soft scent reminded me that she was here.

Bella hugged me in return and rubbed my back up and down softly. I leaned away and kissed her face, saving her lips in the end. She looked much better than when I found her lying in the kitchen floor.

"Oh, baby…you scared me. Are you alright?" I choked.

She smiled and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry. I guess I fainted early before we got the chance to go to the hospital."

I blew a breath and stared at her eyes. "You just made me argued with Nathan earlier. He insisted he wanted to come with me here."

"Oh…" And then, she looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"He's still in the waiting room. He'll be here soon," I answered her and held her hands. "Can you tell me what happened with you, Bella? The doctor won't tell me."

Bella smiled slightly. "I…"

"Yes?"

She didn't say anything, but took my hand and she placed it on her belly. She looked at me with shining eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Edward."

* * *

A bun in the oven :D Two more chapters to go...


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty Nine**

_**Edward**_

I carried one large pepperoni pizza box from a pizza store and walked to the car in the afternoon. On my way home from my office, we made a stop at the pizzeria...I came out carrying one large pepperoni pizza. Johnny opened the passenger door for me and grinned.

"For your wife, sir?" he asked.

I grimaced. "Yeah."

I got in and took a deep breath and leaned my head on the seat. Having a family was never on my list, but everything was changed after I met Bella. I wanted a family with her. I already had one son…well, a stepson, but I loved him like my own. Seeing Alice hold my niece when she gave birth six months ago stirred another feeling in me; fatherhood. It began when I saw my wife was three months pregnant .

As the car drove away from the parking lot, my mind wandered back to when Bella told me that she was pregnant with my child eight months ago.

*Flashback*

"_W-what?"_

_Bella blinked and her eyes turned slightly sad. "I just said I'm pregnant. __Aren't __you happy with the news?" __S__he bit her lower lip._

_Pregnant?_

_As in a baby coming into our house?_

_My baby!_

_Oh gosh!_

"_Edward, say something, please," Bella said hoarsely._

_I looked at her and her eyes turned misty. I realized I __hadn't said anything out loud __about it and now she probably thought I didn't want this child. _

_I quickly held her hands again and Bella looked at me softly. "We're going to have a baby?" My voice cracked in the end. I felt like I wanted to cry._

_Bella's face slowly turned into a big smile when she realized I was just as happy as she was. "Yes," she answered breathlessly._

_I laughed heartily and hugged her again. She giggled in my embrace and I couldn't be happier. "Thank you, Bella."_

_Bella nodded._

"_Mom? Edward?" Suddenly we heard Nathan's voice from the door._

_We turned our heads and __saw him standing __there with my mom next to him. She covered her mouth with her hands when she saw our faces, her eyes were shining brightly. I guessed she already knew about this._

"_Mom, are you okay?" Nathan asked again._

_I motioned him to come closer. "Come here, Nathan. We want to tell you something." I couldn't hide the happiness in my voice and Nathan furrowed his eyebrows._

_He walked into the room __and stood next to me. "Are you okay? You're smiling."_

_Bella chuckled and she held Nathan's hand before saying the news, "You're going to have a brother or maybe a sister, Nathan."_

_Nathan blinked and then his jaw dropped. "You…you mean…you're with a baby now?"_

_Bella laughed. "Yes."_

_Seconds later he __hugged his __mom tightly with a squeal, __and __I looked at my mom who still stood there at the door. __I walked over to her as she __wiped her unshed tears and gave me a hug._

"_I'm going to have another grandchild," she whispered in my ear._

_I nodded. "Yes, Mom."_

"_You're going to be a dad, Edward."_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_Congratulations, dear."_

_I chuckled and leaned away from her embrace. "__Thanks, Mom__."_

*End of flashback*

Bella's pregnancy was really happy news in my family because I was the last one who got married among my other siblings. Bella and I decided we didn't want to find out about the sex of the child, although she was suspected the baby was a boy. As for myself, I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl. The child was my creation with Bella.

Her first months of pregnancy were hard. She couldn't eat much and only stayed in bed. She even missed a lot of her classes and I had to give her Dean a visit to tell him about Bella's pregnancy. He congratulated us, of course, and told me that my wife could come back to class whenever she was ready. Bella finally got back to her class after her second month of pregnancy. She even did her exams and now took maternity leave.

Her friends in college were visiting her too, according to Mrs. Haley. I didn't see them often because they usually visited Bella when I was in work.

Nathan was so excited about his mom's pregnancy. Including asked me one crazy question.

"If the baby turns out to be a boy, that means I will have a brother. Do you think I could practice to communicate with him without words?" He asked me once when we took Bella to the doctor's for a scheduled visit.

"Huh?"

"You know…like you did with Mr. Emmett?"

_Oh, damn…he still remembers that._

"My brother was just joking, Nathan," I tried to change the topic.

Nathan pursed his lips. "Hmmm…"

He didn't say much, but I could tell he was still curious.

We both always came with Bella to her doctor's appointment. And I couldn't wait to see my child every time I saw him or her in the monitor.

My mom talked to me about Bella being pregnant with my child…well, about the in more sensitive parts. She said that I shouldn't treat Nathan differently once my child was born. I assured my mom it won't happen. I'm married to Bella, that meant I was Nathan's dad too even though he never called me 'Dad'. And I also told my mom I loved Nathan ever since Bella fully became my girlfriend.

Our car finally arrived in our driveway and I grabbed the pizza box when Johnny opened the door. I said my thank you to him and quickly walked to the house. Bella and Nathan sat in the living room while Nathan was leaning into her belly.

"Wow, he's kicking. Hey there little brother or sister, I can't wait to meet you," I heard Nathan say, and I smiled.

"I'm home," I said to them.

"Edward!" Nathan grinned and eyed the pizza in my hand. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Bella. "Another pizza, Mom?"

Bella grinned and rubbed her belly. "Your brother likes pizza, Nathan." She still thought our baby was a boy. She looked at me. "Is it with extra cheese?"

I handed her the pizza box and when she opened it, her eyes lit up.

"Yup," I answered her and leaned into her belly. "Hey, baby. Daddy's home." And then, I felt one kick and I chuckled. I kissed her belly and her forehead. "Let me have my shower first."

Bella nodded and started to eat her pizza while Nathan gave her funny faces. I shook my head and headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After changing my clothes, I joined them in the living room. I saw the pizza was already gone. When I looked at Nathan, he only shrugged and I knew Bella ate it all by herself.

* * *

Since Bella was nearing the end of her pregnancy, my mom and my dad stayed at our house to keep Bella company. I wanted to be there too, but my mom said we couldn't predict the exact moment for the baby to arrive, and she encouraged me to still go to work. She said she would take care of everything, and call me if anything happened.

It was four days after I brought pizza for Bella when I received a phone call from my mom at ten am and I knew it was the time for Bella to give birth. I hurriedly left my office, telling Gianna to hold all my schedules and told Johnny to speed to the hospital. I called my mom during my journey there and she told me they were already in the labor room and Bella was asking for me. My dad would pick up Nathan from school in the afternoon.

I bolted to the Maternity section the second my car hit the parking lot. I approached the front desk and asked the nurse about my wife. She asked me to remove my blazer and wash my hands first before wearing my scrub and my mask. I did what she asked and she took me to the labor room. The room was so quiet and the nurse slowly opened the door. My mom was standing next to Bella who was already on the bed. She smiled faintly. I removed the mask from my face.

"Edward, you're here," she said in low voice and extended her hand.

I quickly reached for hers held it with mine. "Hello, baby." I kissed her sweaty forehead.

Bella didn't answer me, but she whimpered and held my hand tightly. My heart clenched when I saw her like this. I looked at my mom.

She smiled softly. "The contractions."

"Oh…" That was all I could say.

I remember when Alice went into labor. It took nearly ten long hours. Jasper stood next to her during that time and smiled happily when he finally carried his daughter for the first time.

Bella took short breaths and then my mom looked at my wife. "Bella, do you want both of us to stay here?" She asked.

Bella looked back at my mom and shook her head. "You've already done so much, Esme. Thank you. Maybe Edward could stay here with me."

My mom looked at me. "Edward?"

"Yes, Mom. Of course I'll stay here," I answered her, worried that this could be the longest twelve hours ever for both of us.

My mom nodded and kissed Bella's forehead. "Hold on, Bella. You're almost there."

"Yeah," Bella answered breathlessly before whimpering and clutching my hand again.

My mom slowly released her hold on Bella's hand and patted my shoulder before she walked out from the room.

I stayed with Bella the entire time and her whimpering was coming in short terms. I finally pushed the button to call the nurse when Bella screamed and clutched my hand so tight until it turned white. The nurses came in along with the doctor and she checked on my wife.

"Yup. Your baby is getting close, Mrs. Cullen," she wore her gloves and her mask. "Push when you feel the contraction."

"Easy for you to say," my wife said breathlessly. Her hair was damp and her face was glistening with sweat.

I decided to encourage her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, baby. You can do it."

Bella clutched my hand and sat up slightly to push and then she lay back again with short breaths.

"You're doing well, Mrs. Cullen. I can see the head," the doctor said.

Bella took another deep breath and began to push again.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. Keep it that way. Your child is almost here."

My heart was nearly bursting out of my chest.

Bella lay back again and after several breaths, she pushed again and I heard the most beautiful sound in the room.

A cry.

My baby.

Our baby.

My baby and Bella's.

I was still in my dazed mode when the doctor said, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You have a son."

Oh, dear lord…a son!

The first grandson in my family.

Bella laughed breathlessly, and that moment she was the most beautiful woman in the world for me. I laughed heartily and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, baby. You've giving me a son."

My wife smiled. "I told you he was a boy."

I laughed again. "Remind me not to doubt you in the future."

"Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?"

Daddy!

I'm a daddy!

I nodded happily and released my hold on Bella to take the scissors and cut my son's cord following the doctor's instruction. I almost cried when I saw his hair; it was exactly like mine. I couldn't see his eyes yet, but I hoped they were just like Bella's.

The nurse gave our son to me after cleaning him, and Bella's eyes turned watery. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Hello there, Son." His cries were subsided and I looked over to Bella before giving our son to her. Bella held him with tears on her cheeks. My wife kissed his forehead and looked at my eyes. "I already had a name for him."

I smiled. To be honest, I didn't prepare for it at all since we decided not to reveal the sex of the baby. But, Bella was always a step ahead from me. "I'll take whatever you gave him," I said wholeheartedly.

Bella smiled again and turned her head to see the baby in her arms. "Daniel Theodore Cullen." She looked at me again. "What do you think?"

I was so happy I could barely say anything else.

"It's a beautiful name, Bella. Daniel it is," I answered her and kissed the top of her head.

Bella gave our son to a nurse so she could get some help getting cleaned up and a change of clothes. One and half an hour later, Bella was already asleep in the new room with Daniel's crib next to her. I got the chance to see the time and it was already past seven pm. How she could fight nearly eight hours for our son was beyond me. Who said women were weak?

I sat next to the crib and looked at my son and then to Bella. It felt like miracle to see them in front of me. My wish had come true. Daniel had Bella's eyes.

And my family was complete now.

A soft knock on the door alerted me and I turned to see Nathan there with my parents. Their faces were alight with joy when they saw Daniel.

"Keep your voices low," I said to them and they all nodded.

Nathan was the one who approached Daniel's crib and looked at me in wonder. "I have a brother?" he whispered.

I smiled. "Yes, Nathan. That's your brother, Daniel Theodore Cullen."

"Beautiful name," my mom murmured.

I slowly rose from my chair and took Daniel into my arms. I looked at Nathan. "Do you want to hold your brother?"

Nathan was hesitated at first, but then he slowly extended his arms and I gave Daniel to him. He mimicked my movements and Daniel only stirred a bit, but then he went to sleep again.

"He's so tiny," Nathan said in awe.

My parents chuckled and I smiled brightly.

"Hello there, lil' brother. I'm Nathan. I'm sure you know me. I talked to you a lot when you were still in Mom's tummy."

We all laughed lightly and Daniel finally woke up crying. His cries awoke Bella and she was surprised to see the guests in the room. My parents congratulated us before Nathan gave Daniel to his Mom. My dad took Nathan outside to give Bella time for breastfeeding Daniel.

Seeing my son nestled in my wife's arms made me realized something.

Now my life was totally complete.

* * *

I wrote the birth chapter in EPOV because it's a lot easier. If I wrote it in BPOV, it's going to be longer than this and I can't explain the whole process, especially I'm sure a lot of my readers didn't have kids yet. Someday, you'll experience it by yourself ;)

Getting closer to the end *sigh*


	40. Chapter 40

**Forty**

_**Bella**_

I stroked my baby's hair as she lay peacefully sleeping on the bed. Although I shouldn't say baby anymore, because this baby had already turned three. The sound of Nathan playing with Daniel in the backyard was heard, and I smiled. I walked over to the window and saw Nathan was helping Daniel fix his bicycle. Like I said to Edward recently…time went by so fast.

Yup, Nathan was fully a teen now, he was seventeen. Daniel was six years old now while Eleanor, our baby girl was already three. Our daughter had my hair and Edward's eyes. She even had Edward's strong jaw.

Edward was really a sweet dad for all our kids. Even though he already had Daniel and Eleanor, he still loved and cared for Nathan deeply. Edward was the first man Nathan searched for when he needed advice.

I quickly walked to the kitchen and decided to help Mrs. Haley to prepare for our family dinner. This was the first time I would be hosting this kind of dinner since I got married to Edward. When Daniel was born, I was busy with him and my classes. I graduated by the time I got pregnant with Eleanor. And then, Eleanor kept me busy and Edward told his family he didn't want to hold a family dinner in his house until the kids were old enough. He didn't want me to feel exhausted. My parents were visiting me more often to see Nathan, Daniel and Eleanor. They even would come to this family dinner.

As for Belle Fleuriste, I still owned that shop. I won't sell it or give it away because that was the place where I met Edward for the first time. I often take Daniel and Eleanor there. Eleanor is already showing the signs that she loves flowers just like me.

I worked with Mrs. Haley in the kitchen to prepare our dinner. For a middle aged woman, she was strong enough to keep up with our two young kids. I already considered her as part of our own family. When everything was ready, it was time to set up the table. I decided I wanted to have Nathan and Daniel to help me. I walked to the back door and stopped when I saw that they were talking seriously. I scooted closer without surprising them and I realized they were talking about Edward.

"Why do you call Dad Edward?" Daniel asked his brother.

I bit my lip. I knew this day would come as they got older. The fact that Nathan called Edward by his name was finally getting noticed by his siblings.

"Because that's his name," Nathan answered and continued his work on Daniel's bike.

"Can I call Dad Edward, too?"

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's your dad."

"But, he's your dad too, right?"

I chewed my bottom lip and prepared to help Nathan in case he needed it.

But, my son only took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "Let's just say I have two dads."

Daniel's eyes widened. "What? So, I have two dads, too?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No, you just have one dad."

"But, I don't understand."

Nathan stopped his work and then looked at Daniel. "You won't understand even if I explained it to you, Dan. Look…I met Edward when I was nine."

Daniel blinked several times while Nathan smiled slightly. He returned to his work. "And now you understand."

"Not really. So, what happened with your other dad?" Daniel asked again.

My heartbeat sped up.

"He lives in another town with another mom," Nathan said flippantly.

"So, I have two moms, too."

"No, we only have one mom because Edward loves our mom so much," Nathan finally answered.

I covered my mouth with my hands after hearing Nathan's answer. He was still such a charming boy although he already turned seventeen.

"But, you love Dad, right?" Daniel asked curiously.

Nathan smile slightly and looked over to his brother again. "What do you think?"

Daniel pondered for a moment before answering, "I think you do."

Nathan ruffled Daniel's hair. "Smart boy."

I decided to approach them and they both lit up when they saw me. I smiled. "I need a little help for preparing the table. You guys want to help me?"

"Yes, Mom," Daniel said excitedly while Nathan only shook his head.

Daniel ran into the house while I stood there waiting for Nathan to finish his work. Then we began to walk to the house side by side.

"I heard what you said to Daniel earlier. Nice answer, Nathan," I said to him.

Nathan chuckled. "I knew this day will come, Mom. I probably have to explain to Eleanor when she gets older."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "We do have a happy life, right, Nathan?"

He smiled and looked at me. "Yes, Mom. We do. I told you Edward was a good guy," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

Nathan and Daniel helped me set the table while Mrs. Haley arranged the food. Edward came home in the late afternoon from an emergency meeting and I told the kids to have their shower and changed their clothes. Eleanor woke up when everything was ready and I bathed her and dressed her. Edward said he would look after our daughter while I was having my shower.

Everything was ready when our family came, one by one to our house. Our dinner was held on Saturday, therefore all the family could attend. Emmett and Rosalie along with their daughter, Maddie, who already turned thirteen and their six years old son, Adam. Alice and Jasper with their daughters, Bianca and Meredith, Edward's parents and the last…of course, my parents and Phil. Seeing Phil reminded me about Nathan's conversation with Daniel earlier. I would probably have that kind of conversation if I ever had siblings.

We had a dinner as a one big happy family, a thing I never dreamt of since I moved here to Chicago. But, now I found my new family and even gave Nathan a brother and a sister. After finishing, the kids were singing along with Edward who played the piano.

My mom approached me and wrapped her arms around me. "You are happy," she stated.

I smiled. "Yes, I am. It's a good thing the dinner was held here."

My mom smiled back. "I'm so happy for you, Bella."

"Thanks, Mom."

Our family finally excused themselves because it was the time for the kids to get to sleep. We said our goodbyes and finally the house was ours again. Edward took Daniel and Eleanor to bed while Nathan helped me and Mrs. Haley to clean up the table. Mrs. Haley insisted she would wash the dishes. We said our goodnight to her and Nathan kissed my cheek before he went to his room. I walked over to Eleanor's room and found her already sleeping peacefully in her bed. I kissed her forehead and then walked to Daniel's room.

I leaned against the wall when I realized they were talking.

"Dad, you're not mad when Nathan calls you by your name?" I heard Daniel say.

"No, I'm not," I could sense my husband was smiling from his voice. "Even though he doesn't call me Dad, it doesn't mean that he doesn't love me."

"Yeah, I told that to him too," Daniel spoke again.

"Go to sleep, Daniel. We already had a long night."

"Okay," I heard Daniel yawn. "Good night, Dad."

"Good night, buddy."

I smiled and stepped into the room. Daniel smiled sleepily. I kissed his forehead. "Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Mom."

Edward and I walked out from Daniel's room, brushed our teeth and then lay next to each other in bed.

"Today was a long day," I sighed.

"I won't argue with you," my husband said back.

I smiled and turned my body to face him. "Thank you for everything, Edward."

Edward smiled softly. "No, Bella. Thank you. You gave me three wonderful kids and a wonderful life."

My heart felt warm.

Edward smirked and scooted closer to me. His eyes already turned dark and my stomach knotted. He hovered above me and looked at me with hooded eyes.

"Are you ready for your special present, my wife?"

I blinked. "W-what present?"

His fingers trailed over my body and my breath hitched. "Just saying thank you for hosting a dinner here in our home. You are the most amazing woman and wife a man could have." Without saying another word Edward immediately lifted my shirt over my head, leaving me bare from the neck to the waist.

"Remove your pants. Now!"

Oh my…

I quickly lifted my hips to remove my pants and panties while his eyes didn't leave my breasts. He smirked when I was completely naked underneath him.

"And now it's my turn."

He quickly removed his T-shirt and his pajama pants, now he was completely naked above me. I shivered.

He quickly kissed me hotly while his hands and fingers were all over my body. I cried out when his mouth found my nipples and gave me sweet torture. It was a good thing our room was a little bit far from the kids' room. I wouldn't have to worry they would hear our cries of pleasure. He gripped my hips and maneuvered me so I was now on top of him. We didn't even break our kiss. Seconds later Edward sat up with me still on his lap. I moaned when I felt his hardness on my stomach.

"Bella, I want you, baby," my husband said into my lips, lustfully.

I looked at his eyes and didn't break our gaze while I lowered myself until he was completely inside of me. We both gasped over the warm contact. Chest to chest, hip to hip, we were locked in as one. I lifted my hips halfway to his member and back down. Edward clenched his jaw and gripped my waist. I continued to move that way until we were at the same rhythm and our moves were getting frenzied.

"Oh, Bella…you're so fucking beautiful. And you are mine," Edward said, and gave me wet kisses on my neck.

The pleasures shot through into my core and made me more turned on. He hissed when he felt how wet I was.

We stared at each other's eyes during our lovemaking while sometimes we kissed each other, savoring the moment. I've always loved this position and Edward knew it too. We both could please each other and felt more connected when we were together. Sweat was beginning to cover our bodies and that made it easier to touch each other.

I felt the familiar knot in my stomach and I knew I was close. I leaned down and whispered in Edward's ear. "Come with me, baby."

Edward grunted and guided my waist faster while I was grunted in his ear when I found my release. I let Edward moved me when finally he reached his own climax. He gripped my waist tightly; I was sure it would leave a slight mark afterwards. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder to catch my breath while he was doing the same.

"Are you okay, baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Edward asked me, and swept my hair to one side.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

Edward kissed my shoulder and then my forehead before covered our bodies with the comforter and grinned at me.

"Did you like my present, Sweetheart?"

I chuckled. "You are right, husband. I like your present better."

Edward laughed lightly and gently stroked my face. "Thank you for coming into my life, Bella, and giving me a chance to love you."

I smiled. "Thank you for giving me a chance to love again."

Edward kissed my forehead and I leaned my head on his chest.

As he stroked my hair gently, I pondered what I said to Nathan.

We were having our family again.

Life was finally good for both of us.

-o0o-

I can't believe this is the final from the regular chapters. It's feel like yesterday when I reposted the first chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves.

Next week an outtake which either my old and new readers haven't read it yet. Stay tuned :)


	41. Outtake

Here it is...the infamous outtake :) I donated this outtake as a part of Fandom For Oklahoma (F4OK) last July. From what I heard, they had many donations and I proud to be a part of it. Some of you probably already read it and to the most of you, this is the time ^^

So, to my old and new readers...enjoy :)

* * *

**Outtake**

**Nathan's POV**

**_10 years later_**

I entered the coffee shop in the afternoon and sat on my usual place; at the corner. I loved this place, not because it was a cozy, but it was also owned by my best friend. Her biological dad passed away two years ago and left this place for her. We were friends since we were in Elementary School and we were close because we both had similar situation.

Both of our mothers were single parent.

Her mother was lucky enough to get married first while my mom took a little while to finally come to her senses although I tried to convince her many times that Edward was the perfect man for her. I smiled slightly when I remembered the first time I met him.

*Flashback*

_I watered the flowers in my mom's __flower__ shop in the afternoon. I did it almost every day except for Sunday. The customers would __come and go at the shop and I assisted them while my Mom had her __lunch in the back room. __I could see she didn't get to have lunch some days__. Our shop was a little bit busy and I must admit I was surprised to see that. If this __keeps going on, my mom would have __to hire new __employee __to help her._

"_Hello." _

_A voice greeted me and I looked up to see a man with green eyes and red hair…err…no, his hair was more like bronze; stood in front of me. He was wearing a __suit __and somehow he reminded me of my dad. But, this man was __also__ different from my dad. His eyes were __friendly __and he smiled warmly at me. _

_I liked him._

_I smiled. "Good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?"_

_His eyebrows shot up and his eyes twinkled. This time it was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him._

_Who is this man?_

_And then, he cleared his throat and smiled back at me. "I…uh…I bought flowers from this shop yesterday and a woman was helping me. Do you know where she is? I want to say thank you to her for helping me."_

_Hmm…he was looking for my mom._

_Interesting._

"_Yeah, she's here," I smirked. _

_My gut told me __he __was interested __in __my mom. I saw his eyes __light__ up a little bit when I told him that my mom was here. I didn't mind at all. He was better than Mr. Newton, the man who owned the grocery store near our shop. That guy is creepy. _

_The man fidgeted on his feet. I could tell he was nervous, but tried to hide it from me. He looked at me and smiled again. "I didn't see you here yesterday. Are you new here? You're too young to work."_

_I laughed lightly. "I only stay here in the afternoon after school is over. To help my mom."_

_The man blinked. "Your mom?"_

_I nodded. "Uh-huh. The woman you were looking for is my mom."_

_I saw his shoulders slumped slightly and I __mentally smirked__. Yup, he was definitely interested. If only he knew that my mom __was __a single parent._

"_Come with me, sir. I'll take you to her."_

_He__ nodded and followed me to the back room._

*End of Flashback

And things changed since that day. My gut was apparently true. Edward was smitten with my mom, even admitted to me he loved her and loved me too. He was already a father figure for me. Even though I had my own father, but I never felt close to him. And mostly I never liked him a bit. He always made my mom cry, and I hated it. I never heard from him again after my mom got married to Edward…well, actually since my mom met him when I was nine. I guessed Edward warned him or something like that. He never did try to contact my mom.

"Hey, Nathan. Good to see you again." A woman's voice brought me back to reality and I smiled.

I turned my head to see Maria next to me wearing apron with her hair tied into a ponytail. "Hey, Maria. Oh, come on. You know this is my favorite place."

She laughed and then sat across from me. "How's work? How's Sam?"

Sam or Samantha was my girlfriend. We both met at a book fair when I gave my half-sister, Eleanor, company two years ago. Sam was there as a participant at one of the booths. She had blue eyes and light brown hair. The moment I saw her, my world seemed to stop and I knew she was the one for me. Well, I've dated few times during high school and college, but nothing serious. Unlike my feelings for Sam.

"Work is the same as ever and Sam is good. She will be here soon," I answered my best friend. I was working as an analyst in engineering while Sam was an editor with a publishing company.

Maria smiled. "Good to hear that. How's your family?"

"They are good. Still as happy as before," I smiled, remembering my half siblings and my mom along with Edward. "How's your Mom and your step dad? And how's your half-brother?"

My best friend chuckled. "Oh, they are great. Thank you for asking. So, what do you want to order now?"

I took a deep breath and looked over the menu "Well…" Honestly, I think I already had everything from the menu. I looked over to Maria again. "Just give me your today's special."

Maria laughed, "Okay." And then, she looked over my shoulder and grinned. "Guess who's here."

I blinked and turned my head to see Sam walked in to the café and smile when she saw me. My heart did a little jump when I saw her.

"Hey, baby," she kissed my cheek and sat next to me. "Hey, Maria. It's nice to see you."

Maria smiled. "Nice to see you too, Sam. You came at the right time. We were just talking about you."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes and exactly at the moment, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took my phone while Sam talked with Maria. I was thinking it was from my office or my family, but when I saw the caller ID, I furrowed my eyebrows.

I flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Hello? Nathan?"

"Hello, Mr. Dwyer. It's a surprise to have your call. Is everything okay?" I asked my step-grandpa. He rarely called me so it was indeed a surprise. I hoped this had nothing to do with my grandma.

"Everything is fine, Nathan. How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm good. How's Grandma Renee?"

Both Maria and Sam now turned their heads to me.

"She's fine. Actually I'm calling you because I need to tell you something important."

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

"It's about your dad."

My dad? Could he possibly be talking about Edward? But, Edward is here in Chicago. Please, don't tell me this is about my other dad.

"Um…which dad?"

This time both ladies on my table looked at me curiously.

"Your real dad, Nathan."

Oh, damn.

0_0_0

I drove my car to Belle Fleuriste on the next afternoon. After accepting the call from my step-grandpa, I had no choice than to tell both Maria and Sam about what Mr. Dwyer told me. They both also had the same conclusion that I should tell my family about this, especially my mom. It was not that I didn't want to tell my family first, especially my mom, but Sam and Maria were the closest people in my life beside my family. And I often needed their opinion.

So, here I was in front of my mom's flower shop where I spent most of my childhood until I went to college. My mom didn't change the shop too much; only built another floor. First floor was for the flowers while the second floor was for the office and the storage room. There were also a spare room too if one of us wanted to spend time here. The employees were all new and now my mom had four employees.

I smiled as I walked into the shop where the smell of flowers greeted me. To my surprise, I saw my half-sister, Eleanor, behind the cashier desk. Eleanor was the mini Edward. Somehow I felt like seeing Edward in a woman's form. Between my half-siblings, Eleanor was the one who was interested in flowers while Daniel was more interested in business. Not a surprise, though. Like father like son. She smiled widely when she saw me.

"Nathan! Hey!"

She quickly approached me and gave me a hug. I laughed lightly and returned her hug. "Hello there, sister."

Eleanor laughed back and leaned away from her embrace. "Oh gosh, I didn't know you're going to come here. If only you told me earlier, Mom would have stayed here longer."

I chuckled. "Nah, it's a surprise visit. I can see you're the one who handles the business now."

She rolled her eyes. "I only help Mom." And then, she smiled again. "Mom always told me you did the same thing before she and Dad got married."

I laughed lightly and glanced over to the shelf next to me and saw an Orchid. I smiled and took one, giving it to Eleanor.

She raised her eyebrows while I smirked. "Do you know what the meaning of orchid is?" I asked her.

Eleanor blinked and looked over to the flower. She bit her lip for a moment, a gesture she learned from our mother, before answering, "Delicate beauty?"

I grinned. "Excellent."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you testing me?"

"A little."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "My turn. White rose?"

"Purity."

"Pink tulip?"

"Caring."

"Daisy?"

"Innocence. My turn. Daffodil?"

"Chivalry."

"Pink carnation?"

"Gratitude."

I grinned and Eleanor grinned back.

"It's been a while since we did those Q&A," she said and I laughed.

"And you did a great job. You're truly a belle fleuriste."

She laughed lightly and looked at my eyes. "I'm sure you're here for more than giving me a test, right?"

I smiled. She was truly clever, just like her Dad. "Yes, you're right. Please, tell Mom and your Dad I'm coming this weekend."

Eleanor's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh my god! I'm sure Mom and Dad will be thrilled and Daniel too. Are you going to stay for the weekend?"

"Yup. There's something I need to discuss with them."

She blinked several times. "Is it a serious thing?"

I chuckled and patted her shoulder. "It is a serious thing, but nothing big. Just tell Mom and Edward, okay?"

Eleanor smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay…I think I better go now. Say hi to them from me and to Mrs. Haley too."

My half sister laughed. "I will. See you this weekend, Nathan."

I smiled and hugged Eleanor before walking out from the shop.

0_0_0

On Friday night, I spent it with Sam in her apartment. Although we were already in relationship for two years, but I still waited until we got married to live together. I learned that from my mom. I knew Edward was so eager to ask us to move in with him before they got married, but I guessed my mom declined his offer. And I understood her intention. She just didn't want to get me overwhelmed. As I got older and understood about relationships on another level, I had no doubt my mom and Edward probably already did the deeds before they got married.

Damn, I should think about something else. I honestly didn't want to think about them in a compromising position.

A soft kiss on my lips brought me back to reality and I smiled while Sam sat on my lap wearing shorts and a tank top. Her blue eyes stared at me and she caressed my jaw.

"What are you thinking, baby?"

I wrapped my arm on her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Just thinking about my mom."

Sam smiled. "That's so sweet. You worry about her all the time."

I chuckled. "Old habit dies hard. For the first eleven years of my life, it was just the two of us before she got married to Edward. Well, you know the story."

Sam rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course I do. In fact, that's the first thing that you told me when we started dating."

I grinned. She was right; with the unique situation of my family, where I had step grandpa, step father and half siblings, I just didn't want to overwhelm her. My mom and Sam often spent their time together and it helped my girlfriend to form a bond with her.

To tell the truth, living away from my mom even though we were still in the same city and only took one hour journey from her house was the toughest decision I've ever made. But, Mom was right. I had my own life and I couldn't spend it only with her.

"I can see your life change after you met your step dad," Sam continued.

I nodded. "I liked him the moment I saw him. I always knew he was a good guy." I took a deep breath and leaned my head on Sam's shoulder. "I just wish he was my real dad."

I felt Sam caressed my jaw and I raised my head to look at her. My girl smiled softly. "Well, reality sometimes is not like we expected, but we only just have to accept the truth. As much as you didn't like your real dad, he IS your dad."

I sighed. "I know."

"How do you think your mom and your step dad will react tomorrow?" she asked.

I told Sam I would spend my weekend at my parents' house while she also wanted to visit her family. We usually spent our weekends together with this exception.

I shrugged. "Surprised, that's for sure. Maybe he feels guilty for all of his life, so he decided to do what he did. For me."

Sam kissed me and I returned it before she ended our kiss and looked again at my eyes. "I love you, Nathan Adler."

I smiled. "I love you too, Samantha Melton."

My girl returned my smile. "You are what you are, Nathan. You're not your dad. You're a great guy."

0_0_0

On Saturday during lunch, I pulled up to my parents' house and smiled seeing three cars. I could see all of them were waiting for me. I got out from my car and started to walk to front door. It was opened before I even got the chance to step on the porch. I smiled when I saw Mrs. Hailey. She was part of my family for more than one decade.

Mrs. Hailey smiled back and I hugged her. "Oh, young master. You're here. Welcome."

I chuckled hearing her nickname for me. Although I was not that young, but she still called me that. I wonder if she ever stayed in a royal household before. "Hello, Mrs. Haley. It's so nice to see you again. Is everyone in the house?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes, young man. They are all waiting for you. Come on in. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Haley."

She opened the door wider and I stepped in. We walked together into the living room and the squeals of delight were heard….well, actually it was Eleanor who squealed while Daniel only grinned and quickly approached me and gave me a hug. I laughed and gave both my siblings a hug in return. After greeting each other, I looked up to see my mom and Edward. They were older, of course, but one thing didn't change was their love. Even though my mom and Edward had grey hair now, they always look at each other with love in their eyes. I just wish Sam and I could be like them.

Either it was because my intention right now to see my family or it was because other reasons, but it felt more…I don't know…touchy, I guessed. Normally, if I visited my family before, it would never turn out like this.

I approached my mom first and her eyes were already misty. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. "Hey, Mom," I greeted her and kissed her cheek before I released my hug and turned to Edward. Even in his old years, I must admit my step dad was still handsome. I smiled at him. "Hey, Edward."

He smiled. "Hey, Nathan."

I approached him and he gave me a manly hug before releasing me. "You're looking good," he said to me and I chuckled.

"Thanks," I said shortly.

"Lunch is ready," suddenly Mrs. Haley said from the corner of the living room.

We all looked at her before Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come on. Let's have lunch."

Daniel and Eleanor couldn't hide their excitement while my mom only smiled when she saw us. I could feel her happiness now; to have all of her children in the house again. We all walked to the dining room and began to eat our lunch. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Mrs. Haley smile happily seeing us having lunch together.

After that, we just spent the day watching DVDs until it was time for dinner and again we had our dinner together. Once the dinner was almost over, the more nervous that I felt. I even caught my mom glance at me several times as if she tried to guess what was on my mind.

Finally, when the dinner was over, all of us occupied the living room once again with them on the couch while I remained standing. It was more like a habit in this family when someone had something to say, he or she remained standing while the other family member were sitting on the couch. I couldn't count how many times I either sat or stood in this room during my high school years. Only this time, I wasn't sure if this was a family business.

"Eleanor said you wanted to talk. What is it, Nathan?" Edward was the one who spoke.

I looked at them and met with their curious eyes, especially my mom. I took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if this is a family matter."

"Huh?" Daniel, my half brother, piped in.

"If this is not a family matter, then why are you asking me to tell mom and dad?" This time it was Eleanor who spoke.

"Nathan," my mom said softly. "What is it?"

I took another deep breath. I guessed I had no other choice than to tell them. I looked at my mom. "I got a call a few days ago."

Paused.

"From Seattle."

Another paused.

"From Grandma Renee's husband."

My mom gasped while Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"Seattle? Is it something about grandma?" Daniel asked.

I shook my head. "No."

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. "If it has nothing to do with grandma, then what is…" And then, her eyes slowly widened. I could tell she knew what I was going to say next.

"Your other dad," Eleanor stated.

I smiled slightly. She was truly smart. "Yes."

"What does he want now?" My mom asked in low voice.

I turned to look again at her. "Well, it's not exactly what he wants, but more like what he wants me to do."

"Your 27, Nathan. Not 10 anymore. Does he know that at all?" Daniel asked me with a mock in his voice. Both my half siblings knew about my 'other dad', that was what they called him, and they also didn't like him much.

Edward smirked slightly, probably remembering something that I didn't know.

I took another deep breath. "I think he knows that, Dan. The problem is I can't see him anymore."

I saw my mom's face turned into realization and her eyes turned misty. Even though she didn't care about my real dad too much, he was a part of her life in the past and mostly because he was also the part of me. Edward sensed my mom's distress and now he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I don't understand," Daniel said again.

I looked at my half brother. "I mean he already passed away."

Eleanor gasped while Edward and Daniel's eyes widened. My mom only stared at the coffee table in front of her with her arms wrapped around her body.

"Passed away?" Eleanor asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Mr. Dwyer told me he had a car accident a week ago."

"Okay," Daniel took a deep breath. "So, he already passed away and then what exactly does he wants form you?"

I was silence for a moment before answering, "He left his company to me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah….oh."

"So, he gave you his company from what? His will?" Eleanor asked me, uncertain.

"I think so. That's why Grandma Renee's husband called me. He's a lawyer and also one of my relatives that could be reached by my dad's family. Looks like my other dad's family wants me to be there when a lawyer stated the will," I answered her.

"And have you decided?" she asked again.

I sighed and looked over at my mom who still sat silently on the couch. "Not yet."

0_0_0

I tossed and turned on my old bed since I excused myself to get some sleep two hours ago. Even my old room and a phone call to my girlfriend couldn't tame my uneasiness. My mom didn't talk too much since I revealed the main reason why I wanted to see all of them, while Edward was calmer. I knew him too well. If he acted that way, either he was trying to be strong for my mom or he already knew this thing could happen. Edward was a smart man; don't get fooled by his incredible handsome face.

And after several hours of tossing and turning, I finally gave up and decided to sneak to the kitchen. Mrs. Haley usually made some cookies in the day and perhaps I could have some of those. I got out from my room and found the house was already quiet. Daniel and Eleanor probably already in their rooms after firing me questions earlier. I walked to the kitchen and was surprised to see my mom at the dining table holding a glass. She seemed busy with her own thoughts so she didn't realize I was there too.

I took a deep breath. "Mom?"

She startled and raised her head. When our eyes met, I saw two pairs of brown eyes with calmness and softness. There was no hint of distress or even anger. And that was making me more curious.

"Hey, Nathan. You're still awake?"

I grabbed a glass and poured some water before sitting next to her. "I can't sleep. I planned on sneaking up for Mrs. Haley's cookies, but I see you instead." I smiled.

My mom chuckled.

We didn't say anything afterwards and just enjoyed our water. When she still didn't say anything, I decided to start the conversation first.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She didn't answer immediately and then took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed lightly. "Mom, I'm not nine anymore, and I have a girlfriend. One thing I learned about woman is when they say they're fine, they're actually far from fine."

My mom laughed too and stared at my eyes. "Inquisitive boy. How's Sam?"

I smiled. Finally, I could make her laugh. "She's good. She said hi to all of you, actually."

"Does she know about you spending your weekend here?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She also wants to visit her family so it's not a big deal."

"It's good to hear that," My mom smiled again. "So, I can see you both are serious. Will I hear engagement news soon?"

I blushed and cleared my throat. Well, honestly, Sam and I already talked about that a lot, but we still wanted to wait until the time was right. As for myself, I had the intention to marry her since our first anniversary.

"Maybe later," I mumbled.

My mom chuckled. "Don't wait too long, though."

"Yeah."

And then, we both fell silent again. I looked over at my mom who played with her glass. "Mom, please tell me what's wrong?" I asked her softly.

She took deep breaths. "That's the problem, Nathan. I don't know what's wrong. I'm confused with what I feel right now. I don't know how to describe it. I feel sad because he's gone, I feel….what? Happy because finally we get some peace." She rubbed her face. "I don't know."

I smiled slightly. "I can understand that, Mom. I just worried that you're angry or something because we finally hear from him again although the news is unexpected. Well, you know him better than I do."

She shook her head slightly. "Even if I do feel angry, it's not going to fix anything. As much as I don't like him, but it's also because of him I have you, honey." My mom sighed. "Actually I already had a thought about this. Do you remember the last time I met your dad?"

I nodded. "Was it the time when you spent the night at Edward's place?"

My mom nodded and bowed her head slightly, trying to hide her blushing. And GOD knows I didn't want to know what happened between her and Edward the whole night.

"He already spoke about it. About wanting to take you away from me," her voice faltered in the end and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her.

My mom only sniffed one time in my embrace before finally leaning her head on my shoulder. "Even if he did, I wouldn't have ever agreed with that, Mom. You shouldn't be worried about that," I said softly.

She nodded and leaned away from my embrace. "Yes, I know."

I held her hand. "We still don't know what's in his will. And I also haven't decided on what I'll do if he really passed his company to me." I sighed. "I even imagined that."

My mom smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll support you no matter what you decided." And then, she yawned.

I smiled. "You should get some sleep, Mom. I'm sure Edward will be missing you." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I think he's still in his office." She got up and put her glass on the sink. "See you in the morning, honey. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Mom."

My mom smiled and walked out from the kitchen, leaving me alone. After emptying my glass, I headed to Edward's office. Mrs. Haley's cookies could wait in the morning.

My step father was indeed in his office, working with his laptop. I knocked on the door and he raised his head before smiling at me.

"Nathan, you're not sleeping yet?"

I smiled and got in into his office. "Not yet. I was thinking to grab some cookies earlier." I sat on the chair across from the table and motioned my head to the laptop in front of him. "What are you doing with that thing? You usually don't touch it on the weekends."

Edward chuckled and turned his laptop off. "No, I was just fiddling around on the internet."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

He grinned. "What do you think?"

I tapped my chin. "Hmm…knowing you, you are probably searching some info about my dad's company."

Edward laughed lightly. "You really know me too well."

I smiled and looked at his green eyes. "What did you find?"

He sighed and then dragged his chair so he was sitting next to me. "His company is not as big as it was several years ago. You know…the time when he asked for my help, and right now it is nearly broke. So, after I refused his proposal, he sold most of the stocks to survive. He even changed the company's work area, but still can't return the company's assets."

Edward leaned on his chair and went on. "I know you don't like your dad, but apparently he knows there's no other way than passing the company to you because you're his only son."

I rubbed my face. "I know that. It's just that I've never had a single thought about running a company." I repeated my words to my mom earlier. "Besides, I was never interested in business either."

Edward smiled slightly and patted my shoulder.

"Does this mean he left all the company's assets to me? Including the employees?"

"Yes," he answered. "I can't imagine how the employees will react right now. They are probably praying you don't close the company."

"Did you feel the same when Grandpa Cullen gave you the family company?" I asked him curiously.

He took a deep breath. "Well, I felt excited and also nervous. Between my siblings, I'm the only one who was interested in running the company. I just graduated from college and started to work as one of the employees there when my dad finally handed the company to me."

I could picture in my head young Edward taking over the company at his age and probably how all the employees looked at him.

"And how did your employees react at that time?"

Edward shrugged. "Most of them didn't object, but some of them, especially those who are older than me…well, you get the picture."

I nodded thoughtfully. I could understand how those employees felt. Being replaced by a man who was younger than them and just graduated from college was definitely something.

"Thankfully, I'm more like my dad in lot of ways. So, here I am now," he smiled with twinkle in his eyes.

I chuckled and then sighed. "Do you think Daniel could handle your company in the future?"

Edward laughed lightly. "I'm sure he can. He's doing better than I am. I guess every generation has their own ways."

I bit my lip. "Do you think I should become the CEO?"

He looked at me and clasped my shoulder. "Sharing your dad's name doesn't mean you have to do what he did. My dad gave me the choice and I accepted because I wanted to. Even if I didn't, he probably had another to replace himself in the company. As for Daniel, I will him give Cullen Inc. if he wanted to or else, I would give it to somebody else...even your sister. You have a lot of choices, Nathan. You don't have to become a CEO if you don't want to."

He paused for a moment before continued. "But, you should think about the employees. You don't know them, but you have to think about their jobs. Most of them probably have families. That's the point you need to think through."

_Another point to occupy my mind; that is for sure._

Edward glanced at the clock in the room and looked at me. "It's late. I think we both should sleep."

I nodded and yawned involuntarily. My step dad chuckled and ruffled my hair like he used to do when I was younger.

"Get some sleep. Your mom is probably waiting for me too." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Yeah."

We rose from our chairs and walked out together from the room. We said our 'goodnights' before I went to my own room. This time sleep caught me fast.

0_0_0

The following week, all of us went to Seattle. And what I meant by 'us' was the whole family, even Daniel and Eleanor. We would stay at Grandma Renee's house. Her house was being renovated after Eleanor was born to accommodate us if we visited Seattle. So, it had three guest rooms now. Grandpa Charlie's house was still the same so usually we, the males, slept in the living room while my mom slept in his room and Eleanor slept in my mom's old room.

Grandma Renee was happy to see us and we didn't talk much about what we would do there at all. We arrived at Seattle on Friday night and I would go to the attorney's office with my step grandpa and my mom. Actually, my mom was not expected there, but I wanted her to come too. I didn't care what my dad's family would say. And if my mom goes, I'm sure it's also applied to the rest of the family.

On the bright Saturday morning, we all went to the attorney's office with two cars. My mom, Edward and my half siblings were in one car, while I was with Mr. Dwyer. My step grandpa said it was only reading the will with no action of law or whatever. But, with my dad's family, who knows…

When we arrived at the office, I saw two other black cars on the parking lot and my blood ran faster when I saw my other grandparents and a blond woman; my other mom. I wanted to roll my eyes for that matter. They went rigid when they saw our cars and I saw the old woman clutched her husband's arm so tightly when she saw me. It had been years since I saw them. I even forgot how they would look like. But, I could see the resemblance between them and my dad.

When they saw my mom and my family, their eyes narrowed, even the blond woman's eyes widened when she saw Edward. Again, I almost rolled my eyes. Edward was still handsome in his older age; all the women could see that, but he loved my mom so much. Definitely no room for another in his heart.

I touched my mom's shoulder and she relaxed slightly. I could tell she was nervous too. "Relax, Mom. I'm here," I said softly.

She nodded and Edward gave her a kiss on the cheek and my half siblings gave her a hug. Edward also hugged me and whispered 'good luck' to me. I nodded and my half siblings did the same to me. My mom and I were holding hands while Mr. Dwyer smiled and greeted his fellow attorney. At this moment, suddenly the blond woman crushed me into a hug with a fake sob. I made a face when I smelled her cheap perfume.

"Oh, Nathan. I missed you so much. How are you, honey?" she asked, with fake sweetness in her voice.

"I'm good," I answered her automatically, still holding my mom's hand.

She leaned away from her embrace and looked at me with another fake tear. I guessed everything about this woman was fake. I had no idea why my dad could love her in the first place. "You are so handsome. You're just like your dad," she gushed.

This time I couldn't help to roll my eyes. Everyone knew I was like my mom in lot of ways. "Uh-huh," I replied in flat voice.

The blond woman glanced at my mom and I felt her stiffened. "What is she doing here? This is family business," she sneered.

"She is my family," I piped in with sharp tone. "Don't talk to her like that!"

She gaped at me and I quickly stood next to my step dad, ignoring them. After another small talk, we finally got into the office and we all sat down. My dad's family in the far side of the room, while I sat next to my mom in another side with my step grandpa. The attorney smiled and then cleared his throat. After saying his greeting, he finally read my dad's will.

"To my parents, I give my vacation house in Los Angeles along with the possessions. To my wife, Dorothy Adler, I give my house in Chicago along with the possessions, and the last, to my son, Nathaniel Samuel Adler, I give my company and all of its assets."

My eyes widened while I heard loud gasps in the room.

"What? That's it? He only left me that old house while he gave his company to his son? This is ridiculous. There must be some mistake. So, I put up with his bullshit all these years only to get that old house?" Debbie or Dixie or whatever her name was started to rant.

"Dorothy! What did you say? I thought you loved our son?" This time it was the old woman who spoke.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw my mom shake her head with a slight smile on her lips. I couldn't help my smile too. I looked up to my step grandpa and he looked at me softly.

"I know this is not the right time to say this, but congratulations, Nathan. You and your mom can go now. Let me handle the rest of it," he said to me.

I nodded and extended my hand. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Dwyer."

My step grandpa shook my hand and I rose from my chair, ignoring the banter between them. Me and my mom walked out from the office to the parking lot when suddenly someone called me.

"Nathan!"

I stopped and then turned around to see the old couple looked at me with misty eyes. I felt my mom tugged my hand and I looked at her eyes. "Go," she said softly.

I nodded and kissed her cheek before letting her hand go. I walked over to the old couple and they hugged me tightly when I was within arms reach. I returned their hug awkwardly before leaning away from their embrace. Their eyes already watered.

"Oh gosh, you look so handsome. Finally, you come back to us. Shane is smart to give the company to you so we can be together again as a family," the old woman said. "I bet it's because your mom doesn't let you see us, that is why you have never come."

_Whoa…wait a minute!_

Where did they get that theory... and now they insult my mom too? Now I know where my dad got his genes from.

I laughed bitterly. "Whoa, hold on! He may have given me his company, but I didn't say anything about taking over or staying here. I have family in Chicago."

They frowned. "Of course you will handle the company. It's our family company," she continued.

I chuckled. "He gave me the company. That means it's up to me if I want to run the company or not."

The old woman gasped. "Are you…are you going to close it? You can't do that. What about the employees?"

I looked at her sharply. "I'm not that stupid. Unlike my dad who let my mom go when I was a kid and insulted her for the rest of her life. But, either way I'm glad because I got to meet my step dad and now I have half siblings and also a complete family."

"Nathan-"

"I know what you did to my mom," I cut her words. "You and my dad are the same. I'm not a kid anymore. I may share your family's last name, but I'll never be a part of your family. And don't even bring my mom into this! She has been there for me since I was a baby and even if she tells me to see you, I won't agree to it."

The old woman was crying now while her husband hugged her and looked at my eyes. "Nathan, please. Can we forget about the past?" he said pleadingly.

I chuckled lightly. "My step dad said once we shouldn't forget the past, but we should learn from it. I learn that you both have never treated my mom well, so what's the point now?"

Her cries were getting louder and I took a deep breath. "I'll let you know what I will do with the company."

Without another word, I turned around and approached my family. They all stood next to the car, Edward with his arms around my mom and Daniel with his arms around his sister. Eleanor was the first one who hugged me before Daniel. I returned their hug and smiled at my mom and Edward who looked at us with big smiles on their faces.

Yes, they are my family now, and they always will be.

0_0_0

Another week passing by so quickly and on Friday night I flew solo to Seattle to take care of my dad's company…well, actually to look over his company. I was so nervous because I didn't know a thing about managing a company. I stayed again at Grandma Renee's house and went to my dad's office in the morning with my step grandpa. I was so thankful that he volunteered to become my lawyer even though I didn't ask him.

When we finally arrived, I could only gasp when I saw the building. It was big and impressive looking for a company which nearly broke years ago. I was being introduced to the directors and I could tell they were also nervous. Probably they were afraid I would close them down and they would lose their jobs. Two of the directors gave me a tour and gave me the assets documents so I could learn it. I returned to Chicago after lunch with the stack of documents in my bag and I stopped by at my parents' house afterwards. I intended to stay for one night and asked Edward and Daniel about the documents. Like Edward said, Daniel was younger than me, but his business instinct was good.

I discussed the documents with both Daniel and Edward after dinner and after studying all of them, we concluded that it was not that healthy, but also not on the edge of bankrupt. So, even though I decided to run the company, it would need several years to get back to normal. And the same goes if I decided to give the company to others.

So, once again, I was stuck.

I was still sitting in the living room with the documents in front of me even after Daniel and Edward excused themselves to go to bed. I was thinking hard on what I should do. I've never dreamed I would become a CEO, let alone run a company. But, if I give this company to others, which one should I choose? I didn't know the employees at all.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. At the exact moment, I felt someone touched my shoulder and I jumped. I turned my head and saw my mom next to me.

"Still busy?" she asked me softly.

I took a deep breath and laughed lightly. "No. I don't know if looking at these papers is busy enough." I leaned on the couch. "I was just thinking, Mom."

"What are you thinking about?"

"About what I would do with this company. I have no desire to become a CEO, but I also don't want to abandon it," I answered her.

"I still mean it what I said, Nathan, about supporting whatever your decision might be."

I went silent and looked over at my mom. She smiled. "Do you remember when I said you have your own life?"

My mind wandered automatically to the time when I was about to go to Florida with Mr. Emmett and Maddie.

I nodded.

"This is your life, Nathan. You can't spend your life with me. You have a girlfriend now and when the time comes, you will have your own family." She stroked my hair. "I remember the time when you moved out from this house."

I held her hand. I remembered that day too; the day when I started my college time. It was a heartbreaking moment, but I know I can't stay in this house forever. My mom cried when she hugged me goodbye, even Eleanor couldn't stop crying. Edward gave me a man's hug and told me to take care of myself. Daniel didn't say much, only hugging me so tight.

My mom sighed. "That was the hardest part in my life, but I know the time will come. You're not a ten year old boy anymore. You're a man."

I smiled slightly.

"So, this is the time for you to decide what's best for you, Nathan. Don't think about me. Think about yourself."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

My mom smiled again. "Do you remember the time when you first saw Edward?"

I blinked and laughed lightly. "Yeah, I remember. You were so stubborn, Mom. I told you he was a good guy, but you needed a whole month to become his girlfriend."

She laughed too, and looked at my eyes. "You are amazing in judging characters, honey. That's why I know you'll do fine this time."

I smiled again. "Thank you, Mom."

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Don't stay up late. Good night, Nathan."

"Good night, Mom."

She patted my shoulder lightly before getting up from the couch. I pursed my lips and looked over to the documents again. I pondered what my mom said and suddenly and idea popped in my head.

I think I know what I should do.

0_0_0

In the next two weeks, my days were full with phone calls between me and my step grandpa to finalize the owner of my dad's company. As the days went by, I was surer that my decision was the right thing. Sam is always there by my side when I needed moral support and I knew I should propose to her soon.

In the beginning of the third week since I made my decision, I stopped by my best friend's café to have a coffee and also to calm myself before I went to see Edward in his office. I asked him to meet me in his office in the afternoon. Edward, of course, didn't refuse and told me he would wait for me.

"Nathan! Hey! I haven't seen you a while," Maria greeted me when I took a seat on the corner of the room. Her café was not so crowded this time.

I smiled and rose from my chair to give her a hug. "Sorry, being busy with my dad's legacy." I leaned away from my embrace and she smiled.

The waitress gave me my coffee, and when she left, Maria asked, "Is everything is okay?"

I nodded and took a sip from my coffee. "Yeah, everything is okay. After having this coffee, I will see my step dad and tell him about my decision."

Maria looked at me carefully. "What is it? Are you going to move to Seattle for that matter?"

I smiled wistfully. "Honestly, I never thought about it. Although I was born in Seattle, Chicago will always be my hometown. I even went to one of the colleges here."

My best friend smiled back.

I looked at her and took a deep breath. "What did you feel when your real dad left this café to you? I know you had no idea he would do it at that time."

Maria chuckled and then sighed. "Well, it was a quite hard for me. I have no knowledge about business, let alone running a café. I even didn't know the difference about coffee."

I laughed lightly.

"But, after seeing this place for the first time, I just felt I could do it," she went on. "I didn't touch coffee at all the first weeks, only learned about running the business. And then, everything just got easier for me, and here I am now."

Maria looked at my eyes. "I know you, Nathan. We've been best friends since we were kids. I know you don't feel the same way as I do the first time I saw this place, but I know you already made the right decision."

I smiled again. "You are truly my best friend, Maria."

After finishing my coffee, I drove to Edward's office. The building hadn't changed much since I was a kid. I rarely visited him in his office, only twice as long as I remember since he got married to my mom. This time it was my third time to visit him.

I took a deep breath and got out from my car. I walked to the main lobby and straight to the elevator. I pressed the button of the top floor and walked in into the elevator when the 'ding' sound was heard. I fidgeted on my feet when it moved. I just hoped Edward could understand my decision.

When the second 'ding' was heard, the elevator opened and Edward's secretary smiled at me. She was not the brown haired woman again, but a dark haired woman. His old secretary probably already retired.

I smiled back and she said I could go in into the office. I nodded and knocked softly on the elegant door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and saw Edward behind his desk; the same as I remember the last time I visited him in his office. It was nice and elegant with huge windows so we could see the sights of Chicago. A couch in the corner of the room, cupboards for files and of course his desk with a LCD, a keyboard and PCU under the table. Lots of pictures of me and my family and also a framed picture of him and my mom when they were younger. The one thing that always catches my eyes is an oval glass with a dry flower in it. From the shape, I could tell it was a tulip. I wondered how that flower got there in the first place.

"Nathan! You're on time," he greeted me.

I smiled and sat on the chair across from his desk. "I came here as fast as I could."

Edward smiled back. "It's good to finally see you again. We missed you."

I grimaced. "Sorry, it's just I needed to settle a lot of things concerning that will. But, it's done now."

"Hmm…" he nodded thoughtfully. "And that is one of the reasons you're here, right?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

Edward leaned on his chair. "Okay. Let's hear it."

His gesture somehow made me nervous. I knew how good he was in business and he probably would laugh at my decision, but I still think that this was the best solution.

"Well, you do know that my dad gave me his company," I started slowly.

"Yes."

I took another deep breath. "And you know I never…I mean…I'm not good at all in that area, but I also have to think about the company and the employees, right?"

"Absolutely."

I looked at his green eyes. "I decided to let it go."

Silence.

Moments later, Edward raised his eyebrows. "Let it go? Does this mean you're not going to take it over?"

I shook my head. "No."

"I see. So, there will be two options. You're going to give it to someone or you're going to sell it."

I nodded slowly. "That sounds about right."

_Damn, he's good!_

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "And you wanted to sell the company to one of the companies in Chicago?"

"Yes," I answered softly.

He took a deep breath. "Well, it's your decision, Nathan. I will support you, just like your mom does." He looked at my eyes. "So, you're coming here and asking my help for approaching some of the CEOs?"

_Okay, here comes the tough part._

"Not really."

Another silence.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"I want to sell my dad's company to one of the biggest companies in the state."

Edward gaped at me.

I took a deep breath. "Please, let me explain first. I know you rejected my dad's proposal a long time ago, but after learning some of the documents and the assets, this company has changed a lot and I think Cullen Inc. could take over the company. I'm sure it will become more successful with you as the head, instead of me become the CEO."

Edward didn't say anything for a while and I started to worry. I knew I was gambling with my decision, but I had no other choice. I was thinking if I did sell the company, I could still rescue the employees from unemployment and I still could have some shares of it….well, from the selling thing, of course. Sam supported my decision and she told me to talk to Edward about this. She was sure my step dad would agree with my offer.

Moments later, he took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this, Nathan?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm sure. I just…" I sighed. "Business is not my thing. I maybe my dad's son, but I don't live like him. I have my own life. And my life is here in Chicago. Always has and always will."

Edward smiled slightly. "You're just like your mother in lot of ways."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Everyone said that."

"Have you talked about this to Grandma Renee's husband?"

I nodded. "I have. If you agree, he will take care all of the documents from Seattle."

Edward pursed his lips. "But, still, it's not right for you to give up the company just like that. I have another idea."

_Oh dear…_

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Okay."

"How about you have 40% of the stock shares?" he suggested.

I blinked.

"That way you still own the company without being the CEO. At least your dad gets his wish for you."

_Oh, wow…I never thought about that. See? I'm not good in business._

I knew my dad's company was not as big as Cullen Inc, but if I sold it alone I could support my future family for a long period. And now Edward offered the 40% stock shares? Again, I never dreamed this thing could happen in my life.

"Sure," I answered in a daze. "I think it's a great idea."

Edward smiled and extended his hand. "It's a deal."

I laughed lightly and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Okay, I'll tell my secretary tomorrow, and we will settle the agreement soon." He looked at me and his eyes turned soft. This time I knew he was no longer Edward, the CEO, but a father. "Will you tell your mom about this?"

I smiled. "I'll go home with you and tell her about this myself. And maybe Sam will come with us." Sam texted me earlier that she would wait for me until I settled this thing with Edward.

He grinned. "Your mom and your siblings would be so happy to see both of you. Let me clean up my desk first and then we can go."

"Okay."

I watched Edward sorting the papers on his desk and packing up his suitcase. My eyes landed on the oval glass and the curiosity got the better in me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm…?"

"Where did you get this flower?"

He looked up and then glanced at the oval glass before smiling dreamily. "That flower is special. Do you know what flower is it?"

I nodded. "A tulip."

Edward laughed lightly and continued his work. "You still have skills with flowers."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? I lived with them for the first ten years of my life."

He laughed again. "I can see that."

"So, what's the story behind it?" I pressed.

"Your mom gave the flower to me. Years ago."

I blinked. "My mom?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "The best day of my life."

I looked again at the flower and furrowed my eyebrows. Why did my mom give him that particular flower? I knew several meanings of tulips, according to the colors.

"What color was the tulip?" I asked him again.

Edward looked at me briefly before grabbing his suitcase. "Red."

Red tulip?

It was a declaration of love.

My eyes widened.

Edward smiled again. "I can tell you understand why the flower is so important for me. It was the beginning for your mom and me."

Again, his devotion amazed me. I could tell how much Edward loves my mom, even from the beginning, when he first laid his eyes on her, but this…this was beyond everything. I mean…come on, how many men keep a dry flower of a love declaration in their office?

"Shall we?" His voice broke my daydreaming.

"Yeah," I said softly.

He smiled and we walked together from his office. He bid goodbye to his secretary and we walked to the elevator to get into the lobby. When the elevator reached the lobby, it opened after the 'ding' sound was heard.

Sam was already there still with her working outfits. She looked so beautiful and my heart stammered in my chest. I should propose to her soon. My girlfriend smiled at both of us and Edward kissed her cheek and asked how she was doing. After talking a while, we walked together to the parking lot with me holding Sam's hand.

Like my mom said, I have my own life.

And I was definitely going to start it now.

Perhaps I would get some red tulips from Belle Fleuriste.

0_0_0

* * *

*sigh* writing this one feels like I let go my teenage boys, although in reality my boys are still toddlers. I better prepare for this someday.

And this is it...this story is officially end. No sequel for this, sorry...I think this outtake already sum it up for you, guys. Again, it's always hard to label a story 'complete', but with my readers, it's always worthed.

Thank you so much for re-reading and read this story, and for the reviews, alerts, faves and to put this story to your ff community. So happy so many people support me :)

I have another story in the future, a part of F4A donation. Keep me in your alert so you know when I post the story. My FB is **amoet's fiction** and my twitter is ** TAmutia**, in case you want to say hi to me ^^

I'll see you around and keep reading ;)

amoet xoxo


End file.
